Cost of service
by aidan bard
Summary: Summery: What would you do to win back the person you …er…like even if he’s a down right bastard at times? Where will Harry even have the time to do such a thing, with school work, hunting down horcuxes and fighting bad guys? [SLASH][HPDM][complete]
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is the sequel to "Take the tiger by the tail". You have to read that to understand this. The only thing I can promise at the moment is slower but regular updates. I promise I will not abandon this but for that I need a little encouragement.

This chapter was betaed by Laura but for the time being if you notice any mistakes, please point them out.

Warnings: This chapter. None. As the other chapters go…we'll see. But the rating is R for the overall fic not this chapter alone. This is HP/DM slash. If you don't like it, move on. As for Mpreg…still thinking.

Disclaimer: I'm just doing this for fun. Only the plot is mine. The rest belong to JKR.

Summery: What would you do to win back the person you …er…like even if he's a down right bastard at times? Where will Harry even have the time to do such a thing, with school work, hunting down horcuxes and fighting bad guys? Not to mention your own personal DADA teacher who has every reason to want you dead.

Chapter 1: Back to school.

"Harry," said Hermione coming up from behind him as he walked towards the compartment door. "Where are you going?"

"Oh," said Harry, pausing in mid-stride before he reached the compartment door. "I just want to…go to the loo."

"Really, Harry," said Hermione in a knowing tone. "You know he's not on the train. You checked for him twice already. Just give it a rest. We're almost there now; don't you think it's time you changed in to your robes?"

"All right," said Harry, his shoulders slumping resignedly. "I'll just…"

"No," she said standing up. "You change here with Ron. I'll be in the other compartment with Ginny and Luna."

Harry slumped back into his seat, his shoulders curved in a defeated pose. "I know he said he won't be on the train but …" he said.

"Don't you worry, mate," said Ron heartily. "He'll be there when we get to Hogwarts. You know he has all that paper work to sort out."

"I know," Harry said running his hand through his hair thinking, of a way to change the subject. "I just…I know it's been only two and a half weeks but I do miss him and I made such a terrible blunder."

"We all did," Ron said softly, and Harry looked at his friend for the first time. Although Hermione remained relatively unchanged, Ron and Ginny had changed a lot in the past two weeks. All the Weasley had, after discovering that Percy was a Death Eater and Mrs. Weasley had been passing on information to him about the Order.

Ron had lost weight, which made him look taller. His hair looked duller and his cheeks were gaunt. Even his funny comments were somewhat forced. Sometimes he flinched when people looked at him too closely, something the old Ron would have never done. Even Ginny, who was usually a spitfire, was quiet and subdued.

In comparison, Harry looked the same, if not a little tired from all the cleaning he and Dobby had done around the house, when he had not been at Godric's Hollow looking over the remains of his parents house and their grave. He was tired and was prone to dizzy spells, but as far as he was concerned it was noting new to worry about. After all his life's goals were short termed; live long enough to kill the Dark Lord.

"Well at least there are plenty of empty compartments," Ron said with false cheer.

"Yes," said Harry. "Almost one for each person." It was true. Although the seventh year students returning had been relatively undiminished in number, the war had discouraged many families from sending their children to school. The train was almost empty of first year students. "It'll be a miracle if we get more than three new students per house this year," Harry added, unthinking.

"Can't be all bad," Ron said determinedly. "Who wants to run around with midgets? And we might even get rooms of our own. But Fred and George were hoping for more business when they opened their new shop in Hogsmead."

"You wish," Harry said with a faint grin.

"Honestly, you two," snapped Hermione coming in again. "You still haven't changed. You'd better make a move, unless you want to make a fashion statement appearing in muggle clothes."

"Well, Snape won't be there to take points off," said Ron optimistically. "It can't be that bad." There was no way Snape would return to school, since he was wanted by the Ministry, but after the last Death Eater attack at Grimmuld Place, his position in the inner circle was also compromised. There was no technique for discovering just exactly what had happened after Lucius Malfoy had been captured. Snape had been in charge of his questioning, which would have given away his position as a loyal order member. When Percy Weasely had finally helped him escape, Lucius had attacked the Order Headquarters in an attempt to, as far as they could tell, capture Harry. Though there were several guesses, no one knew for sure whom Lucius might have told of Snape's role as his questioner before his re-capture.

At least Ron was comforted by the knowledge that his mother had not told anyone of Snape's position as a spy for the Order. She had been mislead; not vindictive.

Hermione grunted, and then went out the compartment with a huff. "Do hurry up," she said turning around. "We have to get a carriage that leaves early."

"She's just a little stressed," Ron said apologetically taking his t-shirt off.

"Why, because of NEWTs?" Harry guessed.

"No," said Ron putting on a Hogwarts shirt followed by a robe that was a little too small for him. "Because she didn't get her Head Girl badge."

"Oh," said Harry, who'd forgotten about that. He pulled off his t-shirt and was about to put on his shirt when a wave of dizziness swept off him. He staggered, catching the edge of the seat and sat down abruptly.

"You ok mate?" said Ron concerned. "You're all right now, aren't you?"

"I'm doing better than Scrimgeour," he said with a grimace, as the lingering effects of the slight poisoning he had undergone was repressed for the moment. "I don't get these ….attacks any more."

"Well," said Ron after making sure Harry was safely seated. "Get dressed then."

"I'm not even sure if I want to go back," Harry confessed. "I mean, the first thing people ask me now is whether Ginny is pregnant or not. Even Neville asked me that." Thanks to Rita Skeeter, everyone now assumed Harry was a sex maniac. More innuendos to add to his reputation.

"But Ginny's in the same boat as you are, if not worse," Ron pointed out. "They're saying you dumped her so we can have a threesome. Maybe if you faint all over the place, they'll think it's you who got knocked up."

"Wonder what Hermione will think of that," Harry said once he had slipped his robe over his head. It was crumpled and smelled musty, having lain neglected at the bottom of his truck for the duration of the holidays. He had, he also noticed, grown slightly so that his wrists stuck out. "This is as ready as I'll ever get," he said. "Now all I have to do is win Draco back."

"How are you going to do that?" Ron asked.

"Remus suggested I woo him back," Harry said. "I don't know, I was thinking of…"

"Flowers, chocolates and candle lit dinners," Ron said with a smile. Harry blushed but held his gaze.

"I'll have to get him to talk to me properly before anything else," he said.

"It's not going to work," Ron said.

"Why not?" Harry asked genuinely curios.

"He's not a girl. You're too used to hanging around girls and even that might not work with Ginny. He's not some queer who's going to give you a limp wrested slap, then fall into your arms the moment you give him a dozen red roses."

"Ron," said Harry shocked. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"I'm a guy," he said. "So are you. Think like one, not like some love sick idiot out to win a stupid Hufflepuff. You have to win back THE Draco Malfoy. Don't envy you at all there, mate.

----break----

"He's not here," said Harry looking around agitated.

"Well, I do wish they'd get the sorting over with," Hermione complained. "What's taking them so long?"

"Probably trying to find all the Teachers," Ron said with a snigger. Which was true. It was not only the absence of Dumbledore that was making the Table on the raised platform empty. Slughorn had disappeared one day, taking all his equipment and books. With Snape missing, the table looked strangely empty. Even Hagrids' bulk did not make up for the lack of three people. However, Harry's concern over the absence of Draco was distracting him from the lack of Dumbledore on the Teachers table. He had the entire holidays to get used to the idea that he was coming back to a changed school.

"Lupin will be here by tomorrow," Hermione said distractedly. "I mean Professor Lupin. I suppose we'll have to get used to calling him that." They did not know whether he was coming back as DADA professor or as the potions master.

"I do wish they'd hurry up," Ron grumbled. "I'm hungry."

"Oh, they're starting," said Dean when Ginny hurriedly got up from next to Seamus and moved to sit next to Neville.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked.

"He just wants to know if what Rita Skeeter wrote about Harry was true," Ginny said looking red. "They all seemed to think Harry spent his holidays alternatively shagging all of us."

"How dare they…" spluttered Ron sitting straighter.

"Not now, Ron," said Hermione when the red head looked as if he was about to get up and punch someone. "We'll start our orgy when we get back to the Common room," she added loudly making all those nearby jump with guilt. "Don't you people have anything else to talk about…honestly…?"

"Hem, hem," the clearing of the throat followed by the appearance of a toad like female with the sorting hat and it's stool made them all turn around and look with horror.

"I don't believe it," said Ron as Harry growled in anger.

"I told you she's here acting as deputy headmistress," Hermione said. "At least she won't be teaching DADA this time. She's just over looking the management of the school."

"Now little girls and boys," Umbridge said and Harry tried hard not to jump out of the bench and strangle her. "I'll call your names and you can come and sit on this stool…

"At least McGonagall looks murderous, too," Ginny observed. "May we'll have an all out cat fight this time."

"Why isn't there a song this year?" Harry asked.

"Wait, "said Hermione. "It's just started." And true to its form the Sorting Hat opened the slit on its side and launched into a song….

"You have all gathered in troubled times…"

The doors to the Great hall were pushed opened and two figures appeared at the doorway, distracting everyone from the song. Harry squinted through his glasses wondering who was arriving late for the Sorting.

"If you are as brave as a lion then you're…"

"Harry," said Hermione urgently. "That's Malfoy."

There was a shuffle in the rows as everyone recognized who had arrived late, and the Slytherins gave a faint cheer as their unofficial leader appeared. The Hat went on singing, but no one was the least interested in it.

Harry gulped as Draco came into view. He was dressed in school robes which, unlike Harry's, were neatly pressed and new. They were draped over his shoulders casually; open in the front so everyone could see that he was wearing dark green robes underneath. He looked like a wizard through and through. He passed the tables without looked in either direction until he reached his usual seat. Only Crabbe was there, Goyle having transferred out to some small European Wizarding school. As he sat, the second person who had also walked in took the vacant seat to the left.

Harry was sure that everyone was drilling holes through the two latecomers' skulls for his staring to become obvious. However, he gave a gasp of surprise when the second person took off his traveling cloak. It was Blaise Zabini. He turned around as if unaware of all the attention they were getting and started to speak to Draco in a low voice. Everyone was looking at the two Slytherins, ignoring the Sorting Hat which was singing. The Hat looked a little grumpy at being ignored.

"All of you will have something special

To offer this school in times of need

As one you must unite to fight your foe"

………

"He's touching him," Harry said scandalized as Zabini kept a casual hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Harry, you touch Ron all the time," Hermione said comfortingly as the first name was called.

"Allgreen, Gavin"

"Not like that," Ron hissed back as Zabini pushed back a strand of stray hair from Draco's forehead with his left hand, letting it linger a little.

"If it's any consolation, Pansy looks jealous, too," Ginny said and it was true. Pansy looked as if someone had told her she had been in a coma, put on fifty pounds and missed her birthday and Christmas on the top of it.

"But…" said Harry, his insides withering, when…another body plunked down next to him. There was enough space in the table for them to move around but the new addition made him flinch.

"Hello, Ron-Ron," said Lavender in a low voice, so as not to interfere with the sorting, drawling a little, as if very satisfied with herself. "How are you?"

"What do you want?" Ginny said spitefully.

"Just checking," Lavender said with a grin, while her eyes lingered on Ginny's mid-riff.

"No," said Ginny through gritted teeth. "I'm not pregnant."

"How's your mother?" Lavender asked in a smooth voice. "I hear she's going to be released from St. Mungo soon. You must be soooo looking forward to that."

"Lavender," said Harry trying hard not to hit her on the head with an empty plate. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, me," she said, looking innocent. "Came to get a good view of my brother being sorted." She gestured towards a small boy who had just then put the Hat on. The Hat paused for a moment and shouted "Ravenclaw."

"Ok," said Hermione snapping. "Now he's sorted, get lost."

"Language," said Lavender pretending to look shocked. "Is that hormones speaking? I do have a home pregnancy test kit with me."

"I'll tell you now," said Hermione angrily. "None of us are pregnant with Harry's baby, thank you very much." The entire hall froze, including Umbridge who was in the act of calling the next student. McGonagall looked up, her mouth open in a perfect 'o' and the then the entire hall tittered. Hermione ducked, looking mortified, but Harry's eyes were fixed on Draco's whose face remained blank.

Draco looked up once sharply when Hermione had spoken, and then looked down again ignoring Pansy's attempt to gain his attention.

"Well," said Umbridge. "We're down to letter 'c' now."

"Nice," said Lavender with a smirk as the sorting continued. "So, I hear the great Weasleys are not that respected at the Ministry any more."

"Shut up," Ron said furiously. Percy's betrayal was not that well known, since they had managed to keep it out of the paper but Lavender had been in touch with the Ministry during the holidays and did know what was happening.

"What do you want," Harry asked warily. She was hinting away at ruining the Weasleys reputation and he was sure she was after something.

"Oh, nothing," the annoying girl said. "Just that you let me into your…"

"Harry," said Hermione as she poked Harry on the side over Lavender's shoulder.

"I'm not going to agree to anything," Harry said to her hurriedly, knowing that Hermione was always worried over his understanding of the situation.

"Not that," said Hermione trying hard to arrange her words in to a meaningful sentence without altering Lavender. "Pay attention."

"What," said Harry looking up at the kid to be sorted, a pale waif of a girl with soft blond hair in pigtails, who was shaking with fear. Her eyes were too big for her small oval face, and even from across the Great Hall he could see that her eyes were dark blue. "What's her name?" he asked thinking it was important. Someone he should know.

"Err…Cybele… Dougall," Hermione said. "But that's not it…look…"

"Hufflepuff," the Hat called.

"Oh, great," Ron groaned. "They've got one already and we haven't got any at all."

"No, I mean…" Hermione said in a low, frustrated whisper when Lavender interrupted.

"What in the world is wrong with Malfoy?" she asked rather loudly and everyone sitting at the Gryffindor table and few from the Hufflepuff table turned around to look at the Prince of Slytherin.

Harry turned so fast he was sure he would have to admit himself to the hospital wing for whiplash. And what he saw made him almost stand up and run to the Slytherin table. The blond looked pale as if he had seen a ghost and his eyes; even from the distance was shining with unshed tears as he stared at the girl. The little girl, unaware of the drama playing around her walked towards the table and tried to sit in a space between two second years. She sat stiffly, been the first to be sorted into Hufflepuff, obviously terrified of moving, her fingers clutching the table in a death grip. Draco stared at the girl until the constant staring made her uneasy to the point that she shifted a little, nervously. He said something to Zabini in a low voice which made the dark haired boy look up sharply towards the girl, then whisper something to the student next to him. The message was passed on until it reached Cybele. The girl looked up, somewhat startled, straight at Draco. Draco nodded once before returning to his previous conversation.

Once the exchange was over with, Draco looked around, probably aware that he was causing quite a stir by picking up one of the first years. Pansy did not even bother to hide her feeling; she looked as if she might explode any moment.

"So he's going to pick on younger girls is he?" Lavender scoffed. "Typical, picking a blond kid. Malfoys did have a weakness for blonds. Must remind him of his mother, heard she died during the holidays."

"Shut up," snarled Ginny while Harry looked at the scene blankly. The rest of the new comers were being sorted and the Gryffindors were cheering as their table was filled with kids. Even Ron, who was not that lenient towards the first year additions, was clapping alone with the rest.

"Why, jealous?" Lavender taunted. "Did you think you'd be able to get him now that Harry's dumped you? After all, from what I hear he swings both ways and is superb in bed."

"You don't understand," Ginny said furiously her voice rising in pitch. Some at the teachers table looked towards then, unable to make out what was being said but realizing that someone was speaking. "Draco's lost a lot more this summer than you can imagine."

"Is that Draco now," Lavender said, her eyes narrowing. "A Death Eater in the family makes strange bed fellows I suppose."

"Just…" said Harry unable to thank Ginny for sticking up for someone whom she obviously did not like very much. He wished Draco wouldn't look so haunted every time he looked at the girl. "…get lost."

"Students," said Professor McGonagall standing up. "I have a few announcements to make. That is, if you could all stay seated and attentive. I'm not going to leave the announcements until after the feast, because I know by then you will be too distracted to listen to me. Now, all of you, this is very important."

Ron started to hiss about his empty stomach, only to be kicked by Ginny and shushed by Hermione. Muttering under his breath, Ron rubbed his ankle while the headmistress continued.

"First of all, Forbidden forest is off limits. No magic in the corridors and a list of banned items will be displayed on each and every notice board. Secondly…"

"Hem, hem," Umbridge said.

"You are here only as an observer," McGonagall said in the same tone, to the annoying woman. "You have no right to bring in new Ministry decrees, give detention to students and give them lifetime bans for anything. Now, as I was saying…"

Umbridge sat down abruptly, much to their delight. Then she stood up and glared right back as if finding her footing. "Now girls and boys, I might not be…"

"It is customary for the Headmistress to speak before other members of staff," McGonagall said through gritted teeth.

"But as you pointed out," giggle "…dear me, Minevera, you just said that, I'm not staff. But you know that should there be a shortage of…"

"We are fine," McGonagall said, staring down at the shorter female.

"Maybe, but I suppose both your new potions and Defense Against Dark Arts professors are late?"

"They'll be here by tomorrow," growled the older female.

"But not in time for tomorrows lessons," Umbridge stated.

"But you cannot teach, you can simply supervise," McGonagall pointed out getting some of her composure back. "Now, let me continue with the announcements for this year as is customary."

"Knew those laws I looked up would have some use," Hermione said gleefully.

"She's also influential," Lavender said. "Remember when you pissed off Rita Skeeter. She got back at you. Just be careful with Umbridge as well."

"What can she do?" Ron said furiously.

"As I was saying," McGonagall said. "Since we are in a state of war, we are making a few adjustments in the school. Since most parents have professed concerns over you, we are making a few exceptions. As long as it does not interfere with your studies, we have decided that it is alright for the parents to drop in on the students occasionally. Not every day, mind you but once a week is acceptable. Only the seventh years will be allowed to go to Hogsmead this year. But the rest are allowed to go if they are accompanied by a senior or by their parents."

"You will also have to move in pairs around the school. It's not a rule but would make all of us feel safe. I have also decided that DADA should be made compulsory for sixth and seventh year students. Even those who are not sitting for that subject for their NEWTs will have to attend the lessons. There will be both practical…" looking towards Umbridge who looked as if she was about to puke "…and theory."

"I expect the seniors to tell their juniors what is expected of them, especially the first years and the prefects in each house will tell them where they are allowed to go and not. This year, we will be practicing certain drills as how to react incase of an emergency within the castle."

"She means another Death Eater attack," Seamus mumbled.

"Something like a fire drill," Hermione observed, while Ron looked at her blankly.

"Now, I have one more announcement to make," she said, a look of distaste appearing on her face. "The naming of the Head boy and Head Girl this year. The Head Boy is …Draco Malfoy…" the Slytherins started to cheer but the Gryffindors were booing.

"How dare they?" said Seamus. "I'm surprised he was let into school at all. I heard he had something to do with the Death Eater attack last term."

"He should be cursed to death," Neville, usually quiet, said. "He probably had the Dark Mark on him."

"The Daily Prophet said it was a lie," Dean interjected, having ordered a copy of the paper during his holidays.

"You know it's a lie," said Neville. "Remember all the lies it said about Harry…right Harry?"

Harry did not say a word in case he betrayed himself. If Draco was going to be Headboy, he was happy for his boyfriend…ex-boyfriend.

"And the Head Girl is…" (Hermione squeezed Harry's hand) "…Susan Bones."

The Hufflepuffs were cheering but the rest of the school was silent all of whom were looking at Hermione with equally stunned expressions.

--------------

"Malfoy, wait up," Harry said hurrying towards the students who were hastening towards the dungeon.

"What is it," said Zabini who turned around abruptly.

"I want to talk to…" said Harry trying to catch Draco's eye only he kept his attention on the girl, Cybele and would not look up.

"Potter," said Zabini taking a grip of Harry's upper arm and pushing him to a niche in the wall. When Harry turned around to confront the dark haired boy, he realized they were hidden from view from the rest of the students. "Leave him alone."

"I don't…what gives you the right to…" Harry spluttered.

"He doesn't want to speak to you, or see you or have anything to do with you. If you know what's best for you, do stay away."

"But…"

"For Merlin's sake even if you can't understand that, quit trying to get him into trouble. His position in his house is precarious at best. You'll jeopardize it, and he knows it. He just wants you to leave him alone."

"Why can't he tell me that himself?" Harry demanded feeling lost.

"Because he doesn't want to do anything with you," Zabini spat. "Let alone speak to you."

"But..." Harry was floundering in deep water. "Did he say that?"

"Yes," said Zabini. "He told me to give you this." He pulled out a necklace with a teardrop pendant. "Said it was something you'd understand."

Harry looked at it, lying on his palm and swallowed. It had been what he'd bought Ginny long ago and when he'd asked her about it, she had said she'd lost it. "I…what's with the kid?" he asked weakly.

"The girl," said Zabini. "I don't get it myself. Draco gets wacky every time he sees a blond kid. At first he just …" Zabini drifted off, unwilling to continue. "…now he sort of adopts them."

--------------------

"Harry," said Hermione hurrying towards him with Ron. "There you are. Let's go to the common room."

"Ok," he said in a dazed manner.

"Where did you go mate?" Ron asked. "The moment the feast was over, you simply disappeared."

"I just had to talk to someone I knew," he said.

"What did he say?" Ginny asked.

"He…"

"Mr. Potter," said Professor McGonagall approaching them. "I want a word with you in my office now."

"Sure," he said. "See you guys in the Common Room."

"Miss. Granger," said Umbridge appearing. "A word with you in my office."

"Now," said Hermione bristling.

"Now," confirmed Umbridge and the bushy haired girl left leaving the two Weasleys standing alone in a sea of people.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- I try to use original character as much as possible and when I use new characters I try to use them minimally and not name them most of the time. However, this is seventh year and I cannot get away without introducing a few new comers.

#Cybele - Also known as Kybele and Magna Mater and the Mother of the Gods, the worship of this goddess spread throughout the Roman Empire. Originally Phrygian, she was a goddess of caverns, of the Earth in its primitive state; worshipped on mountain tops. She ruled over wild beasts, and was also a bee goddess. Her festival came first on the Roman calendar. Along with her consort, the vegetation god Attis, Cybele was worshipped in wild, emotional, bloody, orgiastic, cathartic ceremonies.

Cybele was the goddess of nature and fertility. Because Cybele presided over mountains and fortresses, her crown was in the form of a city wall. The cult of Cybele was directed by eunuch priests called Corybantes, who led the faithful in orgiastic rites accompanied by wild cries and the frenzied music of flutes, drums, and cymbals. Her annual spring festival celebrated the death and resurrection of her beloved Attis.

Her Greek mythology counterpart was Rhea.

From Encyclopedia Mythica™

http/ also the name on an Asteroid


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- same as chapter 1.

A/N-I got more reviews that I thought was possible so thank you all you kind ppl. Hope you don't mind. No slash yet…just conversation. If you are wondering about the blond kid, read on. She'll connect somewhere. If you are confused over the conversation in this chapter, let me know and I'll try to be clearer. 

Chapter 2: Despair, pair

"Can I get you something to drink?" Umbridge asked in her sugary sweet voice.

"Laced with arsenic or Veritaserum?" Hermione asked briskly, sitting down. Her senses were on full alert as she walked in to the toad's(as she mentally called her) new office. It was a relatively spacious room with a fireplace and a door leading out the side which must have been some sort of toilet. The room was garishly decorated with brightly colored wall hangings and ornate furniture, which clashed horribly with the dark walls.

For a moment Umbridge looked confused and Hermione realized it might have been her arsenic comment. After all, it was unlikely that the witch might be familiar with muggle poisons. But she understood the reference to Veritaserum, anyway. "Come now, Miss. Granger," said Umbridge in a voice which was so unconvincing that Hermione was sure her guess had been partially correct. "Why in the world would I do that? After all, we're both adults, so we might as well start behaving like adults."

"Well then," said Hermione sitting down carefully and arranging her robes so that the skirt underneath would not get crushed. Unlike some witches, she preferred to wear muggle clothes under the robe. It was uncomfortably warm at times but it made her feel relatively secure. "Why did you call me to your office?"

"Do sit down," said Umbridge retreating behind her desk. "Now, I know you don't have anything to hurry back to. You have your prefect duties, but your boyfriend must be able to take care of them for the time been. It's not like you're Head Girl or anything of such importance."

Hermione felt a cold weight settle in her middle as she realized where the conversation was leading to. "I might of have guessed you'd have something to do with this," she snarled angrily. She had never been afraid of Umbridge, not when she had questioned her teaching methods in class, and not now, when what she had aspired to be was taken away from her.

Hermione had always been a girl driven to succeed. Before she had been selected to Hogwarts, she had excelled at her Muggle school; had always been at the top of her class and though that did not make her very popular, she had been very satisfied with herself. Been popular had always been overrated and as far she was concerned, being the top of her form was enough.

When she had gotten her owl from Hogwarts, she had been surprised, happy and then finally scared in that order. Surprised that magic had actually existed, though it did not drive her mad. The human mind is either flexible or brittle; when presented with certain situations it adjusts or it shatters. For her, magic had been word used to explain things people did not understand, but then again she had been special. As a child she had had bursts of uncontrolled magic which had occurred less and less as she had grown older. Her self-control had been so good; she had suppressed her innate magic talent without even been aware of it. But amazingly, the news that she was a witch was treated with aplomb by both her and her parents.

Then she had been happy. Finally, she was going to be with a group of people with whom she would belong with. But that had not lasted long. She knew there were witches and wizards born to wizarding families, who had been exposed to magic all their lives, while she had been more used to listening to descriptions of cavities and dentures.

When she had first gone to Hogwarts she had not expected to be good at everything. After all, she was a muggle born witch, having only learned the existence of magic just a few months before; while there were pure blood wizards who had been literally brought up by magic. But her mind and magic had caught up so easily, it had surprised her. She had been better than good, she had been the best and she had found out that people had respected her for that. Apart from a few like Malfoy, who had dug into her insecurities by calling her a Mudblood, she had earned their respect. Even the Professors would occasionally call upon her to verify a tricky point. And it had been in her third year, after mastering a tricky charm and putting out a fire caused by Neville, that Professor Flitwik had said, "You know, Miss. Granger, you just might make a good Headgirl."

And the thought had stuck in her head. Like the fear of failing her exams. No matter how well she did, there had been the fear she would not be Head girl. But deep down, she knew that she deserved it. She was, after all, the brightest witch in the entire school and she could handle herself. She was not some cowering girl who was afraid of her own shadow. So, she had come back to school with the idea of becoming Head girl that year. When her parents had causally mentioned the fact she was going to be Head girl she had pushed them away with a laugh.

"Oh, mom," she'd said. "You know there are others who deserve it as much as I do." But deep down she had known it was not true, and therefore, not getting that badge had been a blow to her. Especially since McGonagall had appointed Malfoy, that Death Eater wannabe, as Head boy. Surely, she had all the qualifications needed. But it seems otherwise…

"The reason I called you here is because of this small set back you encountered," Umbridge went on. "McGonagall agrees with me when she said you were too valuable to be Headgirl this year."

"What!" Hermione exclaimed, losing her calm. She had helped McGonagall all summer, looking up wizarding laws about school governing and … "She'd never…"

"Well, she did," the smile of the toad's face was gleeful.

"No," said Hermione standing up abruptly. "I've had enough of this conversation."

"Sit down, Miss. Granger," the voice was sharper. "I've got a proposition for you."

Hermione sat down seething. "What is it, now?"

"I'm planning on starting an inquisitorial squad of my own," she said.

"That's it!" said Hermione jumping to her feet. The chair toppled over in her haste to get up, but she did not notice. Her hand clenched into a fist which was trembling from her effort to control herself. As she grew older, she had tried to control her temper as much as possible so there would be no repeated incidents as when she had slapped Malfoy back in third year. However, she was coming very close to losing her calm and bitch slapping the 'bitch', her control be damned.

"No need to get excited," Umbridge said.

"Excited over what you had with your Slytherin cronies last time you were here?" Hermione said, scoffing. "It was an utter joke when they all went around deducting points from people randomly and bullying those they felt like."

"Yes," said Umbridge as two red spots burned on each of her cheeks. "It was a mistake and the Malfoy boy lost his head completely. He went after Potter as if that was all there is to it."

"What do you have it mind this time?" Hermione asked. "Have me head up your inquisitorial squad?"

"Exactly," Umbridge said. "That'll give you all the powers of the Headgirl and more. You'll have access to all the house territories and you will have a …set of people to command. You will be the only one who is able to deduct house points; of course, since I'm sure you'll be impartial. And…I know you'll be well suited for the position."

"Why me?" Hermione asked, feeling like a deer caught in headlight; completely hypnotized by the possibilities.

"Because you are suited for this," Umbridge said in a low voice, her eyes narrowing

"Because I'm always with Harry," corrected Hermione. "You want me to spy on my best friend." Her fascination broke into a realization that left her feeling cheated. This woman did not appreciate her intelligence; she had just wanted her because she was the most approachable of the trio.

"Oh," said Umbridge as if the idea had just then occurred to her. She made a very bad actress as far as Hermione was concerned. "But then you can keep an eye on Weasley also, can't you. Can't be sure as to who's who in the Death Eater family, now can we?"

"How dare you," shouted Hermione pulling out her wand. Umbridge shrank in her chair but all she did was wave it over her fallen chair so it straightened up. "You're trying to bribe me so I'll spy on my friends."

"But," continued Umbridge. "This will reflect so well on your school records. Enough to get you a good job at the Ministry and people will over look your disability as a Muggleborn."

"How dare you," said Hermione turning around. She snapped the door open not caring whether it hit the wall or not and stormed out. As she did, she bit her lower lip which was trembling. It was not that she was angry; she was feeling very guilty. Because, before Umbridge had mentioned spying on her friends, she had been tempted by the offer.

----------------

"Sit down Mr. Potter," said Professor McGonagall, briskly. "There are a few things you and I need to discuss before you go back to join your friends."

"What is it, Professor?" Harry asked warily.

"For starters, your behavior during the Holidays," she said her voice sharp. She sounded as if he had spent the entire summer torturing fluffy animals then barbecuing them for dinner.

"Getting hit by stray hexes, going blind and fighting off Death Eaters," Harry summarized. "Yes, it was entirely my fault as you seem to be suggesting."

"Don't get impertinent with me," she snapped as two bright spots appeared on her cheeks. There was a pause as she shook her head. "I'm sorry; maybe I'm going about this all wrong. I'm old and sometimes the old forget what it's like to be young."

Harry did not say anything, simply looking around Dumbledore's office which was somehow the same, but also different. At the Sorting, he had been distracted but here, in the office, he felt the loss of his mentor more than ever. The odd and ends were cleared out, and the perch where Fawkes used to sit, was also empty. The site of McGonagall sitting behind the Headmaster's table suddenly made it seem as if his emotions were crowding over him. He fought to breathe normally, with a lump stuck in his throat, trying to seem as if everything was fine, when all he wanted to do was get up and run. He glanced around the portraits which usually hung on the walls and was rewarded with the site of the form of a sleeping Dumbledore. He was grateful that the portrait was asleep. He was still not used to talking to the man who had been an inspiration to him. He wanted to know if the Dumbledore spoke at all, whether he and McGonagall ever discussed school matters.

"Where's Fawkes?" he asked instead. That reminded him of something else. "Where's the Sword of Gryffindor?"

"They both disappeared the night of Dumbledore's funeral," McGonagall said hurriedly as if it was subject she'd rather not discuss. "Now Harry, I wanted to talk to you about your …attachment with Mr. Malfoy."

Instantly Harry froze, guilt flooding him, thinking of … "Lucius," he said. "What do you mean?"

"No," she said sharply. "I mean the other…"

"Draco," he said. The name was familiar now. He was no longer Malfoy…for him Malfoy was Lucius.

"I hear that during the holidays you two got very close," she said.

"So what?" Harry spat out, while a part of him wondered what exactly was wrong with him. He was just fed up with everyone giving him relationship advice, but taking it out on his head of house was not the correct way.

"Harry," said McGonagall. "It has to stop."

"It has," Harry said coldly. "I tried to talk to him today but he refused."

"Good," said McGonagall with a faint smile of satisfaction. "Now, it doesn't mean….I don't think…it's not your preferences…" she tried.

"The fact I'm gay or might be bi?" Harry said. He was not going to be the Boy-Who-Was-Too-Shy for the rest of his life. At this rate he was going to die a virgin, but at least he was not going to be too shy about speaking about it.

"Yes," said McGonagall. "I mean, Miss Weasley would have made a perfect match for you…but I suppose a boy would do just as well. I just hope if you must have a relationship with a boy…could it be with someone more Gryffindor?"

"Do you have anyone particular in mind?" Harry asked, sarcastically.

"Mr. Finnegan is here, I was half doubting as to whether he would be coming back or not but he seems to have won over his mother this time and he is a nice boy…I heard he had some peculiar tastes."

"I don't think it'll work between us. He's straight," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Oh," said McGonagall blushing like a girl. Harry leaned back, feeling happy with himself. He had finally gotten the point through to her, he thought, until she spoiled the whole thing. "What part of him is straight?" she asked in a low voice, which made it obvious that she was not referring to his spine. And from the way she said it, Harry was sure that she held the opinion that he had just told her that people of his inclination were deformed in certain physical aspects. (Oh, god, she thinks that the Boy- Who lives is poof so he has a crooked dick…!) Obviously, the Wizarding world was not as open as muggles when it came to discussing certain things, or perhaps, she was just old fashioned.

"It's a Muggle expression for those who are not interested in the same sex," Harry said seeing red.

"Mr. Longbottom," she suggested, barreling on bravely. "He's a little… clumsy (more like a walking disaster but Harry held his tongue) but he's a pure blood and both his parents were Aurors."

If…that was a big if, as to whether Neville was interested in anything other than blowing up his cauldrons at potions, Harry suddenly imagined Neville tripping towards him in throes of passion, his underwear snagged around his ankles, his chubby face quivering with anticipation, his pot belly shaking like jelly and just below it his… "God," said Harry shirking in to his chair. "That's disgusting." Obviously, the excitement of the day was catching up with him.

"Dean …it doesn't have to be for real. You just have to pretend to be interested in that person and I'll have a talk and see if anything can be arranged for the time being"

"Professor," Harry tried. He could imagine his Head of House saying, "now Mr. Thomas instead of detention, how about pretending to be Mr. Potter's love interest for the rest of the year." What was going on? Either he was going mad or there was some bizarre pairing off ritual which only the wizarding world took part in. But that didn't add up, he was not the only single seventh year student at Hogwarts, the last time he checked.

"What about one of the Creevy brothers, they both adore you," she said.

Harry had to bite his lower lip to stop himself from screaming out with horror as he imagined how that was going to be. "Oh, yes …Harrrry," breathed Colin. "Just bend over a little, yes…more…to the left…just right there…yes…almost there Harry, I'm close…now…oh…damn, I'm out of film. Think you can hold that pose for another hour while I spell my film."

Or, the worst case scenario. "I invited my brother to take some shots of us. I hope you don't mind…I mean, it's not everyday a person loses his virginity to Harry Potter. I'm going to post these to my mom and dad as soon as you autograph them. Maybe you'll let Dennis have a go at it too."

"What's going on?" Harry said finally. "I know the school; though it encourages couples, it does not push them in to pairs. You might as well lock me up in the broom closet with Flitch in the hope we'll have sex."

"Mr. Potter," said McGonagall finally. "I give up. Dumbledore might have been good at manipulating people without telling them why, but I certainly lack in that department."

"Just tell me," he said looking her straight in the eye.

"The word had gone out about you and…Draco and we want to squash rumors before they arise."

"Meaning," said Harry. "I don't have to be the Boy-Who –Set –A-Good-Example-To-Others, just the Boy-Who-Killed-Voldemort."

"No, it's not," she said. "Harry we need you to lead these people to war. The war against Death Eaters. They need to believe in you. Harry, you are like a mascot these people. If they found out you were sleeping with Vol…Volde…Voldemorts' right hand mans' son, who is marked, then they will loose faith in you."

"They lost faith in me ages ago," said Harry pointedly.

"No they didn't," said McGonagall. "They wanted you to prove them wrong. Think Harry, how would you have felt if you'd found out…I was having an affair with Lucius Malfoy?"

"But…" he spluttered, the mental images making him want to gag. "He's an evil…" git sounded too weak "…Death Eater."

"Wouldn't it make you lose faith in me," she pressed. "Think I might have switched sides, even if I haven't."

"But making me pair off with another boy," Harry protested.

"To keep up appearances. If not a boy, at least Miss Weasley again, so that people will see you as a well balanced young man who's ready to face the future."

"I'm going to kill an evil dark wizard," Harry protested. "Not a contest for the position of Minister of Magic. Isn't that where they check your family back ground?"

"The school will be under constant supervision from the Ministry," McGonagall said. "There will be Aurors placed inside the castle, and it is best if you are discreet. Even invisible cloaks are detectable. Mostly, there will be those who report back to the Ministry, your behavior, and whom you interact with. At least one of your friends would be willing to pose as a help to you. "

"I see," said Harry. He could understand the need for extra security but not someone interfering in his life. But then again the entire Wizarding world seemed to be interested in his life, no matter what, so he could not see why this year had to be any different. The mention of security made him speculate of others working for Voldemort, digging tunnels under the cellar… "There are certain secret tunnels that need to be watched over…" he said.

"I know some of them," she said. "But I'm sure you can help Harry. Your father, of course, had an extensive knowledge of the Castle, more that Dumbledore at times. But in the end…"

"Professor," Harry said, while they were safely off topic. "I met Kingsley…"

"The Horcrux," said McGonagall. "He must have told you of the possibility of it been inside these walls."

"If you have any idea where…"

"I don't know," she confessed. "When it became apparent that the Horcruxes were here, Dumbledore searched the whole castle. He had ways of detecting evil and there was no way he could have missed it."

"Room of Requirements," Harry supplied.

"First thing he checked."

"How about the dungeon, that's where Tom Riddle spent a whole lot of time so he must have felt at home. He does leave those things behind in places that are special to him."

"Harry," she said. "If there was that sort of evil there, Dumbledore would have found it."

But Harry suddenly remembered another evil, one that used to reside under a disused girls' toilet, which Dumbledore had not known about. In fact, a special place where only he and Tom Riddle had been able to enter willingly.

"Professor, there…" he stopped as a faint trilling sound reached his ears.

"Someone's outside," said McGonagall standing up. She peered out and nodded then motioned for the door to open. "Miss Granger," she announced.

Hermione stormed in, looking red in the face, her hair flying in all directions and sat down on a chair without been invited. She took a deep breath as if to calm herself, then snapped out, "You knew what that toad was going to do to me!" she said.

"I thought it was an excellent idea," McGonagall said. "I did that to keep you safe."

"What?" exclaimed Hermione.

"Am I missing the point?" Harry asked dryly, but the two females ignored him completely.

"You sold me to her," Hermione accused wildly.

"I did no such thing," snapped McGonagall. "My hands are tied in this."

"But everything I looked up says the Headmistress has absolute power in choosing who are Head girl and Head boy."

"I had no choice in either one," she said looking miserable.

"You mean to say that Umbridge chose Malfoy and Susan Bones?" Harry asked, finally catching on what was happening.

"No," said McGonagall getting up from her chair again, walking toward the cupboard, where Harry knew Dumbledore's pensive used to be kept. He stayed silent, hoping that wherever was inside it would prove to be interesting. The Headmistress pulled out a pensive and kept it on the table, her lower lip trembling slightly. She tapped her wand on the side and waited while a ghostly form of the former Headmaster appeared.

"Sir," said Harry, involuntarily before he realized that this was just a memory and could not hear or respond to him.

"Is everyone here, Minerva?" the transparent figure asked.

She did not reply, but neither did she sit. She stood firmly next to it, her hands clasped together to hide the trembling.

"I hope the three friends are here because they have to be told this. If anyone of them is missing, you'd better call them."

"We need Ron," Harry said.

"Very well," said McGonagall, somewhat reluctantly, as if unwilling to continue, then walked towards the fireplace. She threw in some floo power and peered inside to what must have been the Gryffindor common room. She spoke to someone there "Call Ronald Weasley and tell him to come to my office immediately."

They waited in silence until Hermione spoke at last. "Harry," she said. "Umbridge is starting another inquisitorial squad and she wants me to head it. She wants me to pass out information about you and Ron."

"Did you take the position?" Harry asked curious.

"Of course not," she snapped. "How could I do something like that to my two best friends?"

"You should take it," Harry said in a low voice.

"Mr. Potter, are you feeling all right?" McGonagall, who had been listening, asked.

"Harry, how you can say that?" she asked.

"I take it that you selected Susan Bones because her aunt is in the ministry and Umbridge can't touch her in any way," Harry said thoughtfully. "Am I correct?"

"Yes," McGonagall answered reluctantly. "I couldn't appoint Hermione because that…that woman would put enough obstacles in your path that you'd not be able to sit for your NEWTs. But Susan Bones is virtually untouchable since Umbridge works under her aunt."

"So what she told me was true," said Hermione. "You turned me down for Head girl selection."

"She did?" said Ron who had come up from behind. He was wearing a casual pair of slacks and an old sweater, obviously having changed out of his robes while relaxing.

"And because if I'm not mistaken you are going to be far too occupied to take up a position that will require all your attention," McGonagall said firmly. "I hold you in high respect but I will not compromise the standards of the school either. You'll find yourself spending a lot of time out of school, since it has been decided that you will all take an active part in the Order." She gave Harry a shrewd look. "You'll have to take Occlumency lessons before that, you know."

"I think it's a good idea for you to head the inquisitorial squad," Harry said. "I mean, what would happen if she gives that chance to someone like Pansy?"

"Why not Malfoy?" Ron asked, catching on quickly for a change.

"Headboy and Headgirl usually have too much to do to be tied down to another …"McGonagall trailed off, obviously at a loss as to what to call the Inquisitorial Squad. "I really don't think it's a good idea for Miss. Granger to be involved in such things. As I said, she'll be having very little free time this year. You all will be very busy this year and I don't mean your NEWTs."

"But if Hermione is in it, she can tell us what Umbridge is up to," Harry pointed out. "She can become her confidante and that will help us in the long run. And, if Hermione is there, she can let Umbridge in on unimportant stuff, without looking suspicious and we might be able to get about without much trouble. But if she selects someone else, we'll have to watch out for that as well."

"Good logic," said Ron thoughtfully.

"Dumbledore said you should have been Slytherin," McGonagall said grudgingly. "What do you think, Miss Granger?"

"I'll do it," she said. "I'll go and growl and win that hag back. But now, can we just…" she pointed with her head towards the ghostly figure of Dumbledore that was turning slowly over the pensive.

"Oh," said Ron who had noticed it for the first time. "Is it…"

"We are ready," said McGonagall standing up again. It was obvious she was too agitated to stay seated in one place for long.

"If you are all here, I'll get started," said Dumbledore gravely. In the midst of the odd light in the office and the transparent effect of the pensive figure it was hard to determine whether the blue eyes were twinkling or not. However, Harry was sure that they were sad and more reflective than mischievous. "If I'm speaking to you now, it means I am no longer alive. It would be best for you to simple listen to me than to comment since, I can't speak back.

"I'll start," said Dumbledore. "I should tell you Minerva, should Draco Malfoy come back to school this coming year, he should be made Head boy. I'm sure by then, he would have matured and be more responsible. He's intelligent enough and has good leadership qualities although he uses his gifts for the wrong purpose. However, I'm sure he'll change after this semester. The greatest of protests should come from either Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley," the head master said with a smile. "Harry, my boy, I'm sure you saw a side to Malfoy which you knew did to exist last semester," he continued. ("More that any of us," Ron snorted and Harry blushed vividly.) "Ron, For once, trust me. Let him clear his name. I'm sure Hermione will be more reasonable of the three and can be trusted to guide the other two through this. After all, you are Head Girl, now."

"Even if you don't agree with me, you should know that, you must keep your enemies closer. We are heading for open war and if we are to survive we must think like them. Harry, don't give up on me and think I died for a lost cause. I saved the life of a better man. And despite what may come, don't be angry with me. Some of the things I've arranged may not be to your liking but please, give me a chance to see this through."

"Finite," said McGonagall. "The rest is for me alone. But he did leave a few instructions, almost as if he knew he was going to die. Should you want to question me on some of my actions, I suppose you will have to come and question me."

"Isn't that cutting us a lot of slack?" Hermione asked.

"You are all adults and going to war," McGonagall said. "This isn't a time for doubts and unanswered questions. Plus, I think you have seen more action that I have in my life time so it would be stupid to overlook your contribution."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said standing up. "I think we should go back now." He had half a dozen of questions to ask but did not want to ask any of them too hastily. He wanted to think about it before and form his questions intelligently.

"Mr. Potter," said his head of house. "I do want a word with you alone. Sometime, next week. I'll send you a message when the time is right."

"Right, for what?" Harry asked. He was probably in on another discussion on possible mates for the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Go and get changed," McGonagall said instead. "You all look tired."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer same as the first chapter

A/N- No slash yet. I'm going to need time to build it up. Until then just some conversation and stuff like that. From the enthusiastic responses I got for the previous chapter (none) I'm sure you're all hating it but ppl, I have to write those things so the plot fits into one big tapestry. Oh, just bare with me for this.

Chapter 3: An inside look.

"I could get used to this," said Zabini, lounging casually on a comfortable looking stuffed chair, which was a part of their room. It was pale blue, suede covered, over stuff odd end which had probably been added during the time of some closet Hufflepuff.

"That's nice," said Draco dryly, picking up his cloak off where it was draped the night before, a cloak hanger shaped like a cactus tree, conveniently placed near the door.

"Who'd have thought?" said Zabini, with a cruel smile. "I'll finally have the great Draco Malfoy at my beck and call."

"Don't count on it being profitable," said Draco slicking back his hair in his usual style. "There's not much of the Malfoy hoard left since the Ministry froze our assets. I have to write requests for money through three damn Aurors before they let me have enough to buy any decent underwear."

"The family business doesn't seem to be that profitable, doesn't it," Zabini smirked knowingly.

"With a name like Malfoy, you couldn't exactly expect us to go into the Cotton Candy business, could you?" said Draco giving himself an once-over. He had his mirror image do a full turn, and then decided that his boots looked terrible from behind.

"Ah," said Zabini. "But with you as Headboy, think of all the privileges I can have."

"Missing the Slug Club, are we?" Draco said, sitting on his bed and reaching for his wand on the night stand.

"You'll never know what you missed," said Zabini, with another smirk. "I remember you sniveling after that fat idiot, trying to get in."

"Amazing, isn't it? How priorities change from one year to the other," Draco said, using the wand to unlace his boots. They were knee high which meant they were covered completely by the robes that reached his ankles but he needed to be perfect for his first day as Headboy.

"And who'd have thought that you'd have a nervous breakdown in the middle of Diagon Alley," Zabini said in a falsely sweet tone. "Poor dear…"

Draco bent over, pretending to look for another pair of footwear, using the move to cover the grimace that graced his face, wishing that day had never happened.

-----------------

One of the biggest mistakes Draco had done after returning to Malfoy Manor was his decision to visit his mother's room. He had been looking for the key to the secret vault which was hidden under the house. He was sure that his mother must have had a spare key, somewhere in her room. Though the gold they had accumulated within Gringotts Wizarding Bank was substantial, no Malfoy had ever trusted the Wizarding Banks of England totally. They had bank vaults in other countries, Muggle bank accounts included, and a sizable stash for emergency gold hidden under the house.

His mother had never been a tidy person, expecting the house elves to pick up after her. After her death, her room had been sealed and no house elf had dared to venture inside. The room was a mess by Malfoy standards, a thin coating of dust covering everything. The dress she had worn last was thrown casually over the back rest of a chair. On the small stool in front of her vanity table, was a discarded bath towel. The attached bathroom door was open and Draco could see the shampoo bottle with its cap still open, the dregs of soap that had congealed into a gray mass at the bottom of the tub. He had thrown himself on to the bed, burying his nose in the pillow, smelling his mother and dust, stifling a sob.

The house was silent, Snape having left for some sort of mission and Lupin was downstairs helping the Aurors search the house. There was the sound of someone clearing his throat behind him and Draco sat up, glad that he had not been crying, to perceive a large, black Auror, he had seen somewhere before standing by the door.

"I have to search this room," he'd said apologetically. "If you…"

"Go ahead," said Draco sitting cross legged on the bed, wincing slightly as his stomach muscles pulled and his back twinged. He still hurt from the miscarriage. Once in while, he forgot that he was no longer pregnant when he woke up in the morning. After all, it had been just four days ago.

Then a team of Aurors had charged in, pulled over drawers, emptied cupboards and slashed all the furniture open. As far as he could tell, there was no real reason for them to be that destructive about it. It was almost as if they enjoyed the wanton destruction of something beautiful.

"Look at this," said one Auror, a weasel faced man who reminded him slightly of Pettigrew, pulling out an opal necklace his father had given his mother on her birthday.

"Could be a curse object," said another in an unconvincing tone.

"We'll take it back for examining," said the first.

"Remember to put that on the report," said Kingsley sharply to the man who had shrugged. While the black Auror was looking away, he put it in his pocket, instead of the containers they had brought especially for that purpose.

Draco had an idea that the necklace was going to be sold off, so the man could douse himself with something or given away as a present to his mistress, while his wife languished away at home. He had not pointed it out. His mother had hated that necklace, having received it from Lucius after the loss of her second child. Then they'd made him get off the bed and slashed open all the pillows and mattresses. He had stood stiffly, watching, while they'd erased the last traces of his mother's occupation in the house. After they had gone, he's found out that some of the authentic Ming vases and gold statuettes that had graced the niches, small enough to fit in to robe pockets, were also missing and he did not think they were taken because they were dangerous.

Afterwards, he'd gone to clean up the room himself. He did not want another impersonal servant, even if it was a house elf to go through her things. Then he stumbled across an old photo album.

It was a recording of her childhood, before she had met Lucius, before she had gone to Hogwarts. They were slightly discolored from either improper handling or old age, everything having an odd orange -yellow tinge, but Narcissa came across beautifully. Most of the photos had her posed against Bellatrix, and sometimes another girl of indistinctive coloring, whom he assumed to be Andromeda.

In most photos, Bellatrix was more assertive, pushing her smaller, more delicate sister out of the frame time and time again as they posed. Then the madness had not claimed her and Bellatrix was a beautiful girl with straight dark hair and a winning smile. Andromeda was in turn, a mouse like girl with mouse like hair; no one would seem to notice. Draco personally thought that this was what his cousin would look like without her Metamorphmagus abilities. To Draco, his mother was the most beautiful girl of them all, a pale delicate beauty with a small shy smile and large blue eyes.

Lastly, there had been a series of photos taken of her as a small child, barely a month old. She was wriggling, kicking occasionally, when Draco realized that maybe, had his daughter ever survived, perhaps she would have looked like that. There had been more, of her alone, each speaking for her more clearly than words ever could. They were older but in better condition, a collection, perhaps done by her mother for her alone.

The small pale child grew into a small pale girl, taking her first step, dressed in a small blue dress. Then she was one, blowing out candles, so Muggle a gesture that Draco had smiled at the thought. Then two, three, Narcissa after a bad fall getting her knee healed by her mother, smiling gap toothed at the camera after she lost her baby teeth. Then there were gaps, more and more often as she grew up… and finally she was dressed in her Hogwarts robes, standing stiffly next to a trunk, tears running down her face, unwilling to leave home. Probably knowing she'd have to join her elder sister for the entire year now, and not just the holidays.

However as he flipped through the photos Draco started to realize that though they were his mother's, they could very well have been his daughter, a pale blond girl with a small mouth and large eyes. It was only when the first tear fell on the flap of the album that he realized he was crying. He'd lifted his head, pushing back his hair from his eyes and there, standing by the door way had been Remus Lupin.

"Why don't you come with me to Diagon Alley to buy supplies while the house elves clean up this mess," he had suggested gently and Draco had taken up the offer.

----------

"Found your wand, I see," Remus said as they walked toward their destination.

"In my father's study," Draco replied, trying to maintain conversation. "He wouldn't have destroyed something that might be of use to him."

"Do you have our list?" Remus asked as they had reached their destination, Flourish & Blotts.

"Sure," said Draco, biting back the need to say 'how stupid do you think I am.' The time he had spent at the Black House had not transformed him to a saint, but it had taught him that he could not go around shooting his mouth off, and hope his father would bail him out of odd situations.

He'd proceeded to order his supplies in the relatively empty shop, while Remus looked around with a bored expression. Draco almost offered to finish his shopping and meet his companion at some other place, but in the end he gave up. Remus was there to watch over him, to make sure he didn't do anything stupid, and also, no one who was over zealous would try to take him out. He had stood waiting impatiently, tapping his wand point on the counter, while the salesman in charge for that day, a young man who was probably just out of school, went inside to look for a particularly rare Charms book he had ordered on impulse, when the bell signaling another customer, rang.

Draco looked up semi-curiously to see a young witch with dark blond hair and a pointed hat, which probably gave witches world around a bad name, walk in holding a small girl of about two years. She kept the baby down and started to go through the collection of books on "Magic Made Marvelous for Frustrated Families" and "Easy Eating for Clumsy Cooks". Draco wondered what families had to get frustrated over, when the little girl came stumbling towards him and tugged at the hem of his robe.

He looked down at her with a sneer, noting that at close quarters the kid was dressed in an altered dress robe which sagged a little on the side and had snot marks running down the nose. Its hair rivaled Snape in greasiness; the face was so grimy Draco had trouble making out any of its features. "What do you want?" he'd snarled like a true Malfoy, condescendingly towards the type of people who shopped in the same place as him. Surely, Knockturn Alley was better suited for these types of Wizards than Diagon Alley.

"Daddy," the little girl squealed in delight and hugged Draco's leg tightly much to his horror.

"Oh," squealed the witch, who was obviously her mother and dropped the book she was flipping through, a copy of Lockhart's "Magical Me", and rushed towards Draco to extract the child from his body. "I have no idea why she did that," the witch said apologetically as she tried to extract the child who had buried her head in Draco's robes, smearing it liberally with snot.

"It's not perfectly all right that your filthy child is…" said Draco through gritted teeth as the child clung to him even tighter. He looked over the head of the witch towards Remus Lupin. He was annoyed to see that the Werewolf was watching the proceedings with a look of mild amusement of his face. He wondered what would happen if the child turned out to be some form of magical attack centered on him as he leaned down and grabbed the kid a little roughly under each arm pit. He pulled it up forcefully, fully intending to thrust it into its mother's arms only to stop when the girl with some form of odd maneuver twisted in midair and launched herself at him. She clung to him with grubby hands, her face now buried in the crook of his neck.

And then she was different, not a small dirty 'it', but a small girl who felt rather chubby underneath his hands, who smelled of baby potions and dirt, who was snuggling under his hold. He'd wrenched away the child so hard that she had screamed in shock, but he hadn't cared. He put it down a little too hard, spun around, and finished his purchases faster than thought possible. He then stormed out with instructions for the purchases to be sent to the Manor as soon as possible.

He had walked in a random direction for about five minutes, before Remus caught up with him and held him by a surprisingly strong grip on his elbow (the legendary strength of the Werewolf). He steered him into a near-by Ice Cream shop. The Shop, though a new addition to the Alley, was already suffering form the War. It was deserted and the new counters and chairs had a sprinkle of dust of it which did not help its appearance. Draco had wordlessly slumped on a small chair and sat frozen while Remus had ordered both of them an ice cream cone consisting of a few Surprising flavors and brought it over to him.

"You miss her, don't you?" Remus asked him gently.

"Well," said Draco thinking it over as he cast a couple of cleaning charms on his robes to get rid of the snot. "It's not like I knew her or anything. She never even had a chance to be born. But sometimes I wonder, what would have happened. Though, I suppose I would not be even contemplating going to school this year if I hadn't lost her but…" he drifted off when he realized that Remus meant a totally different 'her' from him. "My mother," he said with a rush of embarrassment.

"I suppose you miss them both," said Remus handing over his ice cream which he accepted gratefully. It was something to keep his hands occupied and his mouth busy while thinking up answers.

"My mother and I weren't close in the normal sense," he said. "Not like the Weasleys or anything. But she would occasionally visit me as kid in the nursery and read to me when I was sick. You see, my father didn't even pay any interest in me until I was about 5. By then I was properly toilet trained and intelligent enough to hold a conversation, though it's just him I suppose He just didn't know how to deal with kids…"

"Well, I don't mean to intrude on your family life," Remus said taking a bite off the top of his ice cream.

"You didn't," said Draco taking another bite off his ice cream that had turned a surprising chocolate flavor. He suddenly felt an itch between his shoulder blades, turned around and looked at the street outside. There were people moving about but no one was paying any interest to them so he turned his attention back to Remus.

"I felt it too," the Werewolf confirmed. "Maybe someone who saw your hair. It's rather…"

"…noticeable," said Draco with a dry laugh. "And as for my family life, we were never close but you know…in an odd way, I think my father loved me. He used to take me around with him sometimes and introduce me to his associates as his son...but of course…" he grimaced at the memory of the summer holidays "…he was always able to sacrifice anything for the greater achievement. It was not that he didn't love me, he loved himself more. And in the long run, he probably felt it more profitable to use me as a bargain chip for his advancement."

"Well," said Remus looking uncomfortable. "What do you know, tuna flavor."

"Mine's cherry," Draco replied but ignored the offer to change subjects. "As for the miscarriage, I don't know." He was being truthful. "For all I know, I'll be over it in another day or two. I mean, being pregnant at 17 isn't something to be cheering about and I did want an abortion no matter what Harry said."

"Harry wanted that kid," Remus said thoughtfully. "He never had a family of his own so he's so quick to take anything thrown his way."

"Is that your way of saying he might have wanted me because I was pregnant," Draco asked.

"No," said Remus sharply. "Harry's never like that. He likes someone inside out, no questions asked. And strangely enough, he accepts people the way they are. Hermione with her pushiness, Ron with his temper, and Dumbledore with all that manipulating. He doesn't try to change the people; he …adapts to deal with them. I just think you were a little too hasty when you broke up with him."

"I'll deal with that later," said Draco taking another swipe off his ice cream and choked. "Bitter lemon," he said after a gasp.

"One of my favorites," Remus said with a smile.

"Can I ask you something?" Draco asked.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"About Harry," he said. "I know you didn't like it when I called the whole thing off, but what I don't get is, why did you come with me? I know he's all alone in that house…" he trailed off as a wave of guilt overwhelmed him. "Why did you come with me and not stay with him. I know he wanted you to."

"I'll drop on him occasionally," Remus answered calmly. "But I thought at the time that you needed me more. We wolves have something you called gut instinct," Remus continued. "I've had my share of gut instincts and know what to do with them. It does not bode well to ignore them like I did once. It was one of my biggest mistakes."

"When was that?" Draco asked, then immediately regretted his nosiness. "I'm sorry…you don't have to…"

"No," said Remus running a hand over his face. "I don't really mind. I think I brought it up because I wanted to talk about it. The day I ignored my gut instincts was when Sirius was imprisoned for the murder of Harry's parents."

"Oh," said Draco and took in a mouthful of cabbage flavored ice cream.

"I kept thinking he was innocent but all the evidence pointed against him so I thought that perhaps I was in the wrong. You know…that was the last time I ignored my inner instincts."

"Nice to know," said Draco taking another tentative swipe. Mango and cheese flavor. "So what was your family life like?"

"I really have no idea," Remus said. "I mean, after I was bitten by a Werewolf I was taken from my home and placed where they were suited to take caring for my special needs. I mean, how many families could deal with it. Didn't think I'd be accepted to any school at all. Thought I'd be doomed to live in the outer fringes of the Wizarding world, never going to the Muggle world, but not quiet belonging here either. That is why I'm so grateful to Albus Dumbledore. He gave me a chance when no one else was willing, and took me in for my abilities and not corner me because of my …affliction. Then I met Harry's father, Sirius and …Peter, who were my first friends."

"So you never went back to your family," Draco prodded.

"No," said Remus. "I even changed my name. Don't you think Remus Lupin is too much a name for a child who's going to be bitten by a Werewolf? If my parents had given me that name, it would look as if they were planning on getting me bitten."

"Well," said Draco finally reaching the last flavor. Pepper! "It did seem an odd choice of name given your condition."

"Yes," said Remus inelegantly spilling that last of his cone down the front of his shirt. "Will you excuse me a bit," he said standing up. "I'll just spell this and dry it off."

"I'll be right here," reassured Draco knowing that he felt strangely better after the haphazard talk they'd just had. It did not make much sense since they had talked about absolutely nothing, and not even stuck to one topic. But in a way he was happy that Remus hadn't pushed him into talking with Harry or something. God, he missed Potter. So much so that he'd actually wanted to turn around and run back to Grimmuld Place just to see if everything was all right. But he needed time off to think things over, and having Potter's well intentioned but over enthusiastic type of approach, was not for him. And he was hurt by Harry's accusations of his betrayal when he had not played hand in it.

He finished the last of the cone and was about to wipe his fingers on a napkin when there was that feeling of been watched. He'd turned around sharply and this time the watcher let himself be seen.

Draco snarled in anger and frustration as his eyes met those of Blaise Zabini.

-------------

Blaise had shown up at his house the next day trunk in tow, looking nauseatingly sweet in a dark blue robe with faint star patterns on it.

Draco had been waiting for some form of approach and he was not disappointed, but surprised by the boldness of the move. It was not very Slytherin to confront something head on.

"What do you want?" he asked from Blaise as the dark haired boy walked in looking around the house as if he had just made a purchase.

"I'm seeking sanctuary," said Blaise casually looking at Snape who had emerged from the potions lab to see whom the visitor was. "My mother has her sight on a new husband and my presence there would be called interference."

"How long will you be here?" asked Draco, as if it was the usual thing for the annoying idiots to drop in on him.

"Until term starts, I suppose," Blaise said with a knowing smile.

"Then I'll show you the sleeping arrangements," said Draco getting up. "I'll have one of the house elves bring up the trunk." He wanted to get Blaise alone so they could talk. They reached Draco's room in silence and waited until Draco shut the door and turned around casting a silencing spell automatically. "What do you want?" he snarled.

"Don't fret, Draco," said Blaise. "I'm blackmailing you."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter.

A/N-thanks for the reviews ppl. But I've changed my mind. I'm not going to get these two together again if I don't get enough reviews.

Chapter 4: Potions as Usual.

"Don't joke," said Draco brusquely as he turned to face Blaise. "You can't blackmail me when there's nothing you know that the public doesn't know. Isn't that how it's supposed to work?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," smirked Blaise, obviously trying to imitate him and failing miserably. "Rest assured I know a few things that everyone doesn't know."

"And what's that?" said Draco as he had sat on his bed, ignoring the backache and the thumping heart.

"You have no idea how surprised I was when I saw you having a chat with that Werewolf while eating ice cream," Blaise went on. "I was so surprised; I almost forgot to cast that conversation recording spell you conveniently taught us last time to listen to Gryffindor Quidditch strategies."

"So," said Draco, casually reaching for his wand. "You overheard something?"

"Correction," said Blaise with a jump. "I overheard about a specific thing." He reached into his robe and Draco froze, wondering whether this was going to turn out to be an all out duel. He really didn't feel up to it; his back hurt and his legs felt weak but he knew in the end that he might be able to win by sheer strength. However, all Blaise brought out was a piece of parchment, which he presented Draco with a flourish. "Read it."

"It's a deposition slip," Draco said without taking it. "The type you get when you deposit something at Gringotts." And his family had plenty of those.

"Right," said Blaise stepping back. "It's a deposit slip for a…" the The pause was meant for dramatic effect but Blaise was not a Malfoy. Malfoys had practically invented that sort of thing. Draco leaned back, crossed his arms and waited while Blaise stood frozen, looking like a large mouthed fish, as he waited for Draco to ask about his deposit. "… Pensieve" Blaise finished ridiculously. "A Pensieve, which contains the memory of your conversation with that Werewolf the day before. And I have to send a little slip to Gringotts every two weeks to pay for its keeping with a note saying I'm fine or it will be sent straight to Rita Skeeter, who was…is a good friend of yours."

Draco tried to recall the conversation he'd had but he could not remember them talking about anything of importance in an open place. Nothing about the Order or …

"You can't Obliviate me," Blaise went on. "My memories are safe and I'm sure that in the right hands those words can be quite useful. After all, we read the Daily Prophet and know that there were certain unexplained rumors." He turned around and tried to grab a small, fake golden snitch that was floating lazily over the fireplace, a trivial bit of frivolity placed there by some interior decorator, and then drew back when he realized he couldn't reach it.

Of course, he couldn't reach it since Draco had spelled most of the objects in the house to stay in the house after the last raid by the Ministry. It was obvious that most Ministry workers didn't get paid enough and were not above removing a few suspicious artifacts without actually reporting them. Draco had actually entertained the idea of putting up some small crudely hexed object just to see it anyone would lift it. He had decided against it at the last minute, since he was sure it would spell trouble.

"What are you suggesting?" asked Draco, half irritated, half annoyed, his eyes still glued to the snitch. He could see where this was going but he had no idea as to what Blaise had concluded from what he had overheard. But that came out slowly. Blaise had read the newspapers during the summer and he had also tried to contact Draco and found out that he had disappeared. So he had put two and two together and come to the conclusion that…

-------------------- ----

"Who'd have thought you'd get pregnant with Potter's love child," Blaise said while Draco finally found the pair of boots he had wanted.

"Yes, amusing," said Draco dryly, pulling them on, and spelled the laces together. He stood up, used his wand to get rid of a couple of creases that had appeared while he was sitting down then looked at the other occupant of his room…their room since seventh years usually managed to get a room or two, as if he was a slug that someone had coughed up. "We're late for breakfast. Shall we?"

"Certainly," said Blaise getting up. "You know, Potter was dying of jealousy the other night. You should have seen his face when I told him you didn't want to see him any more."

"Yes, yes," said Draco with just the right amount of casualness, though the last thing he wanted to do was talk to him when his heart was clenching painfully. "Thanks for taking my message to him."

"A little public affection does make him angry, doesn't it?" said Blaise trying to get a rise out of Draco, who had reduced Blaise to the status of messenger boy in one sentence.

"Does wonders to my reputation," added Draco dryly. "Makes even the straightest of males gay," he added, knowing that the only reason Blaise tried to make overtly familiar gestures with him in public, was because he wanted to get a rise out of Harry. Plus, Blaise did not know the full story so he went on assuming that Draco and Harry had broken up their secret tryst once Draco had lost Harry's baby.

"Well, I told Potter that you have bad reactions every time you see blond kids," Blaise said needling. "I'm sure everyone saw the way you reacted to that kid Cycle during the Sorting."

"Cybele," said Draco as they reached the Slytherin table without meeting anyone on the way.

"What sort of a name is it anyway?" Blaise said with a snort.

"Better than being named after a horse," said Draco looking up sharply towards the Gryffindor table where he could see two red heads and one bushy haired head but no messy black haired head in-between. Potter was not at breakfast. Where was he?

"That's 'Blaze', not 'Blaise'," Blaise hissed through his teeth, trying to ignore Pansy, who had latched onto him. Now that it had become common knowledge that Malfoy assets were frozen and the Manor a glaring black hole for funds, she had decided to find herself a better pureblood male to get attached to. "Anyway, what do you see in the badly dressed…"

"You know," said Draco buttering his toast while looking up at the mail owls. "The only reason people think he dresses badly is because he doesn't care. I personally think he has an excellent choice in clothing and he can dress himself up if he wants to."

"Defending him with enthusiasm," said Blaise, looking around for something that was not served for Hogwarts breakfast. Grilled toad liver, perhaps, Draco thought spitefully.

"Really," said Draco, turning around with a sweet smile on his face,. He broke off a large piece of toast and stuffed it into Blaise's mouth, all the while keeping a simpering expression on his face.

---- ---- ---- ----- -----

"Perfects' meeting this afternoon," said Susan Bones told Draco as he stood up from the table.

"When?" Draco asked. Finally, a few hours free of Blaise.

"After lessons, sixish," said Susan. "I'll let the school contact you."

"Thank you," said Draco, eliciting a surprised look from the Hufflepuff. He had discovered the downside of been the Head Boy. The school could contact him anywhere, at anytime. All he had to do was turn around and school would know what he was doing. In a way, he was bound to the school as long as he wore his badge. It was not as if he didn't have privacy, but he was always on call, not just when he had night duty.

"What do we have first?" Notts asked someone behind him.

"Potions, I suppose," said Blaise. "I mean…" he stopped his tirade as Ginny Weasley got up from her place at the table and went to sit down near Hermione. He hurriedly pushed back his hair and tired to sit up straighter but the redhead was oblivious to his efforts. "When are you going to tell her?" Blaise demanded.

"Tell her what?" Draco asked distracted as the first years trooped by in a group.

"About you and Potter?" gritted out Blaise in an annoyed, low tone.

"There's no me and Potter," Draco said harshly, his eyes still fixed pointedly on one small blond head in the midst of all the people.

"But…" protested Blaise loudly, and then stopped when he realized a true Slytherin never raised his voice or drew attention to himself.

"But who's taking the class?" someone asked as Draco calmly did a once over the tables, his eyes lingering on the pale face of Cybele. "Snape isn't here and nor is that fat slug."

"I hear they're going to let Umbridge sit for the class," Pansy proclaimed loudly, causing Hermione –Granger to spin around quickly, startled. The girl did not know how to hide her feelings.

Cybele got up, looking a little lost and Draco got up with her. "Hall duty," he told Blaise, who was looking up curiously. "I'll meet you in potions."

---- ----- -----

There were a few things he would have loved to ask his parents, one of which was why Cybele looked like an exact copy of his mother. In a way, Blaise was correct,. He had freaked out when he'd seen her, not because she reminded him of his daughter, (she had, but then, now everything did) but also because she looked like her mother, getting ready to go to school in her Hogwarts robes.

He knew that even though purebloods boasted of their superiority, they did sample Muggle flesh from time to time when they needed to. When bastards were born, they pretended that they were an accident of nature. After all, there was a rise in the number of half bloods coming to Hogwarts and no one was as innocent as they said they were. But Cybele standing there, looking lost, made Draco wonder if either his mother or his grandparents had any skeletons in a closet they would like to share. But would any one with Black blood in them ever have been sorted into Hufflepuff?

With only seventeen first year students to deal with, the Professors had decided to take all of them at a go, by putting all four houses together. It saved time for them to attend clandestine organizations set on catching dark wizards, Draco supposed. It also seemed to have created a gap in the time table where all the outdoor activities such as Quidditch practice or swimming, to be held at a much earlier time than before. It was in the wellbeing of everyone to have all the students back inside as soon as possible, than to have them flying around on brooms, squinting at half visible balls.

He had noticed that their time tables were quite full with rather ambiguous subject names like 'study time with practices'. He had a hunch they were mostly DADA and decided to consult Granger on that matter. He was not as arrogantly stupid as he had been before, that he considered himself too good to talk to a fellow prefect. Someone, he had to grudgingly acknowledge, that was far more intelligent than he was. He just had to make sure that the interaction would not seem strange to anyone looking.

He escorted the first years to their class, Transfigurations, keeping a close eye on Cybele. He watched the way she flicked her hair, darker than his but not as dark as Pansy's. Blond hair had always been so important to the Malfoys. He could not help but think that had his daughter survived, she might have looked like Cybele. It was wishful thinking, he knew. He looked like his father. The only thing he had inherited from his mother had been her pale complexion, which, while it had made her look delicate, made him look anaemic. As a proper hybrid of him and his father, the only thing he could have been sure his daughter might have looked like, was grey eyed, blonde haired and pointy featured.

Cybele was what he imagined what his mother would look like pale skin, long delicate fingers and big blue eyes. She must have been aware of him staring at her, since she looked up sharply, meeting his glance. She looked down blushing, confused. He wondered if he had come across as a concerned prefect, or as a seventeen year old pervert lusting after a child. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, glared at Brown from Ravenclaw, who was also an airhead like his sister, and ushered them into their classroom.

He turned towards the dungeons, once McGonagall had made a head count. He started to walk towards the Potions lab, hoping that Umbridge would be called away for something or another. He found the short fat woman a repulsive sight, and the fact he had practically made a slave of himself to her was a matter of embarrassment. He had just enough time to make it to the first class of the year without being late. He started to hurry, carefully adjusting his robe so it flared out behind him as he strode, and did not hang down threatening to trip him.

As he took a corner, he ran into another person who was rushing towards the Slytherin dungeons. The person smacked into him, clung to his robes for balance then suddenly stopped trying to gain his equilibrium and went limp against him. Draco braced himself for the full weight of the person and leaned with one shoulder to against the wall. His nose came into contact with the person's hair, smelling the familiar aroma of vanilla and spice.

"Potter," he managed to sneer. "Should have guessed it'd be you who'd …"

"Draco," breathed Potter, making no move to step back. He stayed resolutely close to Draco, his free hand that had grabbed Draco's shoulder reflexively, tightening its grip. "We need to talk."

"Get lost Potter," snarled Draco trying to break the grip. "Go bother someone else." It had to be Potter, with his hair in a mess, in a robe a two sizes too small with his wrists sticking out like a scarecrows.

"I need to talk to you," said Potter breathing into his neck. Draco tried hard not to react to the feel feeling or sensation of those lips so close to his pulse point, breath tickling the fine hairs that grew near his ear.

"About what, Potter?" Draco drawled, drawing out 'Potter' with as much disgust as possible.

"I'm sorry I thought you betrayed the Order," Potter said softly. "But…"

"Now there's a "but" there, is there?" Draco asked with a grimace. He brought up his hand sharply, breaking contact between Potter and his shoulder. He was looking into deep green eyes then and saw the way surprise flickered through them. No one expected him, pale and slender, to be that strong. A small family secret passed down through the blood.

"Draco," said Potter in a low voice and reached out with one hand again, his other hand, Draco saw, was holding on to a tattered Potions text book, which had obviously seen better days.

"Scrimping on your education, are you?" he sneered at the book and tried to stalk off.

"Malfoy," the voice was no longer warm and he felt a grip as firm as steel close on his wrist. He turned around, his heart shrinking at the coldness of the voice and used his other hand to try and pry his wrist free. It was his turn to be surprised. Despite his scrawny appearance, Potter wasn't exactly a weakling either. He was sure that they were well matched in strength, perhaps equally.

"I no longer need you Potter," Draco put as much malice into his voice as?. "You were useful then but not any more. I think it's better if yougo elsewhere for your little…" he gestured towards him in a condescending manner "…shag or blowjob or whatever you are after me for."

"You don't mean that," said Potter, whose expressions were so readable.

"What did I not mean?" asked Draco, knowing that the best way to break this off was to walk away, but not wanting to.

"I…don't want you in that way," Potter said wording carefully. "I …just what is it with you and Zabini anyway?" Did the dark haired wizard sound jealous, Draco thought feeling pleased.

"What do you care?" Draco spat out, wondering why his insults were at best, childish. He had been much better at this.

"Draco," Potter said with an odd catch in his voice. "Don't…are you and Zabini…?"

"Let me guess," Draco said in an amused tone. "You've decided that you are the only living person rich enough, powerful enough and good looking to be my mate for life."

"No," spluttered Potter. "You're fu…someone else!"

"Good," said Draco, jerking his wrist suddenly so that it came free from the death grip Potter had imposed. "Get lost Potter." He started to walk towards the potions classroom in long brisk steps knowing that they had three minutes at most before class started.

"Wait," said Potter, reaching out from behind him and grabbing wildly at his shoulder. "What's with you and Blaise?"

Draco twisted around and slammed into Potter who had been standing directly behind him. His shoulder, though padded by two sets of robes, was still bony enough to cause Potter to stumble back, holding the corner of his mouth where it had connected.

"What…Potter… are you all right?"

"Fine," snarled back the dark haired boy, probably under the impression that shoulder to corner of mouth had been intentional.

"Oh, come here," said Draco in exasperation as a drop of blood ran down the corner of the mouth. He reached in to his sleeve for his wand that was sheathed and strapped to his right hand. For a moment, Potter standing with his bleeding lip, clutching on to a tattered Potions book, looking hurt in more than a physical sense, made him pause.

He reached forward slowly extending his index finger and gently scraped the drop off perfectly formed drop of blood off the sun burnt skin. He kept his eyes fixed firmly on Potter's green eyes as he brought it to his mouth and licked it off, the same thing he had done before their first proper kiss.

"Draco," Potter's voice was ragged.

"We're late for potions," said Draco, abruptly turning around. He strode away confidently to class and this time, though Potter followed him, he made no move to catch up with him or talk to him. The lingering taste of blood on his lips stayed with him through out the lesson until the fight started.

-------- ----------- -----

The potion Umbridge had assigned them was from near the end of the book, a rather complex potion used to make the user impervious to most hexes. Umbridge at least did not expect them to read from the book only, but as far as Draco could see, her Potions talents were abysmal. Potions was the one place where people got to show their real talent. People who were strong in magic did not necessarily do well in such a subject where finesse was required, not just brute strength. Granger did well because she was a stickler for procedure but Potter on the other hand…

Draco turned around in surprise to look at Harry - Potter's cauldron, and noticed that his potion was the exact shade of purple required for a good grade. In fact, the potion was perfect. Draco had noticed that Potter's abysmal Potions talents had gone up last year, especially when left alone with his text book, but the boy had just brewed a perfect potion which even Umbridge, who was probably as terrible at Potions as Longbottom, would have to admit was perfect. And neither could she find any fault with his method, had she tired.

Draco let his head drop down a little and watched as Potter leaned forward and tried to murmur something to Granger, whose potion was not the exact text book color. She looked irritatedly at Harry, pushed back her ---backing up…at Potter, pushed back her hair and continued to stir her potion as instructed in the standard text book. Much to Draco's amusement, Ron had given up on the idea of brewing passable potion at all and was dropping things at random intervals into his cauldron with the air of someone about to perform a Muggle trick.

Even Longbottom had seen the seriousness of the situation and had stepped away in case the cauldron exploded.

"Miss Granger," Umbridge said in her whinny voice. "Why is your potion the wrong shade?"

"I have …no idea," Hermione confessed. "I followed all the instructions to the letter and…"

"You must have missed something," the toad like female gloated, but when Granger did not rise to the bait stopped edging her, and moved on to find a new victim. "You know, I'm here on observations only," she said. "Your new Potions professor will be here shortly and she will be teaching you all potions."

"She?" said Ron in a loud, surprised voice. Even Draco looked up from his shimmering potion, which was the exact same color as Granger's.

"Yes, a former Hogwarts students who has volunteered to join us and teach us everything this year," Umbridge continued.

"Who is it?" one of the Ravenclaws asked. Draco took it as an excuse to study their potions, also and was pleased to note that theirs was not as perfect as it should be either.

"Why," said Umbridge deliberately stalling. "It's a former Ravenclaw, if you must know. Graduated last year but has been working at an Apothecary owned by her mother."

"Oh," gasped one of the Ravenclaw girls, unable to hold back her excitement. "It's Cho isn't it?'

"Yes," said Umbridge triumphantly as Draco turned around to fix his eyes firmly on Potter, who was still stirring his potion. What was Potter thinking, now that his former flame was returning as a Professor to Hogwarts…not that he was interested in it or anything. "She's…"

"Hey, Granger," hissed Daphne who had sided up next to Granger, while Umbridge was distracted by the Ravenclaws. "We need to talk."

Granger looked up a little surprised and pushed back some of her hair that had turned limp from absorbing too much steam. It stuck to her forehead in a small strangled knot. She stopped stirring for a while as the Slytherin approached her with carefully measured steps.

Daphne was one of the few Muggle-borns who had made it to Slytherin and had survived, without breaking down, even once. She was a tall, slim girl with a face which was easy to forget and demure exterior which she used to her advantage. You could walk into a room and overlook her completely until she spoke. Even then, it was only if she wanted you to notice her. Draco admired the female because she had fitted in so well to a house that did not encourage such people. Most Muggle-borns who were sorted into Slytherin, transferred out as soon as possible, but Daphne had seemed to have survived despite the odds.

"What do you want?" Granger asked, wearily but not necessarily rudely.

"You own that half Kneazle, don't you?" Daphne said with a sneer as if half-Kneazle was a flesh eating slug.

"Yes," said Granger, resuming her one handed stirring, while pushing back her hair once more. She looked at her book as if to figure out why she was not getting the correct outcome.

"Well," said Daphne with a haughty sneer. "I own a full Kneazle, Princess, and your mangy flea ball has been sniffing her up."

Draco stopped his stirring to look up. He noticed that everyone had stopped pretending to be interested in their potions, to listen to the conversation between the two females. Draco could not see where this was headed, but he did not think it was the sort of conversation one had in Potions class. Why didn't Daphne bring this up in the great hall? He looked suspiciously towards Umbridge, wondering whether she would deduct house points and throw the two females out. Snape would never have tolerated such a display, either from a member of his own house or otherwise.

Umbridge looked entranced by the whole thing, her mouth slightly open, her tongue coming out occasionally like that of a frog before it flicks it out completely to catch a fly. Her face was a repulsive mask of glee and when she caught Draco looking at her she paused, giving him a thoughtful look, her eyes resting on his Head Boy badge briefly.

"Well, you should mind your own cat," Daphne snapped. "It's a bloody menace Granger."

"I'm sorry," said Granger, looking more puzzled that worried. "I forgot to have the neutering spell cast on him this term. I'll do it straight away."

"Maybe you won't have to," Daphne spat out. "I told Millicent to take care of it if it should come by our dungeons again."

"What do you mean, take care," asked Hermione letting go of the long wooden paddle they used to stir potions with. It sunk to the bottom of the cauldron but no one noticed it as Hermione stepped away from her cauldron and strode towards Daphne determinately.

"You didn't," said Hermione, her wand snapping out.

"It's probably at the bottom of the lake now," Daphne snarled back.

"Miss. Granger, wand…" Umbridge said with a giggle.

"Get lost…" Granger spat back. "Where's my cat…"

"Hermione," said Ron slowly letting his potion settle to a dark red sludge at the bottom. "Just…"

"Ron, shut up," Granger said sharply. "Crookshanks…"

"What a name…" Nott snorted.

"Hermione," said Potter, stepping to flank her so they formed the golden-trio-in-action picture.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor," said Umbridge suddenly. "For insubordination in class. Sit down. And Miss Granger, if you cannot control your cat, it should be put down. Report it at once to the Care of Magical Creature Authority."

"Yes, ma'am," said Daphne, who paused to give Umbridge a pointed look as she went back to her chair.

"You planned it all along," hissed Granger, turning around.

"Return to your brew…"

"No," said Granger growing redder by the moment. "I'm going to look for my cat, now."

"I said, sit down unless you want detention on the first day at school."

"Hermione," said Potter all of a sudden, letting his perfect potion simmer down. "I'll go look for Crookshanks."

"Mr. Potter," said Umbridge slowly. "You might have misunderstood me. You can't leave this room until the end of the lesson…"

"Or what?" snapped Potter. "You're going to give me detention with that bloody quill of your…"

The class tittered and Draco could see where it was headed. What was the matter with Gryffindor, always doing it the hard way when there was a better way? And everyone knew that Umbridge had a vicious streak in her, had a weakness for torturing those whom she did not like. This time, Draco knew it would be something worse than that quill, perhaps the shackles Filch kept on moaning about. With McGonagall in charge and no one else to stop her, Umbridge could do much worse this year. Didn't Potter realize that? He was forever getting into trouble.

"Mr. Potter, should you touch that door, then you'll be doing detention with me for the …"

"Just go ahead and give it," said Potter without blinking. "Do your worst."

Idiot, thought Draco. Didn't he realize that Umbridge was waiting for such a chance? Even Umbridge looked slightly startled by Potter's boldness. Maybe he had a fetish for detention; after all he seemed to have collected a lot detention with Snape as well. Draco really shouldn't have cared. After all, he was hardly Potter's keeper but…

"Might I have a word with you, Professor?" Draco said to Umbridge softly, his voice changing to the grovelling tone he had used with her in fifth year easily. His body twitched in disgust but he had to do this.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer same as chapter one.

A/N- For those who do not know, I got flamed. I really don't mind criticism form ppl who don't like the plot or the characterization but getting flames from idiots who miss the warnings and find out that this story is slash and have continued reading despite their strong …dislike. It's not like I force reader to pay attention to this at wand point. In case you have no idea what I'm talking about I suggest you ppl should check it out. The warnings are there in the first chapter. If you don't like them, please move on. If not, stick around.

For the rest, thank you putting up with me and I apologize for the rather long authors note on this chapter.

A/N- two points

Just because Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't take Seventh year Care of Magical Creature, it does not mean that everyone didn't. There are seventh year students who study CoMC.

I can't write Hagrids accent

Chapter 5: To Hagrid's.

"I'm sorry, I got a little delayed," Remus said, reaching for his cup of tea.

"We were wondering what was keeping you," said Hermione as she reached for another cookie. "The last thing we needed was for Umbridge to take the defense against dark arts position."

"What is it with these Slytherin people and that spot," Ron mumbled through a mouthful of half chewed cookies. "You'd think it was a secret f…" he trailed off as his eyes setting on Remus' mantel where a photo of Snape frowned down on them. "So how are things back home?" he asked cheerfully.

"Your mother is fine," said Remus, steadily. "I think you should know that Tonks is there with her all the time."

"You mean, the Ministry is keeping a watch on us," Ginny observed bitterly.

"Better her than anyone else," said Harry speaking up suddenly. "It's not as if she's a stranger to The Burrow or anything."

"I guess," said Ron, reluctantly.

"So, Harry," said Remus, turning towards Harry. "What's this about getting detention on the first day at school?"

"I didn't plan it," said Harry, defensively.

"And we had to postpone Friday's Quidditch tryouts to Monday," said Ron, grumpily.

"Look," said Hermione, sharply. "It isn't Harry's fault. Umbridge was after me this time and he just stepped in."

"At least look at the bright side," said Ron. "You'll be doing your detention with Malfoy, not Snape or Umbridge."

"That's better," said Harry with a snort. "He hates me. He's hardly spoken to me the whole week and …he…" he broke off knowing that there was no way he could explain the cold gray eyes that swept over him when they passed each other in the corridors. "He's …mad at me."

"But he did step in and take up your detention," Ron pointed out.

"Maybe, but I think it's good that he's not with you Harry," said Hermione.

"You never did like him," Harry snapped back ignoring his cooling cup of tea.

"Of course not," Hermione said, slowly. "Harry, you just don't understand the situation."

"You're going to do a McGonagall on me and have me paired off with the next person who walks through the door?" Harry demanded.

"Please, mate," shuddered Ron. "That could be Snape for all we know."

Harry started to smile before he saw the look of Remus' face and bit it back. "But still, I was unfair to him, accusing him of brining in those Death Eaters when he didn't have anything to do with it and…losing the baby on the top of it."

"You mean the blond Hufflepuff he seems to be fixated on?" Ginny said, derisively. After the incident during the summer, Ginny had become somewhat of a permanent fixture in their group, having abandoned her friends in favor of spending time with the trio. "They are saying all sorts of things about that."

"Like what?" Harry asked, curiously.

"Not that he's feeling maternal, if you must know," said Ginny. "That he's got a thing for blond females…"

"How dare they!" Harry said with a gasp. "Draco doesn't…"

"You are forever defending him, aren't you?" Hermione snapped back. "Harry, you don't understand the seriousness of the situation. Had that child he had been carrying was a boy, Lucius Malfoy could have walked through the Grimmauld Place door hand in hand with Voldemort and no one could have done anything. He didn't tell us about it and for all you know; he could have been on their side until the end."

"But the house was under Felidus…"

"That wouldn't have stopped Lucius had the child been a boy," Hermione snapped back. "Harry, I think you're been stupid. He's not the sort of person you can trust and apparently, he seems to be transferring his interest to others pretty quickly."

Harry did not reply since it was the same thing they had all been thinking, including him. There was always the problem of trusting Draco Malfoy. "But…" he said.

"Harry," said Remus interrupting the teen before he had a chance to think it over. "I think we should talk about something else now."

"Yea," said Harry, blushing softly. "Sorry, I'm just a little angry that…I don't know…I still like that git but every time I think of what he did…"

"Have you thought of Occlumency lessons?" Remus asked without any finesse, seeing that if he was not to change the subject by force, that Harry would remain distracted by the present topic.

"With you?" Harry asked, eagerly.

"No, with Severus," Remus said.

"Oh," said Harry, feeling a little down. "I suppose I must."

"You should," confirmed Remus. "I can't order you to take those lessons since you are not a child but you can, if you want to. I know there was some bad blood between the two of you and I've spoken to Snape. He has assured me that should you be able to hold your end of the bargain, he will hold his."

"I guess," said Harry, reluctantly. "I mean, it's not like I have any choice."

Wisely, even Hermione remained quiet and let Harry deal with it.

"I've spoken to McGonagall and she has told me that should you agree you will be given permission to floo to Grimmauld Place every Wednesday for your lessons."

"Why can't I…" Harry started to ask, but stopped, knowing the answer already. "It was too dangerous for him to come here, I guess."

"Why Wednesday?" Ron demanded. "That's Slytherin Quidditch training day and we usually sneak out to watch them."

"Preciously," said Remus. "The Slytherins are the people who will notice it the most if Harry is gone. So he can go and come back without been noticed."

"But…" said Harry, thinking of the headaches and the home work that was already piling up on them. He couldn't believe the amount of work they had accumulated in just four days. Wednesday was a middle of the week day, which meant no matter how tired he was, he was expected to get up and go for lessons the next day. If anything, he would have preferred Friday, when he had two days without lessons to get himself together after the brutal assault on his mind by Snape.

"We have Quidditch practice on Friday," Ron reminded him before he could say anything. Their training day had been chosen for the same reason Harry wanted Friday for his lessons with Snape. Having practices on Friday meant they could fly late and sleep later then next day.

"Wednesday, it is," said Harry grumpily. "I suppose I'll be starting next week."

"And most of the other professors have also offered to teach you a little extra if you want," Remus added. "It's not usually the done thing but…"

"I guess that's good news," said Harry, while thinking of all his free time been eaten up, compared to being killed by Voldemort since he was unprepared. Very soon he'd be forced to cut down on his showering and breakfast time if he was to stay intouch with everything. "Will you be teaching me extra defense?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not, Harry," Remus said with a sad shake of his head. "I'll be busy this term. I have to drop in on my Werewolf pack from time to time so…we'll make some other arrangements for you."

"What other arrangements?" Harry asked, curious. Perhaps and Aurors from the ministry; like Mad-Eye.

"That would be best if we simply wait and see if it can be arranged," Remus said evasively. "Are you planning on starting your DA meetings again?"

"That would be a great idea," Hermione said, enthusiastically.

"What'll Umbridge say?" Ron asked, looking worried.

"Not to worry," said Hermione. "We can start it officially this time. What do you think Harry?"

"I don't know," he said, half-heartedly. "I guess I'll have to see if people are interested in it, still."

"Are you joking," exclaimed Ginny. "After last terms Death Eater attacks, and how Luna and Neville helped, everyone's interested."

"Now, what's this about Crookshanks?" Remus changed the subject swiftly seeing that Harry was not at all happy with the turn of events.

"We don't know," said Hermione, mournfully. "I mean, I know he goes off on his own. I don't think anything happened to him since Pavriti said she saw him when she was going for Divination yesterday. But, he seems to be avoiding me for some reason."

"Maybe the neutering spell," Ron suggested. "Why would anything with brains want its balls frozen?"

-------- ---------------- -----------------

"We have a Charms essay and a spell to practice for Transfiguration," Hermione said as they trooped to the seventh year common room. "Which do you want to do first?"

"Neither," said Harry as they took the route that helped them avoid the main common room and instead took them to their separate quarters. Seventh year students had a separate common room with four rooms assigned between the twenty of them .Harry and Ron shared a room while Neville, Dean and Seamus shared the other. Hermione complained about sharing her room with Lavender, but had decided that it was not much of a choice. "All we've done is study since we got here."

"But this is NEWTs year," Hermione protested shocked. "How can you not study?"

"But this is too much," said Ron loudly. "I mean, I dreamt I was playing Quidditch while writing an essay last night and that's something I never want to dream of."

"If you don't finish your homework on time, that just might be what you're going to do," Hermione said briskly as she sat down on the sofa.

"Oh," said Harry flopping down. "Hermione, let's just go out."

"Yes," said Ron, enthusiastically picking up the idea. "Let's go visit Hagrid."

"I think he's busy now," said Hermione without looking up from her book. "The timetable said it's Care of Magical Creatures for Seventh year students, now."

"That's nice," snorted Ron. "I can see all the students flocking out for that."

"He might be depressed," said Harry hopefully. "No one's taking his lessons. Let's go cheer him up."

"Oh, all right," said Hermione snapping her book closed. "It seems I'm out voted."

They trooped down in their clothes, without bothering with outer cloaks since the weather was warm enough. When they reached the corner of the school grounds where the Game keeper's cabin was, they realized that their assumption that no one was taking Care of Magical Creatures was wrong. There was a group of six students who were standing in a semi-circle with looks of disgust on their faces.

"I don't believe it," said Ron out aloud. "There's Lavender. I didn't know Lavender was taking that for NEWT levels."

"That's not the most surprising of all," said Hermione as Harry got a glimpse of a golden blond head that made his heart stop.

"Why is Draco taking this for NEWTs?" Harry asked, aloud. "He hates this."

"Maybe he thought he's improved at it," Ron snickers as Draco jumped back with a yell as something long and reptilian lumbered towards him.

"Hagrid hasn't," said Hermione as she hurried towards the group. "That's some sort of illegal crossbreed ….hasn't he learned his lesson?" She pointed towards the creature the students seemed to be studying for their lesson, a cannery yellow creature with the beak mounted on the head of an alligator, with a long sinews body, more suitable for a snake that something with legs. As it scampered on it's short tubby legs, it's stomach brushed the ground, making it difficult for it to move fast.

"Is it dangerous?" Harry asked worriedly as it lumbered towards Draco, ignoring all the other students.

"I don't think so," Hermione said thoughtfully. "I think it just spits out…" And at that precise moment the animal seemed to curl into itself then uncurled, opening its mouth and spat out something gooey onto Draco.

Draco yelped in horror, jumped two more steps back and scowled at everyone, who was standing there, laughing at him.

"Malfoy," said Hagrid, moving quickly towards the blond. "Take your robe off."

"Or what," asked Draco sounding hysterical. "I'll dissolve to death?"

"No," said Hagrid trying to reach Draco who kept on backing away. "You'll break out in hives if it touches your skin. Now come 'ere."

"No," said Draco sounding even worse. "Just stay away from me."

"He's more scared of Hagrid than the creatures," Ron said reasonably.

"Ah, Malfoy…come 'ere," said Hagrid, more frustrated than anything else, trying to reach the blond boy.

"No!" shrieked back Draco, his eyes towards the creature ambling towards him, with its tongue hanging out of it's beak

"It just likes you," Hagrid said in a firm voice. "Has marked you as its own."

"It probably wants to suck your dick," said one of the Ravenclaws who had been standing close by. Harry was still at a distance, so he couldn't see who it was, but he assumed that it was Terry Boots.

"What…" said Harry shocked as the rest of the group, even the other Slytherin who from a distance looked like Notts, moved away from Draco.

"I don't suppose either of you have noticed that before," Hermione said as the other two stared at the drama unfolding below them.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron in a puzzled voice.

"That Draco has been having control issues," Hermione said patiently.

"You mean, he's wetting his bed," snickered Ron.

"No," said Hermione. "That no one is listening to him. He can't order anyone of the other prefects, because they won't listen to him. The only reason he's able to control anyone at all is because he can take away house points. Even that doesn't help in situations like this when people are dying to take a peg off him. The only thing that's keeping him safe at school is that badge."

"Well, he seems to be handling the situation pretty well," said Ron sarcastically when one of the girls in Hufflepuff robes tripped Draco over by sticking a foot out behind him. Draco dropped to the ground, rolled and came to his feet instantly his wand out, threateningly.

"Which one of you …miserable Mudbloods tripped me," he yelled angrily, ignoring the creatures for the time been.

"You should learn to stay away from our first years, you pervert," the Hufflepuff screamed back. Apparently, house loyalty outweighed Hufflepuff cowardliness when it was call for.

"Fuck you," snarled Draco pointing his wand at her. The creature was so close to him that Harry wandered why Draco didn't do anything.

"Malfoy!" said Hagrid.

"This is like watching a car crash," mumbled Hermione before breaking into a run down the slope towards the cottage. "Ron, make Harry stay." Harry started to follow but Ron threw an arm around him restraining him effectively. Even as she ran down, she brought up her wand and shouted 'Stupefy," at the creature that was dangerously close to Draco.

"Granger," said Terry Boots as Hermione reached them, panting. "Came to join us?"

"Let me go," Harry snared, knowing that should he elbow his friend, he would be able to break free but did not want to hurt Ron.

"You can't rush to the rescue of Draco Malfoy," Ron said holding him back. "You don't like him, remember."

"I don't care," Harry said frustrated.

"He's not going to thank you for it later when it comes out that he was rescued by the Boy-Who-Lived from his own batch mates," Ron said reasonably. "And if you do that now, you undermine his authority even more. You're not even a prefect, remember."

"Yes, but…" Harry said struggling weakly.

"He's handling himself fine, now," said Ron as Draco hexed all those around him efficiently; using wandless magic spells from his left hand to push away those who came close to him. Harry could see Hermione adding a little help from a corner as she discreetly tripped Terry Boots, whom she personally didn't like. Harry closed his eyes and mentally wished those on the ground to stay down, hoping it helped. His wandless magic was erratic at best; he had no idea how good his control was at a distance. Then Draco's precise clear voice could be heard, deducting house points from anyone who came near him.

"Uh," said Hagrid, a little stunned at the speed in which seven students had been disposed of, then spotted the familiar brown haired girl standing a little away from the group. "Hermione," he said brightening up.

"Isn't class over by now?" Hermione asked as Draco stood, breathing hard but steadily, staring at all the others who were picking themselves up from the ground, brushing their clothes.

"Blimey," said Ron impressed. "I didn't know the git could do wandless magic."

"If Lucius can, why can't he?" Harry said distractedly.

"How do you know Lucius can?" Ron asked.

"I'll…" said Harry, feeling a blush creep over his cheeks. "…tell you later. Shall we go down?" The class was departing, a group of limping, verbally cursing, lot of students who glared at Draco as they walked towards the school.

"'Arry," said Hagrid as they walked down towards him. "And Ron."

"I don't need a stupid Mudblood to save me," Draco said sarcastically, trying to spell his robes clean and failing to do so.

"Oh, stop it," Said Hermione irritated. "That goop isn't going anywhere. You can't banish it magically. Take off your robe before it seeps through."

"No!" shirked Draco angrily. "I've never been so insulted. Wait till my…" he trailed off when he realized his threat of his father was not likely to work for him. "It attacked me," he said weakly.

"No, she didn't" said Hagrid happily. "You should 'ah listened to me in the beginning. Ah told yah that the Snot-nosed Aetosaurs pick their mates based on Magical power and strength. You were the strongest in that group and she just marked you as her mate, so none of the other Aetosaurs would claim you."

"Hard luck," snickered Ron. "Not only the wrong species, it's also the wrong sex for you Malfoy."

"Shut up, Weasel," Draco snarled.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake," said Hermione brandishing her wand towards Malfoy.

"No!" yelled Malfoy at the thought of losing his robe

"No," yelled Ron, who thought of the pureblood wizards who were usually naked underneath their robe. He jumped forward and clapped his hand over Hermione's eyes.

"Ow!" yelled Hermione. "Ronald, you put a finger through my eye."

"I'm not naked you fool," shouted Draco.

"Oh," was all Harry could manage when he saw the reason as to why Draco was reluctant to take off his robe. Underneath it he wore black slacks, black dragon hide boots, and a green sweater. A green Weasley sweater with an "H" in the middle, as a matter of fact.

--------- ---- -------------

"Ah, more tea Malfoy?" offered Hagrid as they all sat inside the around the odd table in Hagrids kitchen.

Draco flinched away from the giant and sneered at the rest of them. "I didn't come here for a tea party. I'll be gone as soon as my robe is wearable."

"Why in the world did you take this subject if you hate it?" Harry inquired.

"None of your business, Potter," Draco snarled back as two bright spots burned on each of his cheeks.

"Honestly, Draco," said Hermione stressing his name. "Don't you think you can behave a little politely since you are wearing Harry's clothes?"

"Oh, my," said Hagrid and spilled his tea on Ron, who stood up with a yelp.

"I'm scarred for life," mourned Ron as Hermione performed a couple of quick charms on him.

"Scones," offered Hagrid to Draco who looked at them as if they were poisoned. After a couple of seconds of considering, Draco reached for one, and Harry who was sitting next to him, watched with horror. Hermione and Ron who were sitting on the other side of the table, half hidden from view by Hagrids bulk was making frantic gestures towards Draco, pointing to the scones and pretending to gag.

"Errrr…." Said Draco looking at the duo and then at the solid object on his hand.

"'Arry," said Hagrid and Harry had no choice but to reach for one.

"Why did you take this subject?" Hermione persisted.

"BecauseIthoughtHarrywouldbetakingit," said Draco.

"You what!" said Harry. "So you could torture me more."

"Something like that," mumbled Draco. "Then when I came to the first class none of you were here and …"

"We had a full timetable," Ron said lamely looking at Hagrid. "Why didn't you tell us that Draco was taking this class?"

"You didn't ask," Hagrid said, still a little hurt that the three of them had not selected his subject.

"Yes, well," said Harry groping for something to say, when there was a loud crack.

They all turned towards Draco, who had taken a bite off his scone. "Tell me that wasn't your teeth," said Ron who remembered having his teeth grown back.

"This is …good," said Draco sounding surprised as he munched through the rock hard cake.

"What!" exclaimed Ron as Hermione gestured him to shut up. "I mean….yes…" he said as Hagrid turned around to look at him.

"Special recipe of me mum," Hagrid said obviously touched by Draco's enthusiasm. "That was all I use to eat."

"Draco," said Harry sounding worried and reached out to touch his upper arm. "Are you all right?" The arm trembled imperceptibly underneath the grip but the hand was steady.

"Never better," Draco said finishing off the scone and reaching for Harry's.

"How can you eat that?" asked Hermione in surprise as Hagrid beamed approvingly.

"Strong teeth," said Draco biting into it without a pause. "You can let go of me Potter."

"Sorry," said Harry who had been using the excuse to touch Draco, let go, feeling a little stupid. "I…just…"

"And then next time I'm in trouble, I can save myself," Draco said getting up. "I don't want any help from either of you" pointing to Hermione and Harry. "Is my robe dry by now? I have to go back to my room before it gets dark."

"At least he was polite about it," said Ron as they watched Draco storm out.

"He hates me," Harry moaned miserably.

"You and the Malfoy boy, eh," said Hagrid thoughtfully. "Thought I head something like that. Have something going on between you two?"

The cabin door flew open and Draco strode in again, still pulling the robe over his head. "Potter, you have detention with me on Friday, remember," he said in the general direction of Harry, not quite able to pull his robe on, and strode out again leaving the door wide open.

"We did," said Harry looking at the open door.

"Had a bit of set back, did you?" Hagrid asked knowingly.

"You could say that," said Harry who was not up to explaining what had happened.

"You know," said Hagrid, in what he thought was a confidential whisper. "Me and Maxine had a bit of a fall out too when I tried to bring me brother over here. Grawp was sorta difficult to handle and she wanted me to leave the poor mite to himself…"

"You don't say," said Ron sarcastically but Hagrid was impervious to it.

"Ah, but I talked her back and now we're all right," Hagrid said beaming. "I'll let you on in a little secret, women, they like gifts, flowers and all. You know, treat 'em good and they are all over you"

"Draco isn't a woman," Harry said with a pout.

"Uh," said Hagrid obviously stumped. "But you can still give him gifts."

"Like what?" Harry wondered out aloud. He couldn't think of anything.

"I'll think of something," Hagrid said. "Don't you worry, 'Arry, he'll come around."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N –I'm sure that by the time I actually reach the slash part, we'd all have died of old age.

This was the hardest chapter to write so far. (I've changed my mind once I started on chapter 7 but that's a different story)have no idea why but I had to go back and change stuff three times and it still doesn't feel right. Oh, well, hopefully the next one will be better. Not writers block coz I know exactly what goes where but putting it on screen in a language I don't normally use…

Thanks to Stray and Laura this chapter is actually readable.

Warning- language and a bit of gory imagery.

Chapter 6: The Animagus Rites.

Draco stormed into the castle fuming and angry, his face burning with embarrassment. He wasn't sure as to which was worse; the act of being caught in someone else's clothes or the fact that he had to be rescued from the clutches of a drooling, horny, female monster by a Mudblood and a half-blood. The fact that the half-blood happened to be Harry Potter, whom he l… lusted after did not help. Potter had seen him at his worst and it was humiliating. Potter may have stayed out of sight but he had used his magic to help Draco and he knew that magical signature anywhere. He could practically taste Potter's magic in his mouth, the taste of two rock cakes and a cup of tea had not been enough to erase it.

The same taste/smell that was present on all of Potter's clothes he had filched off while he had been packing for his return to Malfoy Manor. It had been a sentimental gesture way below normal Malfoy standards. He had been angry with himself when he had unpacked back home and realized the shear number of Potter's garments he had slipped into his trunk. There had been a comfortable off-white t-shirt he had borrowed to wear at night, a faded shirt, two green Weasley jumpers with big Hs on the front, several shirts and lastly, much to his horror, a Gryffindor scarf.

He had actually brought over half of Potter's clothes, not that the git would have noticed since he seemed to care a lot less about attire than most people. Though he had been angry with himself, Draco had still worn those clothes from time to time, occasionally taking out the t-shirt and sniffing it, being careful that Blaise did not catch sight of his odd habit. Once, he had acutely come to his scenes and tried to burn the whole stash, only to be interrupted by the untimely arrival of his roommate along with Crabbe.

When he had first signed up for Care of Magical Creatures it had been under the impression Harry Potter and his faithful followers would also be there. It was known all over the school that Potter had a weakness for that half-giant oaf and it seemed certain that they would be taking that class. What better way to torment those three than by enrolling in the class and causing trouble for everyone. Imagine Draco's surprise when he had attended the class and found out that none of the trio had actually signed up for it.

And the fact he had to suffer through that twice a week without the pleasure of seeing that messy dark head. Not that he really missed Potter; he had not signed up so that he'd have an excuse to spend more time with him. Perhaps, a little not because he had a longstanding crush on that four-eyed Gryffindor; it was more because... he wanted to disrupt the class as much as possible. Not that it was any fun without Potter to bait.

He didn't even like animals for crying out aloud. They were messy, dirty things with no bodily control, bad breath, had nails and long, sharp teeth. Draco shuddered as he walked in to the Slytherin dungeons wishing Snape was still their Head of House instead of Professor Vector who was more interested in intricate designs of the universe than on the wellbeing of her students. Finally, he was in sight of safe territory.

As he neared his room, however, he bumped into Blaise who had obviously been waiting for him, impatiently. "There you are," he said angrily. "I've been standing here like an idiot for ages."

"Didn't Nott tell you I had an accident?" growled Draco as he dragged a hand through his hair. They had a long essay to finish as well as a chapter of Transfiguration to read and he did not have the time to chat with his housemates. He also needed a bath after that run in with the Aetosaurs crossbred.

"He told me you got a bit of alligator snot on your robes," Blaise said dismissively. "Come on, Draco. It's time to go to the common room."

Oh, yes, to go to the Slytherin common room and sit through a grueling hour or so while Blaise sat in Draco's usual place and lorded over the rest of the house. The dark haired interloper would occasionally snap his fingers and ask Draco to bring something inconsequential for him, perhaps a cup of tea from the kitchen or a note from their room and Draco would grit his teeth and obey After all that was exactly what he had expected to happen when Balise had gotten hold of his deepest secret. He was to be a house-elf to another wizard, something which made him glad that his father could not see the position he was in.

"Well, don't you think we had better finish our homework before we do that?" Draco asked, trying hard not to stamp his feet or punch Blaise. As much as he wanted to tell the dark haired wizard to get lost or curse him all the way to the middle of next week, as the Muggles say, or something close, he knew he had to obey the wishes of his roommate.

"You'll finish it for me anyway," Balise said dismissively. "After all you are the one who's doing my homework."

"As you wish master," Draco said sarcastically.

Balise looked pleased and preened under the mock bow so much that Draco couldn't help but elbow him in the middle as he brushed past him into the room. "Where are you going?" he asked rubbing his stomach, looking annoyed.

That was one thing in favor of Balise as far as Draco was concerned. As long as Draco did his end of the deal, Blaise did not openly torture nor humiliate him too much. And he put up with a limited amount of physical contact like an accidental elbow in the middle without too much fuss. Not the other type. Draco was not interested in any other dark haired wizard, even if he had not been one of the straightest guys around. There was something else Draco was thankful for; Blaise was not the smartest wizard around. He missed a lot of verbal cues and sarcasm which made it easy for Draco to take his frustration out on him, not that he had the satisfaction of seeing most of his barbs reach their mark.

"To change my robes," Draco said haughtily.

"Just take it off and come," Balise said dismissively. "You didn't go full wizard today, did you?"

"No," said Draco in answer to both the question and the command. He would rather die that show up in the Slytherin common room dressed in a Weasley sweater, not that many of them would recognize it and even if they did they would not even dream that Draco Malfoy would have fallen so low as to wear a Weasley sweater made for Harry Potter.

"There you are," said an annoyingly grating voice and Draco winced as Pansy walked towards them displaying the fruits of her latest shopping spree, a silver and cream frilled dress which, he has to admit, might have looked better on Granger than on the pug nosed female. "We're waiting for you, darrrrling," her fake French accent made Draco want to shrivel up his ear like a house-elf.

She ignored Draco completely, the same way she had done since the beginning of the term when she had heard that the Malfoy fortune was seized by the Ministry and draped herself onto Blaise's arm. Draco had to bite back a laugh at the expression on Blaise's face as he looked down her cleavage and gulped. Draco knew that Pansy was desperate enough to assume that the gulp had been one of passion and lust and not disgust as it ought to be. After all, only Draco knew that Balise was still obsessed with that Weasley girl, Ginny.

There was at least one good thing about giving up his unofficial place at the top of the Slytherin food chain; he no longer had to pretend to have a girlfriend and put up with her grubby fingers messing up his hair. Or have occasional sex with her to keep her sated and her mouth shut.

"Draco here needs to change," Balise said pointing towards Draco with the same expression he had seen on his father's face when once, a human slave of theirs had accidentally wet himself when tortured a little too strongly.

"Why is he late?" Pansy pouted. "Was he too busy looking up that blonde bimbo from Hufflepuff?" Though it had been Pansy who had given up on Draco, (dropped him like a hot cauldron) her pride was not up to the fact he might find another female more to his liking. And for Pansy, there were only two types of relationships between males and females you screwed or you didn't and in her opinion, if Draco showed any interest in another female had to be purely sexual in nature.

"No," said Blaise good naturedly. "He was a little distracted by some creature from that Half-giant's class."

"Well, come 'on," insisted Pansy, pulling Blaise towards the common room entrance in what she considered to be a playful manner, but was the sort of thing you see when a Hag decides to bed her intended husband, who happens to be a puny male with a quivering chin.

The common room was the same as usual, though less crowded. A surprising number of Slytherins did not attend school that year, probably preferring to stay at home or transfer to other schools. Or more likely they were running around in robes and masks trying to please a mad, Dark Lord and get tattooed on the arm.

However, some things were different. Draco no longer had the pick of the seats. He had to sit in a corner appearing only when Blaise called out to him, which he did often to prove his superiority. Draco had seethed the first time it had happened but now, he put up with it wondering whether the rest of the year was going to be the same. No one held him in high esteem. They knew he had failed his assignment last time and that he was nothing but a failed Death Eater. The only thing that kept him safe was probably this Head Boy badge and at times, even that was not enough.

As he settled in his usual corner, Draco wondered what Balise had in store for him. The previous day, he had sat down on the sofa and had requested that Draco massage his feet while he spoke about his exploits of the day in a loud voice. The only person who had looked at him with anything other than disgust had been Crabbe and Draco was yet to figure out if it was a just new expression he had acquired over the holidays or whether he genuinely felt sorry for Draco. It was not as if he had treated Vincent with anything other than contempt throughout the past six years but then again he wasn't sure if the slow witted pureblood actually remembered anything past what he had for breakfast.

The corner assigned to Draco was a small niche in the wall, next to the utility cabinet which hid him from view most of the time. The niche was also a little damp since the wall to the back was most likely one of those which faced the lake which seeped through the stone walls. On warm days it was unpleasantly damp, the walls sweating clear lake water; but in the winter, Draco was sure he would die of exposure. From there he watched as Blaise sat on the sofa with Pansy and stretched his feet.

Everyone had stopped their work to watch the daily drama unfold, all apart from Daphne Greengrass who was busy reading some dusty old book. Draco sat up straighter to watch her more closely since he knew that she was working for Umbridge. Perhaps, whatever she was reading had something to do with her next 'assignment' with that bitch.

He leaned back to get as comfortable as possible, given that he was sitting in a wooden chair without padding and tried to ignore the gawking first years. It was going to be story told worth going down in Hogwarts: A History, of how the blond haired Slytherin fell from grace and was banished to a corner of the very common room he had once ruled from. All that was missing was shining prince to rescue him from the clutches of the evil overlord.

He snorted, and one of the sixth year girls, a brunette with brown eyes and an elegant style of dressing, looked at him sharply. Then she smiled shyly, pushing back her hair with her felt hand while the other trailed down her chest, looking unintentional but meant to draw his attention to her breasts, barely covered by the shear robe. Draco did not have to feign an interest in her anymore so he looked away with a sneer. It was not that he did not like girls, heck, he'd screwed a few but that did not mean he really liked it.

Homosexuality was not as unknown as the purebloods pretended to be. It was there; why else would they invent a male pregnancy potion if not, but it was not something spoken about. No one flaunted their sexuality openly if they were gay. After all, the pureblood culture was based on male superiority which meant no one wanted to admit bending over for another male and taking it in the ass. However, as long as Malfoy senior was around, Draco had shielded his orientation with a series of girls, including Pansy Parkinson. Now, he did not feel the need to do so.

The girl was not about to give up though. She continued to bat her eyes at him and flick her hair but for Draco, the only brunette he was interested in had short hair, wore glasses and had a scar like a lightning bolt on his forehead. Not that he was going to admit that openly. The girl probably wanted to get a taste of the Slytherin bad boy whom everyone was talking of. Perhaps she even liked her men pale and slim. The girl, he decided, was probably a pureblood if she thought she was good enough for him but not from an old family.

Pureblood or not, new money did not necessarily mean old pureblood morality. Most pureblood girls were expected to be virgins until their marriage, which was probably the reason they were married off before their pubic hair had finished growing. The same applied to the males; it would not do to have some illegitimate son from an earlier indiscretion competing for inheritance with the legal heir. In most families the tradition was to get their children married off before they tasted the forbidden fruit or sowed wild oats. Once they were married and had produced an heir they were allowed to wander, discreetly, as long as their spouses didn't know, or pretended not to notice. In most cases it was a common agreement between the two.

When he had first seen Cybele he had been convinced that perhaps she was his mother's illegitimate child, given in adoption, but the dates did not add up. Draco was seventeen while she was eleven. Had she been born to his mother, then he would have been six years old at the time. And he remembered his mother being pregnant at the time and losing the baby…of mediwitches in the house and the smell of potions. And Draco wasn't delusional enough to think that his father would have put up with the martial indiscretions of his wife, and he had ways of finding out if she had strayed. There had been rumors that his father had turned down Bellatrix in marriage because she had not been a virgin at the time, though he did not know how true it was.

His musing was broken by Blaise who called for his services rather loudly. "Draco, come here," he ordered.

Draco got up in one smooth move, neither too slow nor too quick, letting the robe pull against his body in a way he knew, made him look good. He felt the eyes of several girls on him and smiled inwardly. He was not good looking in the conventional sense but his looks on their own appealed to some who liked it different like the brunette who was now watching him openly.

"You called?" he asked as he approached Blaise.

"We were wondering if you'd like to do something for me," Blaise said as he came.

"Anything," said Draco knowing it was expected of him to answer in that way. One day he was going to curse Blaise so hard his dick was going to come out of his asshole but until then, Draco was willing to bid his time

"Pansy was hoping she could spend the night in my …our room tonight. Perhaps you could find some alternative place to sleep in."

"Of course," said Draco who had no need to sleep in the same room as those two who would probably be rutting like goats in heat throughout the night. "I'll just get my clothes and move out." He did not add that he would be removing his homework material and notes as well; only his work and not Blaise's. If he was lucky he could stay in the library until late night since he was Head Boy. He could always sleep on the common room sofa after hours. The request, after all the outrageous demands was almost normal. Perhaps, he might get a goodnight sleep without listening to the other boy snore or…whatever.

------ ----------- ---------------

He was wrong.

He was rudely woken by the high pitched screams coming from the girls dormitory at three o'clock in the morning. He stumbled to his feet sleepily, reaching for his wand as he stood up. The screaming was insistent, almost a gurgle as if the person was having difficulty in breathing.

Draco automatically spelled all the candles lit and Incendio'd the fireplace for good measure. He had no idea what was happening but he knew that he needed the light. It always made him feel safer and was probably the only good idea he had at the moment. His mouth felt dry from sleep and fear and his heart was beating so loud that Draco mistook it for an outside noise. His wand hand shook, and had he not been holding on to the back of he sofa his knees would have given out. Draco had never been a brave person.

"What's going on?" asked a sleepy fifth year boy who appeared at the doorways to the common room. Draco almost fainted from relief that he was not about to deal with the situation on his own.

"Who is it?" asked another boy appearing. Draco guessed him to be a third year student who had shown up for Quidditch tryouts the day before.

"It's only one of them screaming, right?" said one of the fourth years, in stripped pajamas and bunny slippers! (Draco did a double take despite the situation) rubbing his hand over his eyes sleepily. "So where are the rest of the girls?"

Draco reached for his robe, tapped the Head Boy badge with his wand and muttered the incantation to activate it. "Pansy," he said loudly. "Get in here. There's a situation in the girls dorm and I need you here."

"Why can't we…" wondered a sixth year prefect who was walking towards the steps leading up. He cautiously stepped onto the second step only to be deposited on his bum on the ground, along with a bell sound. "Shouldn't there be a switch to override it in case of an emergency?" he asked, rubbing his backside and getting up.

Draco had no idea what a switch was …didn't it involve horses…but he got the general drift of the question. There was the fact he was Head Boy, which should work for him but Draco was never foolhardy. He had no intention of going into that room without reinforcement or at least some prior preparation. He was going to need all the help he could get before he ventured forth.

"What are we waiting for?" someone asked in a low voice.

"For the girls," another boy answered.

"Fat lot of good that's going to do," muttered another person. "They are all in there."

Draco was sure that the entire dorm was awake by then and should he decide on doing something, he might have their support. But he did not want to push his luck. He needed help, as in none Slytherin'sthis sounds weird, but I don't know what you wanted to say since he did not trust his housemates to guard his back. He was also puzzled as to why none of the other girls had ventured out.

The Slytherin common room door, leading to the outside, opened and he turned around, ready to welcome Pansy with open arms. It turned out to be Blaise, followed by a fully dressed disgruntled Pansy, who scowled at Draco as she squeezed through the portrait hole. She seemed to have put on an amazing amount of weight and Draco wondered half-heartedly as to how Millicent Bullstrode made it through the opening at all.

"There had better be some good excuse for you to call me back from…" Pansy said in a grumpy voice as she adjusted her dress, which she had been wearing the whole day and by the looks of it, sleeping in. Apparently things hadn't progressed far enough between her and Blaise for her to have slither out of it. "I…have…" she trailed off at the sight of all the male member of the house, or almost all of them who were standing in disarray around the common room. "What did I interrupt," she said sounding more worried than annoyed but trying to anyway. "An all night male Slytherin bonding ritual?"

Just then another scream could be heard from the room above them and even Pansy stopped in mid-tirade. "Has anyone called Sna…" she trailed off remembering that the Slytherin backbone, the greasy Potions Master had not returned to school that year. "Damn, you there," she pointed to a sickly looking boy who bore remarkable likeness to Nott. "Go, call Vector and tell her there's been a problem."

"Maybe we should call someone else," Draco said, not feeling particularly brave but not as bad as before since he was not alone.

"Who do you have in mind?" Blaise asked puzzled. "I don't think we should call McGonagall without finding out what the problem is."

"I was thinking of Lupin," Draco said, since it was the first thing that had come to his mind when Pansy had brought up Snape.

"We don't need a werewolf in here," Pansy said sounding dismissive. "What's he going to do, howl to the moon?"

"He is the Dark Arts teacher here," Draco pointed out. "And he's good at what he does. And he's the best we've got so unless you want to deal with whatever is wrong up there on your own…" he left it hanging, letting her make up her mind.

There was a scuffle at the inner doorway which led into the common room from the seventh year girls rooms and Daphne emerged, looking blurry eyed and confused. "I heard there was a scuffle.." she trailed off as she looked at them, when another scream punctuated the air.

The scream went for about fifteen seconds, increasing in volume and pitch before breaking off so suddenly that Draco wondered if the person or creature who had been making that noise had died.

As much as he admired certain Slytherin traits such as not rushing into action or getting involved in anything and the ability the solve most things within the house without getting the Professors involved, Draco realized now was probably the time to act like a Gryffindor. Someone had to go and see what the problem was, meaning he had to climb those stairs and …Draco gulped visibly…confront whatever was up there.

Perhaps his time spent with the Gryffindors was a bad influence on him, Draco decided as he took hold of himself and called forth all the control his status as Head Boy gave him, and applied it on the stairs. Then he had Pansy second his order. He wondered if there had been a time when the Head Boy alone could have brought the staircase to a halt. Perhaps before the time of Tom Riddle, he thought, or a particularly horny Head Boy who had visited the girls' dorm far too often.

Then he took a shaky breath and stepped on to the first step. There was a gasp from the audience, but no one came near him, joining his suicidal ascent was a commendable disease.

"Malfoy…Draco," came a timid voice and Daphne Greengrass came forward, the only seventh year girl to join them apart from Pansy, Draco realized. The noise did not carry out of the common room and the only reason Pansy had come is because he had called him. Which brought up another question.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I heard the noise…"

"Bullshit," he said, his conviction carrying him forward over three more steps. He kept on moving up, slowly but steadily, so he wouldn't have to stop and his courage wouldn't give out. He suddenly found himself wishing for Harry to be there with him, the brave Gryffindor who would have run up to investigate the problem before anyone of them realized that there was a problem. "Did you hear anything in our room, Blaise?" he said.

"No, we didn't," Pansy answered looking disgruntled at the remainder of their room.

"Why are you here?" Draco asked again from the Mudblood witch as he reached the top of the staircase. There was a faint smell of blood and something gone bad in the air.

"I left m… my book here," Daphne said and Draco remembered the big book she had been reading the whole time. He looked over the room, his eyes sweeping over the edges from his higher elevation and could see no sign of the book anywhere. He shrugged and turned his attention to the matter at hand, wondering what was so important about the book that Daphne had dared to interrupt him.

"Well," said Draco, gripping the door and pulling it open before he had a change of heart.

"Lumos!" he said as he stepped in, and he must have been especially scared since his magic flared up and lit the room like a sunny morning. And he gasped at what was revealed to him.

The entire dorm stank of a spell, perhaps sleep spell, which explained why none of the girls had gotten up at the commotion. But what he saw on the floor made him shrink into a corner.

"Pansy," he said his voice shaking. "Come here."

"What is it?" she asked from the bottom of the staircase making no move to join him.

"Just…" said Draco, then jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand descend on his shoulder. "By…Merlin's balls…"he almost screamed as he turned around to face the person who had given him a heart attack. It turned out to be Blaise who had followed him up on bare feet, silently.

"What is that?" Blaise asked in a hushed voice looking at the thing on the floor, which was making odd grunting sounds and dragging itself forward, painfully.

"You mean, who," corrected Draco, making no move to step forward. His eyes fixed on the floor, where the monstrosity still dressed in the tatters clothes, a pink nightdress with white frills, continued to move. He made a mental note to never again make fun of Hagrid in class. None of the monsters they had studied were as bad as this. He had seen something similar once, when he was spending his summer with the Gryffindors. Right after they had come out of a club, the werewolf had transformed under the moonlight and the process of transforming, halfway in between had been something like that. That is if the process had stopped halfway then turned the animal inside out. The thing on the floor had the arms of a human that ended in flipper like tendrils, its legs were nonexistent or hidden in what was left of its clothes, which was why it was crawling painfully on the floor. However, most of it's its internal organs - including a long trail of intestines seemed to have spilled out of its stomach, so it's movements were limited.

With one hand it clutched its guts as if to stuff them back in, while with the other it was desperately scrabbling for a book that lay open on the bed above it. The same black book, Draco had seen Daphne Greengrass read that night. Or was it the night before?

The thing turned towards them and started to crawl in the direction of the stairs, trailing bits of bloody meat in its wake as it came towards them. Balise took a hurried step back, almost fell off the step and grabbed Draco's shoulder for balance. Absentmindedly, Draco reached out and grabbed his roommate's hand before they both toppled over. He braced his feet and used his shoulders to balance both of them, his eyes still fixed on the creature on the floor.

Two brown eyes, almost popping out of the distorted skull, shimmering with pain and confusion looked at him. The face was twisted beyond recognition, the left side of the jaw had elongated while the right side seemed to have receded. The mouth was half open and a grotesque tongue hung out -- how it…she had managed to scream at all was a mystery. The entire face, actually all visible skin seemed to be covered by a dusting of light brown hair or a track of blood vessels as if the skin had been turned inside out. However, the hair was the same and in an instant Draco knew who it was. He gasped.

"Oh, shit," said Draco. It was the brunette who had been flirting with him down in the common room.

It spurred him in to action as he leapt forward over her, almost slipping over a brown puddle of goo like substance; a mixture of excrement and blood, and picked up the book from the bed.

"What is it?" Blaise asked and Draco, despite everything was grateful for his presence.

"I think…" said Draco as the voice of Professor Vector drifted from below. "Someone had better call McGonagall."

He held up the book so Blaise could see the title; Animagus in Three Easy Steps – Whoever Said the Easy Way is the Bad Way.

---


	7. Chapter 7

Betaed by ever-loving Stry.

Disclaimer- same as always.

Chapter 7: Detention With Draco.

Harry had actually set off for his dentition with the Head Boy earlier than he usually would have, had it been with Snape. After all, he had something to look forward to that night. He was finally going to be able to talk to Draco without interference. They were finally going to be able to be honest with each other and maybe figure out why Draco was so mad at him.

Oh, he knew why; because he had wrongly accused Draco of inviting the Death Eaters to Grimmauld Place, but surely, they could work it out somehow. It wasn't as if Draco was as innocent as he claimed to be, as Hermione had pointed out. In fact, what Hermione had told him, had gotten him thinking about a few other issues. Or was there something about him that spelled disaster for relationships? Whatever the reason, Harry was not about to give this up without a fight.

He had rushed through dinner, too excited to eat anything, spilling his pumpkin juice on Hermione and chocking on a bread roll. He had run full tilt into Neville as he had rushed to get his books from their room. He had apologised distractedly to the stunned fellow Gryffindor, who had sat on the floor looking confused while Harry had rushed up, grabbed his bag and run down again before the plump boy had managed to stand up.

Halfway to the dungeons, Harry had stopped at a washroom to try and flatten down his hair and pull his robe down so it wouldn't look too short. Then he had spent some extra time trying to rub off a spot of ink on his chin and then dry off the wet spot on his chest. Then he had started worrying about inconsequential things, such as if he was wearing the right clothes. He was more worried about his attire for detention than the time he had been when getting ready for his date with Cho Chang.

Then he started to wonder whether this was a date and perhaps he should go back and change into something appropriate; that is, something other than a too short robe, tattered jeans and a too tight shirt. However, as he was about to head back to his dorm, a wave of familiar dizziness had swept over him, making him pause at the doorway to the cubicle. Thankfully, it was dinner at the Great Hall so there had been no one present to observe him as he had grasped the edge of the sink with one hand while trying to stay upright and not bring up what meager amount of food he had eaten.

In the end, by the time he rushed into the Potions classroom, he was late.

"You're late, Potter," Draco said doing a plausible impression of Snape, looking over his shoulder briefly to confirm that it was indeed Harry who had burst in to the room. He was dressed in a Hogwarts robe, which clung to his body in a way that suggested he was not wearing Harry's jumper underneath. He was rather disappointed about that, but not surprised. After all, Draco had done that in secret, not as a fluffy gesture. For all Harry knew, it was cold outside and Draco did not have anything warm to wear. After all, what the Weasley jumpers lacked in style, they made up for in warmth and comfort.

"I'm sorry," said Harry panting for breath while trying to adjust his too small shirt he wore under the robe that had ridden up while he was running. "I…got held back…" He was dying to know if his sweater was still in Draco's possession but it seemed to be the wrong moment to bring it up, since the blond was obviously not in the mood to chat about such things.

"Hmph," said Draco dismissively and turned his back to Harry to continue what he had been doing before Harry had burst in to the classroom.

"What are you…doing?" Harry asked tentatively, realizing that it had not been the most promising of starts.

"Making a potion," Draco said in a voice pained which meant 'are you blind, Potter?'

"Yeah," said Harry, keeping his bag on a table. "Which one is it?"

"The one we made on Monday," said Draco in an exasperated voice. "I didn't ask you to come for detention so I can listen to your prattle, Potter, so keep your wand down and start scrubbing the cauldrons."

"Draco," Harry said plaintively, trying to catch Draco's eye, but the blond remained focused on the potion he was brewing, with his back to Harry. "Can we talk?"

"Detention, Potter," Draco said with a snarl. "Ten points from Gryffindor for ignoring a direct order. Now, get to work..."

"Can you just listen to me…" Harry asked softly, scuffing his shoe on the floor. "Draco …" He didn't think prefects, even if it was the Head Boy could take house points, but did not want to question that on the top of it all.

"The cauldrons are not going to clean by themselves," Draco said in frustration, as his potion refused to turn the required color. "Get to it."

"You're doing it wrong," Harry offered, helpfully. "You're supposed to stir it left every five…"

"You have become a potions expert, have you?" snarled Draco. "Potter, if I recall the only person you could rival in class was Longbottom and things haven't changed so drastically that you've become the next Snape in training."

"No," said Harry trying to get a few words through. "But…if you stir like this now…" he came up beside Draco and gripped the stirrer just below where the blond was holding and gave it a counterclockwise stir. The potion cleared perceptibly. "If you do that twice while adding the …" he looked up while speaking towards Draco and paused, mid-stir. "What happened to you?"

Draco looked away quickly trying to hide the left side of his face, where he was sporting a huge bruise. "Nothing."

"That's not nothing," said Harry, giving the potion another stir before putting out the fire. He dropped the stirrer into the potion and reached forward tentatively. "That looks nasty," he added as he gently, prodded the cheekbone.

"I…bruise easily," Draco said but made no attempt to move out of reach. In fact, Harry could have sworn that Draco leaned into the touch.

"But, who did this to you?" Harry breathed as he traced the purple discoloration, leaning in so that he could smell Draco clearly. "And…you look as if you haven't been sleeping properly."

"We had a little trouble back at the dorm," Draco answered dreamily, his eyes half closed. Harry wondered if it was a good idea to put caution aside and kiss Draco there and then. He was just inches away from him, his mouth half open and Harry could smell his breath. A combination of spice, dinner and mint just begging to be tasted.

"Trouble," Harry echoed automatically as he tried to remember a healing spell to heal the bruise. "Is it what caused…"

"No, a girl, sixth year, tried some spell to boost her Animagus capabilities," Draco shuddered visibly. "Got her stuck in some half-way phase with no way of getting out. That was terrible."

"Draco," Harry mumbled, only half listening to what was been said. "It must have been awful."

"And I had to investigate the noise myself," Draco said sounding annoyed. "If Blaise hadn't come with me…"

Suddenly Harry felt as if someone had chucked a bucket of cold water over him. "Blaise," he said stiffening and Draco must have felt the change since he wrenched himself away from Harry, moving quickly to the other side of the room.

"P…Potter, the cauldrons…"

"Are you sleeping with Blaise?" Harry asked then cursed himself. He was about as subtle as Millicent Bulstrode trying to dance ballet.

"What I do with my life is of little significance to you," Draco said in a cold voice. "But considering that fact we are roommates…sleeping together seems to be the least of our activities."

"But…" Harry spluttered as a cold feeling swept over him. He could very well imagine what other activities those two resorted to in their room. "Draco, you can't …" i couldn't have moved on… /i "we just…" i broke up… /i "I'm sorry but…" He knew they were no longer together but the thought that Draco might have moved on already was painful. He really did not think it was possible for Draco to have moved on to someone else and still wear his clothes. "But, the other day, in Care of Magical Creatures, you wore my…"

"Yes, Potter," said Draco with a confidant smirk. "Now we've figured it out I like green clothing…shall we continue with your detention or shall we continue our discussion on my sex life?"

"No," said Harry angrily. He was so angry some of the glass containers shattered but he ignored it completely. "No, listen to me for once, dammit, I know we had something back at Grimmauld Place but you decided to end it when it was all your fault. I've been trying to be understanding with you, putting up with you snubbing me all week, and all you can do is keep on blaming me. Well, Draco, had you told us of the link between your father and the baby, maybe we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Fine, Potter," Draco said forcefully. "The only reason we are having this conversation is because you want to. I never wanted to talk this over. As for snubbing you all week, funny, I didn't see you anywhere so how could I have snubbed someone that doesn't exist. It was, like I said before, fun while it lasted but now it's over it's time you moved on. As for everything being my fault, well, isn't that nice. As for getting blamed for everything, it's not as you are totally innocent yourself, for a guy who got off with my father."

"You bastard," screamed Harry unwilling to back down. He had actually been looking forward to this. "I did not get off with your father. It was purely…reflexive where as you…"

"What about me, Potter?" the voice was strangely quiet after the heated exchange.

"Nothing," said Harry, hedging away, unwilling to bring up the subject.

"Oh, no," said Draco in a dangerously low voice. "Please, don't leave me in suspense. After all, you're the one who started it."

He looked at Draco but the blond was looking down at his feet, his legs crossed at the ankles, his face a bland mask. His long fingers were steepled in front of him and he seemed to be studying them intently.

"Fine, then" he said unsteadily, wanting to get it off his chest, no matter how unpleasant the subject was. He really did want to air it, though instinct told him that this might not be the time to bring it up. However, he didn't think there was a favorable time for brining up the topic he was struggling to reveal. But he did hate not knowing…

"I think…you…" Harry swallowed and continued. "Knew about the baby and you knew about the blood bond so in retrospect you knew about what your father did. I think you went along with it willingly." He paused but the blond did not look up; instead he made a motion with his hand as if gesturing for Harry to continue. "You didn't have a choice then because your father had your mother as hostage and I know you got the short end of the stick, but now…why are you behaving like such a …"

"It's not like you had sex with him willingly, I know you came to The Burrow all beaten up, but maybe…I don't know Draco…you knew about the baby before you came, you knew your father wanted an heir and that afterwards you and your mother would be free…"

"Is that all Potter?" Draco asked looking up. His face had a pinched look as if he had stepped on something unpleasant. "Let me ask you something in return then."

Harry had a feeling things were not going well at all, but what the heck, he didn't seem to have much choice in the matter.

"Tell me, Harry," Draco said in a soft voice, almost devoid of emotion, emphasizing Harry. "You had a run in with my father. Did he do anything to you that you found unpleasant?"

"Yes," gulped Harry, knowing that being honest was the only way to get over the blunder he had just made.

"Tell me," he said sitting back against a desk.

"He fixed me to a wall and sort of unbuttoned my…clothes…" Harry whispered. "I…didn't do anything…"

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked in his odd voice.

"No," Harry said, his cheeks stained red as blood rushed up to his face. "He told me…you came to him willingly...and I wasn't inclined to believe him at first but when I thought about it, I realized what he said was true."

"You're not as innocent as pure as you try to be. You showed up back in our room with a bite mark on your neck, you did not report the incident to the Auror and you turn that dreadful puce color every time I bring it up."

"No," said Harry forcefully. "That's not the point. Remember, you were the one who was pregnant, not me." HE knew he was avoiding the topic and hoped that Draco would not be aware of it. "I don't know why I thought I'd have a chance with you." He could feel tears coming to his eyes and blinked rapidly. "I don't know why I thought you were a decent person. I don't even know what's wrong with you…" He trailed off as his voice started to break

"For Merlin's sake, Potter, don't get emotional on me," Draco said sarcastically, looking up. His face was a hard mask that revealed nothing. "If you are going to snivel and sniff your way through detention, then I suggest you bring your own handkerchief."

Harry opened his mouth to say something in return, only to be interrupted. "Just do the cauldrons Potter," Draco snarled.

"Draco," said Harry taking a deep breath. He was going to give it one last try. He was going to count to ten then attempt again. "I'm sorry about everything…I don't even remember why we're fighting in the first place. Can't we just start over again?"

"Fuck you Potter," Draco screamed, throwing up his hands. "The cauldrons…"

"Fine," snapped back Harry. "If you think they are so important…" he waved his hand over the cauldrons, doing some impressive wandless magic, not that either of them noticed. Two cauldrons melted instantly. The rest cleaned themselves out so well that it probably took the inner layer off completely, and two changed their color to bright green with polka dots.

Even as he did that, Harry realized it might not have been the correct thing to do. Draco looked as if he had stopped breathing, as his face turned a bright shade of pink. "Potter," he said slowly, emphasizing each word carefully. "I did not tell you to use magic when doing your detention. I fully expected you to do it by hand. I know most of you think this …" he pointed to his Head Boy's badge "…is some joke. Pin it on the Death Eater so he can't get lost. I suppose you think I'm pathetic, that no one obeys even the most simple order from me and I get accidentally elbowed in the corridors by groups of people who are just so careless…." He stormed over from his side of the classroom towards Harry like an eagle diving in for an attack.

Oops, Harry thought. I just might have disobeyed a direct order from him so he thinks I'm making fun of him.

"Draco," he said softly. "I...I wasn't thinking. I'll clean all of them by hand, I promise." He plunged on, taking a deep breath. "I…want to try again. Just as friends if nothing else. Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"Friends," Draco echoed sarcastically. "You want to be friends with me. What does been friends with the great Harry Potter entail, a quick blow job in the boys room?" Even as he said it, he strode forward, grabbed Harry firmly by the biceps and pulled him forward. "You want to fuck me now…or later."

"Not everything is about sex," Harry told him letting his body go limp. "You should know by now, I don't necessarily expect …"

"Ah, yes," said Draco with a malicious grin. "The Virgin Wonder." Then quite suddenly, Draco's mouth was over him, hard and unrelenting, teeth biting into his lower lip until pain forced him to part his lips and accept the invading tongue. Draco was strong and he had the element of surprise on his side. He used one hand to pull Harry close to him while the other played with the robe fastening, snapping it open with a loud click.

"Says the boy who screws his own father," Harry replied back, then snapped his mouth shut. He knew instantly that he had overstepped his boundary.

In the candle light, Draco's face looked like a skull, eyes sockets sunk, cheek bones emphasized. His lips were tightly compressed and his skin shorn white as if it was devoid of blood. He slowly let go of Harry and stepped back, then adjusted his robe as if it was the most important thing in the world.

"Draco," Harry said in a small voice. "I didn't…"

"Ah, but you used to enjoy this, if I recall correctly," Draco said with a malicious grin as he turned around and caught Harry in an iron grip and clamped his lips over Harry's, roughly.

Harry struggled for a moment, trying to break free as blood from his bitten lip flooded his mouth. He brought up his hands to push off Draco but they seemed to have gotten tangled up with the front of the Slytherin robe and through it, he could feel the body heat of the blond seeping through. He opened his arms and put one around the long slender neck while the other skimmed through the soft hair. It was different from what he was used to during the summer. Then Draco had worn his hair lose, not gelled back. Now, all Harry got was a handful of hair gel, which was as cold as the blond who was kissing him efficiently but without any passion. All of it felt wrong.

Harry gasped as his robe hit the floor and a hand was pushed up his t-shirt. The actions were brutal. Hard fingers pinched one of his nipples painfully, twisting it as if it was a piece of rubber, before continuing south towards his waistband. He broke off, tasting his blood which overshadowed all the other tastes, afraid that Draco would be as brutal with his most sensitive parts as he had been with his nipple.

"Draco, stop," Harry cried out, pulling himself free with effort. He stumbled over his robe and came to a halt with his back pressed against a desk. "What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?"

"What the heck are you asking for Potter, a platonic relationship….is that what you call it? That's like going down to the wine cellar for a cup of pumpkin juice." Draco said, wiping the leftover blood from his lips. Then he smiled, Harry saw that the gaps between his teeth were stained red with Harry's blood, making the pale boy look like a vampire.

"Not that you'd know anything about it," Harry said starting to get angry again. Had he even considered the possibility that there was a chance for the two of them to get back together again? He couldn't believe it. Draco was such a bastard and he couldn't even imagine starting a lemonade stall with the blond let alone a relationship. Once, during the summer he had glimpsed something within Draco, which had made him think that he might not be all that bad. Apparently he was mistaken.

"Why Potter," Draco answered back. "Just because you don't have a life doesn't mean everyone doesn't. I've moved on; perhaps you should also."

"I've had enough of this," Harry said, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. His face burned with embarrassment as he stood there. Things had gone from bad to unimaginable in a space of a few heartbeats. "There's nothing more to say. I thought you'd changed but I was mistaken. There is only so much I can do Draco. No matter what you may think, everyone has a breaking point and I think I just reached mine."

"Nicely said, Potter," drawled Draco from his perch. "Tell me, is there an epilog to your monologue or should I wait for a sequel?"

"Just…" Harry tried to speak but all he could manage was a shake of his head as his throat clogged with unshed tears. "Tell Umbridge that I didn't do my detention. You can just hand me over to her." With that he turned around and snagged his bag off the desk, then practically bolted out, tears running down his face.

Harry had no idea as to how far he had run, but once he reached familiar territory, he stopped, unwilling to face the rest of his friends. He was not that lucky, since he turned around and bumped into the last person he wanted to meet at the moment.

"Hermione," he said weakly, trying to pretend that he always walked around with wet eyes. "Going to the library are you?" he asked with false cheer, only his nose was also clogged and it sounded closer to 'Herbony, going to be thibrary arb you.'

She looked at him critically without speaking for a moment then nodded her head. "Let me guess, either you had a fight with Draco or that was the most eventful detention in the history of Hogwarts."

"It was Dr…Malfoy," he said feeling deflated. "He's such a …bastard."

"You needed an hours in the potions classroom with him to figure that out," Hermione said dryly., "that the inbred blond who spent all his time making life difficult for us for the past six years, is a …bastard."

"You know," said Harry, picking at his sleeve, realizing that he had dropped his robe on the potions classroom's floor and not picked it up. "You were right."

"Really," said Hermione pulling a pure white handkerchief out of her pocket and handing it over to him. "He was mean to you." She asked in a gentle voice.

"He was horrible," Harry said dabbing his lower lip which was still bleeding slightly. Mean seemed so childish compared to what Draco…no Malfoy had done to him.

"He's having a hard time here you know," she said, pulling out her wand and muttering a healing spell. "He's got people who are making life difficult for him and there was a group of Ravenclaws who sort of swarmed around him and…"

"He can do whatever he wants," Harry said dabbing his face. "I can't believe it; you were so against him and now you're for him."

"No," corrected the bushy haired female. "I'm just trying to be fair. You can't…"

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry said hastily. "He can go chase after all the girls in the world…"

"From what I hear, he just asked Cybele if she was a pureblood and whether any of her parents were Black…"

"…and fuck Blaise Zabini till he wears off his..."

"Why would he want to do that with one of the straightest boys in our year who's head over heals enraptured by Gin…"

"I don't want to hear this," said Harry. "All I know is, it's over. I don't want to talk to him, do anything to win him back. It's over for good…I guess…and I'm…" he took a deep breath. "…happy that way."

He walked towards his room, stamping angrily, making the candles in his wake flutter as if in an invisible breeze, unaware that his best (female) friend was watching his retreating back with a troubled expression on her face.

A/N- that went fairly well. Won't be updating for a while. Keep your toes crossed ppl and thank you for the reviews. Review more or I'll pair Harry up with Hagrid. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Correspondence.

"I would like to know where that book came from," McGonagall said in a sharp voice looking at the two of them over her glasses. Draco swallowed guiltily and looked briefly at his hands, clenched on his lap before looking up to meet the wise, old eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said, apologetically and really meaning it. "I have no idea. I've questioned all the students there and…" he swallowed again and looked at Susan Bones, reluctant to continue.

"They were not were very cooperative, were they?" Susan said, quietly.

Draco looked at her promptly, then nodded, feeling embarrassed that he had to admit something so degrading to a mere female who was also a Hufflepuff. He studied her for the first time, noting the straight nose, clear eyes and honest, open face. Susan would never be termed a beautiful girl; her face was too homely and her mouth was too wide but meeting her steady eyes, he realized for the first time why she had been selected Head Girl. She met his gaze calmly, without any guile or disgust and he relaxed a little.

"I suppose it's not a secret," he said. "I have problems controlling my own house, let alone the rest of the school. I think…" he directed his gaze towards the Headmistress "…it'd be best if I stepped down and let someone… else take over."

"Whom do you have in mind, Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked, without missing a beat. "Mr. Weasley, perhaps, with his prejudice towards Slytherin students and his quick temper or perhaps Mr. Boot with all his theoretical knowledge which he's never applied to anything in real life or Mr. Finch-Fletchley who wouldn't know discretion if it came and hit him in the face."

Draco looked up, startled she knew the weaknesses of all the male prefects. She probably knew the shortcomings of each and every Hogwarts student.

"Oh, don't think I don't know," the old woman continued. "I was all against Mr. Weasley becoming a prefect in the first place. I think Mr. Potter would have been a better choice but Dumbledore had his reasons and it was not my place to question him. I know I didn't have much choice when it came to choosing you either, Mr. Malfoy, but for once I think that Albus…" there was a trace of regret and love in her voice when she said that "…might have been correct after all."

"Why?" asked Draco ignoring the tears that were sparkling in the blue eyes. "I've made a frea…mess of things, and …"

"You might have made a few mistakes in your past but you have worked hard this term…"

"It's only been one week," Draco muttered, secretly feeling pleased.

"…and if your housemates are too stupid to realize that then it is not my place to point it out," McGonagall continued. "Hopefully, they will come to their senses before it is too late."

"The book," Susan Bones interrupted. "Was it a Dark Arts book?"

"No," McGonagall said. "But it was bordering on it. It was a book that helps with Animagus transformations—or so it claims. But what it actually does is try to force the shape of an animal onto a person, like the Polyjuice Potion."

"But you don't use the Polyjuice Potion for animals transformations," Draco said, remembering his Potions textbook.

"I should know," McGonagall said, dryly. "The last time Miss Granger grew a tail, we had to use all our resources to try and get her back to normal before she went home for the holidays."

"Herm…Granger tried to brew Polyjuice," Draco exclaimed before collecting himself.

"You should ask her about it one of these days," the Headmistress said with a smile, which made her look younger. "Now back to the problem at hand: as Miss. Greengrass has refused to disclose the source of her book we have no other option but to suspend her from school for the rest of the year."

"Isn't that a little too harsh?" Susan asked.

"She endangered another student's life, was in possession of a disturbingly Dark book, which she could neither have brought with her to school, nor obtained from the school library. I think it is only fair that she be expelled. Professor Vector has pointed out that she did not harm anyone else intentionally—however she was careless enough to leave the book within reach a younger students. And she practiced some of the spells mentioned without realizing just how dangerous they were.

"The reason I called the two of you here is because you, as students are more in touch with the rest of the school than anyone else. Have a prefects' meeting and let everyone know of the dangers of practicing…"

"Professor," Draco said interrupting her. "I think that people have been interested in becoming Animagi and maybe the temptation…"

"More importantly," Susan said, interrupting them both. "How is the poor girl?"

"She's going to be fine," McGonagall said, half-heartedly. "In another year or so. That's one person who's going to be repeating her year without failing an exam. Her parents weren't too happy about it and I agree. There are enough problems in the outside world without their child being stupid enough to try out unknown spells without looking it up properly."

"But like Draco said," Draco looked at Susan sharply as she used his first name with ease, "people are curious about it and if there was some form of proper training…"

"I'll think about it," McGonagall said. "Anyway, it's Saturday and I'm sure I shouldn't detain you any longer. Now run along, both of you."

Susan got up smoothly, smoothed down her robe and looked at Draco who was still seated.

"You go ahead," he said with a brief smile. "There's something I need to tell the Headmistress which is rather…personal." He forced his features into a neutral mask as he said it, fighting the urge to look guilty.

"What is it, Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked as the yellow robe disappeared down the steps.

"You know as well as I do that Umbridge woman might have given that book to Daphne," he said without beating around the bush. He had learned long ago, that, though McGonagall was not Dumbledore, her method of dealing with things head on made it unnecessary to beat around the bush. In fact, he had more respect for her than the former Headmaster who could have avoided disaster, had he been less manipulative.

"We cannot do anything about that without direct proof," the witch said. "And as far as I can tell, she did not intend for that…abomination to happen either, had she given the book."

"True," said Draco firmly. "However she is trying…or should I say was trying to win Daphne over to her side. She had her deliberately caused trouble for Herm – Granger during potions."

"So that is why she lost interest in Hermione," said McGonagall pretending not to notice Draco's slip by almost referring to Hermione by her first name. "Now that her next probable protégé is out of school, maybe she'll re-transfer her attention to Miss. Granger."

"At least we know what she looks for," Draco observed. "Before, she used pureblood students from Slytherin but now she seems to be after intelligent Muggleborn female students."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," said the Headmistress in dismissal. "Was there anything else?"

"Will you reconsider your decision to have me appointed as Head Boy?" Draco asked, standing up.

"I'm afraid not," she said with a smile. "Now run along. I'm sure there must be something better for you to do than sit in a stuffy old office talking to an old woman."

---- ---------- -----------

Draco returned to his room reluctantly. He did not want to face Blaise or the hag-faced Pansy who was disappointed that the new Prince of Slytherin had refused to share his bed with her. He was tired of listening to Blaise explain why he didn't want to sleep with Pansy but keep up the pretense of the relationship.

"A girl needs to be respected, Draco," Blaise told him. "You don't shag her the first few times but kiss her on the nose and tell her she looks tempting—and then she's all yours for the taking."

"Well, Pansy seems to have grown out of that already," Draco said sarcastically, lying on his bed, trying to deal with the aftermath of that disastrous detention with Harry.

"You went out with 'er, it's only fair I do the same," Blaise said.

Draco, too depressed over Harry's declaration that he was done with Draco, had not noticed the flaws in his room-mate's logic.

"My interest does not lie with newly found pureblood families," Blaise continued.

"Only with old pureblood families that breed red-haired brats like flies," Draco said feeling miserable. There must be something about those Weasley brats that drew the most powerful wizard alive to them. Potter was smitten with the entire clan not to mention Blaise, who was carrying a torch for Ginny Weasley since fourth year.

"Says who?" demanded Blaise, itching for a fight.

Draco was tired; his brain hurt and he did not want to think anymore. He did not feel like instigating another fight. Instead, he got up from his bed and pulled out a bottle of 1789 Firewhisky he had brought to school for such an occasion. "Want to get drunk?" he offered instead.

However, the morning after had not proved to be any better when both boys had woken up to the screeching of Pansy, who had found them fast asleep with an empty bottle between them. Had it not been for the basic anti-headache spells, Draco was sure neither he, nor Blaise would have been in any condition to walk to the bathroom. And the way Pansy had stared at the two of them would have made him feel uneasy had he been in any condition to think.

He entered his room briefly, snagged his broom then headed out to the fields to do a spot of flying. Maybe he could forget Potter and his heartbreaking revelation while he was in the air. Of all the….he quickly shoved the thought out of his mind, determined not to think of Potter even once during the day.

Draco mounted the broom the moment he was in the field, hiking his robes to a comfortable position. As he made a spiral loop over the goal posts he realized that he was not alone. Someone was watching him from the stands.

For a moment he froze, wondering whether to head for the grounds or to the changing room. He had been so eager to get off the ground he had not bothered to change into flying gear. Instead, he was dressed in Weekend Hogwarts robes, which consisted of a single green over robe. And he wasn't wearing much underneath. And his robes where hiked indecently up so as to accommodate his flying.

He did a full turn and headed for the stands, half hoping that the person spying on him was Potter. Serves him right if the git saw his legs and drooled all over his robes. Serves him right for dredging up unwanted things from his past then pretending to forgive him for it. However, when he reached the ground, he was startled by the person who had been watching him fly. He jumped off the broom, self-consciously and pulled down his robes, feeling like a pervert who had just flashed a little girl in the park.

"Hi," he said nervously. "Why aren't you at breakfast?"

"Not hungry," came the shy reply as he strode toward Cybele, his broom in his hand. As he drew closer, Draco became conscious of a few things. One, Cybele was rather small made. She was a tiny slip of a girl who had tied back her hair for the first time. It brought out her face to clear relief, making her elfin features more obvious. Two, she was dressed in Muggle clothes. He reached her in two long steps and sat next to her on the stands, studying her intently.

Before, there had always been people in the corridors and he had not had the chance to study her closely. He looked at her closely, noting the way her cheek bones slanted and the way her mouth turned up in the corners, even when she was not smiling. Her eyes were still hidden by a fringe of hair that had fallen over her forehead but the rest of her face did look like his mother's.

"We've met," he said.

"I know," she said, looking at her feet. Her shoes were threadbare, like the ones Potter used to wear.

"I'm…" Draco started to introduce himself.

"Zacharias said you were asking about me," she replied. "Some of the seniors weren't too happy about it."

"I know," Draco said. "I hope I didn't get you into trouble."

"Nah," she said, still not looking at him.

"Well, you can look at me, you know," Draco teased lightly. "After all, you were staring at me when I was in the sky."

The blush that spread over her cheek bones made her look beautiful, he thought. His stomach clenched at the expression and he had to fight the urge to drop his broom and give her a hug. He gave himself a mental slap at the thought. Malfoys did not get emotional, no matter what the circumstance. Then she looked at him directly and all thoughts flew out of his head.

She had…someone else's eyes. Definitely not Narcissia's ice blue but closer to grey. Not the grey of his eyes but a more vibrant grey, almost blue but not quite. He paused, trying to adjust his view then smiled at her as she stared at his broom longingly.

"Want to give it a try?" he asked.

She nodded enthusiastically, no longer shy but eager.

"Well, come on then," said Draco mentally berating himself for giving flying lessons to Hufflepuffs. "You hold out you hand like this," he said remembering the first year flying lessons, "and then you say 'up' as if you mean it." He's never ever given out his broom and here he was giving it away to some girl whom he knew nothing about.

She stepped next to him, her diminutive frame making him feel like a giant. She held out her hand over his broom as and said in a clear voice, "Up".

The broom jumped to her hand with the solid sound of flesh hitting wood and the weight of the broom almost toppled her over. She struggled for her balance as Draco looked on a little worriedly. "You've had flying lessons haven't you?" he asked a little anxious. He had only seen a broom response like that once in his life and that had been with Har- Potter. Potter was natural and his broom obeyed him instantly.

"No," she answered, distracted by the broom in her hand. "Not yet, but we will soon."

"Then don't you dare…" Draco trailed off as she expertly swung her leg over the broom and was off in an instant. He felt his mouth go dry in an instant and hastily took out his wand, preparing himself to cast a Cushioning Charm should she fall. She did a full turn inexpertly, the broom wobbling, tilting to a side then came back, her hair wild, looking excited.

"That was fun," she professed as she came to a stop abruptly, flipped over the front of the broom and fell on to the ground on her back.

"E…" the angry tirade that rose to his mind was bitten off as he realized just how happy she was. "Good," Draco said with a smile. "Have you flown before?" It was a round about way of asking if she had Wizard connections. As far as he knew, she was a Muggleborn but how could a Muggleborn have Black features. But not everyone flew like that. She was clumsy but that could be because the broom was too heavy for her. Put her on a light broom and she would be perfect. She flew like a Black… fearless and adventurous…not like a Mudblood Hufflepuff.

"No," she said, still fascinated by the broom. "I didn't even know you could fly on brooms before I came here."

"Well," said Draco, staring at her Black face, wondering how she had come to be. "We'll take it slow for now and you can fly around a bit as long as your legs skim the ground. I'll be glad to give you some more flying lessons, say on Monday afternoon." That would give him time to go over a few things and surely by late afternoon, Gryffindor Quidditch practices would be over. "Why don't you come around when you are free?"

"Alright," she said, happily while Draco chewed his lower lip and thought it over.

------------- ---------------- ------------------

He spent the rest of the day in the Owlery, writing letters to former associates of his father's, trying to find out if there was any record of a female child by the name of Cybele Dougall. Only one of them even bothered to write back, on a ratty piece of parchment delivered to him by a black owl with a slight tilt. He read it and decided that he might as well not have bothered writing.

Mr. Malfoy,

First of all, it's Theodore, NOT Trapdoor as you have suggested. Secondly, if I am to start going through all Ministry records in search of a ten year old female with Black blood my associates will need to be persuaded.

After all, accessing Ministry records is a risky business and though I did this for your father without any monetary compensation, you do not have the required backing at the Ministry should I get into trouble.

Please send me the receipt once a suitable amount has been deposited into my Gringotts account. (Account specifications attached.)

Looking forward to doing business with a Malfoy,

Yours,

Travor Montgomery Theodore.

---------- ---------------- ------------- ----------

He crumpled the letter and threw it to a corner, then spent the rest of the night fuming. By morning he was thinking more rationally and composed a letter to Snape, asking for more money and for several things he had wanted to know. As far as he knew, Snape was not that wealthy, so he thought it best to try and appease him by informing first him that Lupin had arrived safely to school and had assumed duties, both as Gryffindor Head of House and as their Defence Against Dark Arts professor.

He sat in the Owlery, reluctant to go back down where Potter might be lurking, and decided instead to write a letter to his cousin, just in case she had some knowledge of family history.

Snape's letter arrived by mid-morning, and the moment Draco read it he hexed the owl that had brought it and accidentally set his robes on fire.

Draco,

I have no idea what you have been drinking, but if you ever address me as Sev again, even if it is an unofficial letter, I will have you gutted and used in my potions. The answer to all your questions is a resounding 'no'.

I would like to remind you that officially, I am a wanted man (and if you see any humor in this line, please refrain from mentioning it) and therefore my accounts are frozen as well. If you require money for your school projects, I suggest you approach Potter. He is, after all, the person in control of both the Potter fortune and the Black family vaults. I'm sure he will be more than willing to help you financially should you stop being such an idiot.

As for the potion you inquired about, there is no potion that would reveal the name of the drinker's father. There are however, a few paternity testing potions which have to be drunk both by a pregnant woman and the suspected father, and which will reveal if the baby is truly his or not. Why you would need a potion to find out the father of a child is beyond me. If you are pregnant by any chance, and do not know who the father is, I suggest you go to Madam Pomfrey and get an abortion potion. Failing which, go fall on Potter. He was willing to accept you while you were pregnant with someone else's child last time, so there is a chance he might be willing to do so again, if he is stupid enough is willing to overlook the fact you are the official Slytherin rentboy.

Otherwise, I remember being interested in inventing such a potion in my youth. The notes are in my old text book, currently in Potter's possession.

Lastly, as far as I know no one from the Black family has recently produced an offspring. It could be because most of them have been incarcerated in Azkaban for a long period of time. My advice, ask Potter since he is the only person who currently has access to the Black family records.

I see no reason to continue writing now that all the issues are dealt with.

Yours,

Severus Snape.

PS. His name is Remus John Lupin and you will refer to him as Professor Lupin and not as 'your werewolf.' He is most certainly is not 'my werewolf.'

His cousin's letter was just as uninformative, delivered to him, late at night by the aging Weasley owl.

------------- ----------------- ----------------------

Lo Cousin,

Nice to hear from you though your letter sounded a little off. What were you doing, testing a potion?

Anyway, things are progressing nicely. Molly is doing well and this time the wedding is certainly going to take place coz (guess what) Fleur is pregnant…or she thinks she's pregnant or pretending to be pregnant or …whatever.

Miss having a room of my own like at Grimmauld Place here. Have to share my room with Fleur, which is a pain. She keeps complaining about putting on weight.

As for your question, no, as far as I know, my mom didn't have any kids apart from me. She did miscarry once but I'm told that it's common with Black women. Ah, the trouble with reproduction. She did not give birth to a blonde kid and hide her in an orphanage or anything as far as I know.

She said she lost touch with your mom after she got married, so doesn't remember your mom having any girl kids at all. But she suggested you contact Mrs. Crosswell, your mom's mid-wife, if she's alive. Says the old hag treated your mom every time she got pregnant.

Got to go, work calling.

Do write often cousin,

Love,

Tonks.

PS. Give my love to Harry and give him a bigger kiss. XOXOXO

--------- ----------- ------------------

Draco cursed as he read the letters. He had spent the entire day avoiding Potter and he still couldn't escape the git. He shuffled out of his room, pushing aside a group of students who crowded around the notice board. Finally, his curiosity got the best of him and he shoved a few Ravenclaws aside, so he finally could read the announcement.

To all students,

It has come to my attention that certain students have tried illegal and highly dangerous methods to become Animagi. I will be holding a special session on Animagus transformations for all seventh year students. All those who are interested, please write your name below. You will be informed of the time and date once the number of attending students has been determined.

Minerva McGonagall

(Acting Headmistress)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- a few boring this I have to inform you all of before I continue

In case you haven't noticed, I seemed to betaking longer and longer to update. Real life is catching up and I'll be tied down until the end of next month. I will try to keep up, I promise. I might be slow but I will not give up on this. Just keep sending me reviews. I usually pick up when I get one.

I'm looking for a beta for my first fic "Take the Tiger by the Tail". I'm trying to get it up to Hex files standards. I've managed to get post it up to chapter 7 before by beta took a vacations so any help would be accepted with open arms.

I've found out I can't hate Ginny. Title suggestion by Laura. The chapter is betaed by Stray and Laura. I've reloaded the previous chapter once my new beta Dowland went through it as well as this one.

Chapter 9: Many Things Come to Light.

"There you are," said Ginny coming up behind Harry as he sat under the tree, looking at the lake. "What are you…" she started to say then changed her mind at the last moment. "How did the tryouts go?"

"You should know," said Harry without bothering to look up. "You were there."

"I left as soon as the Chasers were selected," Ginny pointed out as she reached the place where he was sitting. "Mind if I join you?"

"Hm," grunted Harry which the redhead took as an indication to proceed. She dropped herself on to the ground and sat cross legged on the grass next to him, close enough for comfort but not close enough to touch. He continued to stare at the lake until, finally he realized that Ginny was not likely to disappear if he ignored her. "How…is your mom?" he asked in the end feeling a little bad that it was only now that he was asking about Molly. The Weasley were allowed a special Floo session with their mother once a week, which was why both Ron and Ginny had left the trials as soon as possible.

"She's alright," she said softly. "Wanted to know…" she gulped then continued bravely. "…why you didn't come."

"I…" Harry stopped, stumped. "…didn't think she'd want to talk to me." After all, why would anyone want to talk to someone who had brought so much sadness into their lives?

"Don't be stupid," said Ginny sharply looking at him directly for the first time. "Of course, she wants you to talk to her. She thinks you're too ashamed of her."

"I'm not," said Harry his eyes fixed in the horizon, refusing to look back as Ginny although she continues to stare at him. "I… just don't …" i _feel like facing her yet, /_i Harry finished mentally.

"So," said Ginny changing the subject. "How did it go?"

"What?" Harry asked blankly.

"Tryouts," said Ginny with exasperation.

"Oh," said Harry, flushing slightly. "Fine, I guess. Still, no one I really want to train as a fulltime Seeker."

"Why do you…" the Ginny trialed off when she realized that Harry might not be able to play that year should the War force itself on them.

"Plus, I'll be leaving at the end of the year," Harry pointed out, reading Ginny's silent expression correctly. "You're better as a Chaser and…"

"I know," Ginny finished softly. That was why, when they were dating, that Harry had been under the impression that they were the perfect match. Ginny had an uncanny ability to guess what he meant to say and Harry, who was not always the most articulate of people, found it endearing.

"At least Ron made it through as Keeper," Harry said with false cheer.

"That's 'cos he slipped off the broom and grabbed the Quaffle as he fell," Ginny said with a smile.

"I thought he meant to do that," Harry joked and suddenly they were both smiling.

"Thank Merlin, the twins aren't here," she said laughing quietly. "They'll never let him forget that."

"Him hanging off the broom by the end of his robe," Harry said, chuckling at the memory.

"It's good to see you smiling," said Ginny as he looked at her. "It's... unusual, these days…"

"I…"

"Have been distracted," finished his ex-girlfriend and Harry winced at the reprimand. "With Malfoy."

"Yeah," said Harry. It hurt him to admit it but it was true. He had tried his best not to think about the blond git but it was harder than he had imagined. Not that he had seen that white-blond head the entire weekend but still.

"You always do find something to be miserable about don't you?" Ginny muttered.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he turned to look at her, irritated. It was not as if he all of a sudden decided to be morose over it. He couldn't help it if he felt bad about the whole thing and the sight of Hermione and Ron, snogging in every corner available was not helping.

"You know exactly what I mean," Ginny snapped back. "You always find something to worry over like a dog with bone and keep on gnawing it."

"If you had been through half the things I've been through…" Harry said angrily. Why was it that his friends, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had been so unsympathetic towards his break up with Draco. He was finally admitting to himself that it was truly, truly over. There was only so much self abuse person could put through for someone they… like but that did not mean he was able to turn off all his feelings. It hurt and he would have been grateful for at least a little sympathy, not reprimands such as, 'have you done your homework' or 'where's the list of new strategies.'

"Tell me," said Ginny, suddenly angrily. "Tell me what you've been through, and I'll top it."

"Ginny…" said Harry surprised. What exactly did she mean?

"Well, fine, then I'll tell you," said the red-head, showing a spark of temper. "Let's start at the beginning. You dress in hand me downs and well, so do I and half the time they are the wrong sex clothes."

Harry paused for a moment wondering if there was a reason as to why Ginny always dressed in boy's clothes. Perhaps it was because they were her brothers' more than because she was a tom-boy.

"You were possessed by the Dark Lord, well so was I."

Point. Harry did not comment on it.

"You lost your family to the Dark Lord. So did I. At least on one of your family members turned out to be a Death Eater who tried to kill you during the summer holidays."

"I think Percy…" Harry stated only to be silence by a wave of her hand.

"You just lost your boyfriend to another boy, well fine, so did I."

Harry wince visibly at that.

"You think you are an orphan and that no one loves you…well, we do. I do, Ron does, and so does Hermione. The twins do, mom and dad do and I think Bill and Charlie all think of you as a long lost brother. You have a family no matter what you believe."

Harry looked down at his lap, at a blade of grass caught in his hands, feeling a lump catch in his throat. "I…" his voice was husky so he tried to clear his throat before speaking again. "I…" it was true. His friends would stand by his side, come hell or high water and he knew that.

"Lupin loves you like a son and I guess by default, so does Snape." There was a mischievous smile on Ginny's lips and Harry looked at her with an answering smile.

"I expect he'll lick my feet when I go for my Occlumency lessons," Harry said, dryly.

"And wipe you dry with his hair," Ginny said, solemnly.

"Thanks," Harry said, quietly, meaning it. "I… don't know why it didn't work out between us but Gin…"

"I was angry with you in the beginning," Ginny said without any hesitation. "But I know, though I've always liked you, it was part hero worship. But this incident with Draco helped. I mean, you were never this confused with Cho, I think she was more of a distraction to you. But with Draco, he really hurt you. And then I realized that he did something even You-Know-Who couldn't do, and I felt sorry for you and realized…you're human. I miss the Harry I knew before all this happened. Can I have him back?"

"I love you too," Harry said, simply. "Not that way you want me to, but I do love you."

"I know," Ginny said with a sad smile. "Want to talk about it?"

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, wryly.

"Hermione won't tell me what went wrong and I thought it best if you told me instead of me poking around." She was at least very direct, Harry thought.

"I really don't know," Harry said, looking over the lake again. The sun was not yet setting but it was already dark and the day was already winding up. Harry could feel the slight dampness of the air and thought that it might rain sometime soon. He felt bad that in his depression that he had ignored his friends for the whole of the weekend.

"You know," Ginny said, hesitantly. "Maybe the thing with Malfoy… it could be a gay thing."

"What ever do you mean?' Harry asked, more intrigued than anything else.

"You know, when Charlie came home from Romania, last time, I over heard him talking to the Twins, They were thinking of starting some sort of night club, not that sort of thing we have here. I think they wanted something a little more Muggle. You know, more loud music and stuff. Wizards are so backward in some ways and the Muggle dance clubs look so much better. The clubs we have remind me of our Yule Ball."

"I know what you mean," said Harry remembering the club he had gone to during summer. It had been so prim and proper. He leaned back against the tree trunk, at the same time Ginny did and their shoulder brushed together. But he did not move and neither did she.

"Well, Charlie was describing this club they had in Romania where they… where all the guys go to and he was telling the twins that they have a special section for the gay…" Ginny paused for a moment then lunged in. "... and he says they all just have sex. I mean, they don't have regular partners or stuff not in our sense. They swap them around and have a slot of wild sex."

"Maybe it's a Romanian thing," Harry said looking at Ginny through the fringe that had fallen over his eyes. He made a mental note to get himself a hair cut.

"You…" started Ginny looking around and then stopped when she realized that Harry was smiling at her. "Oh, you know what I mean." She said angry that he had laughed at her. "Maybe... maybe exclusive relationships don't exist when you're gay. Maybe you shouldn't expect Malfoy and you to have the sort of thing your parents did."

"I guess," said Harry, his lips twitching slightly as he tried hard not to smile again. Who would have thought little Ginny had that much Slytherin cunning in her. And she made a damn good presentation of the fact. But he also knew that some of the things she had said were true and he really couldn't expect Malfoy to remain faithful just because he was.

"Let's go back," he said standing up and then staggering as the dizziness swept over him.

"Harry," Ginny said, worried. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Harry said as he fought to keep his feet steady. "I tripped over a root."

"Sure," Ginny asked persistently.

"Positive," he said with a confident smile. That was the second reason he was looking for a replacement Seeker for the upcoming games.

In the beginning, after he had been hit by the poison dart, he had started to recover thanks to the potions Snape had been feeding him and the dizzy spells had eased of, in both severity and occurrence, but once he had returned to school the incidents had become more frequent. At first, he had chalked it down to stress and work. But he could not ignore the fact. He knew that he ought to tell someone about it, but as usual he was reluctant to share his problems with anybody. That evening, as he had gotten on the broom, he had felt the first stirrings of dizziness and had returned to the ground to carry out the selection from there. No one had noticed that their Captain had remained grounded for the entire selection process but Harry had been annoyed. He had actually been looking forward to flying on his broom.

"You still with me," Ginny said as Harry looked, and tried to focus his eyes on her.

"I…" Harry swallowed back the bile that was rising from his stomach. "I wanted to ask you something Gin. Just don't tell the other two I asked you this."

"What?" Ginny asked her face serious.

"What do you remember about the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry asked slowly.

"Why do you want to know?" Ginny asked. "After all this time, why now?"

"You know about the Horcrux and stuff, don't you?" Harry asked. "Well, I was told by Kingsley that the Hufflepuff Cup was most likely returned to Hogwarts by Tom Riddle. People have been searching for it everywhere and it hasn't turned up yet."

"You think it's down there," Ginny said, her voice flat.

"Oh yes, I think there's a very good chance" Harry said. "I'm sorry, though… I shouldn't have brought that up."

"You are planning on going down," Ginny said. It was a statement not a question.

"I have to," Harry said, reluctantly. "It's not as though I have a choice."

"You always have a choice," Ginny said, sounding older than her sixteen years. "But it's not always the right one. Tell me when you're going and I'll come with you. I remember stuff… not very clearly but if I see it I'll know. And before you say anything…" she said keeping a finger to Harry's lip as he made to speak. "I think it's time I went down there and put my own ghosts to rest."

"Thanks," Harry said, feeling guilty that he was dragging Ginny into it and glad that he was not about to go alone. He knew he should put some sort of fight about her coming with him but he also knew that the moment he had brought up the topic with Ginny, she would be accompanying him. After all she had gone with him to the Ministry of Magic and fought Death Eaters inside the Castle. He could not have asked for a better companion. "You have no idea…" he stepped forward and embraced her trying to express his gratitude silently that she remained his friend despite the fact he had been extremely unfair to her. "I do love you, you know…"

"That's nice, Potter," the voice broke the peaceful setting as effectively as a bucket of cold water thrown over them. "Can you at least hold back your public displays of affection?"

"Dra… Malfoy," said Harry, stepping back guiltily, before realization made him stop. It was not as if he had been doing anything wrong. "What do you want?"

"Right now," the blond spat, his voice filled with disdain. "I'd like to 'scourgify' my eyes. But the reason I'm disturbing this touching scene with your girlfriend," he made it sound as if Harry and Ginny had been having a threesome with the Giant Squid, "is because the two of us have been called to the Headmistress's office."

"Why?" asked Harry. "Is it because of the detention…"

"I haven't been running to mummy with stories about dreadful detentions," Draco said angrily. "So it couldn't be that. Unless you have been…"

"Harry hasn't even told us what happened about it," Ginny said stepping in. "You have no right to…" she trailed off as she realized that Draco wasn't alone. Standing a little behind Draco, her eyes cast down, her hands held behind her, stood a small, blond, pale girl holding on to a scruffy looking broom..

"Oh," said Harry, as he got a close look at the female who seemed to have Draco smitten. "Hello," he added feeling rather stupid.

"Hi," she said, shyly, in a barely audible voice, a blush spreading over her face. Then Harry noticed that Draco was holding a broom in his hand.

"Flying," Harry guessed feeling a little stupid. He was feeling awkward. He was not very good at holding conversations with adults let along kids. But he had apparently said the right thing, since the kid nodded enthusiastically, still not looking at him and said in her shy voice, "Dwaco's going to teach me."

"Well," Ginny said, looking at Draco with a faint smile. "Dwaco, is it? Spending time with a first year Hufflepuff who's smaller than a puffball." Draco snarled silently but did not say anything scathing, mindful of his charge.

And Harry realized that Ginny was correct. He had not been a giant when he had arrived that Hogwarts but Cybele was even smaller. Had he not known she was in first year, he would have thought her age to be eight or nine. Her long blond hair, now that both the blonds were standing close together, was only a shade or two darker than Draco's, was flowing free, hiding her face, making Harry curious to find out what she looked like up close.

He hitched up his trousers underneath his school robes and hunched down so that they were face to face. "I don't think we've been properly introduced," he said, softly. He heard Draco breath deeply and move to a side so that he was standing beside Harry, rather than facing him. "I'm Harry Potter," he said.

"Cybele Dougall," she said equally softly and looked at him. Harry felt as if he had taken a Bludger in the middle.

"God," he said looking at her. "Draco, she looks like…"

"My mother," Draco said, sharply.

"No…" said Harry. "I mean, maybe but I don't know your mom. I was going to say she looks like you."

"What?" said Ginny as she squatted next to Cybele. She stared at the bewildered girl in front of her and then nodded. "Well, not the chin but the mouth I guess," she said reluctantly. "But her eyes…"

Suddenly he was seized by the back of his cloak and deposited rather hard, on his butt. "Seriously, don't you people have anything better to do than gawk at people making rude remarks about their appearance as if they're not…"

"Sorry," said Harry, standing up, brushing the dry leaves that had attached themselves to his robes. Cybele looked at Draco with something akin to hero worship as the blond had just deposited the hero of the Wizarding world on his back.

"Let's go," Draco said briskly. "It's not nice to keep the old lady waiting."

"So, did you two go flying?" Harry asked, intrigued.

"No," said Draco giving the little girl an apologetic look.

"I'll take her," Ginny offered suddenly.

"No," said Draco hurriedly. "There's no need…"

"I'll take her on one of the school training brooms," Ginny continued as if she hadn't heard him. "They don't do anything apart from skim over the ground…"

"Thank you, Wea…Ginny," Draco said as he looked at Cybele and took in the half-pleased, half-worried expression on her face. "Just make sure nothing happens to her."

--------- ---------- ----------- ---------

"So," said Draco casually as the two boys walked towards the castle side by side. "You and Ginny… together again?"

"God, no," said Harry surprised by the question.

"Could've fooled me," Draco said in the same causal voice.

"So," said Harry with equal pseudo-casualness. "You and Zabini…?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Draco said with a straight face while Harry continued to scrutinize his face for a clue.

"That's nice," Harry forced through clenched teeth as they rounded the corner and bumped into Zabini who was hurrying in the opposite direction.

"There you are," Zabini said angrily to Draco. "I've been looking for you all over the place. Have you seen my favorite pair of boxers, the green silk one with the…"

Harry had difficulty in breathing, let along walking as the two casually bickered over each others' underwear and the possibility of getting drunk that night. If he had any suspicion that the two Slytherins were lovers they were settled for good. He had hoped against hope, though all the evidence was against Draco, that what he had assumed was, in fact, not true... And yet the small voice that was trying to give him relief was (unsuccessfully) trying to point out, 'They are talking about missing clothes. Don't you and Ron talk about missing clothes in the morning?'

"…right, Potter," said a voice and Harry turned around to realize that Zabini was talking to him.

"Pardon," said Harry, dredging out some manners though all his instincts were shouting for him to pull out the wand and hex the black haired, oil skinned, annoying pureblood all the way to France.

"I said," said Zabini with the patience of someone dealing with a ten year old, "that since you were cozy with Draco here…"

"Not now," growled Draco as they reached the Great Hall's main entrance. "Looks like Pansy is looking for you."

"You told him about us," Harry gasped in anger as they entered the Great Hall.

"Not now, Potter," Draco said his eyes fixed ahead.

"But…"

"Blaise, darling." Harry flinched, Gryffindor bravery out for a stroll, as a pug-faced female barreled down on to them looking like a Thestral that had spotted a pot of raw meat.

"Pansy," said Blaise obviously irritated by the interruption, "I'm a little busy at the moment…"

"With Draco," said Pansy loudly. "You're always busy with Draco."

"Yes, well," said Blaise looking around as students started to enter the Hall from all directions for dinner. Since it was a Monday, everyone wanted to eat before dark and settle down for their homework. It was also the habit of many students to go to their dorms early since most felt it safer to be inside their own houses. "Not now…"

"You can't tell me not now," Pansy screeched as more and more students came in. "I'm not going to be pushed aside like some bit of trash."

Harry started to edge away from the three Slytherins who were standing smack in the middle while he looked like some poor unsuspecting bystander caught in the middle of a three-way bull fight.

Harry looked up as Hermione and Ron walked down towards the Great Hall from the Gryffindor common room. Ron, seeing that Harry was caught in the middle of the Slytherin house fight turned towards him but Harry indicated with a small shake of his head that he would rather deal with it on his own.

Hermione gave her friend a worried glance then nudged Ron so they could both skirt the edges until they reached the place where Harry was standing. As they approached, Hermione mouth in a low voice, "Where's Gin. I thought she was with you?"

"I got called to the Headmistress's office," Harry explained in a muted voice as he tried to ignore Pansy's caterwauling. "She decided to go flying with…"

"… can't even call me your girlfriend," Pansy screeched, so loudly that half the Great Hall, including all the staff members present, looked at her. "A boyfriend should be able to provide certain things for a girl and with you, all I can say is that you are a terrible shag."

"How can you say that," Blaise screamed back. "It's not as if…"

"Exactly," Pansy said in her loud voice. "We've never shagged… which is a lot more than I can say for Draco and me. He at least managed to get his prick up once a week while all you've done is make me sleep on Draco's bed. Not even in your own bed."

Someone sniggered loudly and Pansy looked up, aware that their little fight had escalated into some kind of school entertainment. "What are you all looking at," she screamed back. "It's not as if I'm the only one with a disinterested boyfriend," she looked around as she tried to pin the blame on someone else, "Right, Granger?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Hermione replied coolly.

"Sure you do," Pansy said. "Your little Ron-Ron was all over little Psychic-bimbo there," She pointed towards Lavender who was watching the proceedings with interest. "You couldn't turn a corner without coming across the two of them sucking face but when he's with you… all I see is drool marks from falling asleep on your books."

"Really, Parkinson," bit back Hermione. "What I do with my boyfriend has nothing to do with your inability to keep a guy."

"And she's not the one harping over a lost boyfriend," Lavender shouted back angrily. "Especially when one of them is gay."

There was a silence in the Great Hall as everyone shut up instantaneously.

"What's gay?" someone, a first year asked from the person next to him who shushed him hurriedly.

Harry turned around to see who it was and found himself looking at Luna Lovegood, instead sitting in the midst of a group of Hufflepuff.

"I knew it," said Pansy, jumping up and down. "I knew it the moment you made me sleep in the other bed. You're gay aren't you? The shame of all purebloods, you should have been killed in your crib." Harry thought she was overreacting

"Who's gay?" Hermione asked from Lavender as the girl continued to stare at everyone defiantly.

"Why Blaise, of course," the girl said. "I heard he managed to go to the girls rooms last Friday. And we all know, boys can't go up those steps at all, unless they are gay."

"And all purebloods are gay because they were cursed by the Great Morg…" started Luna.

"That's stupid," said Draco, forcefully. "He came up because I went up and I turned off the mechanism in the steps…"

"You went up because you were the Head Boy," Pansy said in malicious glee. "Blaise went up because he was gay. Oh, wait till everyone hears of it."

"That's ridiculous," said Hermione in a loud voice. "The steps are magically enchanted so boys can't go up, it does not filter out…"

"Really," said Pansy coldly. "From what I hear, it reads your inner most thoughts and those who have the wrong intentions towards girls can't go up."

"That's ludicrous," Hermione said loudly, "What you mean is any girl who's a lesbian cannot go up those either. What if a person was…" She turned a bright crimson but continued "…castrated?"

"Well," said Pansy pouting, "Blaise is gay. He's messing around with Draco."

Harry heard the inquisitive first year ask the meaning of 'lesbian' from someone else.

"I really don't need to hear this," Harry said finally. "What the heck is wrong with being gay anyway?"

"What…" said Pansy with a cruel laugh. "You mean that the Zabini heir taking it up the…"

"But…"

"However pleasant," Draco loudly said, "Let's continue this some other time. Potter needs to be escorted to the…"

"Who asked you?" one of the mouthy second year Slytherins shot back. In an instant Draco wiped out his wand and hexed the boy so hard he went flying out of his shoes and fell flat on his back, smoke pouring from his ears.

"Detention with Flitch for the rest of the week and you are banned from all outdoor activities during that time," Draco said levelly. Harry noted that he had not removed house points despite the situation. "Unless there's anything else… ?" he hurriedly swirled his robe around and was out of the Great Hall in an instant. Harry had to run behind him to keep up with him.

"Oh, Merlin," said Draco the moment they were out of sight. "I'm going to be in trouble for hexing that kid infrount of the teachers and

"What?" asked Harry as he noted that the boy was trembling slightly. "Draco," he reached out to touch him, but Draco stepped back rapidly.

"I can't believe you used to date that nut case," he said angrily.

"Who?" asked Harry, puzzled.

"That Loony-loona," Draco said. "Doesn't she know the implications of accusing pureblood of being homosexual in public? I though she meant me for a moment there and…"

"But," said Harry puzzled. "I never dated Loona…"

"At last year's Slughorn's Christmas party... ?"

"I didn't have a date," Harry said patiently.

"Her…" Draco said derisively. "Potter, what were you thinking?"

"What's wrong about being gay," Harry asked. "I mean the Weasleys seem alright with the idea that Charli…"

"Weasleys are almost Muggles and they have so many male children one of them not reproducing shouldn't matter even if he decides not to have kids. And he's the type to be happy being pregnant. And it's not like Weasel is any better at choosing girls. First that slut Lavender and then a Mu…"

"Don't call her…" Harry said before Draco could call Hermione Mudblood.

"You wouldn't understand it anyway," Draco said in a calmer voice. "I wasn't going to insult Granger anyway. I don't …" he broke off as they reached the Gargoyles. "We're here. Let's go in."

------ --------- --------- -------

"I see you finally managed to get here," McGonagall said as the two boys took their seats.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, hurriedly. "We got a little distracted."

"So I hear," she said with a smile which vanished rapidly. "Now, I called you both to discuss with you a matter of importance. Mr. Potter's Defense Against Dark Arts extra tutor."

"I'll leave then," said Draco getting up. "I don't think this concerns me."

"Yes, it does," said McGonagall. "Sit down, Mr. Malfoy."

"What Potter does with his extra teaching has nothing to do with me?" Draco said. "It's not as if he and I share extra lessons. I might as well…"

"This does," the Headmistress said firmly. "Because the person who is going to be tutoring Mr. Potter is your father, Lucius Malfoy."


	10. Chapter 10

A/n- Betaed by Laura. I'm still looking for a beta for the first fic.

Chapter 10: Revelations of a sort.

Draco felt his world shake to the foundation as the Headmistress, calmly, told him that his father was about to come to Hogwarts as…

"Is he coming here as a Professor?" Potter asked in a strangled voice.

"Oh, no," said McGonagall. "Only as a special instructor."

"But…" protested Potter. "He's a Death Eater."

"Exactly," McGonagall said as if Potter had somehow said something vastly intelligent. "Who better to teach you than someone who knows it all?"

"Why not Mad-Eye or…Kingsley…or…" Potter said, searching desperately for names.

"They are all Aurors," Draco pointed out, putting Potter out of his misery. In a twisted way, he could see the logic in the argument the old witch was presenting. Who better to teach about the enemy than the enemy himself? "And I have a feeling they are too busy, right now."

"Yes, but…," Potter spluttered, looking confused and Draco had to admit that uncertainty made Potter look adorable. "I…give me a minute," he said, slumping back into his chair. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, his head bowed. Draco remained silent, letting the Savior of the Wizarding World collect his thoughts.

He could not think rationally at all, only the echo of the words "Lucius Malfoy" as if someone was repeatedly shouting the words in the background. He could, also, feel the beginning of a headache threatening to erupt at the back of his head and decided to ignore it for the moment. He tried to calm his breathing and concentrate on a table spot to keep his mind from running around in circles screaming blue murder.

"Ok," said Potter, breaking the silence. "Let me get this straight. You are bringing in a certified Death Eater to Hogwarts, to teach me how to defend myself because all the Aurors are too busy to do it themselves."

"Basically, yes," McGonagall said.

"If the most competent of the Aurors are too busy, who's going to be guarding him?" Potter queried and Draco felt like hitting himself on the head, headache notwithstanding.

"Potter's right," Draco said speaking up, disregarding the look of surprise Potter threw in his direction. It was probably at the thought that Draco was agreeing to something he said. "My…" he had to swallow before the words came out. "…father is not someone who can be treated lightly. He will need a strong guard."

"We will be placing him in a warded room where magic cannot be performed," McGonagall informed him, crisply, sounding half-annoyed as if his argument was not worth the time. "And there will be at least four Aurors present with him when he trains Mr. Potter."

"You hold the Castle wards, don't you?" Draco asked the former Gryffindor Head of House. "You'll have a hard time confining him."

"Who are the guards?" Potter asked sharply. "He's got ways of…influencing…" he stopped fumbling for words.

"…getting into their heads," Draco finished for him. At least, Potter was not as stupid as he looks if he could come up with some competent arguments and counterpoints.

"They will be on a rotational basis and though, they will not be …" here McGonagall paused as she searched for the correct expression. "…having much experience in the field, they will be fully trained Aurors."

"I don't believe this," muttered Potter, pushing a hand through his fringe. Draco noted that he needed a hair cut. "I've got a bad feeling about this already."

"How did he bargain his way into this?" Draco asked forcefully. He knew about his father, more than any trained psychologist the Ministry could produce. After all, this was the man who convinced everyone that he had been under the 'Imperio' during the last reign of the Dark Lord.

"Shouldn't he be thrown in jail," Potter asked. "It's not like he can get time off for good behavior."

"Actually," McGonagall had the nerve to look embarrassed. At that moment, Draco realized that the entire wizarding community had just been fooled by his father. "He is doing this under his own free will and …"

"He gets to go free, right?" Potter said in a strangely hollow voice and Draco fought back the urge to give him a hug. He felt in need of a hug himself, after hearing that.

"Of course not," said McGonagall. "He will be placed in a prison for political prisoners and provided better conditions."

"Better conditions!" Potter gasped.

"Political prisoner," Draco shouted at the same time. They both paused, glancing at each other. Then suddenly, both of them were protesting vehemently.

"But he was caught in the Ministry of Magic with a wand in his hand," Potter protested. "And he escaped from Azkaban. Doesn't that make him a …a…" he fumbled around, his years of living with Muggles making it difficult for him to find the correct term. "… Not political prisoner. A mass murderer then?"

Draco snorted at the pathetic excuse of a word but forced himself to be quiet when McGonagall said, "Well, I personally don't believe this, but he claims that, at the Ministry of Magic he was wrongfully apprehended."

"What do you mean?" Potter said.

"You mean," said Draco with sudden clarity. "He said that he heard a noise and went to investigate, only it turned out to be a group of kids and Death Eaters and he got into the midst of things. He also said something like he had was very sorry he took the Dark Mark and he repents. "

"Something like that," the Headmistress admitted reluctantly.

"But…" said Potter sounding outraged. "We were all there, me, Hermione, Ron…"

"Who were all incapacitated by some hex or another," McGonagall said sadly. "Ronald Weasley was confused and Miss Granger was hit with a curse so strong she had to be treated…"

"But…" Potter overrode her. "Ginny, Neville…Luna…"

"Your word becomes invalid when there is even a suggestion that you have been magically affected by a mind influencing spell," Draco said slowly, remembering that Potter did not have the full benefit of been raised a Wizard. "The fact Weasley was confounded or something meant that anyone of you could have been touched…"

"But…" said Harry. "They weren't and you know that …I was there. Why didn't I get to testify at his trial or something?"

"Harry," said McGonagall gently. "It was Dumbledore's decision. He did not think you were ready to put up with something of that magnitude because of the mental strain you were under at the time…"

"That's hogwash," Potter said jumping to his feet. He was angry and the office started to tremble in response, small glass objects clanging softly, larger objects shuddering. "If you think I was too delicate to testify because Sirius died…"

"Potter, you moron, sit down," Draco snapped, also jumping to his feet.

"I'm sick of been treated like an invalid…" A single delicate rose, made of glass, resting on the top of a bookshelf, shattered.

"What she means is, things don't normally work here the same as in the Muggle world. You, of all people, should have realized that when they put you on trial by a full Wizengamot for saving your own life," said Draco, pronouncing each word separately. "You also told me that at the Ministry of Magic, you were possessed by the Dark Lord. That in turn makes you unfit to testify at any trial. Anyone who has been possessed…"

"That's enough Mr. Malfoy," said the Headmistress, hurriedly.

"No," said Potter. "It's all right. I think it makes more sense now. Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Maybe because they were worried about your reaction," Draco said, looking pointedly at the office which was still settling down.

Potter managed to look sheepish and horrified at the same time, his cheeks turning crimson in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I had no idea…"

"Which is why you need to be taught how to control your magic," the old woman said and Draco was glad to hear that there was no triumph in her voice.

"Wouldn't Snape have been a better choice?" Draco asked. "He's proficient at wandless magic and though he is not as strong in Magic as Lucius, he is very resourceful and fully competent. Maybe more than some Wizards who are twice as powerful as he is"

"Snape is already occupied," the Headmistress said and Draco's sharp eyes picked up a silent communication between Potter and her. There was apparently something going on between them which he was not privy to.

"We can't forget that he was there during the attack at The Burrow," Potter protested again and Draco rejoiced. That memory had almost slipped his mind.

"No, he wasn't" said the old lady looking sad. "We might not have gotten a full confession from Lucius Malfoy but, Percy Weasley did talk under Veritaserum. And according to him, he brewed a Polyjuice potion with a hair from Lucius and led the attack to The Burrow with Bellatrix Lestrange…so he could…"

"…get Hermione," Potter said with a bitter, twisted laugh. "Only I jumped in the way and…"

"But at the Night Club," Draco started then paused as a blush crept up Potter's face. There it was again. The thing he hated the most. Something made him think that not all that happened that night has been told.

"Yes, but he didn't kill anyone and the worst he did was throw a couple of hexes at a werewolf…"

"Lupin is not some werewolf," Potter snarled and much to his surprise, Draco found himself agreeing. He had grown quiet fond of the werewolf during the last few weeks of his holiday and he was not about to let some female bad mouth him.

"He claims to have not recognized Lupin," said McGonagall. "He says he was under the impression that he was saving you from an attack."

"And the attack of Grimmauld Place," Potter practically snarled. "He was under Imperio I suppose…"

McGonagall looked down at her hands. "I don't make these decisions," she said slowly. "I might be the Headmistress of this school but the actual training of The Chosen fall on everyone in the Order and we believe that, despite everything, Lucius Malfoy has the most to teach you. Lucius Malfoy claims that he has repented his wrong doings and the only way he can redeem himself is by teaching you how to defeat Voldemort."

"All right," said Potter, slumping in his chair in defeat. "I admit, he's good and he knows his stuff, but you can't seriously forget what he did to Draco."

Draco felt as if he had just been punched in the middle. He did not think it was a good idea to bring it up, when Potter had revealed the true nature of the relationship between him and his father in the Potions class.

"This might not be the best of times to bring it up," the Headmistress said, glancing towards Draco as he sat up straighter.

"What," he barked. "What did he say about me?"

"It might be better if we just…"

"No!" shouted Draco, his ears going red. "I want to know, now."

"Then perhaps Mr. Potter should…"

"I'm staying," Potter said firmly.

"Just tell me what that…"

"Mr. Malfoy," she interrupted him before he could finish his expletive. "Your father claims to have only the purest of intentions towards you …"

"Bullshit," Potter said standing up again. "Lucius raped him and…"

"Potter," said Draco, back on his feet. He was sure that between the two of them, they were wearing a groove in the carpet by pushing their chairs back and forth. "I can very well talk for myself, thank you very much."

"Sorry," said Harry, sitting down. "But…"

"He evoked the pureblood Code of Inheritance, didn't he?" Draco asked blankly. He fell back into his chair feeling his inside wither. He should have seen that coming. He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the peace and quiet that followed as McGonagall gave Potter her undivided attention, explaining to him the Codes of Pureblood.

----- -------- -----------

Wizards had been one big community, long before Muggle civilizations flourished. Though they varied from country to country, most of their rules of behavior had been laid down for all of them since the time of Merlin. For purebloods, blood purity was of the utmost importance which meant they practiced incest. Oh, they called it other names and tried to make it nice and clean, but the act of marrying someone who was closely related to ensure a strong bloodline and keep the family property and name within their reach could not be called anything else.

The most royal bloodlines, for example, kept their lines pure that way; the sister was married off to the brother strengthening the claim of the throne, to stop the land from being divided and to stop the bloodline from weakening. Though it was now considered barbaric by most, those rules were never revoked. Maybe it was the simple belief that no one ever evoked those, or maybe because they could be evoked should the need arose. Simply put, Draco had been of age, the age of consent when he had been …

Draco could circumvent been questioning by Veritaserum but he could not lie to a direct question. If he was asked, 'were you raped by your father?' his answer would have been, "no." But he were asked, 'did you agree to carry to full term, a child fathered by your father, within you?' the answer would have been, 'yes.'

He had agreed to it as a plan to bring his father Potter and he had known about the cost of service, pregnancy. He had not actually expected his father to have sex with him, even if he had been unconscious at the time; there were ways of impregnating a person magically, without actually resorting to sex, though it was a long drawn out process and his father had taken the shortest and easiest possible method.

So, his father was going to have his hands clean after all. Because he had said, "yes, father."

------- --------- --------

Draco opened his eyes to the lull of conversation, the headache that had started out mildly enough having escalated to an African tribal dance with drumming and foot stamping, and found McGonagall saying in a rather annoyed voice, "there is also the matter of …" she paused and looked at Potter, perhaps making sure he did not fly off his handle. "Though Mr. Malfoy's pregnancy was confirmed by both Poppy and that…mediwitch at St. Mungo's, no one confirmed its paternity."

Draco felt as if he had been doused in hot and cold water alternatively. "He claimed that he never laid a hand on me," he said in disbelief.

"He claims that …mind you I don't believe this… but some might." The voice was kind. "That you were always obsessed with your father to the point you were always forcing yourself on him and that he turned you down regularly. He claims that you used to visit Muggle clubs with the intention of having sex with strange men and that perhaps you…according to him, and I quote, "…caught a muggle sperm…" and perhaps ran into some unfavorable company, which could explain the condition you were in when you were brought to The Burrow."

"He …the bastard," Draco said, standing up.

"You…but the baby was Lucius'," Potter protested reaching towards Draco in an unconscious gesture. "I thought you couldn't get pregnant accidentally, at least if you were a male."

"According to your father," the witch spoke directly to Draco, ignoring Potter, who had raised the question. "It was a sign of your rebelliousness."

"There's no way to prove it," Draco said with cold realization. "We never kept a sample of the…the baby and…" his hand automatically went to his mid-section and slowly caressed his flat stomach. He looked down at his hand and abruptly brought it to a stop. "I think that's all I need to hear," he said walking towards the door.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said. "But there is one more thing…."

"What is it now?" The sentiment was Draco's but the words were Potter's. "Can't you just leave him out of this?"

"I'm afraid not," said McGonagall in a cold voice which implied just how angry she was with Potter for being rude to her. "Lucius Malfoy agreed to teach you under one condition. That he be allowed to spend some quality time with his son while he's at Hogwarts"  
----- --------- ---------

Draco practically stumbled down the last few steps to the corridor, his hands feeling clammy, his robes threatening to trip him with every step. Potter was right behind him, a little less clumsy, dressed in his Muggle attire that he wore for flying. Quite suddenly, the evening he had planned on spending with Cybele seemed a life time ago and his head was reeling.

"Oh, shit," said Potter as he came to halt beside him, his hair looking wild.

"You need to cut your hair, Potter," Draco said with the first thing that came to his mind.

"I know," Potter mouth equally blank. "I …I can't believe that they're…" He paused, indecisively for a moment then turned around. "Ok, that's it. I'm going back up and telling her that I can't do it. They can all go and …"

"Leave it Potter," said Draco, bringing him to a halt. "I'm fine and you don't need to worry your pretty little head about me."

"I do worry about you," Potter replied heatedly and Draco felt warm all over. Potter had not denied that he cared for him. "I can't believe they are letting him into the Castle."

Draco did not have to ask who 'he' was. "What I can't believe is that he gets off free while I…What would he have done had the baby survived the attack, told everyone some long drawn story about how I seduced him and took him in a moment of weakness…" he looked at Potter who was staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face. "Oh," he said bringing his palm to his forehead in a slap. "I forgot, you already think that."

"No, I don't," Potter said with conviction. "God, I'm sorry it turned out this way but Draco, I have to tell you something."

Draco froze, feeling once more the hollow feeling in his middle accompanied by a dry mouth. He knew what Potter was going to say. He was back with the Weaslette and they were going to have a gaggle of redheads with round frame glasses. It was not as if he should not have expected this. After all, he was the one who was letting Potter think that he was sleeping with Blaise. He was the one who had pushed Potter away.

Initially, he had been angry with himself and with Potter who had accused him of leading the Death Eaters into Grimmauld Place. His pride had stopped him from admitting that he was wrong. When he had returned to Hogwarts he had realized just how much he had lost, not only the respect of his housemates but also the 'you-can-look-but-don't-touch' protection Malfoy name usually brought. If he had crawled back to Potter then he would have been branded the Boy-Who-Sucks-Potter's-Dick-For-Protection.

With Potter, everything was public. He had ousted himself with his friends quite easily, and Draco did not think that an entire school was much a deterrent for the Boy-Who-Lived. Years of pureblood upbringing cringed at the thought of admitting he was gay in public. True, he had screwed a couple of boys and enjoyed it. But Potter did not usually do things in half. He would probably expect Draco to give him some form of commitment, exclusivity and publicity.

He had dreamed about Potter for a long time; he was almost in love with him but a part of him winced at the thought of the Wizarding world getting to know that he preferred to get buggered by a half-blood. Potter was gorgeous, kind, generous in an artless way and so…so…Harry Potter, but Draco did care about what others thought. Seducing Potter while trapped in a grimy house with a house load of Gryffindors was one thing; settling down for Happy Wizarding Family with Potter was not his idea. He was…had been expected to settle down with a pureblood witch, have kids and live in Malfoy Manor and though his father did not hold much sway over him, he had years of upbringing to fight.

There were laws in the Muggle world for same sex marriages but in the Wizarding world in was unheard of. They had their own codes of conduct, a little strange, but it had always counted on purebloods to act like Royalty, not some common blood traitors who took up Muggle values. Wanting Potter from a distance was an obsession he could live with, living up to Potter's expectations of him, he could not.

This was why he had let Potter assume he was with Blaise. Plus, he was the last Malfoy heir and he had to carry on the family name and there was no way he was going to go through that fiasco again. He was going to find a good pureblood witch… But that did not mean he was going to congratulate Potter and pat him in the back when he announces that he is back to dating Ginny Weasley.

"Draco," said Potter tentatively as he waited. "Are you all right?"

"Of course I am," Draco snapped angrily. "I've just found out that my father is about to waltz free after a life of criminal activity while I get accused of having incestuous thoughts about him. What would he have done had the baby been born, strangled it…her in her sleep and buried her in the back yard?"

"I…" Potter said, fumbling around. "You can still have another baby."

"You moron," shouted Draco, his already frayed temper giving way under the idiotic comment. "You don't understand…" even though it started off as something I didn't want, in the end 'it' turned into 'she' and I actually grew used to the idea of having her. He turned around, shaking his aching head. "Just go back to your tower Potter and …"

Suddenly he was engulfed in a warm pair of arms and a warm body was pressed against his back. Draco stopped, momentarily. "Potter, if this is some misplaced offer of yours to father my children with me…" He could feel Potter's forehead, pressed hard against his back. The grip around his waist tightened and if possible, Potter seemed to burrow closer to him.

"That was probably not the most intelligent thing to say," Potter confessed in a muffled voice, his face pressed against Draco's back.

"I seriously hope you had a shower after Quidditch try outs," Draco said, remembering that he should not be feeling pleased with the physical contact and should in fact be trying to repel it.

"Nah," Potter said in his direct, simple manner. Draco huffed. He, in Potter's position would at least have at least pretended to have washed his armpits before hugging someone. Not that he normally hugged anyone. It was too Hufflepuff a gesture. "I didn't fly so I didn't get sweaty," Potter said, his face still buried in Draco robe. "You smell nice."

Draco broke through the grip, hard and turned around to face Potter. "Look, Potter…"

"Harry," Potter corrected him.

"Harry," said Draco, the name slipping out easily, "What…" He was being groped from behind, he thought with amusement.

"I'm sorry," the smaller boy told him. "I'm being such a bastard, aren't I?"

"You are," Draco agreed easily.

"Let me make you feel better." Suddenly, hands found a gap in his robes and were through them in an instant. Draco found the familiar feeling of those warm hands exploring his chest too comfortable to ask him to stop. Most people, all the people Draco had been with, made a beeline for his genitals. With Harry, it was the other way around. He was a touchy person but he seemed to enjoy touching Draco's chest, neck and arms as much as anywhere else. His hands were smaller and the touch was gentle. One hand circled his waist, pulling him closer, while the other stroked his chest, pinching his nipples gently, never straying beyond the belly button. "I want to kiss you," Harry mumbled and Draco leaned down a little, closing the gap between them.

It was like coming home after a long prison term on a deserted island. Their lips met hesitantly at first, unsure of each other but as they met, their shyness was swept away with need. Draco brought up his hands to circle Harry (he found it very easy to switch from Potter to Harry) and their fights became insignificant as their lips merged. The kiss became a desperate one, each trying to forget the horrible fights they had, the nasty things they had said to each other and the shocking news they'd received As their hands followed the familiar paths, Draco realized that Harry had lost weight and grown a little taller. Probably half an inch, but he could tell the difference.

Harry tasted of long forgotten flavors; Draco found it hard to believe that he had actually, willingly given this up. Though he had said otherwise, Harry was a little sweaty, but Draco found out that he did not mind. It made him smell unique and somewhat sexy.

He felt Harry's fingers reach for his hair, and smiled inwards knowing that his hair fascinated Harry as much as that black mop of his made him want to run his fingers through it. Their tongues invaded, fought and gave way as they made up for the missing time. Draco moved his hands over Harry's slender body. He found the shirt, tucked into his jeans and pulled it out, letting his hands dip down. As usual, there was plenty of room where the waistband was concerned, for him to explore the hipbones. He stroked the edge of Harry's hip, letting his nails scrape the skin gently, knowing from experience that this excited the brunette. They groped each other hungrily, uncaring that they were in an open corridor where anyone could stumble upon them at any moment.

Harry pushed the robe fully open and stepped back, pulling free of the contact when he realized that Draco was very, very naked underneath, apart from a pair of low riding boxers. Draco's hands also dipped lower over the hip bone to the growing bulge, encased in a pair of briefs. He cupped it gently feeling Harry's dick stir in excitement as Harry stiffened at the unexpected contact, and drew away. "You..," he gasped and Draco felt the rise of goose bumps as his skin was exposed to the cool castle air. This brought him back to his senses.

"We can't do this…" he said, meaning to tell Potter that it was a one time mistake he had no intention of following with another and he was going to move on with his life. God, if his father found out if he was carrying on with another boy he'd never hear the end of it; there was a good chance of that happening should they persist with their foolhardy relationships, with Lucius coming to Hogwarts as …a well guarded Dark Arts teacher. He could not live with the shame of his father knowing. He was not stupid enough to imagine that, just because he was under guard. Lucius would not be able to have some outside influence.

Suddenly, there was the sound of footsteps around the corner, the thick castle walls having muffled the sound until the people was very close. Draco hastily grasped the edges of his robe and closed them together then tried to do the intricate clasps when the group of people emerged into view.

The groups emerged into view, totally clueless as to what they had interrupted. The Weasel was carrying his broom in one hand, the other around his girlfriend's shoulder. Walking next to them was Weaslette, laughing at some joke, while Cybele joined in giggling merrily. They all became aware that they were not alone at the same time and the laughter died down as they took in the two sexually frustrated boys. He was not sure whether he was to be grateful that it was Weasel, Granger and Ginny or die of mortification since Cybele was with them, looking at his disrobed state with open mouthed surprise.

"Hi," said Potter sounding equally embarrassed, trying to do up his shirt (how had all the buttons come undone?)

Weasel looked at them in a mixture between amusement and disgust while his sister looked heart broken. Draco did a small jig in his mind. "Thought you could get him didn't you, you redheaded bitch" he thought before he realized that he had been about to give up on Potter and maybe Potter would go back to her.

"Honestly, you two," Granger said in a sharp voice. "Ten points from both of you for…"

"I'm the Head Boy," Draco said, angrily.

"Doesn't matter," Granger said. "What if a first year came across you two…" she trailed off as she looked at Cybele, who was still looking at Draco as if he had grown a second head. "Oh, how could you two, in the middle of an open corridor?"

"But…" said Potter. "What are you doing here?"

"You told us Ginny went flying so we thought we should go out as well," the Weasel said. "And we met…her," he said, gesturing towards Cybele. "Too bad she's not a Gryffindor; we could have her trained as the next Seeker."

"Really," said Draco, stung that the girl had gotten on well with the Gryffindors. If he was not mistaken she was holding Granger's hand. How very Hufflepuff of her.

"Harry," said Granger. "Have you seen Cybele's…"

"She's seeing a lot more right now," Weasel said, gesturing towards Draco, who in his anger had let go of his robe. He had officially flashed an eleven year old girl.

"Yes, well," said Draco turning his back to the group so he could do up his robe.

"Does this mean you two have made up?" the Weasel asked.

"Yes," said Harry.

"No," said Draco.

"It's nice to see you two agreeing on something," Granger said dryly.

"What do you mean we aren't to…" started Harry.

"Are you two dating?" a chirpy voice asked at the same time and they all shut up as Draco tried to formulate an intelligent answer for the first year Hufflepuff.

"We're…acquaintances…" he said weakly.

"Could have fooled me," the younger Weasley told him. "How many acquaintances try to grope each other in…" She stopped as she heard the sound of something hard against the stone floor. It took Draco a few second to recognize the sound, rare in Hogwarts. It was the sound of high heels against the stone floor.

He had his back to the side from which the new comer arrived, but Draco could see the reaction on Potter's face. His eyes widened with surprise, then he broke into an embarrassed smile. But there was also something close to admiration in his gaze that did not go down well with Draco. He turned around slowing, taking his time, to face the new addition.

She had let her hair lose down to her waist. She wore a simple light blue dress with long sleeves that fell down to her knees. The small waist was emphasized by a golden belt and her shoes were a pair of matching golden strapped high heels. Draco, rather grumpily, decided that her chest was flat enough to be a boy's and her hips were slimmer than his own. However, Potter seemed to be happy with what he saw which made Draco certain that his day had gone from worst to unmentionable. Cho Chang had come to Hogwarts.

------- ---------- -------

A/N- before you decide to flame me for calling ancient Egyptians an incestuous lot (which they are not) check out this link http/en. or the main link http/en. It was the most readily available example but there are certain African tribes that practice incest as well. In a closed group of people, there will be lot of cross-breeding and intermarriages. As Sirius points out in book 5, all purebloods are related, however distantly. Even Harry and Draco are second cousins of a sort if you look up the family tree.

Also, there are a few recorded marriages between common close relatives in Royal families from different parts pf the world to keep the blood line pure. I do not have the links with me right now, and I do avoid long author notes but if you are interested I can try looking them up. Not a nice topic for me but it's there in what I write (no excuses). I do promise it is not going to come up in the story again and if it does, it will be only briefly.

A/n- I'm terrible at kissing scenes. But I always enjoy the chase that the act of catching or getting caught. So, on with the next chapter. Guess what it is? 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- for those of you who want to know what happens with Cho Chang and her first Potions class, you'll have to wait and see. I apologize for making it sound as if Lucius is sex on legs but what to do, I had to pick someone and look at the bright side; it wasn't Umbridge.

Having a real bad time with my project and my personal life. I swear writing this is the only thing that's keeping me sane. I'm sorry if it's rather depressing in certain sense but my mood is reflected in my writing. I've also developed an interest in X-men slash. Don't know why. Must be the new movie.(This is not going to be a crossover…never fear.)

Chapter 11: Lessons with Snape.

Harry shot out of the fireplace, tripped over his shoelaces and fell flat on his face, hitting his chin rather painfully on the ground. "Damn," he swore, sitting up and rubbing his face. "Oh, shit," he added, when he realized that his glasses had also cracked. Maybe, he should take up on Hermione's advice and buy himself a pair with plastic lenses.

He stood up, brushed himself off and repaired his glasses before looking around. Grimmauld Place was strangely quiet, none of the candles were lit and there was a layer of dust on everything in sight. It was dark, not that it was ever i _not_ /i dark in a house that radiated so much hate but for some reason, it felt more abandoned than ever. He was starting to feel sorry for Snape for spending time in such a depressing house, despite himself.

"P…Professor Snape," Harry called a little hesitantly. "Hello, anyone home?" He listened for an answer for several seconds then made his way to the kitchen, cursing under his breath when he bruised his shin against a low stool. The faint 'Lumos' which made the tip of his wand glow was insufficient to drive away the stifling darkness of the house. The kitchen was also dark but bore signs of recent occupation. There were leftovers from a hastily eaten meal and unwashed dishes in the sink. He smiled to himself at the thought of Snape being slovenly. Unsure as what to do, Harry took out his wand and lit a couple of candles. Then he started on the dishes, years of practice making it easier for him to step into the role of a kitchen cleaner. Halfway through, he paused his task to put on the kettle wondering why he was doing such a thing. He was practically domesticated, as if he was a house wife waiting for his husband to come back from work. Harry thought over what he had just imagined and shuddered. He'd just referred to Snape, even if it was in a strictly imaginary sense, as his husband. He was no longer anxious, he was losing his mind.

He hurriedly turned his attention matters at hand before he started to chew the furniture out of shear nervousness. He was worried about the upcoming lesson and doing something with his hands gave him time to think and it was almost calming. After all, washing dishes was something he exalted in unlike Occlumency.

Once finished, he looked at the time, surprised to see only half an hour had passed since he'd arrived and settled down to wait, reluctant to go back to school but also unwilling to stay. The house was full of barely audible sounds; of soft footsteps and whispers. There was a faint draft that made the candles flutter though he was sure the windows were firmly closed. The house had a life of its own, not truly evil but not something to be comfortable with, either. However, he was strangely attached to the house; it was all that was left of Sirius and he had good memories of laughter as well as bad ones of blood and pain. It had been on the very same kitchen table that Draco had lost his baby. The same kitchen where he'd shared a Christmas meal with Sirius, laughing with the Weasleys. And Harry did not even want to go up to the bedroom incase it brought up more memories.

"Potter, you are here," said the familiar voice and Harry jumped, startled out of his musing. "Good," said Snape taking off his traveling cloak, underneath which he wore a similar black robe. "You've made yourself useful for a change. Make some tea while you are at it, boy." Harry noted that Snape did not make any reference about letting people sneak up on him from behind.

"Where were you?" Harry asked, getting up to make the tea. He did not put much weight in his question, knowing from experience that inquiring about things from Snape would only get him so far.

"Questioning Bellatrix Lestrange, if you must know," Snape told him evenly as he sat on one of the vacant kitchen chairs. "She, at least, is in our custody."

"Have you gotten anything out of her, yet?" Harry asked once he'd overcome his surprise that his query had been answered, without any insults or sneering. Snape was actually been civil to him.

"Nothing, really," said Snape shortly as he accepted the cup of tea offered. Harry served it plain black, thinking that Snape couldn't possibly drink anything sweetened or diluted. "There seems to be massive Memory Block in her, almost as if someone had modified her memories."

"Has that kind of thing even be done?" Harry answered, curious. "Voldemort doesn't seem the type to Obliviate people when he can very well kill them."

"True," Snape said pensively and Harry realized that the Potions Master was thinking aloud and he had been in the right place at the right time. "It's just that the Memory Blocks feel older…almost as if…" Snape drained the cup in one big, scalding gulp and stood up. "Enough wasting time, Potter, we have work to do."

---- --------- ---------

The lesson took place in the empty drawing room, with the two of them facing each other. Harry wondered whether he should apologize first before they started or whether he should pretend that him peeping into Snape's Pensive never happened. However, he decided to make a clean breast of things instead of letting it hang in the air between them like a third person on a date.

"I'm sorry," he started. "I looked in to your Pensieve that day…"

"Potter, tell me you didn't wait two years before you apologized to me," Snape drawled.

"Actually," he said flushing a little. i _Had it been so long_. /i "I meant to do that…"

"Yes, yes," said Snape impatiently. "I don't have time for your half-felt platitudes. I'm only doing this because Re…Lupin asked me to. Shall we start instead of wasting more time?"

Harry bit back a reply that he had not been the one who was late for the appointment. Instead, he took a dueling stance and took out his wand. i _All he had to do was clear his mind and…_ /i 

"Legilimens," shouted Snape and Harry found himself drifting off. He could feel tendrils of ideas forming in his head and someone trying to pry into his thought. The probing, not unlike a dream in which he had no control when…

He took a step back, tripped over a chair, which broke the mental contact and sat up. "I wasn't rea…" he protested.

"Next time someone uses that spell on you, I'm sure they'll give you prior notice," Snape sneered at him.

"I was hoping for something written in triplicate," Harry snapped back, rubbing his sore bottom.

"Potter," Snape said derisively. "I'm a very busy man and I do not have to put up with your sniveling. Now get off the floor and…"

"Legilimens!" shouted Harry from the floor pointing his wand at Snape who flicked his wand in a silent chopping motion. Harry actually felt the spell hit a barrier and fly off in another direction.

"If you think you can catch me off guard that easily," Snape said with contempt. "You obviously have no talent whatsoever and why everyone even thinks you do is beyond me."

Harry did not even bother to reply, picking himself up from the floor, recalling the incident last year when he had run after Snape with every intention of catching him, only, every spell he had thrown at him had been deflected. Snape was obviously a very talented Wizard who knew his spells. But Harry was determined to master this skill so that he would be allowed to attend the Order meetings. He brushed off his school robes which were covered with dust and stood poised, again. "I'm ready," he said, refusing to rise to the bait.

"Well then…" said Snape, his gaze focused elsewhere which meant Harry was totally unprepared when the spell hit him, silently.

Suddenly, he was back in the Headmistress' office, arguing with McGonagall over Lucius Malfoy coming as his special tutor and the next moment he was in the hall way, opening the complex snaps that held Draco's robe together….

He came to himself, his head pounding, the room turning in a slow circle, to find Snape clutching his wrist with a grimace on his face. "You seem to be able burn wrists, if nothing else," he said, pointing the wand at himself and casting a Healing Spell. "Potter, has the date for your extra defense classes been decided yet?"

"No," Harry said, reaching, discreetly for the back of a chair so he would remain standing. Then he realized that, given a choice between Lucius Malfoy and Snape as tutor he would choose Snape, no matter what. "But…is there any other way…he is…I mean apart from Lucius Malfoy," Harry stammered, fighting vertigo.

"It's not their choice of tutor I'm worried about," Snape said flexing his wrist. "It's their choice of people to watch over him. The Order, Voldemort and everyone else, constantly underestimated Lucius Malfoy. If you can gain some knowledge from Lucius, it would be most useful. After all, that man knows more about Dark Arts than I do." Snape made it sound quite an honor.

"He was stupid enough to get thrown in prison," Harry mumbled, not too pleased to hear Lucius being praised.

"Also clever enough to get out," Snape pointed out.

"So was Sirius," Harry snapped back, recklessly. "And there were Dementors guarding him."

"After rotting away in a dingy cell for twelve year, I'm sure they must have lost interest in him," Snape said with a malicious smile. "It's not as if Black…" he frowned as he said it and then, abruptly his entire countenance changed.

Harry, who had been on the verge of hexing Snape, Remus' feelings be damned, paused as the eyes became a little out of focus as he thought of something. Snape suddenly gave himself a shake and focused on Harry blankly as if unsure as to why he was standing there.

"Interesting," Snape said with a frown. "Why didn't I think of that before?"

"Can we just get on with this?" Harry asked, impatiently. He had a long essay waiting to be written and he still hadn't approached McGonagall regarding the Sword of Gryffindor. He was sure that it was somewhere in the office and perhaps he should ask the Sorting Hat, only he was reluctant to do anything about it in the presence of anyone. Why, he could not rightly explain, but to him, the quest of the Horcuxes was his alone and no one should interfere.

"Very well, Potter," said Snape his usual spiteful tone and they started, again.

----- -------

"Is Lucius an Leglimens?" Harry asked after another unsuccessful attempt to block Snape. His worst memory, his unsuccessful attempt to have sex with Ginny Weasley had been riffled through quite painfully and he was fighting a blush that made him feel as if he was on fire.

He was, however, grateful that Snape had yet to come across his run-in with Lucius Malfoy at the Night Club. He was mortified; not because Lucius had captured him but because his body had responded to Lucius the same way it did to Draco. It confused him, made him ashamed of himself and that in turn made him wonder if he had been unfaithful to Draco. But perhaps, Draco had liked the advances made by his father…

He sighed, his head ached, his back ached his …entire body one big throbbing wound. "I can't do this," he said finally. "I'm too confused and it's too late to do anything."

"How like a Potter to admit defeat before actually being beaten," Snape said after a long silence, as if he had been thinking of something and had just now surfaced to throw a suitable insult at the boy. "As for your question, no, as far as I know, Lucius is not an Occlumens but, then again, he was my senior at school, not my lover."

Harry wondered what had prompted Snape to say the last three words. He almost overlooked Snape's lie about his father in his surprise. It was almost as if he was denying something. Perhaps, Lucius had that effect on everyone; making them question their sexuality.

"But he knows how to manipulate people," Harry guessed wiping his upper lip that had become coated with sweat. "Is he gay?" he asked on an impulse.

"Gay, Potter?" said Snape with a snarl. "That is so…Muggle a word. You'll have to look up several books on pureblood rules and etiquette when you go back. Or you could ask Miss. Granger to since you probably have no idea where the library is."

"Is he?" Harry asked. "I didn't ask about Lucius as a pureblood, but as a person." He wondered if that made any more sense.

"Lucius was one of those people who believed that everyone had a price," Snape said, reluctantly. "Be it money, influence, power or torture, in the end he is able to convince a person to do what he wants them to do. I don't think he's a true Occlumens, more like he has empathy. He understands what people want and twists it for them. If sex was their price, then he would give it to them, male or female, but as to whether he has any preferences…I don't know."

Somehow it made more sense to Harry though Snape hadn't answered his question directly. "You mean, the way he manipulated Draco into agreeing with him," he said.

"The way he had Fudge wrapped around his little finger, the way he was on the Hogwarts school board despite Dumbledore's reluctance or how he had finally managed to put himself in a position to be in close contact with both you and his son." Snape adjusted his robe and sat back.

And they seemed to be spending a whole lot of time talking about the arrogant pureblood, Harry thought with disgust. He had a feeling, had Lucius been dead, they would still be talking about him.

"Well then, Potter," said Snape as he brought his wand up and Harry realized that he was just too tired to fight him, should Snape enter his mind. It was as if his entire mind was crumbling under pressure and he was sure that he did not have the necessary strength to push Snape out should he invade. He was more inclined to lie back and relax than struggle against the pressure of someone rifling through his worst memories. He had to bring an end to it.

He brought up his wand and shouted, "Legilimens!" just as Snape turned. All of a sudden he was caught in a web of emotions, none of which was his. He was floating in a grayish mushy area which surprised him at first. He was in Snape's memories so shouldn't he see something. Then he realized what had happened; Snape had already emptied most of his memories in to a Pensive, probably before he went to visit Bellatrix. He thought it most unfair that he had to suppress his memories while Snape did not have anything to suppress. But the man couldn't have emptied all his recollections; a lifetime's worth of reminiscences. And even as he thought that, Harry felt himself plunging deeper into the mind.

He was presented with flashes of thoughts, random, almost jerky images. He was being pushed against a wall by an angry Lupin, those usually mild eyes, flashing with anger. Harry felt Snape's surprise and fear at the moment, the feeling of helplessness as the smaller man effectively kept him immobile. i W_as the werewolf this strong. /_i . Remus looked younger, his hair wasn't gray speckled and his clothes looked newer. "It's not Sirius who has a problem with us," Remus snarled, as the wolf inside shone through his eyes. "You are as annoying as he is. Don't you think it's time you ease off?"

Next, he was in the dungeons, looking at a boiling cauldron with growing frustration. It was definitely not what he had wanted it to be. i _So, Snape did make mistakes with potions,_ /i Harry thought gleefully, then realized, i _of course he must have. It was not like he started out perfect._ /i 

Then, he was thrust into a holding cell; white steel-like walls and the bare floor, with the huddling form of Bellatrix Lestrange in a corner. Of course, the most recent memories of the questioning, since Snape had not yet had the time to empty those. She was, Harry noted with faint distaste, still strangely beautiful and her eyes sparkled with malevolent intelligence. There was something unsettling about the craziness that shone in her eyes, which contrasted sharply with the good looks a bath and a change of clothes had brought out. Her long black hair was tangle-free, straight and shiny, like Sirius' had been and her eyes were the same blue-at-the-bottom-of-the-sea gray, like Sirius' and…the hate in her eyes as she looked at Snape was so like Sirius' and …

"Snivellus," she said in her high pitched voice. "It's just like old times isn't it, you, me, Lucius…all together." i _Did that mean they had a threesome? /_i Harry thought half surprised and half amused. He was definitely not thinking straight.

Snape made no move to answer. Instead he held out a vial of what Harry assumed was Veritaserum to the female.

"Why," she said, pretending to titter. "For me? Thank you." She emptied the contents in one gulp and looked straight at Snape as if challenging him. "You are sooooo good at throwing things together into a cauldron and coming up with something different. I'm sure you'll make an excellent housewife for that werewolf…."

Suddenly, Harry was lying flat on his back, the metallic taste of blood on his lips, wondering just what Snape was going to do to him for intruding. He lay back for a while, fighting the ever present urge to bring up his hastily eaten dinner and sat up slowly. He did not think any of his bones were broken but he would be sporting a huge bump on the back of his head by the next day.

"Well done, Potter," Snape said and for once his voice wasn't spiteful. "A pathetic attempt which was bolstered by your luck. That's enough for today. We'll continue this tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" Harry exclaimed.

"As in the day that comes after today," Snape confirmed, dourly.

"But…" protested Harry. "This was meant to be for one day per week."

"I'm not forcing you," Snape told him, turning around. "You can do whatever you want. But you should know that you are going to need to shield your thoughts should you start training with Lucius Malfoy."

Harry looked at his tattered sneakers and knew it was useless to fight against such a logical argument. Lucius had messed with his head in such a short time, and he had no way of fighting it. "Yeah," he said, reluctantly.

"And you should know Scrimgeour isn't getting any better from being poisoned," Snape continued. "Should he be disposed of as Minister of Magic, Fudge will come into power and the moment that happens you will be taken in for questioning."

"By Veritaserum?" Harry asked half-stunned. He knew that had been mentioned before but Snape was not the type to make idle comments and if he said it was going to happen it most likely would.

"And if you perfect the art of hiding your thoughts from probing, then you will also be able to handle yourself when doused with Veritaserum," Snape told him. "There are techniques to stop yourself from spilling your life's secrets when doused with the Truth Serum, and I can…" This was obviously a onetime offer made with great reluctance. "...train you…"

At that moment, Harry found out he could not answer since his world seemed to have crashed down. He sat down heavily on the chair close at hand rested his hands on his knees and supported his head on his palms. Scrimgeour had been poisoned with the same poison he had been lightly injected with. Did it mean that he was also going to die? Or was if different since he got a smaller dose?

"Well, then," he said getting up slowly. He had learned the art of sedated movements after finding out that anything done rapidly, like standing up or turning around, made him off balance. His vertigo was receding and he nodded. "I'd better be going," he said then remembered himself. "Thank you, sir."

Snape accompanied him to the fireplace as if to make sure he did not take the silver candlesticks with him as he departed. As he took a handful of Floo power, Snape spoke to him again. "Did…Draco ask you for money?"

"What?'" said Harry, turning around as the Floo power seeped through his fingers onto the carpet.

"Tsk," said Snape irritated, pulling out his wand and cleaning it away. "Draco sent me a letter a few days back, asking for money."

"Is he…why…." Harry wondered.

"His accounts are frozen by the Ministry and he always had expensive taste," Snape said. "I advised him to turn to you and from your memories, it seemed as if the two of you are getting on well."

"Thank you," said Harry, softly. "For telling me."

"Why are you thanking me for telling you this?" Snape was clearly puzzled by the reply than anything else. "It's not as if I've done you a favor."

"You have," Harry said, deciding that he could postpone his return to his warm bed. "I don't give up on people that easily and …if Draco needs money he probably needs it for a good reason." i _Like keeping his new lover entertained,_ /i a small voice inside his head said. However, after their last kiss, Harry wasn't sure whether Blaise Zabini was Draco's new lover or not. A person did not kiss like that without a single emotion and carry on with another.

"An admirable Gryffindor sentiment," Snape said without sounding caustic. "But perhaps you should find out for what exactly he needs the money before handing it over to him."

Harry nodded silently and did not bother adding that though he was grateful for being informed that Draco needed the money, he was not going to hand it over to him. Snape might think him an idiotic Gryffindor but Harry had thanked him for giving him the information, not for informing him that Draco was in need to money. In a way, no one really knew him and he had decided that perhaps a little misdirection in his part wasn't that bad. Harry was about to reach for another handful of Floo power when he paused. "Does this have anything to do with that girl he is hanging around?"

"Pansy Parkinson," Snape asked with a frown. "I'd have thought Draco might have come to his senses by now and…"

"No," said Harry in frustration, wanting to get away but unable to do so since he was having some form of half-coherent, non-caustic conversation about his ex-boyfriend with his ex-Potions Master. "A first year Hufflepuff called Cybele or something like that. He's always with her…"

"Is he?" said Snape with a frown and continued to look blank though Harry wondered, all of a sudden, whether Lucius had a weakness for young girls. He shook his head. Why was Lucius Malfoy coming up in everything he thought? He was tired, dizzy and all his brain seemed to have switched off. He could feel a headache pounding at the back of his skull and he desperately needed to crawl into bed. He also had an essay to complete and a new strategy to think up for the upcoming Ravenclaw-Gryffindor match.

"I'd better be going," Harry said for courtesy's sake though he could not be sure how Snape could have mistaken his actions for anything other than a desperate need to get away. He reached for the Floo powder for the third time as a feeling of vertigo overcame him. He desperately tried to find his footing and reach his destination as the world dipped unexpectedly. For a moment he struggled to right himself and as in a dream, he could feel the Floo powder holder give way beneath his weight as he hung onto it for balance.

------------- ----------- --------------

When Harry opened his eyes, he was lying flat on his back staring at a familiar, (blurred) ceiling. He had a pounding headache, his back ached and he was sure that some stray alley cat had pissed in his mouth. He sat up with a groan and realized that he was back in his bedroom in Grimmauld Place, in the same bed with the moldy-smelling bed-sheets, which felt slimy.

"How long has this been going on?" a voice asked him, almost conversationally and Harry snapped around to see who had spoken. His vision swam and his eyes teared as he tried to focus at the figure sitting on the opposite bed.

"A ...few days," Harry answered, not at all surprised that his voice sounded shaky. His mouth was dry and swallowing seemed to hurt his throat. He was probably coming down with something on the top of it all. "I don't faint or anything…" he added defiantly, in case he made himself sound like a damsel in distress.

"Could have fooled me," Snape said adjusting his robe and sitting up straighter and Harry realized that the man had been dozing in the opposite bed, waiting for him to wake up.

"I mean," said Harry getting to his feet, swaying a bit and then reaching out to the bedside stand to find his glasses. The floor was cold against his bare feet; had Snape actually removed his tattered shoes? "I just feel dizzy from time to time, no big deal. It's getting less now and I need to get going…" He did need to get going. In the semi-darkness he could not be sure of the time but he was sure he had been out for at least a couple of hours. If he hurried back, he might have enough time to take a cold shower to wake himself up and scribble a hasty Charms essay and then…

"Sit down, Potter," Snape told him in a dry voice. "I'll let you go if you can walk to the door unaided, without staggering. Otherwise, you will sit down and tell me exactly when and what your problem is. Is that understood?"

Harry sat back heavily on his bed, feeling his legs tremble, glad that he no longer had to support his weight. Snape was correct. He was in no shape to get back on his feet, thought he could not imagine why everything had been fine before but not now. Why was it that he had been fine until all this had started? Not, not only did Occlumency make his mind vulnerable to outside attacks from Voldemort, it made him faint allover the place like some pregnant woman.

"I don't have a problem," he said them remembered that Ron would most likely be worried that he hadn't returned. i _He'd think Snape killed me and buried my body in the cellar,_ /i he thought with a faint grin. "I have to let the others know…"

"Already done, Potter," Snape said disdainfully. "I informed your Head of House that you will be unable to attend classes…" he looked around a bit "… today and I'm sure your…" here the sneer was obvious i " _friends_ /i will be informed of your predicament."

"Oh," Harry said adjusting his glasses, a nervous gesture which made little difference since the room was gloomy. Since Snape had mentioned that the day was over, it must be after midnight. He had been unconscious for over three hours.

"Tell me," said Snape firmly. "How long have you been feeling this way?"

"It's better now," Harry told him.

"Harry," said another voice and Harry froze. Another figure had appeared at the doorway, silently.

"Remus," he greeted, feeling lightheaded. "What are you…?"

"Came as soon as I got someone to take over my work," he said walking towards him. "I was worried when Sev told me you fainted."

i _Sev_ /i , Harry thought with a smile. "I…fell," he said weakly. It was not like him to call for undue attention. Remus, though, was not comforted by Harry's weak protests and after lighting a couple of candles in the dark room, he proceeded to examine Harry minutely, asking him questions while touching him from time to time as if to reassure himself that Harry was all right. Snape had left the room during the examination to refer a few books, leaving them alone and Harry was touched by Remus' attention.

There was something nice about having someone fret over him; though he was seventeen year old, and therefore, an adult. He hadn't had anyone really fuss over him when he was hurt. Hermione and Ron, in some ways, were getting used to him ending up under Madam Pomfrey's care regularly and Mrs. Weasley hadn't visited him in a while. He leaned against Remus' shoulder and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of a warm body next to him. It made him feel safe and comforted. Remus' hand rested lightly on his shoulder holding him steady and Harry wondered whether this was what it felt like to have a father to worry over him.

"Basilisk venom," Snape announced loudly, walking into the room and Harry jumped a foot, startled out of his half-doze state. Remus tightened his hand around Harry and did not react.

"What about it?" Remus asked in a low voice and Harry relaxed against Remus again.

"Found out why he's not responding to the Potion I gave him. He's already had stronger venom injected into him and seems to have built up some resistance to normal anti-venom compounds." Snape looked triumphant and Harry looked at Remus from under his lowered eye lashes, to see the werewolf regard his lover with a mixture of pride and exasperation.

"You can do it?" Remus asked for confirmation. "Stop Harry from passing out the moment he's stressed."

"I don't keel over when I'm stressed," Harry protested.

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes."

"Potter, you fainted after an Occlumency lesson."

"I missed dinner," Harry lied desperately. "I'm fine."

"You most certainly are not."

"Children," warned Lupin and they both stopped looking slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry," Harry said surprised to find himself smiling. It was amazing just how different Snape acted around Lupin. It was as if he were a different person. "Just tell me what's wrong with me and I'll…"

"You are still suffering from the effects of the poison," Lupin told him, gently. "You need a bit of rest with the proper medication. I was thinking that it would be better if you stayed for a couple of days while Snape treats you and you can practice your Occlumency that way."

"But," protested Harry, feeling frustrated. "What about…my homework…Quidditch practices and…" In truth, the last thing he wanted to do was spend time with Snape.

"Just for a day or two," Lupin told him.

"I don't want to," Harry protested, trying to stand up again.

"I'll make a deal with you," Lupin told him and Harry sat down again. He heard Snape make a sound which spoke of his disapproval at the turn of events.

"What deal?" he asked curious.

"You stay here until Friday afternoon and let Sev dose you with his potions and you can attend the Quidditch practices. You will not be doing any flying but you can shout instructions. I'll have Hermione write notes for you as well and you can do your homework from here. It's only for one and a half days or so. And you continue to practice your Occlumency. There is an Order meeting next week…a sort of discussion on how to arrange your training with Lucius Malfoy and I'll make sure you attend it if Se…Professor Snape vouches for you."

It was the promise of the Order meeting that convinced him to stay.

---------- --------------- -----------------

"I'm not doing too great with this Occlumency," Harry told Lupin after Snape disappeared mumbling about having left a cauldron on the fire. "I just can't empty my mind and…"

"I don't think anyone can empty their minds," Lupin said with a faint smile, sitting comfortably on the bed next to Harry, his robe open a little in the front. "The trick is to concentrate on something strongly so that none of your thoughts surface. Think of an object …say a flower and let the image build up in your mind. Then hold on to it no matter what. It usually works better than trying to think of nothing. Thinking about nothing is also thinking so it doesn't really work."

"I'll try that," Harry said, feeling incredibly relaxed. He had not realized just how stressed he had become at school, with Malfoy and his friends' indifference to his failing love life and trying to keep Ginny at bay…

"Then you'll have to focus on bringing innocuous thoughts to the top so anyone probing will only see those," Lupin said. "You can't let everyone think you are so simple minded that the only thing you can think of is about a flower."

"I'll try," Harry said with less enthusiasm. "Just…" he knew it was a terrible time to ask but he had to know "…where Sirius and you…lovers…?"

"No," said Remus looking startled. "What made you say that?"

"Just...people…even Hermione…"

"Not everyone is gay at Hogwarts, you know," Lupin said dryly. "Your godfather was one of those who had an active sex life but we were best friends…"

"Oh," said Harry feeling stupid. "Just that you know…Snape hates him and I thought…"

"I don't know if this would help you or not, but I did like Snape for a long time," Lupin said, not sounding angry at all. "Somewhere around my third year I think. Sirius realized that and he tried to stop me. Not…in a bad way you see…but then, even Muggles were against homosexuals and he, being a pureblood was appalled. Snape was no better, coming from a house where pureblood superiority was a key factor and him being a half-blood with an unknown Muggle for a father. Slytherins learn about politics before they can cast a simple Levitation Charm. And declaring you have feelings for a Gryffindor, a half-blood boy on the top of it all would have meant the end of everything for Snape. He was fighting to be accepted in his house and did not have the courage to act on his feelings towards me but he did follow me around when he thought no one was looking…"

"And then Sirius let him get close to you when you transformed," Harry guessed.

"He wanted to drive Snape away because he thought it was the best for both of us," Lupin said. "He thought that if he saw me as a werewolf it would repel him and he didn't know just how much I liked Snape back then. I was a coward as well, letting your father and Sirius make fun of him while keeping in the background, too scared to open my mouth because that would have meant…Look, Sev, wasn't the easiest person to get along with and if I'd told him how I felt, back then, he would have used it against me, despite what he felt for me.…I…I'm not angry at Sirius for doing what he thought was best, but I do wish he had been less impulsive, at times."

"Oh," said Harry wishing he'd never brought up the topic. "But I guess, everything turned out to be alright in the end," he added lamely.

"There's another thing," Lupin said and stopped, looking uncomfortable. He blushed slightly and tried to wriggle into a more comfortable position.

"What?" asked Harry, curious.

"It's about me and Sev," Remus said. "The thing is …we sharearoom…and Idropinhere … after work… hope you don't mind."

Harry was silent for a few seconds then suddenly started to laugh his. "You mean you are sleeping with Snape and…oh...God…" he said turning red as it sank in "…I can't believe it…"

"You don't mind, do you?" Remus said, still red and Harry wondered whether his parents, had they not died, would have had similar expressions on their faces when telling Harry that they were expecting another baby. It was mixture of needing approval and a dose of embarrassment which said, i '_I should be acting like an adult but I'm your parent so I really shouldn't care what you think but I do…have a sex life' /i _

Harry was touched that Remus had actually bothered to tell him that he and Snape were having a (eeew) sexual relationship. Maybe, this wasn't as bad as it started out to be.

"You do know how to cast a Silencing Charm, don't you?" Harry teased the man.

There was the sound of someone coughing slightly and Harry looked up to see Snape standing at the doorway, holding a vial of potion, looking mortified that his lover was discussing their sex life with his student.

Harry grinned. Maybe this was going to turn out alright.

------------ ---------------- ----------------------

A/N- the technique Lupin tells Harry about to empty his mind is a meditation trick. I've simplified it a bit but hopefully you understand what I'm trying to get through.

I haven't written the next chapter yet so you have a choice. Which do you want…Potions with Cho or Animagus Lesson…with Umbridge. :) Vote.

p.s are there any sites on the net where I can download x-men cartoons. You know from the series…not porn or anything. Just the stuff they used to show on t.v.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- I got an interesting review for "Take the Tiger by the Tail" which made me realize that I've been slacking off by not updating the chapters there to the edited format. I have reedited up to chapter 13 and those chapters will be replaced. Only the grammar changes, mind you, not the plot. After reading certain other badly written fics I've come to realize just how annoying it must have been for you(all of you) to try and read mine (which was also badly written). So, thank you for sticking with me and admit it… I am getting better at this, aren't I?

I, also, apologize for the fact I've been a lousy writer. I hate ppl who are slow to update AND HORROR OF HORRORS; I'm turning out to be one of them.

Short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. Sorry !

Chapter 12: "The Expected Lesson with Cho."

"You are doing well, for now," Pomfrey told Draco as he fought hard not to blush and pulled on his robe. "Any dizziness, bleeding and you rush here to me, understood."

"Yes," he said in a calm voice, trying hard to ignore the fact that his face was as red as the Gryffindor scarf someone had forgotten on one of the beds. He had been looking forward to a quiet breakfast and a bit of flying before going for the much awaited Potions lessons. Not with as much enthusiasm as the Animagus lessons but still, Potions had its own appeal or did, when Snape was conducting the lessons. It would be fun to see how the Ravenclaw protégé handled herself in class.

Animagus lessons were to start on next Saturday; an introductory lesson, without much demonstration. Draco was sure that the only thing they were going to see was McGonagall turn into a cat. However, it was better to look forward to an interesting lesson on Sunday rather than think up fifty different ways on how to spend your weekend (with a roommate you couldn't stand the sight of.). After all, the Introductory Classes were there to test them, to see if they had the potential to become Animagus and if they had the necessary dedication.

It was not as if he had anything better to do. He did want to be an Animagus; but he was reluctant after seen what improper Shifting could do to you. He still had nightmares about the girl stuck in mid-Shift several times and, though the knowledge that she was going to be all right was reassuring, he could have done without the image of her on the girls' dormitory floor. Plus, it wasn't as if Draco had family to visit during his free time.

When he had come up in the morning, there had been a school owl waiting for him, informing him that the school Mediwitch would like to see him in the Infirmary after breakfast. He had hurried through a piece of toast and a cup of tea, hoping that it was not something serious. Like a group of Slytherins coming down with an embarrassing rash, in a place they'd rather not mention, from some hag they had all shared or that Potter was sick. He had reason to be worried; he had not seen Harry since Wednesday and only pride had stopped him from questioning Weasley and Granger about his ex's whereabouts.

Not that he was concerned about the idiotic Gryffindor. He knew that Harry was more accident prone than Longbottom and there was also the threat of the egomaniac, half-sane, Dark Wizard out-to-kill-him hanging over him but still, from the way Potter behaved around school, it was easy to forget about such things. But, when Potter did not show up for Friday's Quidditch practices and instead had Weasley, red faced and agitated, shouting orders across the field, Draco was sure that something was wrong. He had almost approached the small Weasley then and there, but she had seemed unconcerned, so, he had not bothered.

After all, if the love of your life was injured or plain ill then you would be with him, not flying around on a broom. Not that Potter was the love of his life; he was after all, thinking of Potter in context with Weaslette. Draco was sure that Harry was sick. How, he could not have said. It was obvious that the boy had no family to visit and the only living relatives were not about to welcome him with open arms; therefore he could not have rushed home because of a family emergency. The closest thing to a family Potter had were the Weasleys and since both the Weasleys were still at school, it was unlikely Potter had gone off on his own to The Burrow. That left him with another option if Potter was not sick.

Potter had gone off on some mad, single person Dark Wizard hunt though it was unlikely. Lupin looked fine and his friends did not look as if the Harry had gone on some insane quest that was bound to get him killed. Instead, they looked as they normally did, though Draco thought that they would not have noticed had Potter turned up with an extra head, now that Granger and Weasley were doing a lot more that holding hands.

When he had gotten to the Infirmary, he had found out, much to his horror that the school nurse had been concerned about him. She had wanted to do a full physical on him to make sure that he was not suffering any ill effects from his aborted pregnancy. And to make sure he was practicing safe sex.

Humiliation aside, it made Draco uncomfortable to know that anyone walking in would wonder why the Head Boy was in the Infirmary when he was in perfect health. They might even assume that he had contracted some unspeakable rash from some despicable source. After all, Slytherins did not go to the Infirmary unless it was a matter or life and death.

"Don't forget to pass on my message to Miss. Granger," Madam Pomfrey told him as he was about to leave. Draco nodded far too embarrassed to speak. He was sure that had he opened his mouth, all he could have done was croak.

He'd adjusted his robe and walked down to the Great Hall, noticing that his entire morning had been wasted, lying on a bed half dressed with a woman looking over him, without so much as a look of interest. He might as well have been a piece of meat on display for sale from the way she had looked him over for defects.

"I won't forget," Draco said in a low voice once he was out of earshot, just to make sure that his voice was back to normal, hoping that passing on a message would give him an excuse to talk to the lesser two of the Golden Trio and discreetly question about Potter's whereabouts.

His medical examination had only taken a few minutes, but when he had walked downstairs everyone was going for their morning lessons. Draco sighed, wishing they could practice magic in the corridors so his bag could be levitated, and made his way to the Slytherin Dungeons, where for the first time in twenty years, a Ravenclaw was about to teach Potions. There had been a few Potions Masters and Mistresses from other Houses but Potions had been a Slytherin subject. This was probably why the classroom was closer to the Dungeons than the rest of the school.

He scowled at a few first year students lagging behind a prefect and pushed the classroom door open and stepped into…the back of Harry Potter.

Potter, who looked extremely healthy, no sign of ill health whatsoever, pink cheeked from running and chatting away with his friends. "Oh," he said in surprise when Draco ploughed into his back, turned around to see who had pushed him, then gave Draco a smile that made his knees melt.

"Draco," he said, greeting Draco amicably. "Good morning."

"Har…Potter," Draco snarled back, startled. Of course, Potter would be here. It was not as if he would miss the first Potions lesson with his ex-girlfriend. It was at the tip of his tongue to ask where the brunette had been during the weekend and but pride made him cautious. Instead, he turned his to Granger and nodded his greeting. "Granger," he said. "Madam Pomfrey said that she'd like to meet you for a discussion sometime today," he told her.

"Did she say why?" Granger asked, looking puzzled.

"She wanted you to do some form of research," Draco said half-heartedly. "Weasley," he nodded to the last of the Trio and tried to walk around them to find a place to sit, as far away from Nott as possible.

"Draco," Potter said just as he was about to brush by. "I…", then he looked at Draco's face and shrugged. "Never mind," he said and motioned him to go past them.

"What is it now, Potter?" Draco said feeling a little disgruntled. Potter looked…happy and as far as Draco was concerned Potter had no right to look happy. After all, he was supposed to be pining for him, not getting on with life. "You might as well finish what you started."

"It's just that," Potter said after some hesitation. "I met Snape and he said you needed money."

"WHAT!" shouted Draco aghast. Snape had just given away his secret as casually as that. He couldn't believe it. How dare Snape tell Harry Potter about something he had written to him in complete confidence? And how did Potter come into contact with Snape who was in hiding? Was that where Potter…. "You were with him this weekend," Draco said, accusingly. "What were you doing with him?"

"Remedial Potions," Potter said with a faint sparkle in his eyes, which Draco had not seen in a while, making him look lively. From the way his two side kicks snickered, it was some form of inside joke. Potter was making jokes. He looked as if he had just found a reason to laugh and he looked better than he had looked in a while. Even wearing his too small robes and terrible hair style, Potter still managed to look as if he had just found Merlin's hidden treasure. As far as Draco was concerned, there was only one reason for the Boy-Who-Lived to look as if he'd doused himself with Pepper-up Potion in the morning; it had to be Cho Chang.

"The rest of the class is coming in," Potter said with a cheerful smile. "Shall we go sit," he suggested and walked off to his seat, without even bothering to see if his friends were following him.

Draco snarled and sat next to the only Hufflepuff in the group, hoping that they would not be paired off to brew something. He did not even know the name of the unfortunate Hufflepuff and had no intention of associating himself with anyone from a lesser House, if possible. Now, all he they had to do was wait for the arrival of the Ravenclaw diva, who was late.

'Snape was never late,' he thought loyally, overlooking the fact Snape had divulged his secret to Harry-I-am-Merlin-reborn-Potter. 'Snape was never late for Potions,' he mentally chanted hoping the rest of the class would realize that.

"Good morning everyone," said a slightly breathless, breezy voice and the side door opened to reveal…Cho Slut Chang.

The entire class looked at her…everyone but Draco who was looking at Potter who in turn was looking at Cho. There was a look of mild interest on Potter's face, coupled up with a faint flush of…either embarrassment or excitement. Draco turned his head carefully and snarled when he saw what the new Potions Mistress was wearing. She was wearing an old Ravenclaw crested school robe open in the front. It was so rude and so… plebian…cheap…Draco ran out of words to react to the situation. No one he knew, none of the teachers wore robes that reflected their Houses. Snape, even Draco had to admit that the former Slytherin Head of House had been the most bias of them all, had not shown up for class in anything Slytherin related. True, Snape awarded points to all Slytherins which made up for it, but this blatant display of House loyalty by someone who was supposed to teach them, was an obvious insult to everyone.

He noticed that even the Ravenclaws present looked at Cho as if she had grown another head. She obviously was too nervous or excited to notice that there was anything amiss in class. She turned her back to the class once the greetings were dispersed and kept her collection of parchment and odd ends on the teachers table which, promptly slid down the slope of the table and fell on the floor.

"Oh," she said, looking at the scattered papers, and for a moment Draco was sure she was going to burst into tears. "_Wouldn't that be perfect,"_ Draco thought, flicking his wand discreetly so that he created a small breeze which made the parchments disperse more. He realized that he had not been as discreet as he had wished to be when Weasley turned around in his seat and looked at him directly. He looked straight in to the eyes of the redhead and mouthed a silent, 'why'. Ron smiled at him, a strange half-smile which was so unlike him, that Draco was sure he'd imagined it and turned around. Apparently, he was not the only person who found the whole Ravenclaw crest and blue dress underneath nauseating.

There was a pause as the class watched in semi-fascination as Cho Chang scrambled around trying to collect her notes until Granger took pity on her and cast a spell to collect all the fallen bits of paper. Draco was grateful, since Potter looked as if he was about to jump up from his seat and run to the rescue of the wayward parchments. Cho finally straightened up, red faced and looked at the class again, looking even more flustered.

"Oh," she said with a nervous laugh, trying to dismiss the incident as one of those things which happen to you when you come to class for the first time. But Draco was not about to let her get off that easily. He was about to snicker loudly just to let her know she had mare a horrendous blunder in her first five minutes in class but Nott beat him to it. However, Draco had to admit, snickering loudly in class when a teacher does something stupid is fine when you are in second year, but in the seventh….it was bloody childish and immature. And not to mention from the way Potter turned around and glared at Nott it was obvious he was still carrying a flame for the dark haired female.

"Today, we'll be making a …" Cho faithfully referred to her notes, just to make sure probably, but in all aspects made her look even more stupid "…a nice…" more note referring and by this time Draco was sure she didn't know one end of a stirrer from the other "…a …Mood Measuring Potion." She looked up as if she had done something new, probably invented the Potion herself and Draco snorted loudly. No one else reacted but they did shuffle their feet nervously. "Now…" said Cho, who was turning an interesting purple color and glaring at Draco to cover her embarrassment. Draco looked her straight in the eye, challenging her to do something about his disrespectful behavior. "…can someone tell me what this Potion does," she said in a weak imitation of Snape and looked the other way, her eyes lingering briefly on Draco's Head Boy badge.

Draco mentally gave himself two points. One for snorting derisively and one for getting away with it in class. He knew he should be warier of showing his feelings in class but he really didn't care. After all, he was Head Boy and as a result of spending his holidays with a bunch of Gryffindors, he was starting to grow bolder. Maybe it was called Gryffindorism and rubbed off anyone who gave blow jobs to…Draco mentally snapped at himself and tried to focus his attention back to class, where, Cho had overlooked Hermione's outthrust arm for someone else.

Wondering if Granger never learned, after countless times of being trampled down by people who clearly disliked her know-it-all attitude, Draco let his eyes roam around the room to see who else was willing to answer the questions. Potter looked enraptured, gawking at the female with an open mouth but he obviously did not know the proper answer. If he was taking Remedial Potions, then he was in big trouble. Cho paused for a moment, her eyes hovering over Potter before gliding away, somewhat reluctantly to someone else. She apparently did not want to embarrass Potter and alienate him in the first class.

She, instead turned her attention to a few hopeful Ravenclaws who looked mortified, with half raised arms, looked desperate as if willing to period to be over with. Their great Ravenclaw Potions Mistress was a disaster even before she began. Finally, Cho settled on a Ravenclaw female, who answered correctly; after all, the name of the Potion pretty much described it and awarded points to her House with a slightly confused look on her face. Then she turned around and started to write the instructions on the board.

---------- ---------- - -----------

The rest of the class was a disaster, if only because Cho made eyes at Potter instead of teaching. They did a simple Potion which required a lot of ingredients added in the right order, with precise slicing and dicing but apart from that it was simple. There was no complex stirring, incantations or simmering with complex wrist actions. However it did require a heck of a lot of concentration in the form of staring at an hour glass while reaching with your other hand for the ingredients and hoping you do not mess up with the order. After the rocky start, things had gotten more…interesting.

They were well into the second hour of their three hour long Seventh Year Monday Potions class when things started picking up. Draco added his ingredients slowly, grateful that he was supposed to work alone and not with a partner. It would have been annoying if he had been paired off with another person. Then he'd have to communicate, pay attention to the idiot to make sure the Potion wasn't messed up and …

There was Potter, who was chopping some poison ivy roots using his rather blunt knife, with Granger watching him as if he was going to explode or do a tap dance any minute. Draco looked over at Cho, who was also watching the class with a cross eyed expression, which comes from being unable to decide whom to look at first. It could have also been because her Potion was nothing like the lime green color the text book requires it to be. It was, in fact, a dark greenish gooey substance much like the one Weasley had managed to produce.

Potter's Potion though was in the in-between shade of light yellow and green, a sure sign that the potion was going to be a success.

"Well," she said shakily, looking up from her cauldron with an expression of red-faced embarrassment. "I see that you are doing…." She gave her potion a stir and looked at it miserable as if that along could rectify the mistakes.

Suddenly, Potter broke free from his group…Draco almost missed the motion since he was paying attention to his hour glass…and approached Cho's desk with a look of amusement. He leaned forward and whispered something into her ear…Draco could only get a sideway look since he was busy adding the last of the ingredients to the potion which promptly turned the same dark green as Cho's…and Cho nodded her head, looking slightly amused… and disdainful.

As Potter turned around to return to his seat, much to the amusement of the class and annoyance of his friends…and Draco felt the urge to kill the idiot for making such a spectacle…Cho reached turned around and went to the storage area. She returned shortly with a lemon, which she cut in half and squeezed into the potion…which promptly turned to the required lime green color.

"Well…" she said nervously. "I seemed to have made a mistake." Brave girl. "You need to add lemon juice as well to get the Potion to the required standard. Now…" pause. "ten points to Harry…" stop…blush "…I mean Potter…Harry Potter…" more of a pause while Draco looked at Potter who was turning an adorable shade of red. Draco saw red as well. Potter was reacting to the slut. "I mean…" rushed Cho Chang, "…ten points to Gryffindor."

Potter looked down at his cauldron which was now shimmering nicely and blushed all the way down to this chest. Draco wasn't sure whether to give the guy a hug or hit him on the head for blushing like a virgin who had been given a kiss from the love of her life. He didn't like the second analogy so he settled for the first and sat back, watching his lime green potion stop bubbling and eventually settle down. After labeling their Potions and giving it to Cho, who stacked them for grading, they all sat down for the last fifteen minutes of the lesson, where homework would be assigned. Draco half hoped that they would be allowed to go off early but that was wistful thinking.

"After today's Potion," the idiotic girl went on "…I want a foot and half long essay on why we need to add lemon juice to make the Potion work." She looked at Potter and gave him a smile that was all teeth and added "…you can ask Har…Potter for advice if you want."

Nott was not the only person who snorted then and even Granger stared as if she wanted to strangle the new Potions Mistress. Potter blushed again. Draco decided that Potter would not be able to get an erection for the next three months since all his blood had pooled to the upper body. Draco scowled. It was obvious that Potter had not gotten over the school boy crush he'd had over the featherbrain female after all this time. It was not as if she was pretty; she was a lousy Seeker and all she could do was make mediocre Potions and show her teeth at everyone in a parody called smile. Hogwarts must be really desperate for teachers if they were hiring such incompetent…

The class ended.

For a moment Draco caught in his thoughts froze as everyone else streamed out. There wasn't enough students in the class for the lot of them to jostle through the doorway, which would have given him an excuse to brush up against Potter...for purely physical reasons, .to torture him, not because Draco wanted to feel up Potter. It was not as if he needed to brush against Potter…that was ridiculous. He hurriedly packed his books and looked up; making sure that he was the last person to leave the class when he noted that the Golden Trio was discussing something in a corner of the class in low voices, oblivious to the rest. Potter was expressing something vividly, his hands flying all over the place, as it usually does when agitated. Granger was pulling at her hair, scowling and Weasley looked torn between the two, red faced and stuttering. Draco deliberately dropped a parchment and picked it up, giving himself time to concentrate on the conversation.

He could hear Granger saying "No, Harry," forcefully while pulling at her hair in a frustrated gesture. Her face was red and she looked as if she was close to crying. "…too dangerous…fall…"

"But…" said Weasley raising his voice, and then lowering it as he glanced at Draco who was the last person in the class. He did not have an excuse to be there anymore unless he was to tip over his cauldron and stay behind to clean that up, so Draco reluctantly pushed the parchment into his bag and straightened up. He glared at the trio just so they would not mistake his intentions as anything but an attempt to get his books in order and strolled out without looked back. As he left he could hear Weasley saying "…but the match is next week. He can fly by then…."

Quidditch! Draco thought as he left the room and wound up in the corridor. They were discussing Quidditch; specifically the Ravenclaw - Gryffindor match. It was no big deal, unless lover boy decided that he did not want to play Seeker against a team where his ex-girlfriend used to be Seeker of. Surely, Potter wasn't that stupid. Although why Granger would be bothered was a mystery. The girl didn't know one end of a broom from the other if it hit her on the head.

Draco did not realize that he was standing in the middle of the corridor with his bag half slung until the sound of the classroom door opening made him jump. He turned around and stared at the three Gryffindors who trooped out talking fast about some Charms essay, completely ignorant of the fact he was still there. They stopped when they saw him and Potter gave him a half smile which was really stupid but made him look adorable…idiotic…Draco corrected himself.

"Draco…" said Potter, licking his lower lip alluringly…nervously. "You're still here…"

"Eavesdropping," said Granger coldly.

"I wasn't," Draco replied, years of practice making him sound offended and wintry instead of guilty and embarrassed.

"Well, don't count on us believing it," she said tapping her wand. "Well…"

"I want to talk to him for a moment," Potter said forcefully.

Draco scowled to show his displeasure but did not move.

"You guys...er...go ahead of me," Potter said, when it became obvious that the other two were waiting for him to speak. "I'll join you guys later."

"We can wait," Granger said in her annoying manner.

"He doesn't need you two to…" Draco said angrily. What did they think he'll do, jump Potter in the middle of the corridor.

"I'm fine," Potter said, stressing the word fine, hard. "You guys go ahead and keep a place for me at the table."

"Are you sure?" Granger persisted.

Potter scowled. "I'm not made of glass," he said with a low growl and the two sidekicks reluctantly turn around and walked away.

"What's wrong with you?" Draco asked before his courage fails.

"Nothing," Potter snapped, still angry from his friends overly concerned pampering.

"They treat you as if you are about to knock yourself out with a shoelace," Draco said semi-sarcastically and smiled. "You didn't stop me because you wanted me to inquire about your health. What is it that you want?"

"Money," Potter said. The boy was getting to be amazingly monosyllable. Was there something he should know?

"I'm broke," Draco deadpanned though he knew Potter was referring to. How dare Snape…

"…told me you needed money," Potter said dryly.

"Are you offering me?" Draco taunted.

"Yes," the simple answer made him frown and step back a little.

"What do you want in return," Draco asked sarcastically. "You surely don't want me to come back to you. You can hire your own flesh Potter; I'm not some whore for sale…"

"I'm not…" said Potter flushing crimson. "I just wanted to tell you that…"

"Harry," said a slightly breathless voice behind them and they both turned around, their conversation halted by the arrival of the third party. Draco had his back to the Potions class room but he did not need eyes at the back of his head to guess who it was. After all, he had been listening to that voice stumble through three hours of Potions just few minute ago.

"Cho," breathed Potter in a slightly dazed voice and Draco turned around to wonder what the problem was. The Potions Mistress had shed her blue robe and underneath it she wore a light blue dress of expensive silk; elbow length sleeves, high neck and knee length skirt. Perfectly respectable and on the top of it all, made her look innocent. Draco scowled harder and looked away. The silk was almost transparent and she was wearing Muggle underwear…black…and flimsy.

"Professor Chang," Draco said coolly, though it took all his training to keep his face smooth.

"M...Malfoy," she said, her smile faltering a little only to pick up. "Are you…you are the Head boy, aren't you?"

"Yes, ma'am," Draco ground out with his tone of respect bordering on caricature. He was also going to remind her that though she was trying to get her claws back on Potter, he was younger than her and that she was a teacher at the school. He couldn't truly say whether Potter swung that way or not. For all he knew, Potter fantasized about dark haired oriental beauties that were taller than him.

"Could you please go and give this to Headmistress McGonagall," said the annoying female, pulling out a folded parchment and giving it to Draco, effectively reducing him to the status of messenger boy with badge.

Draco was sure his face was going to crumple up and stay crumpled up. Instead he smoothed his features, nodded in an overtly servile manner and took it from her fingers making sure that their hands did not brush. "Anything else, ma'am?" he inquired, gritting his teeth mentally.

"Nothing else," said Cho. "Oh…tell Harry's friends, Harry will be having lunch with me in my quarters," she said, almost as an afterthought.

"Lunch," exclaimed Potter, looking startled.

"With you," said Draco before he could stop himself. Then, in case either one of them reacted, he nodded and turned around sharply, letting his robe flow behind him in a passable impression of Snape and glided out, when all he wanted to do was stamp his feet childishly. As he took the corner, he turned around, just in time to see Potter open the door for the female and fumed. He did not remember Potter ever opening a door for him during the time they were together.

----- - --------- --------------

Draco walked into the Great Hall, nodded to Weasley who was staring at him and went to his usual seat by Blaise.

"Where were you?" Balise asked as he stated to fill his plate.

"Had a message to McGonagall from that Chang bitch," he snarled angrily.

"Where's Harry?" a voice said behind him and he turned around to see the glaring eyes of Weasley.

"He's busy with Chang," Draco snarled, forgetting for a moment that he was with Blaise. "She invited him to a close, personal lunch." He stabbed at whatever was on his plates, without quite looking at it. There was a squishing sound and something, probably gravy splattered all over them, which was accompanied by a howl of indignation from Blaise.

"Did she?" said Weasley looking none too pleased. Draco was sure that it was because he was hoping Potter would return to his sister when he remembered something. "Doesn't Chang's sister work for the Ministry?"

"You mean, is she trying to pump him up for information," Weasley said without heat. Most of the time, Weasley treated him pretty decently for a guy who couldn't stand the sight of him just a couple of months ago.

"Yes," said Blaise who sounded surprisingly pleasant for gravy covered guy.

"Stay out of this Zabini," Weasley said without much conviction when there was the sound of the Great Hall doors being opened and …Hagrid strolled in carrying a small box tucked under his left armpit.

As the half-giant comes closer, Draco realized that the box is in fact not very small. It is small enough, but not the size of a match box as he'd first imagined; only the size of the man made the box looked smaller in comparison.

"Ah, 'ere y' are," said Hagrid, thumping his way towards Weasley and Draco could see the progress of the man, without looking up, since the entire dinning table shook. He watched the glass goblets shake and the soup jump out in concert with the footfall. "An' Malfoy also," he said in what was supposed to be a low voice.

"Yes, well," said Weasley looking slightly nervous. Nothing like the panic expression on Draco's face but what was he to expect.

"Is 'Arry 'ere?" the half giant rumbled and Draco saved his glass of pumpkin juice from toppling over thanks to his Seeker reflexes.

"No," said Weasley glumly. "I think he's back with…doing extra Potions…" he said unsure as how to word it.

"Well, good," said Hagrid looking content. "Ah got Draco 'ere a little somethin'," he added putting the box down on the table.

"No," said Draco scooting backwards as the box shook.

"Yah," said Hagrid looking pleased.

"Er…Hagrid," said Weasley, who looked a little peaky. "What's in it?'

"Somethin' for Malfoy 'ere," said Hagrid with a conspiratory wink. "Y' know," he winked again and said in a low voice. Or rather he acted as if he had something in his eye while speaking so loudly half the occupants of the great hall looked at him.

"What is it?" asked Weasley but the box was deposited solidly on Draco's lap. Only the fact that he was paralyzed with fear stopped him from bolting out of his seat screaming for his ancestors' ghosts.

"Perhaps you ought to see," Blaise said bravely, while edging away from Draco at the same time.

"Well…" said Draco as the box gave another rustle.

"Y' know, 'Arry said you don't like flo'ers an' stuff so Ah though' y' mi't like somethin' more personal," Hagrid said in what Draco assumed to be a confidential whisper.

"Har…Potter put you up to this," Draco hiss furiously.

"Harry doesn't know about this," Weasley jumped in. "He wasn't even around theses few days…"

True, even Draco had noticed it. "But…"

"Surprise," said Hagrid as the box shook even more. "Ah saw it an' though just looks like 'Arry and knew you'd love him, too," he added, just as a dark ferret with messy fur peeked out the box.

"Oh, boy," said Weasley.

"Oh," said Draco.

"See," said Hagrid proudly. "Hair color's just like 'Arry's"

"Oh, shit," said Draco.

"Hey," shouted Nott from the other end of the table. "How come Draco gets an extra assignment in Care of Magical Creatures and we don't?"


	13. Chapter 13

A/N – something light to fill up space. Ok, something important does happen here but not until the end. Next, it's be Animagus lessons ….I think :) Someone requested for Lucius…this is the best I can do for now. All the conversations build up to a point…I like a good mystery so bear with me. I have a longer note at the bottom. Please, feel free to read it if you want to.

Chapter 13: "Looooooooooooooosening Up."

"An interest in Bellatrix," said Lucius standing up and walking the length of the cell slowly. Snape, watching from the other side of the bars noted that even in his prison garb and in his unwashed state, Lucius looked good. He looked as if he was in charge of the situation, unlike Snape who was sweating profusely and fighting the urge to fidget nervously like a teenager. "You didn't like her before, so why the sudden interest now?"

"Memory blocks," said Snape. "I don't think they are from Voldemort."

"Really," said Lucius, his back to Snape, looking at the wall with avid interest. The thing with Lucius was, he could make even the slightest gesture alluring and Snape had to stop himself from following the curve of the graceful neck, pale long hair and everything that went with it. He could very well believe that Potter fell for the son, if he had half the luster his father had. And growing up, Draco was starting to resemble his father more and more.

Which was not the subject of discussion.

"Really," he answered the unspoken question, wondering what Lucius was playing at.

"Did you really think that you can come here, disturb me and get answers to your sordid questions for free?" Lucius asked in an amused voice.

"Sordid," said Snape somewhat intrigued by the word. "That's not how I would…" he paused. "What do you want?"

"It gets chilly in here," Lucius said. "Especially at night."

"Robes," said Snape with a faint lift of an eye brow. "Or would you prefer a serving girl?"

"I was rather hoping you would come in and keep me warm using your body heat," Lucius deadpanned. "Robes will do, something silk and …oh…blue… unlike you I cannot even pretend to look good in black. But then again, nothing can improve your looks."

"Childish taunts from you," Snape said unfazed. "I thought you could do better."

"Your werewolf must really have boosted your self confidence if you can live with that," Lucius said in a malicious voice. At Snape's startled glance, he laughed loudly. "What…you thought I didn't know about it. The fact you reek of sex when you come here…that you look…less gloomy and the fact you just confirmed the whole thing…right now."

"Damn you, Lucius," Snape hissed, aware of his slip. Should Lucius escape, he was aware that nothing could keep Lucius away should he put his mind to it, Lupin might be as good as dead. He was, after all, running with the werewolf pack at full moon.

"Language," said Lucius, turning around and smiling softly, and Snape knew why Lucius had taunted him in the first place. "The robes…"

"Blue silk," said Snape. "You'll get them by tomorrow. In exchange for the information...I would like to know if it's worth it."

"Have you been to Azkaban?" Lucius asked as he sat on his bed, his legs crossed at the ankles, looking graceful rather than weak. Snape knew that without proper food, sunlight and magic, the blond Wizard had weakened considerably. He had lost weight, his hair was limp and dirty, (dirt showed up clearly when your hair was almost white) and his prison robes hung loosely on his frame. Yet he commanded respect. The guards did not bully him as much as the other prisoners; no one touched Bellatrix either but that was because she spat, pissed and bit anyone who came close to her.

"Once," Snape admitted, reluctantly. "I was in charge of taking some potions to a sick prisoner. She did not survive… but the boat ride was terrible and the place was depressing." He was sure that was what Lucius was trying to say. That prison, guarded by the Dementors had been a hellish place.

"Depressing," said Lucius with a sneer. "That word hardly scratches the surface. It was…better to die than live there…you die everyday, live through your worst memories over and over again and there is never any relief. No one visits you, no one cares what happened to you and even the so called Ministry stays well away from it."

"This does not answer the question," Snape said brusquely. If Lucius was trying to make him feel guilty for the time spent in Azkaban, he was mistaken. Malfoy deserved the prison term, no matter what.

"Oh, it does," said Lucius softly. "If you read between the lines."

"Are you telling me that since Bellatrix spent so much time in Azkaban, she has… gaps in her memory?" Snape asked.

"Prisoners talk," Lucius continued in the same soft tone. "You don't see much out of the cages but you can talk to your neighbors. You can live there for years without seeing the person in the next cell, other than a hand or a corner of the face, but you can talk. Dementors don't mind. All they want is your emotions and if you stay sane, then more for them. The insane are of little value to them."

"What do they talk about?" Snape asked, entranced. Unknowingly, he stepped closer to the bars.

"How is Scrimgeour?" Lucius asked looking away.

"Alive…for now," said Snape frustrated by the change of track. "Though I suppose you would be happy when Fudge comes to power."

"Fudge is not someone I like," Lucius said contemptuously. "He seems all bluster and hot air but that man has hidden depths…evil…that you wouldn't imagine."

"Should be right up your alley," Snape said causally.

"I'll be right up my alley when…" Lucius jumped. He sprung off from his deceptively calm position on the bed like a cobra striking. Before the two guards could react he had reached for Snape through the bars of his holding cell and closed his hand around the scrawny neck.

Two Stunners shot from the guards' wands, one hitting the bars and bouncing off harmlessly, the other hitting Lucius squarely in the chest. Lucius staggered back, his natural resistance to magic, generations of breeding and protection spells laid over his skin, slowing down the effects of the stunner.

"Tell….P…otter, I'm loo…king ….forwar..d to seeeeeeeeeeeee….n …him …ssssssssoooo…" he said before be fell over onto his bed, his legs on the floor.

"Are you alright, sir?" one of the guards asked.

Yes," snapped Snape, furious at his own stupidity. He should have known better than to come within touching distance of a prisoner, and he was so close to getting an answer, too. Lucius had told him something of great importance, if only he could figure it out. He pulled up his robe and scowled down at the fallen figure. He was tired; the questions were stressful and training the Potter boy was not getting any easier. All he wanted to do was to go home and sleep for a week, but first he had to go shopping.

He had a blue silk robe to buy.

--- ----- ----- --------- - ---------- --

"I can't believe it," said Hermione in frustration as she walked up to the end of the room, turned around and charged back at Harry as if she was a bull, stopping just short of running into him. "You said yes to going to a lunch date with Cho?"

"Hogsmeade Weekend," said Harry calmly, sitting down on Ron's bed, propped up against Ron's side as the redhead lay down. "I wanted to go somewhere and she asked." He grinned self deprecatingly. "Hopefully, this will go better than our last date."

"You told Ginny right?" asked Ron from his position, flat on his back on the bed.

"No," said Harry, looking slight askewed. "Should I?"

"You know, if you ever decide to come over that side of the fence, and decide to date girls, maybe… she was hoping that you might ask her first, not you…"

"It's not like that," Harry said, with a faint look of discomfort. "She asked and I said yes. I didn't think of Ginny…I'm not serious with it or anything. She said she wanted to meet a few people that day and didn't want to go alone. You two will be coming with me as well. It's not like it's a hot…"

"Whom exactly is she going to meet?" Hermione asked.

"Her sister and her date," Harry said slowly.

"In other words, someone from the Ministry," Ron said. Both Harry and Hermione looked at Ron as if he had sprouted tentacles and Ron smiled at their surprised expressions. "What," he said with an innocent smile. "You didn't think I was going to live in Clueless Land for the rest of my life?" he asked.

"Yes…but…" said Hermione. "You just don't pick things up so fast."

"I don't," Ron said. "But I spoke to Malfoy who pointed out that Cho has Ministry connections and…"

"Did he?" Harry said in a neutral voice, while his insides churned up. Did that mean Draco was concerned about him? He had accepted the date with Cho for more than one reason. He was curious as to whom exactly he was going to meet in Hogsmeade; he knew Cho's sister would bring some Ministry official who would try to sway him but he needed to do this. But he also wanted to show Draco that he was getting on with life and could behave normally. True, he was also hoping that Draco would get jealous, even a teeny weenie bit, but he was …just hoping for that. Not counting on it.

"He wasn't too pleased with Hagrid's present," Hermione said with a wry grin.

"A black ferret," said Ron with a laugh and even Harry had to crack a smile at that. "You should have seen his face. It was almost as bad as the time when he was turned into one."

"What was Hagrid thinking," moaned Harry, although he could see the humor of the situation.

"He did say he was going to come up with a way to help you," Hermione pointed out, though her lips were twitching with held back laughter also. "And Nott thinks it is a project for Care of Magical Creatures. I didn't think anyone could be so dumb with Hagrid stating the obvious."

"I don't think anyone is ready to think otherwise for the time being," said Ron. "I mean, who'd think …Harry and Malfoy."

"Yes, but…" said Harry when the door opened and the last person of their foursome stepped in.

"I'm starting a club," said Ginny stamping in and sitting on the chair next to the study table.

"To help others?" asked Hermione hopefully but with an indulgent smile as if that was the last thing on her mind.

"Sort of," smirked Ginny and Harry sat up straighter.

"I don't like the look of this," he said with a faint smile laced with unease. "What's it about?"

"Oh…nothing much," said Ginny with a secret smile.

"Uh, uh," said Ron, also sitting up. "I've seen that expression on the twins before they set up the stink bombs."

"Nothing that bad," said Ginny. "What's this I heard about Harry going out with Cho this weekend?" she asked changing the subject skillfully.

"Not this weekend," said Harry, weak with relief. If Ginny had already heard of it and was talking about it calmly then she was probably not going to dissect him later on. "We have Animagus training this weekend. She just wants me to meet her sister and some Ministry chap…" he added for good measure just incase there was something in store for him in the near future.

"That's nice," said Ginny in a too bright voice and smiled a little too wildly. "What are we going to do now?"

"Study," said Hermione in a firm voice. "We've missed enough work this week and all…"

"Maybe," said Ron, a little hesitantly. "Harry just got back and he was sick, so straining himself isn't the best way to do it."

"And flying on a broom is," snapped back Hermione. "You know Professor Snape told him not to do anything strenuous for a couple of days."

"But studying will probably give him a headache," said Ron, jumping to his feet.

"Will not," said Hermione. "It is said that studying helps you sort out your mind and …it's therapeutic…"

"Oh, really," said Ron with a snort. "Since when did that become the main…"

"I'm going out," said Harry with a look of amusement at his two best friends. True, they were fighting over him as if he wasn't there but he was used to it. And he didn't mind. It felt nice that his friends, though together, fought over him in some way or another. It made him feel…less excluded. "Do you want to come?"

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked, suspiciously.

"To McGonagall," Harry said simply, reaching in to his chest and pulling out the locket from the hidden inner realms, the locket which had been retrieved from Grimmauld Place. "I think I've been keeping this with me long enough and we aren't making much progress. I might as well get this over with and ask her if she has seen the Sword of Gryffindor."

"We'll go with you," Ron said, eagerly.

"Of course, we will," said Hermione and Harry knew that she was not just tagging around for academic knowledge. She would never miss out on this. Though she was a scholar at heart, all the adventures she had been through in the past years had made her a bit of a danger addict. Of course, Hermione would rather die than admit that! And she went where her friends went, come hell or high water.

"I have some more arranging to do," said Ginny with a mischievous smile, before slipping out.

---- ------- ------- -------

"This is it," said McGonagall staring at the deceptively innocent looking locket that was on her table.

"That is it," confirmed Harry.

"And have you tried to destroy it any way?" she asked him.

"No," said Harry. "It would have been stupid to do it around people and we did not have the time or the opportunity to find a secluded safe place…"

"Yes," she said thoughtfully.

"There can't be that many ideal settings for destroying a part of a soul of a mad Dark Wizard," Ron muttered under his breath.

"Didn't you know," Harry muttered back. "It's there in the Dark Wizards' guide in where not to go if you want to stay alive."

"Hmph," said Hermione, not appreciating their attempt at humor but Harry didn't care. For a while he had been physically down and he had no idea how much that had fed on his depression. It had been a vicious circle. He was depressed, so it fed his ill health caused by the poison in his system and that in turn fed his depression. Though he was still taking a combination of anti-venom and strengthening potions, he was improving. It also helped that his Occlumency lessons were progressing rather nicely. Though he would never beat Snape, he could keep him out of his mind at times and he knew for sure each and every time his mind had been invaded.

Of course, his lessons had progressed rather nicely while at Grimmauld Place and the presence of Remus had kept Snape from actually slicing him to small pieces with his sharp wit.

"I don't suppose the Guide discourages them from pursuing short sighted dark haired midgets," Ron said in a low voice.

"No," said Harry finding relief in this light banter. "And I am not a midget." To most it would have been downright creepy but he was used to his situation and he could see nothing wrong about making a little fun of it. "Only the …"

"The Sword is not here," said McGonagall in a low voice interrupting their conversation.

"Have you asked the Hat?" Harry said, pointing towards the scruffy looking Sorting Hat that stood on a back table.

"Why don't you ask it yourself," Hermione suggested.

"Is that alright?" Harry asked the Headmistress and when he received the confirmation he stood up and went to pick it up from its' resting place. He put it on without much trepidation and found out that it was still a little too big for him.

""Familiar mind," the voice said in his head. "Harry Potter, what do you want? I see you have grown up and the qualities which you had have only magnified, not diminished."

"I suppose you are going to tell me I'd do well in Slytherin, again," Harry said a little warily.

"You could," said the Hat in a sly tone. "I don't see you as a Hufflepuff and sometimes, you are too clever for a Gryffindor, though Slytherins were never this selfless."

"Thanks, I think," said Harry, feeling slightly relieved. He was getting sick of people telling him that he should have been in Slytherin. And to be told that he had Gryffindor qualities. No matter what, he did like his house, a lot.

"You are welcome," said the Hat, sounding pleased. "So you are seeking the Sword."

"Yes," said Harry, shortly.

"You will only get it if you absolutely need it. In times of need, you will be able to call it to you. If not…then there must be an alternate solution," the Hat continued.

"Thanks a lot," he said a little dryly.

"There's always another choice," the Hat said insistently as Harry was about to pull it off his head. "There's always choice," it said and Harry took off the Hat, sure that it had been talking to him about a lot of things, not just destroying the Horcrux.

"Well," said Hermione, when his head immerged.

"Didn't you hear it?" Harry asked.

"Not really," said Ron. "Just heard you mumbling something, mate."

"The Hat says no," Harry said disgruntled. "Says that I need to find another way."

"Have you tried cursing it?" McGonagall asked pointing towards the locket.

"No," said Hermione. "We have no idea what it does or whether it was what killed Regulus so we didn't try anything on it."

"Let me try something," said McGonagall, pulling out her wand. The three crowded in front of the table expectantly.

"Move back you three," she said sharply. "Up against the wall or something. And remember, you did not see me do this."

They moved back hurriedly, Harry close to the Sorting Hat, Ron near the entrance of the office and Hermione had her back against the corner of the office opposite the two boys.

"'Avada Kedavra" said McGonagall, pointing her wand towards the Horcrux.

There was a bolt of green light which hit the locket, bounced on the surface and headed directly in Hermione's direction. It all happened so quickly that Harry had no way of reacting as the bolt struck the wall exactly where Hermione had been standing a second ago. The office was silent for a while all three of them moved in unison.

"Oh, my," said McGonagall.

"Hermione," yelled both Harry and Ron, jumping towards her.

She looked at them blankly for a second or two then slid down the wall, slowly. "Oh, shit," said Harry with feeling, knocking off something glass-like on the table in his hurry to get to Hermione, but not really caring. He was too distracted by the matter at hand to care very much. She was not dead, he knew but god, Hermione…

"I'm fine," said a soft voice from somewhere close to the floor as Harry ran to her side and stooped down.

Ron had reached her first but looked sort of lost, as if he had no idea whether to touch her, hug her or kiss her. "Oh, Hermione," he said shakily.

"I moved," she said softly and struggled to sit up. "It missed me by an inch or so," she added, lifting her hand so they could all see the fabric of her robe where there was a neat black burn hold on it, just under the armpit.

"Did it touch you?" McGonagall asked, worriedly.

"No," said Hermione trying to struggle to her feet. "It sort of felt the heat but it didn't touch me." She stood up shakily, reaching for Ron for balance and gave an unsteady laugh. "It would have been rather stupid for me to survive all those adventures and then die because of a stupid curse in the wrong place."

Harry thought that sentence was so unlike Hermione but he did not mind. He had almost lost his best friend and he was not about to start pointing out oddities to her. "Are you alright?" he asked instead, worried by the near miss. As he stood up, Harry was not surprised to realize that his knees shook.

"I'm fine," said Hermione with a slightly distracted laugh and staggered to a side. "Feel a little drunk but I'm sure I'm fine."

"I thought you've never gotten drunk," Ron said a little hesitantly.

"Well, I feel it now," she said pushing off Ron, giggling none-stop. "Must be the near death experience at the hand of your favorite Professor," she said for good measure and giggled again. "Sorry Professor."

"Not at all," said McGonagall who looked as pale as a ghost. She sat back in her chair shakily and pushed a hand over her face shakily. "I…" she said brokenly. "I…am so sorry, Miss. Granger. I was wrong to try something like that in the presence of others."

"It could have bounced back to you," Harry pointed out. "It's…just that we seemed to have eliminated a way of destroying Horcrux."

"It would have been too easy," said Ron looking at Hermione who was giggling nonstop.

"Would you care for some tea?" McGonagall asked summoning a house-elf. "I've found out that it soothes the nerves."

"No thank you," said Harry, hastily.

"Maybe, we should get Madam Pomfrey to look at her," said Ron who was looking at Hermione who was acting very unlike herself.

"Yes," said McGonagall, still looking shaky along with a look of 'I can't believe I did that' look on her face. "I think that's an excellent idea."

"Let's go," said Ron, grabbing Hermione's arm and dragging her out. Harry was quick to follow, pausing only to put the locket back in his pocket. He paused to nod at the Headmistress who was still to recover from the near death of her student at her own hands, and ran out after the retreating backs of his two friends.

When they reached the corridors, Hermione slumped against the wall, breathing heavily and giggling madly. "I can't believe it," she said in-between gasps. "I almost died."

"I know," said Ron, looking a little shocked.

"I didn't," said Hermione straightening up, tripped over her robe and fell on Harry.

"We need to get you to Madam Pomfrey," said Harry struggling to hold her up. She was a dead weight in his hand and did not help him in the least so he had to brace himself so they both did not fall to the ground.

"No," said Hermione, her head buried in his shoulder. "She'll know that it was a killing curse and I think they have to report it to the Ministry or something," she added. "Perhaps giggle Prof…giggle …essor Lupin giggle can help."

"Oh, alright," said Ron, quickly.

"I like you Harry," she said, her head still somewhere on his person. Ron came from behind, wrapped a hand around her and pulled her up. "I think you are a good friend."

"Thanks," said Harry, a little uncertainly.

"I like you Ron," said Hermione as if she had made a great discovery. "I think you are very sexy with all those freckles and red hair and ….you are soooooooooo tall."

"I don't care where," said Ron blushing to his toes. "We just need to get her out of here before we run into someone else."

"You aren't ashamed of me are you, Ronnie poo," giggled Hermione.

"She's getting worse," Ron said with horror as Harry valiantly struggled not to laugh and to hold his balance despite the extra burden on him. For a slender female, Hermione weighed a lot.

"Ronny poo," he gasped out at last.

"Funny," said Ron, grabbing her from the back and forcibly dragging her upright when Hermione simply relaxed and leaned back. The result was that the both to them tipped backwards and Harry reached forward to catch them both and ended up sprawled on the top of his friends.

"Umph," said Ron, who was at the bottom of the pile up.

"Sandwich," declared Hermione, unfazed.

"Ouch," said Harry, who had struck his knee on the hard floor.

"You know, threesomes in the corridors are frowned upon by most," said a dry voice fighting back laughter and the all looked up to see Malfoy, standing over them. He was dressed in Slytherin robes with the Head Boy badge on one side and the Hogwarts crest on the other, looking prim and proper. The only thing marring the picture was a black ferret sitting on his shoulder.

"Nice ferret, Malfoy," said Harry sitting up, feeling a little stupid.

"Relative of yours?" asked Ron, from underneath Hermione.

"Draco," said Hermione as if she had seen him for the first time.

"This is strange, even from the three of you," said Draco, standing back. Harry held out a hand automatically and Draco reached for it without thinking. He pulled Harry to his feet in one firm pull and looked at Hermione who had rolled off Ron and was lying on her back on the middle of the corridor her hair in even more disarrayed than normal, her mouth twisted into an odd grimace.

"Why is it that every time we get into some sort of embarrassing position, you show up?" she said reasonably.

Harry had to agree with her on that. Hermione's question did make a heck of a lot of sense.

"I was looking for you three," Draco said matter-of-fact. "Do you have any idea what your sister had done?" he asked Ron.

"Er…no," said Ron sitting up and looking stunned.

"She had started a club…"

"Oh…that," said Ron.

"…on…" continued Draco.

"….female superiority," finished Ginny showing up around the corner of the corridor, with Pansy Parkinson.

"More like the club for females rejected by their boyfriends," said Draco, with a grimace.

"It's not a…" said Pansy, her nose scrunched up even more.

"You are with a Slytherin," said Ron in surprise. He stood up abruptly and helped Hermione to her feet, who continued to look at all of them as if she saw them in a new light.

"Pot…kettle …" said Ginny looking at Draco. "Anyway, what are you three doing on the floor and why is Hermione acting funny."

"Testing new potion," said Harry.

"Spell gone wrong," said Ron.

"You have lovely red hair," said Hermione.

"All that studying has finally done her in," said Pansy with a knowing look.

"Thank you," said Hermione looking more like herself. "Pug nosed slut," she said, dispersing the image.

"Why you…" started Pansy.

"I don't think that is our problem," said Draco looking at all of them nervously and the ferret made a squeaking sound and jumped into his robe. Draco did not react so Harry assumed that it was a regular occurrence. "The problem is you are trying to start a club in the school, which reflects Muggle values…"

"Bullshit," said Ginny.

"It's for a good cause," said Pansy. Everyone, including Ginny looked at her and she shrugged. "Well, it was the thought that counts."

"Good cause," said Draco. "The reason you are the President of the club is because you are the most dumped female in the entire school," he pointed towards Ginny.

"Am not," snapped back Ginny.

"Don't say such things to my sister," Ron said without much bite.

"I dumped some of them, too," she finished.

"How many members are there?" Harry asked curiously.

"Enough," said Ginny. "Even Cho said she was interested."

"Figures," said Ron with a snort. "Com'on Hermione, lets go see Lupin."

"Why?" asked Ginny. "What's wrong with her?"

"Near death experience," Harry said, distractedly. Draco had yet to let go of his hand and he was enjoying every second of it.

"Why don't we just take her to Lupin," said Ron, pulling Hermione with excessive force. She went along willingly smiling vaguely, in a way which reminded them of Luna Lovegood. She giggled wildly at the ferret that poked out its' head at the commotion and Draco scowled at her.

"Er…have you named it yet?" Harry asked as the three Ginny, Ron and Hermione, made their way towards the Great Hall. Harry stayed put since Draco was still holding his hand and he did not want to pull away. Every corridor in Hogwarts looped back to the Great Hall and to get anywhere, including Lupin's quarters, you had to go through it. Harry prayed that there wouldn't be that many people around. He had no idea what Hermione might sprout out but he did not want to find out.

"Yes, I call it Potter," Draco said with a fake smile.

"How sweet," said Ginny with a knowing smirk and Draco glared at her until he realized that the trio was well on their way to the Great Hall. "You can't walk away from this," he said following them.

"Why can't she start a club?" Ron asked reasonably as Hermione skipped along. "I mean, that Umbridge woman has not put up anything saying we can't start one and after all, if you want to stop it, I think you should handle it or…let Susan handle it."

"You are the senior Gryffindor prefects so you have to handle it," Draco said insistently. He was also, still holding on to Harry, seemingly not noticing it but when he realized that the other three were moving forward, he made to follow

"Not now," said Ron. "Can't you see we are busy?"

"I've had enough of you avoiding me," he said stepping in front of them, letting go of Harry's hand, much to Harry's disappointment.

"Malfoy," said Harry automatically. "Can't you just…"

"No, I can't…" he said as they reached the Great Hall.

"What's wrong with her?" Pansy asked from behind Ginny, both of whom were trailing behind them. "Seriously…"

"She's acting drunk," said Ginny.

"As if it's possible with Miss. Goody-What's Her Name to touch alcohol," Pansy said dismissively.

"That's what they all say," Ginny said knowingly. "Hermione can be quite surprising."

"Yes, but…" said Draco standing infront of the three of them. "I have a feeling I have a right to know what exactly you have been doing…"

"I don't like you," Hermione said loudly. There was an instant silence as the entire Hall turned towards them. They had always been the center of attention from the moment they had stepped into the Hall, the combination of four Gryffindors (three of them prefects) and two Slytherins, (one prefect, one Head Boy) was enough to make them stand out even without them being the most sought after people in school and now, Hermione's open declaration had drawn their attention to them.

"That's nice, Granger," said Draco unmoved.

"I think you are mean," she pouted.

"Yes, I am," said Draco trying hard not to look pleased.

"Hermione, let's go," said Ron tugging at her arm.

"Yes, let's just go and…" said Harry with a harried look on his face.

"I know you like him fine," Hermione hissed. "But…I do remember. You all forget. I have a perfect memory… they say elephants never forget so maybe I'm an elephant…" she said faintly triumphant.

"Don't think so," said Ron, trying hard not to die of embarrassment.

"I don't have a …." Said Hermione blinking a little as if to focus her eyes. "But I do ….remember all the nasty things he said to me. He calls me Mudblood and gets us into trouble and…cheats at Quidditch matches and makes up nasty songs about you and…"

Draco had the decency to look uncomfortable.

"Him and his Pureblood airs," she continued derisively. "I don't like them. He makes me feel like a monkey dressed up playing at being a Witch, you know…they train a monkey to do a humans' job but you know it's never going to be anything but a monkey and it can't go back to being a monkey coz all the monkeys know it's not one. I …hate monkeys," she said as an afterthought and burst into tears.

"Yes, but much better than being an elephant," Ron said and Harry grabbed her by the other hand and started to drag her up towards the Gryffindor section of the school. They had to get Hermione out of sight before she decided to reveal something more damaging.

"And Ginny," said Hermione stopping, sounding stuffed nosed and hiccupping.

"Yes?" said Ginny with a 'run for your life or throw a Protection Spell' look on her face.

"You know your club for 'Girls Who Were Dumped by Their …'

"It's not…"

"Is it for girls only?" she asked curiously.

"No, but I don't think any boys will be joining it any time…"

"Harry can join," Hermione said brightly. "After all, he was dumped by his boyfriend…"

Ron practically picked her up with Harry close behind him and the trio made their way up the staircase before anyone in the Great Hall had time to react.

A/N I seemed to have put Ron in potions. He stays in potions…coz to change that now would spoil the story.

In the film, I remember Cho being taller than Harry so remains that way though now he would be closer to her height.

Lavander is going to be blonde. I know, in the movie, she's not…but when I read the book she struck me as a blonde so she stays that way.

McGonagall is ooc. I didn't feel like writing a ling argument with her and the trio over what to use and where to stand in the office. Sorry. Lazy me.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N- I love authors' notes. Apologies for the delay. I need a new mouse. This one double clicks when if should be single and Torrent doesn't work for me coz I don't have real IP. Er…thanks for the reviews ppl, without those I might never have finished this chapter.

Chapter 14: Animagus lessons.

The Great Hall was more crowded than at the time when everyone had sat together for the Triwizard Tournament. Draco eased his way forward, using his technique of senior status and sharp elbows to get a front row seat. It was the first time in history that Animagus lessons were going to be discussed at Hogwarts and even the first year students were there, looking excited.

McGonagall had decided that, after all, even the juniors could attend as long as they did not attempt the spell themselves. They were not allowed to even listen in on the spell, just the introductory lessons, after which the seventh year students would be tested for their magical ability and taken in separately to be shown the ropes.

"You must realize that being an Animagus is strictly something you do by yourself," said McGonagall. "Though there are books on how to do it with explicit instructions, it differs from person to person…" Draco noticed that Granger looked worried at the thought statement. If it wasn't written down, then how was she going to look it up? He smiled a little at the thought and turned his attention back to the Headmistress. "Even if you have the necessary magical levels to become an Animagus it's more the matter of hard work, than power or the strength of your magic to become one."

Draco could very well understand that, having met Peter Pettigrew. The man was a whiny idiot without much magical strength but he was an Animagus. Lots of hard work. Check.

"You must also remember that the animal chooses you, not the other way around. You cannot become an all-powerful monster by wishing for it. Sometimes, your physical characteristics indicate what animal you become..."

"Right," said someone in a not so subtle whisper. "Malfoy, the ferret."

He whirled around to see who had made the comment and his gaze settled on Weasley who was looking the other way. Before the Great Revelation by Granger, he would have been sure that Weasley would be the first to insult him, but after Granger's somewhat garbled proclamation in the Great Hall, the redhead was having a hard time himself.

When Granger announced that Potter's boyfriend had dumped him, everyone assumed that it had been Weasley. After all, what better candidate was there for the position? They were close; they shared a room and before Ron started dating Granger, Potter and Red were more inseparable than Siamese twins. Most people seemed to have conveniently forgotten that Granger had been a staple part of the trio as well. In fact, she was getting the cold shoulder as well from people who assumed that she had stepped between the two boys.

On the whole, it was the attitude of the entire school that surprised Draco. True, Potter had neither confirmed nor denied Granger's declaration, simply smiling mysteriously whenever a question was asked and shaking his head good naturedly. What was more surprising was that no one had reacted in the predictable fashion. Draco had been sure, once the school population got a whiff of Potter's orientation, then they would be after him with garlic and stakes… or perhaps he was mixing up his metaphors… Potter was a poof not a sodding vampire… although where he came from, being a vampire was preferable to being gay. Though the news had been treated with disdain by some and outright disgust from more (mostly Slytherins) the rest of the school had taken it with aplomb. There was no way of confirming the news since Harry refused to comment, and there was the fact he had always shown an interest in the opposite sex, but no one seemed to be ready to kick Potter out of school if he turned out to be gay.

Draco had underestimated how much Muggle influence had seeped into the school. He had heard that in Durmstrang any boy suspected of being gay was kicked out, literally and painfully right that instant and no one protested. Durmstrang was an old school, which was filled with homophobic, pureblooded males. Draco was glad he was not going there. He would not have lasted long there.

Hogwarts' population, though not hundred percent behind Potter, was ready not to freak out if their precious Boy-Who-Lived turned out to be (at least according to what his best female friend had divulged in a moment of drunk honesty) batting for the other team. That was something to think over. He had been brought up on a mother load of prejudice from both his parents, sure that he would be lynched and burned at the stake by others, should he ever stray away from the straight and narrow path of the purebloods. He had based his entire life on that; purebloods were magically stronger, better than half-bloods and Mudbloods. They were always straight; they married pureblood witches and had nice countable number of children, mainly boys.

One by one, since arriving at Hogwarts, his believes had been torn down and the last of them, (Granger, Mudblood was more intelligent, Potter, half-blood was stronger than him and Weasleys had an uncountable number of children) that he would be reviled should he flaunt his sexual preference was also starting to crumble. He leaned back into his seat and closed his eyes for a bit. People were giving Weasley a hard time because they thought he had dumped Potter for Granger. Not the most original concept, and in a few days, there would be a flurry of well-wishers, howlers and proposals from eager wizards for Potter but no death threats.

He was dying to see what the newspaper would say about the latest news on the Golden Boy; it would be viscous, should Potter confirm it, very viscous but he would undoubtedly have the support of his friends -- some of them purebloods and not all of them Weasleys. So, perhaps it was time Draco relearned a few lessons in life.

There was also another thing that was eating him up. The Gryffindors had assumed that Harry and Ron were an item and it was their sole duty to keep their Golden Boy happy. Therefore, they were all trying to get them to sit together and keep Granger away. At least one fraction of them were while the other was undecided and some were all for Granger and Weasley. What Draco couldn't stand was the way that Potter was pressed against Weasley. He knew that Weasley and Potter were just friends and that there was nothing between them. But how dare people try to get the two of them together. Weasley was too tall, his robes were old and he was ugly. How could anyone even assume that the tall gangly teenager, with two left feet, a mass of red hair and freckles was even right for Potter? Harry deserved someone better, some one with better fashion sense and even better looks. Someone like …him.

He fumed in silence as McGonagall droned on as to why your Animagus was not a magical creature but always something mundane. Draco was glad he had left his ferret with Cybele; the girl had a fondness for animals and the ferret was basically harmless. It had burrowed into her robes and he had thought the whole thing adorable…bearable. At least the ferret could be covered up with a large napkin or pushed inside his robe during an emergency. If Hagrid had given him an alligator instead, he would have left school no matter what. Given the choice between a wild animal and the Dark Lord, he would pick the Mad Wizard, knowing that, however psychotic, Voldemort was unlikely to gnaw off his private parts in a fit of boredom.

Nott, the lucky inbred, had gotten a bird for his assignment after pestering Hagrid for an extra credit to his Care of Magical Creatures grade. Now, no thanks to him, nearly all the students who were taking Care of Magical Creatures were running around with animals on their shoulders, hair and in one case, mouth.

Draco looked up from his musing when he realized that everyone was muttering agitatedly to see the Headmistress on stage being replaced by the toad-like female in an ugly robe that reminded him of a circus tent. Umbridge, it seemed could not keep her nose out of anything.

"What's she doing here?" Weasley asked loudly. Not surprisingly, the Golden Trio were seated in the front row and could be heard all over the Hall, being obnoxious, forceful and, in Granger's case, bluntly honest.

Draco was also wondering the same thing and did not bother to hide his disdain towards the female.

"Hem, hem," said Umbridge in her annoying throat clearing, attention seeking way and everyone sat back expectantly. "Now that your Headmistress has given you a basic introduction, I'm sure that you are curious about a few Ministry rules about Animagi. You all know that you have to be registered …" she paused, seeing Hermione's arm in the air, then ploughed on ignoring her. "…at the …"

"I believe there is a student here who has a question," McGonagall said loudly, interrupting the annoying woman again and she had to stop. You could ignore a student but you couldn't very well ignore the Headmistress unless you were stupid or reckless.

"Yes…" said Umbridge looking annoying but not knowing how to steamroll McGonagall. "…um…Miss Granger…" as if she didn't know who was trying to get her attention. "…what is it?"

"Are you an Animagus?" she asked smartly. Give the girl some credit…she was about as suicidal as Potter sometimes when butting heads with Umbridge.

"I…" the Toad paused and Draco knew she wasn't. Anyway, they all knew it. Unless you counted on the rouge Animagus who were not registered, and Umbridge was not the type, therefore she was not one; the list of Animagi alive at present did not include her. Neither did it include Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and until recently Rita Skeeter. All Animagi…all unregistered…all wild in their own way. There were probably more unregistered Animagi running around than registered ones but no one knew for sure. Draco wondered whether Rita Skeeter should have been a Gryffindor with her disregard for personal wellbeing and cavalier attitude. For a Slytherin, she took risks no one would dream of to get her story.

"No…I'm not…because the confidential nature of my work at the Ministry…" Umbridge said, her face red with anger.

"What work?" Granger asked in a light tone making others gasp. "All you do is keep putting your nose where it doesn't belong."

"Miss Granger," said McGonagall coming to her rescue before anyone could hit her on the head. "That's enough."

Granger pouted… pouted like a little girl but settled down with a grin, leaning against Weasley who was pulled away from her by a Seamus Finnegan…and pressed against Potter, who squirmed a bit but grinned as if the whole situation was funny. i Funny /i that his friends were clearly forcing the two of them to sit in each others laps. Granger had yet to get over the effects whatever was plaguing her from the middle of last week, since she seemed to think the whole situation was hilarious as well. In fact, she seemed to encourage Weasley by winking at him and suddenly all three of them burst in to laughter, ignoring Umbridge who was droning on about Article seven paragraph twelve subsection twenty-two.

"I might not be an Animagus but I have been involved…working in the …a very secret part of the Ministry that deals with such things, and should you have any question you want me to answer, please ask them now. In fact, I would suggest that each of you ask me a question or two and I will answer them better than anyone with actual experience can. After all, most Animagi only know of one form and that is the one they turn into, while I have researched and read about all possible forms."

Draco rolled his eyes and continued to watch the Gryffindors.

"Most of you will not become an Animagus…you do not have the strength to be one and I know what is being taught in the school is barely adequate to…"

Draco watched Potter whisper something to Weasley who shrugged then nudged Granger. The trio leaned forward and went on discussing whatever it was, until Weaslette also joined them, perching herself on the corner of Potter's chair. Potter put a hand around her shoulder to hold her steady and told her something, which she seemed to confirm with a nod. Draco would have given anything to listen to in on the conversation and not …

"…and most of the students are not up to the standards of magic required…"

Just great, she insulted the school, the teachers and the students in one breath and seemed to have no idea what she was talking about. Maybe, Granger wasn't the only person who was suffering from this whatever impulsive speaking spell that was going around.

"…and it is also unnecessary to become an animal and wind up with a bat brain or a dog brain…"

"…or a ferret brain…." someone near Draco muttered.

Draco turned around to see who had insulted him yet again, and found himself looking eye to eye with Dean Thomas who was smirking. Why in the world were they sitting as a mixed bunch instead the usual House seating order.

"Funny," he snapped before turning around, mindful to keep his wand sheathed in case he got the urge to hex anyone. This joke about the ferret was getting old and he was used to it but it was a little tiresome.

"…and the fact you lower yourself to become an animal…"

"Sour grapes," Draco thought as Umbridge went on to make it sound as if becoming an Animagus was akin to getting Dragon Pox. Just because she couldn't become one it did not mean that …all right…she was probably jealous and …

"…any questions?"

Potter, not surprisingly, lifted his hand.

"Yes," said Umbridge looking excited. The tip of her tongue darted out and flicked over her lips as if she had seen a fly she wanted to snatch.

"What happens if you are an unregistered Animagus?"

"You get sent to prison," she said triumphantly. Draco thought the boy stupid since both his father and god-father had been unregistered but he knew that they were both dead so there was no way they could be prosecuted. "As I said earlier in my…"

"What happens if your form is a fish?" someone asked. "An' you transformed for the first time. You said there is no way of knowing what your form is until you have turned and you are on dry ground? Is there any way of preventing yourself from…"

Draco turned to spot a loud mouthed Ravenclaw who had a parchment rolled against his chest. He had probably been writing down everything Umbridge had said.

"I suppose they pick you up and throw you into a bucket of water," Granger said loudly making everyone laugh.

"What if you were larger than a fish," the Ravenclaw said insistently.

"You mean like a sperm whale?" someone said.

"I thought my mom said sperm was a bad word," a first year student said.

"Yes, well, your mom should know," Ginny Weasley said loudly.

"Miss Weasley…" said McGonagall standing up.

"But…"

"My office…"

"Now?"

"Now!"

"But…" started Granger only to stop under the withering look the Headmistress directed at her. Impulsive speaking or not, Granger was not stupid enough to take on the former Gryffindor Head.

"Detention for you too if you…" said McGonagall sweeping out of the Great Hall in a flurry of robes and that was the cue everyone had been waiting for, it seemed, to ask the most improbable of questions.

"What if you turned into something small…?" a timid Hufflepuff asked.

"Like a unicellular," a Ravenclaw girl with thick lensed glasses asked.

"Uni…what?" said Blaise before Draco could shut him up.

"Students," said Umbridge as she realized she was loosing control of the class. "Now…"

"Means really small, you know microscopic," someone explained ignoring Umbridge.

"Students, sit down and…" Draco looked around hopefully for a sign that McGonagall, who seemed to have left the Hall with a reluctant Ginny in tow, would return before the Toad lost control of her audience and he was forced to step in as Head Boy. He looked around for Susan Bones and spotted her in a corner with a smile playing around her lips. Apparently, there was no love lost between Susan and Umbridge and the Head Girl seemed to be enjoying the whole thing to even think of crowd control.

"Eww," said a small girl who was called Kaira…Keira… a Slytherin from a poor but old pureblood family. "You mean...like a worm."

"Something smaller," the Ravenclaw explained.

"What if someone steps on you?"

"What if you turned into something you don't want like a…"

"You mean like when Malfoy turns into a ferret?" Weasley said loudly. Oh, please, old joke.

"Well, it would be fine if you turned into a spider," Draco snarled back. The redhead turned two shaded paler.

"I don't think Draco will be a ferret," Granger said, seemingly coming to his rescue. "I think he'll be a French poodle."

Everyone was laughing at that. "You mean, pampered, groomed and dressed up in a bow tie," said Weasley gasping for breath. Draco did not think it was that funny.

"Years of interbreeding to produce a perfect outcome," Lavender Brown, said with a snort.

"Don't you dare…" snarled Draco jumping to his feet, before sitting down hastily. It would not do for him to lose his temper in the Great Hall in the midst of everybody.

"Miss….Miss…I have a question," a small girl, probably a Gryffindor first year was jumping up and down in the middle of a sea of taller seniors, waving her hand. She had obviously no idea who Umbridge was and referring to her as Miss was not going win her any more House points.

"Now, children," said Umbridge. "As I was saying…" she paused when she realized that the only person who was even remotely paying attention to her was the little girl and managed to plaster a fake smile on her face and say "yes, little girl, what is it?"

"What if you turned in to a snail or something? And was really slow?" the girl thought for a moment. "I want to be something fast."

"You can't wish for your shape. It just happens," someone said loudly.

"Ginny, you're back." Weasley was always so loud.

"I got detention the entire week," she moaned slumping down next to Potter. "Can you believe it?"

"Well, it could have been worse," Granger pointed out, ignoring Umbridge who was shouting something about the school's lack of discipline. "She could have told your mom."

"True," joined in Weasley and the three of them suddenly grinned and nudged Seamus who nodded and stood up.

"What if you turn into an Animagus, say a fox and have sex with a real fox? Can you have cubs from that…?" the Irish boy sat back and the Gryffindors smiled as one.

Then Draco got it. They had planned this; they must have heard that Umbridge was going to hold this lesson and they had planned on throwing her more questions that she could handle. Apparently the entire school, apart from him and a couple of first years was aware of the plan. Oh…and all the Hufflepuffs apart from Susan Bones and some Ravenclaws. But they didn't count. Some of the Slytherins seemed to know about it but he hadn't been informed. It could have been because he was Head Boy but he wasn't sure. He saw Weaslette wink at Pansy and decided that he seriously needed to get across the point that he existed as well.

"What if you have your periods when you change?" Lavender Brown asked loudly.

"Do werewolves have the same problem?" someone wondered out aloud.

"Must be fun if your time of the month is your time of the month," Granger said with a quirk in her voice.

"Where do all the clothes go?" someone asked.

Draco also wondered about that. He knew the clothes changed as well, in Rita Skeeter's case, her glasses became markings on her beetle form but what if you changed clothes. There is no rule saying you couldn't change your clothes just because you were an Animagus.

"No more questions, students," Umbridge said loudly. "As for the testing…"

"I'm here now," said McGonagall stepping into the Great Hall with a faint smile on her face at the sight of all the students who were milling about aimlessly, asking inane questions. And the best part of it all was there was no way Umbridge could get away with giving detention to the entire school, so she had to suffer.

"Well," said Umbridge using the opportunity to smile at the students who sat down hurriedly. "All purebloods…"

"There's no need for that," McGonagall said sharply.

"All right then," said Umbridge looking pleased. "All purebloods and half-blood…"

"Despite what you may believe," said the Headmistress in a frosty tone which would have frozen the Hogwarts Lake quiet easily. "I do not believe that only Pureblood and half-bloods have the potential to become Animagus."

"Maybe…" said Umbridge as she stepped down from the platform. As she walked out the Hall, in her odd rolling gait, she stopped infront of Granger and smiled maliciously at the girl who for once did not reply. Infact she looked worried and Draco knew that no matter what, the first seeds of doubt had been planted in her mind.

"Now all the seventh year students step this way and the rest…."

----------- -------- ----- - ---------------- -----------

Of those who were chosen for the Animagus training, there were surprisingly, one Hufflepuff (Smith), only two Ravenclaws, four Slytherins (including Draco, Nott, Blaise and Pansy) and four Gryffindors (Potter, of course, Weasley, Granger and Neville Longbottom). Draco was surprised by the turn out as a whole, and despite protests from a lot of students, McGonagall was certain about her decision. She addressed all the senior students, who were the only ones remaining in the Great Hall, the rest having been pushed out, firmly.

"All of you can try again later but for now, this is all I will be training," she said resolutely. "I can quite confidently say that everyone, and I mean everyone, has the ability to become an Animagus but some of you need more discipline. I've chosen those I believe have the greatest potential to becoming Animagi now, but later on, once this group has finished training and should time permit, I will start working with a new group. There is no guarantee that everyone here will eventually become an Animagus; it all depends on each individual. Remember that you are allowed to practice those relaxation techniques and everything that goes with it. But remember to be cautious and do not do anything stupid. If you have any question regarding this, you can approach me later and I will address your problems." (This with a glare at Umbridge who was resolutely writing down everything that was been said so she could, most likely, report it back to the Ministry.)

"However, you must remember that this is not a part of your school curriculum and should this in any way interfere with your regular studies then I suggest you rethink your priorities. For all of you, this is your final year at school as well as the year in which you will be sitting for the most important exam of your life." Granger looked as if she was about to stager and Draco could imagine her doing mental arithmetic to count the number of days left. That girl was far too predictable.

Draco sighed. It was not all that was cut out to be. It was boring. It was tedious. Potter was on the other idea? of the room. He was i not /i looking at Potter who was talking to Weasley, leaning towards him far too closely… not that he was looking. It was boring. He was not looking at Potter.

Draco jumped when someone cleared her throat near him. He managed to tear his eyes away from the Dynamic Duo to find Granger standing over him with a faint smile on her face and the rest of the classroom walking around in pairs. "Guess I'm with you then," she said with a tinkle of laughter that was so unlike her, he stared at her for a couple of more seconds before what she had said filtered into his brain.

"Why not Weasley?" he asked wondering whether he should be grateful that he had been paired off with a non-Slytherin or run out screaming since it was a Gryffindor who had sought him out.

"He's too busy with Harry," she said with a wink and Draco stared.

"What are we doing now?" he asked, more as a distraction than an actual question.

"We are partnered up so we can talk to each other and help with the spell," she said with a smile and Draco looked up to see a disgruntled Pansy partnered with Neville. At least there was nothing to blow up in this lesson. The lone Hufflepuff was being couched by McGonagall personally, the two Ravenclaws were facing each other with serious expressions on their face and Potter and Weasley…

"You can't help but look at him," Granger said in a low voice and Draco gave her a death glare which she deflected with a loopy smile.

"Hermione," he said, remembering that she had been sort of nice to him before, and they had been in first name term. "Is there anything that you wanted in particular and why you decided to partner up with me?"

"I wanted to tell you a few things," she said. "Actually, Harry did but in the end it was decided that I was the better candidate."

"What?"

"For one, Madam Pomfrey wants you to meet her when you can. Secondly, your father has been brought in to the Castle tonight."

"What?" gasped Draco rocking on his heels a bit at the news.

"Not totally unexpected is it?" Hermione said. "You were told about it."

"But not this soon," said Draco, ignoring Blaise who was glaring at him over Nott's shoulder. It was not as if he had paired up with Granger willingly, and it was not as if he could pair up with Pansy. She was looking rather disgruntled and ducked just in time to avoid Longbottom's wand from poking her in the eye.

"It can't be postponed forever," Granger said. "We will be having a meeting today though I don't know if you are invited but the end result is…he'll be here and there will be tighter security around the Castle. You might as well be forewarned. They will search your room especially so if there's anything you'd rather not be found…" she left the rest hanging, for his to fill in the blanks.

"But…why?" spluttered Draco, angrily.

"Because as his son, you might try to free him," said a voice behind him and Draco turned around fast, his wand wiping out to pin Potter on his throat.

"You think so?" he asked evenly.

"You were never straight with us," Potter pointed out while Weasley smiled at his girlfriend as if they had been separated for a long time (several years, in fact).

"Let's not go over those old things again," Draco said, warily. "I'm tired of dragging up the past."

"Just thought you should know," Weasley said, neutrally. "It seemed rather unfair to spring it on you."

"Thank you," said Draco to be polite. He might not have treated these people kindly but they were willing to go out of their way to be kind to him. And they did care about him. Draco massaged his temples, where he was getting a faint headache and nodded. "Shall we just practice the spell?" he asked, noting McGonagall looking at them sharply. He whirled his wand over his head without much interest, his mind in chaos.

He did not expect to get the spell right the first time. They would continue to practice it until they could do it without a wand, since Animagus transformation was strictly wandless magic but getting it right the first time, even with a wand was unheard of. He felt nothing.

"Not even a tingle?" Granger, who had been watching his closely asked.

"Nothing," he said then tried to be polite for once in his life. "Why don't you try it?"

"I…" she hesitated then nodded. She did a half-hearted wave and then looked down.

"What is it?" he asked. "You aren't even trying."

"It's just what she said about purebloods who are able to turn into Animagus…" she trailed off.

"That's stupid," he said startled. "You don't believe her do you…" and trailed off remembering what she had said the other day about her hidden insecurities. "Look," he said, and swallowed. His ancestors turned in their graves and were his father nearby, he would run the risk of been knocked down by a killing curse. "No matter what they say…purebloods are stupid…have you seen Goyle? And you make a damn good witch, even for a Mudblood."

"Thank you, Draco," and she smiled a pure Hermione smile that he suddenly realized something.

"You're better now, aren't you?" he asked in a low whisper. "You keep pretending that you need to make startling announcements but you are back to normal."

"Yes," she confessed back in an equally low whisper. "But this is so much fun."

Draco opened his mouth to say something else when Pansy gave a loud scream. They all turned around like one to see a duck sitting in front of her. "Oh, by Merlin," said Draco the first to speak up. "Don't tell me that's Longbottom."

"It is," wailed Pansy. "How did he become one before me?"

No one asked what 'one' was since at that moment, the duck gave a quack and moved forward. It tripped over its feet and fell flat on its beak but seemed to recover and go quacking towards the door.

"Mr. Longbottom," said McGonagall. "That's enough, change back."

"Quack, quack," it said happily going towards the door.

"Oh," said the female Ravenclaw. "I don't think it…he can."

McGonagall took out her wand and then sighed. "I can't change him back by force the first time; the shock might be too much. Someone catch him."

There was a loud yell and Nott jumped towards the duck, which took off at a startling speed, tripping once but picking up. "Oh, God," said Draco as the entire class joined the space.

"Told you it was always the Purebloods," Granger said, mournfully.

A/N –next Chapter has Lucius, Chamber of Secrets and a discussion on Children's Fiction. :)


	15. Chapter 15

a/n- I'm letting Lucius dominate the scene since it is his day, so to speak. Longer note at the bottom.

I apologies that none of my betas seemed to have com e through though I think one of them is recovering from her second honeymoon (cough) and probably need more time. As always, I promise to come back and repost these with corrections.

Chapter 15: "Enter Lucius"

Harry decided that he was going to impose a law against people looking so fragile and helpless when they were anything but that. He was going to make sure that criminals and hardened Dark Wizards looked dirty, mean and despicable, like Peter Pettigrew.

Lucius Malfoy looked as if a strong wind would knock him over. His hair, though still the amazing platinum blond, looked wispier and brittle. The spells holding his hair in place were no longer effective and it looked messier, more windblown or as if he had a bad case of bed head. Someone had dressed him in a pale blue robe, obviously new, made to his measurements before his incarcerations. It hung on his frame loosely, one side pulled down revealing more of his shoulder than necessary. The shoulder was all bones and pale skin and the over all appearance was a poet who had come to hard times, not a mass murderer held for his crimes.

He was helped into the office by Snape while several Aurors stood ready standing stiffly around them. Harry managed a weak smile at Tonks who winked at the three of them from behind Lucius before returning her attention to the prisoner, ignoring Lupin pointedly.

"Thank you," Lucius said, his voice clear and soft as he sat down on the hard chair kept especially for him. He sounded slightly breathless as if the brief climb up the steps had exhausted him and his hands seemed to tremble a little as he adjusted his robe.

"Lucius Malfoy," said McGonagall, making them all jump and effectively breaking the spell that had been holding them all when he had walked into the Headmistress' office.

"Ma'am," he said in his soft voice and Harry realized just how…cultured he sounded compared to McGonagall who, though authoritive, sounded plain loud.

"Oh, so…Malfoy," said a slightly nervous Mr. Weasley, who smiled at the gathering from his seat next to the Headmistress.

"Arthur," said Lucius with a slight incline of his head. "How is the family these days?" A potentially dangerous question which could be interpreted as an insult to the divided Weasley clan or as a bland question asked for the sake of asking. Everyone froze as Mr. Weasley looked closely at Lucius Malfoy as if to spot the maliciousness behind the featureless face but Lucius was far more used to it. He simply looked elsewhere; nodding greeting to Hermione and Ron as if it was something he would ordinarily do, looked at Lupin for a moment or two and then skimmed over to Snape. "That's it," he said, sounding disappointed. "I'm…feeling let down. The great Order of the Phoenix is made up of three school kids and a few old farts like me."

Somehow, the refined voice made the insults even more personal and McGonagall stiffened.

"I assure you Lucius that we are many but we would not make all our members known to you…"

"Afraid I would escape and give away your secrets?" he asked, looking amused.

"No," she said with a faint smile. "You really think you are worth the attention of the full council of the Order of the Phoenix? We do have more important things to do."

"Score for you, my dear," Lucius said with a small self-deprecating smile. "I was just under the assumption that since no one trusts me and the fact I will be teaching the most important member of the order…" here he looked pointedly at Harry "…I would have warranted, at least, a cursory glance from the parties involved."

"Well," said Lupin before Lucius managed to insult Harry's importance and the intelligence of the rest of the Order, "Moody will be dropping in tomorrow, and that should help you feel important." He said it mildly, as he usually would, with no sting in his voice and everyone watched Lucius turn pale for a moment.

"You'll have to remember that I cannot teach Mr. Potter if I'm not able to hold my wand," he said looking at Snape. The message was clear. Don't let Moody touch me.

"Of course," said McGonagall, probably annoyed that the males were turning the meeting into a pissing contest and the fact everyone was tense beyond belief. "The reason this meeting was called was for Harry to get aquatinted with you and if there are any doubts, to voice them."

"It's not like I'm getting much choice, is there?" Harry said bitterly as he watched the proceedings. He was annoyed at a lot of things; that he was in an office with Lucius Malfoy, inside Hogwarts, was annoyed that he had not been consulted beforehand, was annoyed that he didn't have much choice, was annoyed that he was voicing his discomfort in front of Lucius and there by letting him know that there was division in the rank, and most importantly Harry was annoyed because he was feeling sorry for Lucius' weakened physical state. It didn't seem right.

"Of course you have a choice," Lucius said before anyone else could say anything. "Tell me no and I'll be whisked away. I'm sure that my lodgings in Hogwarts are more comfortable since there was never anything not comfortable at Hogwarts and I would miss the food I'm sure the house-elves are preparing…it's being a while since I've had a hot cup of tea but I'll live and my cell back at my holding place has become something of a second home to me. It's much colder though and these bones of mine seem to sponge up the cold…you have no idea how these thick castle walls protect you from the cold and the…" he trailed off with an apologetic smile as if he had been unintentionally rambling.

Harry bit the inner lining of his check. He was not going to feel like a villain who was kicking out a poor destitute who had come to his relatives house for a spot of food. Lucius Malfoy was an evil man who did not deserve his pity. He was a hardened mass murderer and a … "I'm not all right with the fact you made arrangements for him to train me without asking me first," Harry said firmly. "Since I'm an adult and you do expect me to kill Voldemort (wince from the rest of the room) I do expect you to treat me with at least a fraction of the respect I deserve. Other than that, I'd love the opportunity to train under one of Britain, powerful Dark Wizards." The last sentence was delivered in a sarcastic tone but Harry knew that most in the room, including the nameless Aurors who had escorted Lucius, did not hear it so.

"We're sorry, Harry…" Mr. Weasley said but let the sentence hang when he realized public apologies should not be made in the presence of the opposition.

"We'll …I'm…just let it go," said Harry, feeling angry. "Can someone just call for some tea or something…" he added remembering Lucius' admission that he missed his tea. It would also help him keep his hands occupied so he would not shred his robe to bits.

The moment the house-elf materialized with a tray of steaming teapots and few odd-ends of sandwiches and biscuits the Aurors stired into action. They pulled out their wands and reached for the tea-tray as if someone was hiding behind the teapot and the house-elf squealed in terror. Only the greater evil of dropping the tray stopped it from collapsing at the sight of all the dangerous looking people converging around it and Harry suddenly felt sorry for it. However, it was Hermione who was the first to rise to the rescue of the poor creature.

"Oh, stop it," she said sharply in a voice. "Can't you see you're scaring the poor creature." There, she'd said it in a voice Harry was sure McGonagall must have used in her younger days. It was commanding with a bite in it. Hermione, he thought, would make a great Headmistress.

"But…" said one of the Aurors who had come to guard Lucius. He was young, probably a few years older than Harry, with a shock of unruly brown hair and a stubborn mouth, turned down by disapproval, looking annoyed that a slip of a girl with hair worse than his was giving him orders.

"Your magic won't work in this office," McGonagall said, calming the situation before it got out of hand. "There is a spell around it, preventing the use of magic by anyone…" she added with a frown and Harry realized that most of the Aurors had not noticed the spell. Which spoke a lot about their experience.

"Ah, tea," said Mr. Weasley looking slightly pleased with the distraction. "Severus, if you could please make sure that everything is in order."

"Certainly," said Snape and Harry was sure that it was only the tension in the room that had forced normally terse Potions Master to speak and take an order from Mr. Weasley without speaking back. After all, when had Snape ever uttered a word out of being subjected to useless bantering?

After Snape had carried out some potions related testing on the tea and they had all being served a cup of warm, overly sweetened tea, the occupants in the room remained uncomfortably strained. All the Aurors refused tea, apart from Tonks who looked at it longingly but refused on the principal that the rest of her colleges were not partaking. Harry held his cup awkwardly, being not much of a tea drinker and he noted that Lucius sipped his gratefully as if it was …something he did not normally get. His hand still trembled slightly and the tea slopped a little over the rim and …Harry looked away pointedly.

"What sort of a Dampening spell do you have here?" Lucius asked as he held out his cup for a refill from the house-elf who was hovering about looking scared.

"The usual," said McGonagall shortly, as if reluctant to give away any secrets.

"I will need my wand when training…Harry here," Lucius said softly as if he had been meaning bring that up with reason and did not deserve he sharp tone he was being addressed with. "I hope the spell isn't going cover everything because we will be practicing our magic not hand to hand combat." Was that a reminder of what had happened that day at the club?

"You'll get it," McGonagall said, reluctantly. "You will be watched at all times and…"

"Yes, yes," said Lucius reaching for a biscuit. "I know….I've being through that …nine times, remember."

'Do I have to always outthink him; is every move of his a trap?' Harry thought distractedly. 'Does he think before every move or did he just want a biscuit?' He wanted to reach for one as well, just to see what it tasted like, was it something Lucius usually liked, what about Draco, did he like the same things his father liked especially since they both looked the same… and then mentally snapped back to himself. He fingered his useless wand and realized that Lucius was eyeing him speculatively and wondered whether the man assumed his was nervous due to the lack of magic. As if in answer to question, Lucius spoke in his semi-hypnotic voice.

"But magic isn't always about what is around you," said Lucius depositing the teacup down and Harry thought hysterically of a long lost friend he'd had back at school. A girl who had come over for a year as a transfer student who had remarked that, i "you British drink tea as if it's some sort of ceremony." /i All right, that was it. He was losing his mind, officially.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Weasley sounded genuinely interested and even Hermione leaned forward as if to listen better. Ron, cramming his mouth with sandwiches, did not notice the overall silence.

"Magic isn't about what flows around you but what also, come from inside of you," Lucius said patiently. "Like wandless magic, there's a bit inside you at all times. Think of it as a Muggle concept of …battery…" Mr. Weasley lit up at the example though most looked blank. "It builds up inside of you, some stronger than others and when we cast a spell we just transfer a little of the outside magic and bind it to the object…"

"Which runs out," Hermione said. "It's just a theory, isn't it?"

If Lucius was annoyed that a Mudblood has questioned him, he did not show it. Instead, he nodded and then frowned in concentration, as if searching for a way to explain the concept in more detail. "Remember the World Cup badges that you brought. The magic there eventually ran out and that happens to nearly all the things. That's why the poor doesn't transfigure clothes out of what they already have. They have a tendency to change back at the most inconvenient of moments and food…similar effect, a lot more dangerous…"

"Like Cinderella," Harry said that shut up feeling stupid. He could remember the spell running out at midnight and the clothes changing back but it such a childish example he did not even want to …

"Good example," said Lucius looking at him as if he had said something intelligent. "I always thought that Muggle story had a magical background. But most importantly the magic inside you…" he reached for the cup half filled with tea and ran a finger around the rim, his face scrunched up as of on pain. Everyone watched closely as the cup of tea started to steam more and then slowly bubble until it was boiling noisily.

"Oh," said Tonks, drawing out her wand but put it back as she realized that it was useless in the room. She need not have worried since Lucius slumped back into his chair looking paler and gasping for breath. He seemed to slide down a bit and Snape jumped to his feet followed by Lupin.

"You…c…an use the magic inside you when the outside source is blocked," Lucius said in a faint voice. He let Lupin help him sit up and smiled self-depreciatingly. "It takes a lot out of you and I'm not as strong as I used to be. Some call it a form of wandless magic (cough) because you do not always need a wand to manipulate it."

"Maybe, you should…go rest," Lupin said looking worried and even Harry had to agree that Lucius managed to look worse than ever. He looked like death warmed up and he had an idea that should the man collapse from exhaustion and died there would be a lot of letters to write to the Ministry as to why their most prized prisoner had kicked the bucket, half an hour after stepping in to the Hogwarts premises. Not to mention that they would have to tell that to Draco.

"Maybe I …will," said Lucius getting to his feet then slumping down as his legs gave way. "Give me…a …" He looked at Harry for a moment and nodded. "When will be starting our lessons?"

"Tomorrow afternoon," Harry said promptly. He was free after lunch and intended to get the worst over with. He would have liked to start earlier but when McGonagall had approached him the day before he had begged off on the account he had been given more home work and his entire Saturday was going to be taken up by Animagus lessons. What he did not mention was that he had other plans for the night which might have him sleeping late into Sunday morning. Hopefully until lunch or so.

"Good," said Lucius leaning forward and motioning for Harry to come towards him. Not knowing why, Harry stepped forward his heart hammering so hard he was sure that everyone around could hear it. The Aurors tensed and Lupin moved to block him.

"No," said Harry. "I…don't think he can hurt me…"

"You do know appearances are deceptive?" Lucius asked mildly amused by the protectiveness of those around Harry. Harry looked over his shoulder towards his friends Ron, who had forgotten the no-magic barrier and was fingering his wand and Hermione who was studying a paper weight which could be used an effective weapon should it be needed.

"Yeah, well," said Harry with false bravado annoyed that everyone thought him to be weak and defenseless. "I can take care of myself."

"Really," said Lucius clearly mocking now and Lupin bristled.

"Really," said Harry reaching for a half filled tea cup, rapidly cooling and kept his hand on it, willing it to heat up. It explored with a loud shatter making everyone flinch. Everyone apart from Lucius who laughed loudly.

"What do you know," he said in a semi-amused voice. "He does have some bite. Not much control but we can work on that."

"What do you want?" Harry asked annoyed by the whole drama unfolding around him.

"You ready for you lesson?" Lucius asked looking him straight in the eye. "Tomorrow?"

"Yes," Harry said firmly, and then a thought occurred to him. "What do I call you?"

"Lucius would do," he said with a smile. "After all…" a cool pale digit came to rest on his cheek, caressed him gently and slid down. Harry tried hard not to flinch. He had no idea that he was standing so close to Lucius; the feeling wasn't unpleasant but it did make him feel slightly uncomfortable. "…we are almost…" the fingers came to rest on Harry's throat and pressed down a little. Not too hard but enough for Harry to want to cough or at least move back a little though he didn't. "…family," Lucius concluded a little breathlessly.

He stood up on shaky legs and almost collapsed to the floor, again. Snape hurriedly helped the pale blond and with the escort of Aurors move towards the door of the office. Harry noted that Remus didn't look too pleased about the way Snape hugged Lucius but assumed that the lack of magic meant they could not cast a levitation spell on him. At the door, Lucius paused at looked over his shoulder at McGonagall. "I would like to see my son, sometime soon," he said and the Headmistress nodded wordlessly.

"I'll have Madam Pomfrey look at him tonight," McGonagall said as the group disappeared.

"So…" said Mr. Weasley rubbing his hands as if trying to bolster the atmosphere while Harry rubbed his throat which felt strange. He gave an experimental cough and as assured that nothing had changed so returned to his seat. "…any luck with the Horcrux."

Harry signed. He was impatient to get going.

"We have no idea what the missing Horcruxes are," McGonagall said frustrated. "We have a whole group of people researching it and still nothing. The only thing we know for sure is that one of them belonged to Gryffindor and the other to Ravenclaw."

"The Gryffindor Horcrux will most likely be a weapon," Mr. Weasley said with a frown. "What about …the Ravenclaw artifact."

Perhaps if he excused himself on some pretext, homework, toilet, tiredness.

"Something which linked her to Salazar," Lupin suggested, his eyes fixed on the door probably waiting for his lover's return. "Something he gave her."

"Oh, lovely," said Hermione with a distracted wave of her hand. "Then it's probably a vibrator. That's why the Slytherin crest is a snake."

There was a pregnant silence in which Hermione suddenly realized just what she had said. "Oh, my…" she said blushing red, jumping to her feet looking mortified.

"Oh, I can't believe you said that," Harry groaned, feeling embarrassed for his friend.

"I…have homework…" said Hermione trying to go to the door.

"But…" said McGonagall, looking more puzzled than angry. "What….did she mean?"

"Oh," said Harry looked around, realized that the Wizards and Witch present did not know what they had been referring to. "It's a Muggle thing," he said hoping it would satisfy their curiosity.

"Really," said Mr. Weasley, his interest peaking. "What exactly does this do?"

"Uh," said Harry. "Homework. Come on Ron." He grabbed the still clueless Ron and rushed out behind Hermione. As much as he wanted to sit and wait for the rest, he could not stand the idea of discussing the merits of a vibrator as Horcrux after Snape had returned.

----------- ------------------ --------------------

"You guys go ahead and I'll…" said Harry, breaking off from his friends after they had reached the bottom of the staircase.

"You know I should at least hex you for this," Ron said conversationally but with anger in his voice. "I mean, how could you?'

"What do you mean?" Harry asked though he had an inkling as to what was going on.

"My best friend is about to take my little sister to the very place she was almost killed and I should just let it go," Ron ground out and this time he was genuinely angry. And Harry could understand it. He was just kidding himself if he really believed that now the Basilisk was dead the Chamber of Secrets was a safe place to wander into. If Voldemort did keep a Horcrux there then it was going to be well protected by spells and what-not and he was going to be risking Ginny's life. Only the thought that he did not want to go there on his own stopped him from discouraging Ginny. Otherwise, he could have just sneaked away without telling anyone and no one would have been the wiser.

"I'm sorry…" said Harry, feeling like a moron. "She told you…"

"Of course, I told them," said a voice and Ginny emerged from the shadows between two statues. "I couldn't let you go alone and me, by myself, is pretty useless."

"And we are angry that you didn't think we deserve to be told about it," Hermione concluded. "We told you that day after Dumbledore's funeral that we will be with you to the end and we mean it. Either you go with us or you don't go at all."

"Thanks," said Harry feeling a pleasant glow spread over him. What had he done to deserve such friends? "This mean a lot to me and Ron…I'm sorry…."

"Save it, mate," said Ron and Harry relaxed. "You know you did drag my sister to some pretty dark corners before but this is just not the same."

"And it's my choice," said Ginny finally interrupting them. "Shall we go before Snape comes back or Lupin comes down or something like that?"

"Did you bring the stuff?" Hermione asked.

"What stuff?" Harry asked curious.

"Just here," said Ginny and her wand tip glowed showing two or three backpacks in the niche where she had been waiting for them.

"Got everything?" Hermione said ignoring Harry.

"Ropes, torches….though when I asked for torches at the store they tried to give me the once that light up with fire…"

"You brought food, right?" Ron said hurriedly.

"You planned this," said Harry amazed. He had just assumed that they were going to waltz in and out but Hermione seems to have packed for a month long camping trip. And he was grateful. He knew that long term planning might just pay off.

"I went through some books in the library when Ginny told me of your plans and thought these things can be useful. And yes, Ron, I packed food but not much. We are not planning on living there," she added as Ron looked worried that his question hadn't been answered.

"Well," said Harry, shouldering bag and staggering under the weight. What had Hermione packed, rocks and a four poster bed? "Let's get moving. I have to come back in time for Lucius' lessons."

"Have you tried to look up some spells?" Hermione asked as she passed on a bag to Ron and shouldered her own. Ginny seemed to be carrying a set of brooms and a smaller bag.

"For that lesson," said Harry as they walked towards the girls' bathroom. By some unspoken agreement, none of them spoke of where there were going. "No, what's the use of me looking up spells if he's going to be teaching me stuff."

"At least, be prepared," Hermione said and Harry opened his mouth to speak but at that moment was overcome by a coughing fit. When it was over they had reached their destination and there was nothing else to but open the sink and go down.

"Does it close up after you?" Ron asked, trying to remember.

"I think not," said Harry trying to remember. Open he hissed ignoring the way it made his throat tickle.

"Got it right the first time," Ron joked as the sink slid away to reveal the dark opening. "Last time you kept on trying to figure out the best way to hiss. Being practicing much?" Ron stopped when he saw the slight flushed look Harry had which suggested that he had, indeed being practicing and decided to change the subject hurridly. "Should we lower our selves with ropes or just jump down and hope for the best…"

The ropes burned his palms and the darkness did not help. It was as if he was going to slither down forever and ever until he reached the end of the rope and fall into oblivion. He was half scared as they reached the bottom of the pit and when his legs hit solid ground, he was thankful, even if he had to breathe through his mouth. The smell was horrible. It smells of dust and decay; rotting meat and death. There was no proper airing and what must have been the smell of the dead Basilisk was hovering in the air making it feel like an open crypt.

"God," Harry said as he tried not to inhale too sharply. It hurt his throat. He turned around and helped Ginny down, then Hermione and finally Ron, who had been holding the rope steady. "Nothing alive here though, it stinks to high heaven and …."

"I could try to freshen up the air a bit," offered Hermione. "But for something this large, we could just summon up an air freshener the size of Eiffel tower."

"That'd help," said Ron trying hard not to look nauseated.

"We'll get used to this in a bit," Ginny said lowering her lighted wand so they could see the bone covered floor of the Chamber.

"Do you think they cleared up the rock fall?" Ron asked as they walked a little forward.

"I think a little," said Harry trying to remember. He had come out flying with the help of Fawkes but … "I think Dumbledore came down once to see if there was anything left so…"

"Just need to clear it out a bit, at least enough for us to squeeze through," said Hermione.

"We are going towards that smell," said Ginny taking out her handkerchief and tying it over her nose and mouth. "I can't believe it. That's got to be more deadly than any venom."

"Amazing isn't it?" said Hermione. "I read somewhere that when you smell, you inhale small particles of the substance you are smelling…"

"Thanks, Hermione," said Harry, as he followed Ginny's example. "Just what I want to know. I'm inhaling little parts of the dead Basilisk."

"Not just dead, but putrefied, maggot covered…"

"Yes, thank you," interrupted Ron. "Someone change the subject before I throw up."

"We are blindly going into the layer of the most famous and probably the most dangerous Dark Wizard of all times…"

"Yes, Hermione, this is really not helping. I don't think you'd cure at all." Ron snapped at his girlfriend

"Think of this as an adventure," Ginny supplied as she stepped over some fallen rocks.

"Oh, like the Famous Five," said Hermione. "I used to read those as kid and I love it. We could be the…."

They were interrupted by a slithering sound followed by a loud thump, then another and then, "bloody hell, what's that awful smell."

Four wands pointed towards the sound as one followed by four exclamations of "Malfoy!"

"Draco!"

"Oh, more the merrier." (by Hermione)

"Don't forget I'm here, too," said another voice and the darkness revealed the dark, tousled head of Blaise Zabini.

"What are you doing here?" Harry demanded angrily.

"We could ask you the same question," Blaise snapped back, brushing his robe. Unlike the Gryffindors who were dressed in Muggle atria (jeans and t-shirts) the Slytherins were dressed in their weekend robes which were not made for the task of climbing down ropes into dark abysses.

"We are exploring," Hermione said brightly. "We are pretending to be the Famous Five."

"Oh," groaned Ron. "I thought she was getting better."

"Don't you need a dog called Timmy to fill in the spot?" Draco asked distractedly talking couple of steps forward then stopping when his boots encountered a partially shattered skull of a rodent.

"You've read those?" Harry said in surprise. "Don't tell me those were written by a witch."

"Don't know about that," he said flicking the skull away and stepping on another, which cracked loudly. "But read a bit of Muggle books back home when I was a kid. Thought it was funny coz she kept on calling her characters names like Dick and Fanny."

"Really," said Ginny before she could help herself. "That must have been fun."

"It was about a bunch of kids who couldn't be bothered to keep their noses out of trouble," Draco said derisively. "They get kidnapped, hit on the head and runs into more criminals that you can count and get out of it with no long term physiological trauma. No sex, not death and definitely no blood"

"It was not fun," said Hermione pouting. "Now we can't be the Famous Four any more."

"Draco, just go back up and forget it," said Harry warily. "We think a Horcux might be here and we need to find it. Just…it could be dangerous…"

"What's a Horcux?" Blaise asked.

"So, this is the Chamber of Secrets," Draco said. "Good thing we followed you when we saw you with all those bags. Thought you were going to runaway or something."

"I know," said Hermione. "We can be the Secret Six."

"Am I the only one having insane conversations here?" said Ron.

"This is the Chamber of Secrets," Blaise said looking around. "Not much to see, is there? And what's a Horcrux?"

"It gets better further in front," Harry said defensively. It wasn't as if he owned the place but he had been here and now Blaise made it sound as if he had stumbled in to a long forgotten broom closet.

"Really," said Blaise. "Can we see?"

"Hay," protested Ron. "This isn't a sight seen tour. Come back in your own time."

"It could get dangerous," Harry added.

"If we go up now, we'll go running to McGonagall," Draco threatened.

"Tattle tale," Hermione sang.

"It's my duty as Head Boy," Draco defense himself.

"There is a twenty foot Basilisk in there," Ginny said loudly causing Blaise to jump back towards the rope.

"Relax," said Draco derisively. "I think Potter killed it."

"You did?" Blaise said in a high pitched voice and then looked annoyed at having sounded like a girl.

"He did," confirmed Ginny with a smirk. "To save my life. But who knows it could have laid eggs and there could be about twenty more where it came from."

Harry stopped, the thought not having entered his mind. So did everyone else. Blaise looked shot down and Draco had to bite back a smile.

"Oh," said Hermione. "We can be the …Six…Six…"

"…served for dinner for the Basilisk," Ron finished with a grimace. "Any spells to find out what is in front of us."

"I can do a Location Spell on magical creatures," Draco offered after quietly.

"Good thing there's only six of us," said Hermione. "If we were eight we'd be the…"

"Eight Edible idiots," Ginny supplied.

"I can do a Location spell, too," Hermione offered in a sudden burst of clarity. "We need to clear the rock fall out a bit."

"Rock fall," squeaked Blaise. "Is this place safe. Will it fall on our heads or something? Rock fall," he said again for emphasis.

"Is there an echo in here?" Ron said angrily.

"This is a fucking circus," Draco mumbled.

"I agree," Harry said with feeling.

"Ok, first question," said Draco. "You are going to find the Horcrux?"

"That's not a question," Ginny pointed out.

"Yes," said Harry feeling frustrated.

"You have weapons?"

"No," said Ron.

"Packed a knife," Hermione offered.

"I do know some good Offensive Spells," Draco offered.

"I…" said Harry wavering.

"I can also do some pretty good rocking moving spells," Draco offered.

"He also gives a damn good blow job, right?" Hermione said to Harry. "You should know."

"What…" spluttered Harry, red faced.

"In case you haven't noticed, this place is soaked in Dark Magic and it's driving your Mu- Muggle born witch nuts. She's too sensitive for this after what happened to her and you need to keep an eye on her. Chances are she'll get used to it but just to be sure she doesn't get worse, you need me. After her, I'm the best spell caster around."

Harry didn't argue with that. He knew Draco was good at what he did and he probably knew more about Dark Arts than Hermione anyway.

"We are the Exciting Eights," Hermione offered.

"Someone gag her," Blaise snarled.

"What if it was nine of us," Hermione went on.

"Nauseating…" Ginny supplied.

"Nasty…" Ron said resignedly, slumping on a large rock and letting the events proceed.

"You do know getting it back is going to be difficult and I can help," Draco said. "Right Blaise?"

"Sure," said Blaise, his eyes fixed on Ginny who was deliberately ignoring him while pulling a large spider out of her hair, which had Ron scuttling backwards with a high pitched squeal.

"Blaise can keep an eye on Ginny," Draco offered with a smirk.

"What!" shouted Ron, spider forgotten momentarily. "This is so unlike you, Malfoy. Offering to go to the den of serpents to help us."

"I am a serpent," Draco pointed out.

"What's the catch?" Harry asked.

"Look," said Draco. "You let me come and I'll…I'm not putting my neck out for you Potter," he added finally. "I'll come with you and od some spells, you do the hard part and when we get out you pay me for the services rendered."

"What!" exclaimed Harry.

"Snpae told you I needed money," Draco supplied. "Now you can pay me when I save your ass and you don't ask me about what I do with it. Deal?"

"Harry thought about it for a moment. There was no way he could let the tow new comers go back up and he was not going to risk stunning them and leaving them for the predators underground though he could use that as a threat. He was also getting headache from Hermione's inane chatting, Ginny's obvious posing for Blaise and Ron's (moaning about spiders).

"That's it," shouted Harry and everyone became quiet. "Hermione, snap out of it. Ginny get rid of the spider and we move out. Ron, check to see if the rock fall is blocking the passageway. Draco, I need you to go the Location spell to see if there is anything in front of us. Can you go for a specific size? We don't want to jump every time a mouse moves. And Blaise, you are either with us or not. If you aren't coming, I'll stun you and tie you up and we'll collect you on out way back."

"I'm with you," Blaise said hurriedly, looking stunned by Harry's speech.

"I'm on it," said Draco with an odd smile on his lips. He pulled off his robe in one flawless move and Harry's eyes widened. He was sure he was going be flashed and was disappointed to see that Draco was wearing clothes underneath. A pair of three-quarter length pants, dark green, a sleeveless shirt of some soft white material and black boots which were of much better quality than the rest of his outfit. It probably went with the robes but not Draco's undergarments though Harry could see that the boots were hardy.

Harry wondered if it was Draco's underwear when Blaise refused to remove him robe, making it clear that he was naked underneath.

"Let's get moving," Draco said, handing out his folded robe to Harry with an indication that he should put it in his bag. Harry complied wordlessly, pausing only to sniff it discreetly.

"That didn't go half bad," Hermione observed.

"Noticed we don't mind the smell any more," Ginny said distractedly.

a/n- on the note of making fun of Famous Five and stuff… I love Enid Blyton. You might not believe me but I grew up reading Famous Five and Children of Far away tree and my childhood fantasies was based on those. I was actually annoyed to hear that they are going to re-write the stories making them more children friendly. Dick will be called Rick and Fanny as Franny and Noddy will no longer be sharing his bed with his friends. :) (wonder what they were scared of coz kids still have sleepovers where I come from.)I do hope you know what I'm talking about…coz if not you've missed out a lot as a kid.

Torches- flash lights (in American)

Someone told me they liked the new Hermione so I kept her but if you don't I can cure her in an instant.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N- Stray came through as my beta for which I'm grateful. You know, self service isn't fun at all. I'll be reposting Chapter 15 ASAP. On with the Chapter. Forgive me if I babble a bit at the end. My age is finally catching up with me.

Well, my idea of the Chamber of Secrets come, partly from the film and partly from the book so forgive me if it doesn't match the exact dimensions. I'm going to be harping on the pureblood issue a bit 'coz hay, Chamber...built by guy obsessed with purebloods and unlike Voldie was actually a pureblood. (assuming Slytherin was a pureblood) So, please, excuse me.

Chapter 16: Into the Chamber

Draco decided that either he was insane or living in some form of nightmare. Or both. He could not believe that he had agreed to accompany Potter and the rest of the sorry looking bunch into the Chamber of Secrets, on his own free will, in his underwear (Well technically, not his underwear but for a pureblood anything under the robes counted as underwear and he was not wearing his robe.) Of course, the legend which spoke of great power for the right pureblood was all very tempting, but staring down at the carcass of the dead Basilisk, he decided that power was overrated. He might as well be alive and less powerful than dead and decaying.

When he had first followed Potter he had thought he had stumbled onto some great secret he could use for …not blackmail since he didn't blackmail anymore. There was something he needed to tell Harry; something he had realized after having thought long and hard. And Granger had been correct, should Potter do anything other than move within the given premises of the Castle, he would know, though it was not by sheer chance. He had exploited his privileges as Head Boy to the maximum to make sure a single student's whereabouts was always known to him. He didn't know if it was illegal to track a student within the wall of the Castle but he was convinced as hell doing that. Mostly, to like… to make sure Potter didn't do anything stupid; so he could…actually he had no idea why, but he wasn't hundred percent positive whether he'd report him. The fact Blaise followed him was of little consequence.

And to find out that he was in the Chamber of Secrets… It had always been in the stupid hunted toilet where he had spent the entire pervious year, sniffling over the sink… He had been excited. He could find the hidden gold stash of Slytherin, the forgotten knowledge and maybe…just maybe…

But he could have spoken with Harry during class or at some other time, the Chamber of Secrets was too much of a treasure for him to let go. Not to mention the wealth. The Malfoy family had a volume of books dedicated to Slytherin, and in more than one of them, it was mentioned that Salazar left a legacy behind, which was neither gold nor books. Something elusive; something worth more than anything else in the world; only revealed to purebloods. But he really needed to pay attention to his surroundings…

"You killed that thing with a sword?" he inquired out of curiosity. How very Muggle of Potter to use something like that and not his wand.

"Yeah," said Potter barely glancing towards the remains of the dead carcass. "Tom Riddle had my wand and it was a bit of a struggle and the sword practically fell on my head…"

"So, you want to take a fang as a memento?" he asked, only half joking. If he had killed something like that he would have put some Preservative Spells on it, mounted it on his wall and had a series of arrows pointed towards it with 'I killed this with my bare hands' for good measure. Or better yet, put it up in the Daily Prophet as a permanent advertisement next to the heading for the next fifteen years and made sure he wore a necklace of Basilisk fangs…a Basilisk fang is as long as his forearm…shrunk, maybe.

"Nah," said Potter, losing interest in his kill and looking around instead. "There must be something here that can be used as light. Last time there were torches all over the place and…" He looked around, scratching his throat lightly.

"We can use the fangs for Potions," Blaise spoke up and Potter looked at his as if seeing him for the first time.

"Really?" said Potter, genuinely interested but not sure whether his foot was being pulled or not.

"Makes the best poisons and the aphrodisiacs," Granger offered. She sounded positively sane at the moment and Draco decided that he had to do something to her before they proceeded any further into the chasm. "And memory charms."

"Really?" said Weaslette in interest, prying her eyes off Blaise who had torn his robe lengthwise while squeezing thorough the gap in the rock fall in the tunnel behind them. The robe had snagged open to reveal bronze skin (all over, no tan line and a pair of red underwear, red Muggle, brief underwear, which Draco was sure had some exotic name starting with 'T', if he could just remember it, looking so incongruous with the rest of him that Draco had burst into laughter the moment he had seen it. Strangely, both the girls seemed fascinated by the sight but Draco noted that Potter simply looked…jealous.

"In small doses, Basilisk poison…" started Draco, trying to get his mind back on the right track, only to be stopped when Granger went into some sort of half chatter about the uses of Basilisk poison at twice the speed of normal speech. At least the girl was consistent in knowledge even when she was falling apart. He turned around to look for Weasley to tell him to do the Pureblood Protection Spell. "Weasley…" He turned around and then did a full circle. "Ron…Ron…Weasel…"

"Ron," said Potter, catching onto the fact his friend was missing. "Where are you, Ron?"

"Ron," called Weaslette also looking around and not at Blaise, the show-off who had not repaired the tear in his robe, for the first time since they'd crawled through the small opening.

Their voices sounded strange. Not quite echoing but hollow, as if there was lot of space around them, which their lighted wands did nothing to reveal, and in that moment of panic induced claustrophobia, the room seemed dark and oppressing. Draco noted, half –heartedly and not surprised at all, that Potter's wand was the brightest of them all, enough to bring the remains of the Basilisk into view.

Suddenly, there was a sound of air movement, a 'whump' sort of sound which made Draco clutch his wand tighter. He forced his fingers to unclench before he snapped his precious wand in two, and turned to see what the noise was. There was a whooshing sound then… light. Followed by light and then more light and it took him a couple of moments to realize that the torches fixed to the wall were slowly lighting up, one by one. They were being lighted from the back end of the room…cavern…whatever… open large space with a sort of pedestal, and towards the other end where there was a… Draco paused and did a double take…large head of a man.

"Well, at least they didn't do a full body statue of the guy," said Ronald Weasley causally from the end of the row of torches where he was standing, wand in hand, looking smug. "This is rather nice, you set fire to one and the rest light up automatically."

"Don't wander off like that, you git!" snarled Potter, looking flustered. "You have no idea what is lurking in the corners."

"Yeah," seconded Granger who had been quiet during the last few minutes. "Could have been someone in a ski mask and an axe."

"That's Slytherin," said Blaise in a voice akin to hero worship. "That's a statue of him."

"Big headed, anyone," said Weaslette taking in the large face and Draco snorted. It was a little crass and the head as overrated.

"Could have been worse," said Draco before he could help himself. "Could have been his dick!"

"With Gryffindor attached to it," supplied Granger with a slightly mad twittering. Draco had hold back a shiver as he realized what it reminded him of. Granger's half-mad ramblings were reminding him of his aunt Bella and that was the last thing he needed.

"He really doesn't need to make a phallic statement when he had a twenty foot long snake as a pet," Weaslette said calmly, as if her friend losing her mind was a regular occurrence.

"Weasley," said Draco, tearing his eyes off the statue of the long dead founder and grimaced. "How about a Pureblood Protection Spell on your girlfriend."

"Blimey," said Weasley jumping down the pedestal and the last few steps and taking a few easy strides towards them. "You think it'll work."

"We can try," he offered, ignoring Potter's confused look. He could teach pureblood lore to half-bloods later but for now, he was satisfied with rectifying the problem. "We can't have her stumbling around, what if she triggers something."

"Or pisses someone off," said Weaslette reached into her backpack and pulled out a knife. A part of Draco's upbringing called for him to take the backpack off the female and onto his own shoulder, but the Malfoy part of him pointed out that the pack contained mostly Gryffindor belongings and that he might as well be free of encumbrances, should he need to flee.

"What's going on?" Potter finally voiced his question and the trio; Weasley, Weaslette and Blaise looked at him in surprise.

"Oh, sorry, mate," said Weasley reaching for the knife without a flinch, and Draco wondered whether he should have offered instead. He was more of a pureblood than the Weasleys ever were and his family claimed close ties with Slytherin, if nothing else. "Well, in case you haven't noticed, we are rather obsessed with this blood purity thingy."

"No, really," said Potter sarcastically as Weasley tested the edge of the knife.

"Well," a flash of a smile towards Potter before the knife slid over the kin of his palm, slicing it open in a shallow, long cut from one end to the other. Potter made a startled move but remained standing, watching as Weasley took the blood into the index finger of his right hand after handing back the knife, and drew the necessary runes on Granger. "We use this to show that a person is under pureblood protection in times of need. It's not much of a spell as the strength of the blood…" line on her forehead, one of the back of her neck, on her throat, then wrists and ankles… "…sort of like writing our ownership…" an embarrassed shrug while kneeling at Granger's sneakered? feet "…and should keep her safe." He cast a Healing Charm over his palm and flexed his fingers.

"Because this place…." frowned Potter. "…has something against Muggle-borns."

"Spells," said Draco with a smirk. "Any pureblood can see."

"I didn't see a thing," said Weasley with a frown. "But then again, that was never my gift."

"Gift?"

"Something like specializing in an area of magic," Granger said, standing very still, speaking in a half-dazed voice.

"It's usually the purebloods," Draco said, wondering if he was laying it a little too thick. But damn, Potter looked too confident, Draco needed to take a few pegs off the boy.

"Did it work?" Potter asked ignoring the dig.

"See for yourself," said Blaise as Granger looked around in semi-confusion, a blush staining her cheeks.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Potter picking up his backpack. "Shall we move on?"

"Definitely," said Weasley hosting his backpack and Granger, without a word pulled hers on. Blaise, who had been carefully picking up some Basilisk teeth and both the fangs, looked up just in time to see Weaslette pick her pack up from the ground.

"I'll take that," offered Blaise and Ginny looked slightly startled and then oddly pleased.

Draco wondered whether he should offer to take Granger's pack then changed his mind. Either Weasley would think he was coming onto his girl or Granger might turn him down as a matter of pride and then give him a lecture of female equality… or… "Where are we going?" he asked.

"That way," said Potter, pointing to something behind the huge head. Draco squinted into the darkness, the torches not providing enough light. The huge head was a bit of a distraction, (real attention grabber there, you can't see anything beyond the nose,) literally, and Draco noted a low darkened opening.

"Doesn't look like much," he said. "That's where the Basilisk came from?"

"Uh, uh," said Potter shaking his head; his mop of untidy hair fell onto his forehead, making Draco want to brush it back. He bit his lower lip to stop himself to staring at Potter and pay attention to the room they were in. He looked around, mentally cataloguing everything. The parallel rows of torches, spiting and burning without fuel, the long hallway, wider than a corridor, more like a really bored walkway with the pedestal on one end and the water filled lake on the other side. "…the Snake…Basilisk came out of the mouth of the Statue. It sort of swung open and…."

"So there's an opening behind the head?" guessed Blaise. "Or a room large enough to house a full grown Basilisk."

"Figures," said Granger in her clear precise voice. "The large head would signify importance and probably the pinnacle of power."

"Let's just try the obvious openings first," said Potter pointing to the small doorway. "I know it's probably a dead end and I don't think Voldemort is the type to go for a secondhand opening when he can do with the main entrance but still…"

"What does the Dark Lord have to do with the …thing we are looking for?" Blaise asked in a small voice.

"Oh," said Weasley with a smile at the dark haired boy. "The Horcrux…"

"This is going to be a long day," muttered Draco as Balise gave an undignified squeak as Weaslette leaned forward and started to murmur into his ear. Knowing the girl she wouldn't tell Blaise the full importance of the Horcrux but would tell him something to keep his mouth shut.

---- - ---------- --------- --------- ---------

"Nothing here," said Potter, reaching for the upper edge and letting his fingers run across it.

"Oi," said Draco, knocking him off balance so he staggered back. "Let someone tall like Weasley take a look. Just because there's no magic doesn't mean that there's nothing up there like a scorpion or a pet snake."

"Oh," said Potter drawing back for a second, then turned around to look at the others who had split up into pairs and were examining the room, which they had been led directly into through the small doorway.

Draco and Potter had taken the furthest wall from the door, Granger and Weasley the left wall, though Granger seemed more interested in the bits of knick-knacks on the floor, and Blaise and teamed up with Weaslette and was doing an awful good impression of talking about wall art, while the smaller girl diligently went through every inch of the wall with a lit wand.

"So," said Draco conversationally, doing a Revealing Spell on the wall. He knew the room was a dead end, probably used for storing tools during the construction of the main Chamber. "You saw my father today," in not exactly a questioning tone but not quite a statement.

"Yeah," said Potter stopping his attempts to jump up and down to get a clear look at the top edge. Draco could have told him it was clear but did not bother. He enjoyed watching Potter's ass bob up and down in his too tight jeans and too small t-shirt. "He…" Potter looked all too serious as he turned around, pushing his wand into his waistband and brushing his palms on the back of his jeans. "…he's lost weight and does look a bit…on the thin side."

"Weak," said Draco with a wry smile. "He was never the same after Azkaban but…heck, I think he hated the prison garb more than anything else."

"Well," said Potter looking cute…cute…not cute, more like…slightly pleased over something "…he was wearing a blue silk robe and I don't think it's something they gave him in the prison."

"Oh," said Draco, interested.

"Made after his old measurements, I guess," said Potter apologetically as if he had been the one who had gotten his father a too large robe. "But good quality and looks new."

"Must have been Snape then," said Draco, watching Blaise peel himself off the wall and do a twirl on his boots as Weaslette bent over some crack to peer in.

"Snape," said Potter surprised. "Why would Snape…I mean, are they friends or something, like the common Death Eater thing going for them and all…"

"Not that," said Draco, trying hard to explain the concept of deeper bonds. What was it with Gryffindors who did not understand the purpose of keeping close contacts with powerful people. Most of the time, Slytherins stayed behind the person in control, giving them advice but also, staying safe from a knife in the back. Too much importance equaled having someone out to get your head.

Voldemort was not very bright. He should have chosen a Hufflepuff as a figurehead and let that person do the work while giving orders from the background. But, then again, the man was a half-blood and that spoke a lot about him. Draco did not think Potter would appreciate him saying, "Potter, Snape was being nice to my father because when he escapes and takes over everyone, Snape would want to be remembered as someone who treated him kindly." So he shrugged his shoulders and said, "You wouldn't understand. This is a dead end, let's go back to the main Chamber and start from there."

"Try me," said Potter, shouldering his pack and following Draco towards the door. "Lets try again from the outside," he told the others and they nodded, wiping away the sweat that had accumulated from two hours of wall examining.

"Oh, good," said Weaslette the first to leave while Blaise floundered behind her. In his haste he tripped over some pieces of pottery and fell flat on his face.

"We Slytherins look after each other," Draco said as he stepped over Blaise who had turned over and was trying get to his feet which was difficult due to his heavy backpack.

"Really," said Potter, somewhat sarcastically, when he realized that Blaise's kicking around had opened the tear in his robes even more, exposing his red underwear. It wouldn't do for Potter to drool all over the boy.

"Really," said Draco turning around and repairing the tear, before walking out. From the half-annoyed, half exasperated look he got from Blaise, he realized that the leg kicking, robe fluttering display of underwear had been for the benefit of Ginny Weasley and not Potter, but then again, you can't be too careful about these things.

"He looked," Potter reached for a word he could not quite find. "All right…weak but…as if there was something he knew, we didn't…"

"…didn't expect a person to walk in and know all the hidden entrances," Granger said walking past them interrupting their conversation. "I mean, that'd be stupid."

"Well," said Blaise, sitting up and adjusting his robe. "I don't think Salazar ever imagined there'd be Mudbloods and Half-bloods in his Chamber either."

"He should have," said Granger without much bite. "We are here after all, and divination must have been an art even then. So much for Divination, if it's an art, anyway."

"The Fall of the Great Blood Line was probably not written," Draco said a little dryly. "We are back where we started with nothing to do but scale a huge head."

"Could have been worse," pointed out Weasley who was looking around nervously. Draco had been puzzled by the behavior until he realized that now the Basilisk was dead the spiders had started to return to the dark corners of the Chamber and Weasley was arachnophobic.

"Any worse than that five foot spider in the corner," Draco asked in a slow drawl. Weasley turned around so fast he tripped over his own feet and fell on his bum before he realized that he'd been had.

"Very funny, Malfoy," he snarled. "I was going to say maybe we should concentrate on the stone table on the other end."

"Maybe it's for virgin scarifies," Weaslette said brightly.

"We need Potter afterwards to get out of here so killing him now would be beside the point," Draco said dryly, then stopped when he saw the expression of hurt flick over Potter's face before the shutters came down. Only a Gryffindor would take things literally, bloody pouf.

"I said virgin…" said Weaslette then trialed off as she understood. "Hay," she said as an after thought. "I could pass off as one…technically."

"Oh, good," said Weasley with a snarl as his girlfriend helped him up. "I'd like to know whom I'd technically have to kill to save my kid sisters' virtues."

"Do we scale the whole thing or do we just cast a Revealing Spell?" Potter asked as they stood in the middle.

"There has to be something," Granger said, with emphasis. "I mean, no one is…" she trailed off with a look of concentration. "When Voldemort first came here, he must have…"

"What is it?" said Potter at the same time Draco felt cold fingers sliding up his back.

"Oh, shit," said Weasley, his lower lip trembling in fear and even the Weaslette paled. Potter looked around at all of them, his wand in hand, knowing that something was wrong but not quite able to decipher the problem.

"What's going on?" he asked in a low voice, as if whispering would make them less noticeable. The light from the torches dimmed and he could feel the cold creeping over them from…down below. Draco looked down and cursed as he realized that water was flooding into the Chamber rapidly. Water, which was freezing cold and dark brown in color. The cold he had felt was the water licking at his boots…waterproof boots which no one else had the foresight to wear. Potter's scruffy sneakers were wet and from the way a faint mist curled out of the water, there were worse things to come.

"You called him by his name," Blaise said in a low voice. "You called You-Know-Who by his name in his place of power and from what you told me, a part of him resides here."

"Or we activated an old spell Slytherin he left here…or Tom Riddle left."

"But…" protested Potter. "I was here before and I think I said his name out aloud and…"

"But," said the sing-song voice of Granger. "Not from the lips of a Mudblood."

"She's regressing," Draco pointed out.

"What do we do?" Blaise asked. "Get out of here."

"You can go if you want," Potter said firmly. "I'm staying. This means that there's a Horcrux here and I intend to find it."

"Good for you," said Blaise. "It could also mean…"

"We are not alone," said Granger, a hint of panic in her voice and Draco turned to look at her. She was looking at the water in fascination. He could see low ripples in the water, almost invisible in the faint mist as they came towards them unerringly. The water had risen from ankle level to mid-calf and Draco was sure that they would drown very slowly unless there was an actual way out of the mess.

"What is it?" Potter asked, sounding fascinated.

"Something friendly that wants to play with us," Weasley said sarcastically, moving towards higher ground which was a ledge running around the outer wall. Draco saw that the edge near the far wall, next to Potter was higher so he headed towards there. It was not as if they had brought spare clothes to wear. They started to converge together as the ripples grew more intense and they seemed to converge into concentric circles around them.

"This is not good," Weaslette sang in a high-pitched voice.

"You need to be the seventh child of a family to foretell that," Draco snapped, irritated.

"Guys," said Blaise who had been a little away from the group. "A little help here." Draco looked towards his housemate to see that he had been cut off from the rest by the circle of …

"…water snakes," said Potter, a smile on his face. "They're water snakes."

"Really," said Draco, unable to hold his panic fueled tongue. "I thought they were poodles."

"Or could be noodles," Granger sang and Draco groaned. All the work of Weasley washed away by the rising water. At least the protection signs on her ankles were and that was bad enough in the situation. Although, he grudgingly accepted, the snakes did look like long noodles with a fat ends.

"Well, were they here the last time?" Weaslette demanded from Potter, and Draco felt a wave of irrational jealously that Potter and the Weasley girl had shared adventures like this without him. Even if they involved teenaged versions of evil Dark Lord and unconscious females.

"Not that I noticed," Potter said with a wry smile. "Was a little too busy trying to stay alive but really, I didn't see anything."

"I may have triggered a spell," Granger said in a small voice.

"How?" Weasley asked in a loud voice, backing towards Blaise.

"I said…I said You-Know-Who's name out loud now and that may be the key to triggering this," Granger said slowly, also backing away.

"But…" protested Potter. "I was here and I… said his name." A least the boy was intelligent enough not to attempt that theory by saying the Dark Lord's name."

"But…" said Granger. "It may have some other things that need to be done to trigger it or maybe, because there was a younger version of Tom Riddle in the Chamber and there might have been a clause which says the trigger gets activated when the name is said by someone other than him or in his presence."

"Is that possible?" Potter wondered aloud.

"God, yes," Draco said with a ragged scream as a snake tried to reach him. He took another step back and found himself paltered to the wall, in danger of catching his hair on fire since he was standing directly under a flaming torch. "Why do you think we, even those who allegedly support him, never call him by name? It's something we learn as children. For purebloods, names are power, and with someone as obsessed as that over a name, he must have done something to instill fear to it."

"But…" said Potter. "Dumbledore say…said that it was…"

"Potter," Blaise screamed, as Ron bumped against his back. He turned around, looking startled then his expression changed to one of relief, seeing as that it was Weasley and not anything harmful. "We have been told from birth not to speak his name aloud. There is a reason for that. Dumbledore was stupid. He's dead…we are not and your stupidity is getting us all killed. Just because you can cast spells, don't think you can come to our world and bring down thousands of years of knowledge, tradition and…god, there's one at my foot!"

Draco wondered if Potter had been pushed a tad too far. Blaise had just insulted his father / grandfather figure and on the top of it all, Potter did not look too pleased to be reminded that Dumbledore was dead. There might be more trouble on the horizon and Draco was not going to have the most powerful wizard on their side turn against them.

"Dumbledore was strong enough to deal with the consequences of a spell that might have been triggered by the Dark Lord's name," Draco said hastily. "And he might have been one of those people who believed that if you overuse a name then it loses power."

"Can anyone do something about this now?" Ginny asked in semi-theatrical voice as she moved backwards.

"They aren't exactly hurting us," observed Potter. "They seem to be herding us."

"Want to take that chance?" said Draco angrily. Trust Potter to start empathizing with snakes and… "I'm going to use a Freezing Charm on the water. If nothing else, it'll slow them down and hopefully kill them."

"No!" said Granger sharply and Draco decided that she was still touched. Surely saving house-elves was maddening enough but rallying for the rights of water snakes …!

"Why ever not?" Draco demanded in irritation as a snake jumped towards him. He moved backwards then realized he was as back as he could get and unless he suddenly specialized in digging through solid rock walls he was stuck. "Potter," he called.

"They are the messengers," Granger said, standing still as snakes swam over her feet. She looked as if she'd rather be anywhere else but there, but panic was not an option for her.

"For whom?" asked Potter curiously.

"Why don't you ask them?" Draco said before realizing that maybe that was exactly what Granger meant. Potter could, literally talk to the snakes.

"Well, Salazar must have left some sort of massage to his descendants should they come here," Granger said calmly as the snakes stopped as one.

A strange hissing could be heard to the left of him and it took his several moments to figure out that it was Potter, hunched on his heels over the water, talking to the water snakes. The hissing continued for a several minutes before Potter looked up, excitedly. "Hermione," he said, his face glowing. "You are right. They do know how to enter the Inner Chamber and …."

"Don't tell me they are that old," Draco scoffed. "Snakes don't have exceptionally long life spans and they don't seem particularly magical. Even magical animals die and I've never heard of magical water snakes…"

"They aren't," Potter said, scooting down and his hair flopping forward, making Draco want to pull him back and kiss him on the now exposed back of his neck. He was so hung up over Potter and Potter was acting as if Draco was just some friend who had dropped in for tea. (Where had that thought come from?) "They're from a long line of descendants who have always been here. When they have …kids…eggs hatch…they teach the new ones the same things they were taught by their parents so it goes on…"

"That's interesting," said Granger looking curious and from the look on her face, it seemed she was wishing she could speak to the snakes as well. "They must have been brought here originally when the Chamber was built so they must have seen a lot."

"Yes, well, can we skip the history lesson and ask them what called them out here?" Weasley said desperately, and Draco realized that he was also curious about that. "So we won't get a repeat performance."

"I'll ask," said Potter turning around the hissing resumed. Now that Draco could concentrate, he had to admit that the hissing was…disturbing. It seemed to caress his body like an invisible wind, making his hairs stand on end, and he had to suppress a shiver at the thought that the Dark Lord might have done the same thing. It was like a thousand light fingers running over his body, gently feeling him up. Eventually, the hissing came to a halt and the dark head looked up, slightly amused. "They say it was the calling of the name of the new Master…I think that means…Voldemort, from the lips of someone impure, which called them forth."

"I was right," said Blaise, smugly.

"Yes, you were," said Granger, worriedly. "I just didn't realize it…"

"They come in with the lake water," Harry went on. "If I had not spoken to them they would have watched as the water rose and we drowned. But if I had simply called out to them in Parseltongue when we first came here, they would have come anyway and we would be a lot drier."

"Water snakes," said Weasley. "How can they come without the water?"

"They are magical enough to survive without the water," Potter said. "I wish I'd known."

"You just missed out on the education, which most purebloods receive at birth," Draco told her briskly but not unkindly. At least uttering the Dark Lord's name from Mudblood lips hadn't had the ceiling collapse on them or anything like that.

"They say," continued Potter. "That they were told by the new Master to come out when his name was called by anyone else other than him within the Chamber. That…" he broke off, coughing, as the snakes started moving around agitatedly.

"Potter," said Draco, who was the closest, as Potter continued to cough as if his lungs were about to fall out of his mouth. "Are you alright?" Potter nodded but the spasms stopped him from answering, so Draco bent down and rubbed his back gently. The shoulders underneath the cotton t-shirt were warm and boney. He suddenly had a vision of hugging those too thin shoulders during the night, drawing small circles along the back as they kissed, the …This was the first time since the breakup that he had actually touched Potter without anger or remorse, without the guilt. And he was not too much of an idiot to admit that he missed Potter; the tanned skin, the sudden bursts of wry sense of humor and the self-deprecating comments and…the entire package, not just a part of him. It was then that he noticed that Potter had stopped coughing but he was still rubbing his back.

"I'm fine," Potter said in a rough voice but he did not shrug off the hand on his shoulder, and Draco did not remove it. "I think…something got caught in my throat," he finished lamely as the snakes continued to hiss out something.

"Do you want some water?" Granger asked, as if they weren't standing ankle deep in it. Ankle deep…the water was receding.

"Nah, I'm fine," Potter said roughly as he bent over the water again, and Draco saw that his jeans were getting soaked by the water as well. Very soon the boy was going to be freezing, and he did not think clothes dried very fast in underground sub-cavern without much air circulation. They were going to be using Drying Charms and even then, sneakers were going to be hard to dry. The hissing went back and forth while the rest of the group relaxed and made their way to the ledge Draco had secured a foothold on before he had moved to stand next to Harry.

"So…" said Weasley as he helped his sister up. "Someone, say something. This hissing is freaking me out."

"Did you know that the ancient Romans used urine as mouth wash?" Granger said conversationally.

"Change topic," Weaslette said.

"Really," said Balise and Draco groaned. What most people did not know was that Blaise was something of a geek when it came to collected facts about anything. He didn't even want to know where this was going.

"Why?" Weasley asked, probably because he did not want to admit that girlfriend was loopy.

"'Cause," she said patiently. "There is high ammonia content in urine which is a good disinfectant and they used to export it from Portugal in alabaster pots."

"Let's hope for a quick return since I forgot to pack my toothbrush," Weasley muttered looking disgusted. "Can we change topic now?"

"They said we can go into the Inner Chamber by adding a little of our blood into a bowl somewhere in the Chamber," Potter said joining them as the snakes receded, along with the remaining water.

"So, where is this?" Weasley asked, looking around.

"Hidden," said Draco dismissively.

"And blood," said Potter with a sneer. "That is rather theatrically cheap, isn't it?"

Draco had to agree. How very plebian.

"A Locator Spell," said Granger as she waved her wand and the nodded her head. "This is going to take some time, guys. This place is huge and the spell will search it inside out for any hidden objects so…"

"How long will this take?" Weasley asked as they relaxed a bit.

"At least a couple of hours," she replied.

"I could also…" Potter said then stopped. "My spell interfere with your spell and that won't do, so I guess, we wait."

"Can we eat now?" Weasley asked. "I'm hungry."

---------- --------------- ---------------

There was the steady sound of dripping water, accompanied by the hollow snaps as things settled back into place as the last of the water receded. The six of them sat in a lose group around a fire Hermione had magicked, watching the sparks fly as they ate the food the girls had thoughtfully packed.

"I can't believe I'm missing dinner," Balise said as he ate his sandwich.

"I can't believe we are having a picnic here," Weaslette said in a gloomy voice, and Draco recognized the wariness in her voice. After all, this was the place where she had almost died so it was understandable if she was a little uncomfortable.

"It's not a picnic," Potter said to reassure her. "We're having some sort of eating contest with your brother and we're all losing."

She giggled as Granger snatched the remaining food from under Weasley's nose and pushed it back into the bag despite the protests from her boyfriend. "We might need it for later," she said as she moved the bag out of reach. "Really, Ron, I thought you ate before we came."

"But we've been here for ages," the redhead protested and Draco turned around with a prickly feeling on his neck to see Potter looking him.

"What?" he asked, self-consciously wiping his face, in case he had some bread crumbs stuck to it.

"Did you…" Potter broke off looking uncomfortable. "Learn anything important while you were here?"

"Well," said Draco and gestured Potter to scoot closer to him. He was reclining against an obviously ornamental roof support. It was far too close to the wall to offer proper support to the center of the cavern, but Draco was sure that it took more than stone pillars to hold the whole thing up. He made some space next to him so Potter was also leaning against the pillar and watched him wince as the cold seeped through the thin cotton t-shirt. "I did learn about using urine as mouthwash," he offered as the rest of the group laughed at some joke Blaise had offered. Surprisingly, Blaise was making an effort to fit into the group and his need for facts was making it easy for him to communicate with Granger.

"Is that some sort of Slytherin expression for 'I need a blow job'?" Potter asked, looking amused in the semi-darkness. The fire was throwing shadows over his face, plunging it into the dark and then back to light and Draco smiled faintly.

"If I wanted one, I'd ask for it," he said simply.

"From Blaise?" Potter asked, his face losing its vitality in a blink.

Draco counted to ten while thinking it over and came to a decision. "What if I was sleeping with Blaise," he said. "What if we were…" he decided to ignore the hurt in Potter's eyes as he continued. "…having sex like there was an apocalypse tomorrow and going on and on…"

"I get the picture," Potter said, scrambling to his feet, but Draco grabbed his elbow and pulled him back down forcefully.

"I'm not finished," he said.

"I am," said Potter, sounding angry.

"I…listen," he said. "What if I told you we've broken up and I want to come back to you? Would you take me back?"

There was no hesitation in the answer. "Yes."

"Why?" Draco asked mystified.

"Because I …want you," Potter answered in a dull voice. "And because I…"

"What…"

"I don't think I have the time to make you wait, make you suffer, listen to your apologies and then take you back. No matter what you do, I have a feeling I'll forgive you for it and take you back. Call me a fool and an idiot. I do like you and you can hold it over me forever. And… I'm dying. Not in the medical sense but …I don't know if I'll live past this year and… I don't have the time to play coy. So, yes… thisi s what it means to …for us to be…I'll take it."

"I…" Draco took a deep breath. "I …don't love you."

"I can live with that," Potter said bitterly. "I've lived with a lot of things…"

"I haven't had sex with, Blaise, ever," Draco said as if Potter hadn't spoken.

"Then…why…?" confusion.

"'Cause," Draco searched for the right words. "I'm a Slytherin…I have an image and… I have to hold up the house image…" (he had also been very scared but he was not going to admit that!) Suddenly he couldn't speak anymore because there was a pair of lips attached to his; warm and chapped and rather inexpert and he was silenced effectively. "Oi," he said drawing up. "Mauling me is a big no, no."

"Oh," said Potter drawing back, blushing like a ripe tomato.

"Out of practice," Draco smirked.

"A little," the breathless mummer.

"Let me teach you the finer points then," said Draco as he put a hand around the boney shoulder and pulled Harry into an embrace. His body felt fragile, not at all the strong wizard who was going to save them all. He licked the lower lip gently, letting the boy get used to the idea of his mouth before nibbling on it a little. With his tongue, he pried open the lips and pushed past them, feeling the warmth and the sweetness inside. Of sandwiches and smelled the familiar smell, which he had missed, without even realizing it

Draco did not think the pillar hid them from the rest of the group and though he was never shy he did not think Harry would appreiciate giving everyone a free show. But if he were to point that out, then Harry might stop, which was the last thing he wanted, so he kept quiet.

Then they were on the floor in an urgent tangle of limbs, chest over chest, feeling the muscles move under the familiar but not so familiar body. Draco was groping…making up for lost time. It was not that he had missed the physical contact with a solid body, no matter what people thought of insatiable teenage hormones he could very well survive without sex. He was able to concentrate on his life with sex as something nice but not necessary. He missed... (since he was being honest) Potter. The boy with his straightforward honesty, devil may care attitude and loyalty. Someone who would love him unconditionally. (Potter hadn't said it but he wasn't stupid…and where were these insights coming from?) Something, even his parents had not been able to do. How could someone, growing up in a loveless house, know so much about forgiveness and well …commitment.

"You are not going to die," he whispered hoarsely into Potter's ear as he pressed the smaller body into the stone floor and dry humped his leg. "You are not going to die."

"Uh-huh," said Potter as he ground his hips back up, letting Draco feel his arousal through the two layers of clothes, the heat and the need.

"I'm…sorry," Draco said brokenly suddenly wanting it all out in the open. "I was not sure… what everyone would think if I came out…, I mean…Blaise says….Slytherins would never accept me and they are already pining me to the floor and having me lick their boots and…"

A soft bell like peal sounded in the cavern and there was a brief flash, lighting up everything. They both froze, mid-way though their fully clothed sex act as Granger said in a bright voice, "It's done." In a too bright voice, almost hasty and then Draco realize than none of the others were talking. "I think I know where the bowl is."

Draco wordlessly got to his feet and helped Potter up, giving him a few minutes to get himself together, then smiled. The fire was low and shadows were long but unless the rest of them were both blind and deaf, the other four knew very well what had been going on behind the stone pillar, which did not hide anything. Po – Harry must have reached the same conclusion since he looked down at his wet sneakers and scuffled a little, reluctant to join the rest. They were all looking anywhere but there and…

"Oh, here it is," said the Weaslette.

"Well, in the middle, how clumsy is that," Granger scoffed as the two of them moved to re-join the rest. Weasley was standing there, next to the girls while Balise hovered at a safe distance from them, looking intently at the shallow, plain white bowl standing on a pedestal, in shallow flowing water.

"What does the writing say?" Blaise asked as the squinted at him.

"It's old Latin," Granger said also squatting.

"Bleed for…I think that's what it says here… me… reveal…I think this word is reveal for show or something like that and the last word is … secrets," Blaise read.

"So, blood," said Granger without hesitation, grabbing the knife and slicing the back of her wrist in one smooth move. Draco decided that Gryffindor girls took class in self-defense, with knife handling as a compulsory component and kept a knife on them at all times. Then she held her hand over the bowl and squeezed to make the blood flow faster.

Draco watched feeling as if he had missed something.

Blood…

…her saying the Dark Lord's name triggering the snakes and the water trap…

…if Potter had not been with them they would have been dead and they said the Mudblood saying their new Master's name…

Master… Pureblood purity…

…Mudblood…

Granger, Mudblood…

"No!" he screamed, too late, as the first drops of blood fell into the bowl. It was as if a gong had been rung, the entire cavern vibrated loudly and…the floor fell from underneath them. Draco had an image of panicked faces, tumbling down, and the hard landing, which knocked the breath out of his body and then he lost his consciousness.

A/N-

For the infor on mouthwash

http/funreports(dot)com/fun/27-07-2005/1242-urine-0

I taught my students this part as history of dentistry so it pretty much stuck in my mind.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Sword

"Head count, people," Harry said the moment he sat up, rubbing a bump on the back of his head. He was either blind or the room they were in was very dark. He felt for his glasses. They were still perched on his nose; an advantage of falling flat on your back, which the back of his head did not appreciate. For a moment his breath caught in his throat and he couldn't swallow or breathe. He struggled silently, half-awake, not sure whether to panic or not, wondering what had happened, as the sensation faded and he couldn't even remember what all that fuss had been about.

"I'm alive, no thanks to anyone," grumbled Draco's voice in the darkness and he sighed in relief.

"I'm still here," Ron confirmed. "Is it dark in here or have I been struck blind."

"Present and in the dark," Blaise's voice came from somewhere. "We really don't need to know why you think you're blind."

"Me too," Ginny said, sounding a little stunned. "Though mom did say you'd go blind if…"

"Alive and flat on my back," Hermione said in a low voice. "What did I do?"

"You added your filthy Mudblood to a place where they test for blood purity," Draco's biting voice punctuated the gloom.

"Hey," protested Ron, though he sounded as if he was only protesting on principle.

"Oh, shut up Weasley," Blaise snarled. "It is her fault we are here."

"Where exactly is here?" Ginny asked as Harry finally located his wand and held it up.

"Bottom of the earth by the looks of it," Hermione said in a small voice. "I suppose I should have thought before I acted."

"You should have," Draco said in a snide voice.

"You couldn't have known," Harry offered as he glared in the direction of the Slytherins. Trust fate to mess things up just when they were getting along so well. After all, that seemed to be the story of his life. He held his wand high, mentally calling a 'lumos spell' letting the others get to their feet and find their possessions. Or the lack thereof.

"Darn, it's gone," Ginny said in a low wail. "All our stuff and our brooms. I …I don't think they're here."

"Maybe, they're somewhere else," Harry offered trying to buoy himself up mentally. Loosing your broom once in a lifetime was enough. He was not about to repeat the experience.

"Just look around a bit, people," said Ron in a slightly alarmed voice as the glowing tip of his wand moved to and fro. "I don't think I can ask mom to buy me another broom, this soon." Harry wondered if, this time around, Ron could be persuaded to accept a broom from him since he was the Captain of the team.

"So," said a voice at Harry's elbow and he jumped before he saw Ginny had come to stand next to him silently. "You and Draco."

"It's not what you think," Harry said, feeling insecure.

"Are you together again?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know," Harry said. "He didn't say anything."

"And everybody thinks I'm easy," Ginny mumbled, stamping away.

"I didn't know it was going to happen like this," Hermione said in a stricken voice. "Can we go back up?"

"Sure," Blaise said snidely. "If 'up' wasn't inaccessible."

Harry looked up to confirm that the roof had closed over them so they were basically trapped underground. "This should be fun," he said. "Maybe we can dig our way out of this."

"There's always a way out," Hermione said trying to sound optimistic.

"Well, nice to see our days as moles are going to be of some use," Blaise said sarcastically. Harry decided he did no want to know about what Blaise was referring to.

"Wasn't suggesting we dig our way out," Hermione said sharply.

"Then…" said Draco when Ron interrupted in a small voice.

"Hate to ruin the party, guys, but if you are all over there, who's moving over my shoulder?"

As one they tuned their wand towards Ron as the panicked redhead dashed towards Harry. Harry gulped, lifted his wand and called forth the brightest light spell in his memory. And then he wished he hadn't…

The thing that had been standing behind Ron was at least ten feet tall, pale pink in color, like something that had never seen the sun and that was probably true since it blinked its eight over-large eyes and moved its tentacles as if to move the irritant out of the way.

"Sp…sp…spider," stammered Ron as the thing slowly uncurled.

"Nah," said Blaise in a voice which sounded so unlike his that Harry had to turn briefly to confirm the identity of the speaker. "That's a squid."

"An octopus," Ginny said, clinging to Harry's free arm.

"Well, the lack of sunlight could have made it pale and the…" Hermione observed. She cast a ball of light over head which lit up the entire room (a bleak dark stone room) and revealed a small opening at the back through which the creature had slithered oozed through. Harry pointed his wand down then up again, wondering what to do.

"Still say it's an octopus," said Ginny gripping his arm tighter.

"Can we all agree that it's something large, pink has multiple arms that are a cross between a spider and an octopus?" Draco asked sarcastically from somewhere far back. He seems to have made it to the end of the room before they'd even gotten a proper glimpse of it and Harry could really agree with the Slytherin over that. He was all for squealing and scrabbling at the back wall if there was away out, though he thought it was very unlikely. Creatures like that did not accidentally wind up in an underground cavern made by Evil Dark Wizards.

"Has it always been here or …" Hermione speculated loudly and at the sound of her voice the creature seemed to perk up a bit. It slowly uncurled more of its tentacles, making Ron quiver.

"You're right mate," said Ron to Blaise and then turned around when he could not find the dark haired boy. Harry also turned to see both the Slytherins in the far end of the room with their backs to the wall. "That's not spider. Far too many legs."

"At least we've got our backs covered," Ginny said sarcastically as she glanced over her shoulder at the other two.

"What do you expect from Slytherins?" Hermione asked derisively as she went to stand next to Ron forming a barrier across the path.

"This is stupid," said Draco from behind. "You can stand in line waiting for it to catch you all. Split up and divide its attention. Make noise and all….those other things."

"They were meant to be great advisors," Ron said with a frown. "I agree with him though, we split up not that it makes much difference. This thing probably has eyes all around."

"It hasn't attacked us," Harry pointed out as the creature lazily waved its tentacles and rose up a bit.

"Probably because it hasn't seen anything like us in its life," Hermione said. "It doesn't know what to make of us."

"You think it's the only thing here?" Blaise asked.

"What?" asked Draco angrily. "Hoping for more of that?"

"Must be lonely by itself," Blaise said speculatively.

"Oh, sure," Draco snapped. "It must be dying for a good shag

"Can you two stop that?" Harry said angrily, noting that the raised voices were making the creature more agitated. "I think it's getting over its initial shyness."

"Oh, good," Ginny said in a sotto voice. "More action. Or is it Six Strangers. Hermione would be pleased with that."

"Is there an exit here?" Ron asked. "Or are we supposed to kill it and live off its flesh."

"Eww," said Blaise loudly. "Trust you to think of eating it."

"I did not," Ron snapped back.

"Oh, this is ridiculous," said Ginny. "There's a doorway behind it where it came through, and logically, we must go that way to get out."

"Excellent plan," said Draco sarcastically. "We walk up to it and ask it to move."

"We might as well," said Ginny moving forward, her wand clutched firmly in one hand.

"Shit!" screamed Ron. "Ginny!."

"Don't!" said Harry taking a step forward.

"Don't come after me," Ginny said firmly, though she was only a couple of steps ahead of them. "I want to know what sort of creature it is, and this seems to be the only way to do it."

"Well, next time, we'll bring Hagrid along," Harry joked. "Come back here."

"He'd just want it as a pet," said Ginny. She took three steps forward.

Almost instantly, a pink tentacle snapped out and snagged her firmly around the waist. Ginny screamed - not in fear but in pain.

"Oh, God," cried Hermione from her corner then shouted, "Diffindo!" and the tentacle holding Ginny severed causing both the girl and the disgusting looking pink thing to fall to the floor.

The creature screamed / roared in pain; a high pitched sound which made them cringe and clap their hands over their ears as it withered about. A dark brownish liquid, darker and thicker than human blood, splashed onto the floor from the injured limb.

"Now, you've really done it," Draco said from the far back. "It's going to be really mad now."

"Nice of you to point it out," Ron snarled as he ran to his sisters side. Ginny was lying on the floor, exactly where she had fallen, making no move to get up. The half tentacle was still loosely wrapped around her middle like a sort of huge, pink, disgusting, belt.

For a moment Harry froze, not wanting to believe that Ginny was lying on the floor unmoving. Once more, he was transported to the night he had gone down the Chamber of Secrets by himself and found Tom Riddle standing over her. It was his fault if something happened to her. He should never have brought her into this mess; he should never have brought her here; in fact he should never have invited any of his friends to this hell hole. This was his quest and he should have made it on his own, without the addition of others whom he was putting at risk.

He rushed to Ginny's side and dropped to his knees, ignoring the flailing creature over his head. A tentacle brushed his hair and he ducked automatically, but the creature was still in agony and not quite focused on killing anyone. "How is she?" he asked, while in his head, there was a steady beat of 'it's my fault' keeping beat with the high pitched wailing.

"She's breathing," said Ron turning her to her side and trying to pull the tentacle loose. It came off with an unpleasant ripping sound, revealing small sharp hooks on the underside which had dug intoGinny. Her clothes had protected her from the worst of the damage and below the waist, the thick denims she wore kept her safe. Her t-shirt was shredded in places and blood bloomed where the hooks had broken through her skin.

"They must be…" said Harry with a gulp. "…poisoned or something. The fall wouldn't have been enough to knock her out."

"I hope not," said Ron was threw the offending piece of flesh out of sight into the darkness when Hermione screamed, "Ron, get out of there."

Harry looked up to see the creature looming over them, tentacles waving as if ready to attack. A thin sliver light, a spell of some kind hit it directly in the middle making it shirk back and quiver.

"Get out of there, you morons," Draco called from behind them. "Pick her up and move."

Harry hastily picked her up, aware that she was one of those rare people who did not weigh much unconscious. Ginny was rather small and her body felt fragile in his grip. She was always quick and steady, with a ready wit and forward attitude, which made people forget that she was just a small girl.

"Is she dead?" Draco asked as he ended the spell and came to stand near them.

"She's breathing," Harry said as he shifted her to get a better grip.

"You can't fight and drag a dead weight around with you," Draco said in a low snarl as he suddenly grabbed Ginny.

"Hay," Harry protested at the rough treatment as her head flopped back lifelessly. "Watch it."

"I wasn't going to throw her back in," Draco said as he turned around and took two steps back. He turned around and thrust the girl toward Blaise who had been watching the interaction silently. "Here, you've always wanted to get your hands on her," he said.

"That's not…" said Ron listening to the conversation, trying to figure something out.

"Not now, Ron," said Harry, deciding that for once, Blaise could be of some use. Ginny wasn't much help to them and perhaps being in the back was as safe as she could be. He tried hard not to think of what would happen, should Blaise decide to have a quick grope while she was unconscious, then decided that there was nothing he could do about it at the moment

"So," said Hermione who was crouching over the severed tentacle, looking at it closely. "How do we kill it?"

"Do we have to?" Blaise asked. "It could be the only one of its kind and killing it…"

"We are definitely not catching it and putting it in a zoo," Ron snarled while Hermione looked up startled.

"You really think that it may be the last one of its species?" she asked. "Maybe we could…"

"Look," said Draco hastily. "My spell drove it back, not killed it and it'll be out as soon as it recovers. What do we do?"

"What'll kill it?" asked Harry before Hermione decided to start her Six-peopled Save the Multi-tentacled Creature Club. "It's near the water, so not water, but do you think…" As the creature peepes outo f the opening, almost shyly, Harry cast a fire spell towards it spell and a long arc of fire hit it squaryly in the middle. The creature reared back as the fire hit it squarely in the middle, but did not do much damage apart from driving it back.

"It didn't even burn," Hermione observed. "Do you think it has some sort of natural Elemental Protection over it?"

"Just what we need," Draco said sarcastically but stepped closer to Harry as the creature continued to retreat.

"Ideas, people?" Harry asked again.

"Why could we go against giant chess pieces," Ron said sounding frustrated.

"Hermione's Cutting Spell hurt it," Harry said. "So maybe it can be hurt physically."

"But not magic," Draco said. "The only problem is, we can't get close enough to hurt it."

"What if we slow it down?" said Harry as the creature once more moved out of the opening into the room. He cast an Impediment Curse at it and then a few more, which would cause tangled roots to grow out of the ground. The roots did not appear but the creature slowed down a little. Then it seemed to pick itself up and shake off the spell, then rush towards them.

"Diffindo!" Hermione screamed again as Ron cast a net over it. The Diffindo did not have he same effect as before, causing a tentacle to bleed but not fall off completely. It seemed to increase its speed as it approached, and Ron barely jumped away before a tentacle swept at him as well. It stopped as a wall of some sort materialized before it and it took Harry a few seconds to realize that it was Draco who had cast it.

"We can't use any spells on it," Hermione said, appearing at his side, breathing heavily. "It can multi-task. I was jumping around back there dodging its limbs while over here, it was doing the same."

"That tells us what…" said Draco sarcastically as his magical wall started to shimmer.

"It has no central brain perhaps," Blaise said, and when Harry glanced back, Ginny was lying a safe distance away, arranged on her side. "We can't go for a specific spot."

"Exactly," said Hermione excitedly. "And did you notice, it becomes stronger, the more magic we use on it. I think that's how it survived…"

"…by absorbing the magic in this place," Blaise completed equally excited. "So we use some non-magical method and…But it eats, otherwise it wouldn't need to stun its victims with poison, maybe like those spiders who inject their prey with something to paralyze it so it stays fresh…"

"You should have been in Ravenclaw," Hermione told Blaise as the magical wall collapsed.

"Oh, he makes an excellent Ravenclaw," said Draco sarcastically as he scooted away from a tentacle.

"Really?" said Ron, freezing the one in his direction. The ice shattered almost instantly and the creature roared again.

"Does it have a mouth?" Harry asked as he edged around, thinking furiously.

"Doesn't need one," Blaise said. "But there is a sort of opening it the middle …you might have seen it when it went to kill Weasley…"

"Would have been perfect for those bookworms if it wasn't for his tendency for blackmail and his penchant for pureblood superiority," Draco said, continuing the previous conversation.

"We need something to hit it with," Harry said.

"Stones," said Ron helpfully, moving to his sister's side as she stirred.

"Or a bat," said Hermione looking thoughtful.

"I don't think we can conjure weapons to take it out," Draco offered.

"We need a …" said Harry then paused. "…a sword…"

"A sword," said Ginny sitting up. "….but…"

"I got it the last time when I needed it," Harry said as he looked around determinately. "You think a really desperate Summoning Charm will work?"

"Probably not," said Blaise with a puzzled look which said 'what sword'. "Try wishing for it really hard…"

"I need some time," Harry said. "Can you keep it busy?"

"Sure," Draco said sarcastically. "We're doing just great here."

Harry moved back to give himself room and wished. Really wished. Called in his mind. Summoned. The Sword of Gryffindor. His friends were going to die…his friends and …sort of boyfriend and ….Blaise was going to die if he didn't do anything. He had to save them all and he needed a Sword. Very, very badly.

It was like a pressure building inside him, like something about to burst and …then it was there. He could barely believe it the first time as his grip closed around the hilt. It felt solid. He looked down. It was solid… he was holding the Sword of Gryffindor… in his hand.

He looked up to see everyone…including the pink creature looking at him in …awe. "Harry," Hermione was the first to speak and her voice sounded hushed. "Oh, my god, Harry, you have the sword."

"Does that have a double meaning?" Blaise asked.

"Like what?" said Ginny curiously.

"You have a long pointed object could mean…"

"Harry," Hermione interrupted. "You glowed. You closed your eyes and you glowed."

"Guess, I didn't get this so I can use it as a toothpick," Harry said with forced cheer as he hefted it. It felt the same, but seemed slightly smaller. Not as heavy as last time. It felt right. "I guess I'll go hack it to pieces," he said.

"You could also try to put your long….sword into that opening in the middle and see if anything happens," Ginny said with a smile, the innuendo in her voice clearly stating that she had recovered.

"Sure," said Harry wondering how he supposed to get past its waving limbs which were worse than the Womping Willow. So far, it seemed to prefer keeping an exit for itself and had stuck close to it, but should a sword through its mouth not kill it, Harry was sure that it would be tearing him to little pieces.

"We'll distract it," Hermione said turned to face the creature again.

"We will?" said Blaise in surprise.

"We will," Draco said firmly. "From a safe distance."

"Thank you," said Harry as he took a deep breath then cast a couple of Protection Charms on himself. He didn't think they'd help much but he had to try. "Any last words of advice?"

"Go kill that thing," Ron said with a smile.

"Potter," said Draco in a condescending voice. "The light spell will fail any second and last words are for those about to die. So hurry up and kill that thing."

"Harry," said Ginny urgently. "I…."

"Did you know Draco had Harry's love child?" Blaise asked suddenly.

Harry stopped in forward motion and tuned around. "That's your last word."

"He had a child by Potter, really," Blaise said to Ron and Hermione who were staring at him in open mouthed surprise.

"He did not," declared Ginny getting to him feet.

"He did," said Blaise. "I…I have proof."

"Good for you," snarled Draco. "Go Potter, kill that thing."

"Thank you for the words of encouragement…"

"I'm not being encouraging you fool, it's moving and I don't think my wall will hold any longer," Draco screamed.

"Fine," said Harry and ran towards the monster. The sooner he killed it, the sooner he could get back and continue the conversation with Blaise

---------- ------------- --------------- ---------------

It was short and brutal. It was almost as if the hardest part of the fight had been summoning the sword. Once it was in his hand all he had to do was avoid the tentacles and stab it in the opening, conveniently placed round waist height. However, his protection spells did little to dissuade the numerous tentacles that got attached to him or the final heave, which threw him clear across the room after he had stabbed the monster. Harry wasn't sure what made the room go dark; the light spell finally running out or …his head hitting the hard stone floor.

-------- ----------- ----------- -----------

When he opened his eyes, there was a pair of hands 'inside his t-shirt. Hands that did not belong to him. Harry opened his eyes and groaned, wishing he hadn't as the light him his sensitive eyes.

"Potter…Harry," a concerned voice spoke. "You all right, there?'

"I'm fine," said Harry opening his eyes again and realized that the pair of hands were inside his t-shirt. "Felling me up while I'm out, were you?"

"No, you stupid prick," Draco snarled moving back. "You have…you sort of chocked back there and thought you might have broken a rib or something…"

"No," said Harry taking count of his body. It hurt, but he had broken bones before and he could tell the difference. "Nothing broken but it hurts like hell. Where are we….did I kill it?" He squinted around wishing he had his glasses on. His glasses…

"You killed it," confirmed Draco and Harry saw that they were still in the room. He was flat on his back, his head hurt like hell, and Draco kneeled at his side. He tried to sit up and groaned as the room spun.

"Stay down," Draco said pushing him down. "Gran…Hermione says you got…a concussion and I guess she's right. You've got this huge bump on your head and you broke your glasses…you sodding idiot…:"

"What did I do?" Harry asked pouting. He'd just saved them all and…"Is anyone hurt…Ginny…"

"Figures the first person you worry about is your girlfriend," Draco spat out angrily. "Holding hands with her when that monster came…"

"Are we still here?" Harry asked sitting up shakily and getting it right the second time around. He didn't feel sleepy or stunned, just bone tired.

The light spell was back, dimmer and lower but it helped. The rest of the group was scattered in groups. Ron and Ginny was sitting in a corner, staring at the large mound of dead flesh while Hermione and Blaise were kneeling close to it …

"What are they doing?" Harry asked curiously.

"Collecting," Draco said dismissively. "They find the whole thing fascinating and …those hook things have sacs of poison attached to the underside. Apparently, if you pull gently enough you can pull out the whole thing…they are gathering a few so they can take it back."

"How long have I been out?" Harry asked shaking his head. He got to his feet unsteadily, trying not to groan. His friends were distracted by the monster and he needed some time alone with Draco to talk things over. There were a lot of unanswered questions but he was sure that they could wait until he had a talk with Draco.

"Long enough for Weasley to announce he was hungry…three times if you believe it, but not long enough for him to speculate eating that thing," Draco said dryly.

"Harry!" exclaimed Ginny, looking over her shoulder, and she jumped to her feet and ran to him. Her hug would have bowled him over and had him flat on his back again had Draco not stepped in.

"Easy, Red" he snarled, standing protectively in front of Harry. "He just got up, no need to knock him over again."

"Oh," said Ginny in a small voice as Ron joined them. Hermione turned around from her foraging and stood up, brushing her hands on her jeans. "Sorry," she said in a small voice. "You all right Harry?"

"Fine," he said with a reluctant grin. "I hurt all over but other than that…" He looked around. "What happened to the Sword?"

"It's here, mate," Ron said pointing towards the place where he and Ginny had been sitting. "Hope you don't mind…not going to use it or anything but the Sword of Gryffindor…just …"

"Nah," said Harry with a smile. "Just don't chop anyone's head off with that."

"As if," Ron said with a wry grin. "Can hardly lift it."

"But…" protested Harry. "It felt light to me."

"Probably 'cause you were meant to use it," Hermione said coming up on his left with Blaise trailing behind. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"One," Harry said looking at her. "And it's your…are you giving me the finger?"

"Am not," Hermione said with a smile which made his heart sink.

"You're worse," he said out aloud.

"Am not," Hermione said insistently. "Well, I'm going back to pulling out claws before the thing falls apart."

"Yeah, me too," Blaise said backing up.

"No you don't," Harry said firmly looking at his over Hermione's shoulder. "You and I need to talk."

"No…" said Blaise reluctantly. "She's right, that thing is decaying at an astonishing rate. Almost as if it was something held together by magic and now the binding spells were coming undone. I…we…" he jerked a thumb towards the monster over his shoulder and the tripped over backwards towards it.

"Have we found a way out?" Harry asked, letting Blaise go for the time being. It was not as if the boy was going to disappear.

"Not yet," Ron said in disgust. "But we are working on it. Hermione did a Scrying Spell over the place and…there's got to be a way out of here…somewhere."

"So, we wait," Harry asked.

"We wait," Ginny confirmed brightly.

"Then…could you guys give me a couple of …some time off with Draco?"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"I want to talk to him in private," Harry said slowly. His head a still aching and his friends were acting dense. "Alone …in a corner without everyone watching us."

"So you can …bump and grind with each other?" Ginny asked with a wink but her eyes looked pained.

"I…just go," said Harry flapping his hand. He was short tempered and feeling a tad unwell. He needed to talk things over, and from Draco's silence he was not averse to the conversation.

"Fine," said Ron then turned around. "You do remember that this is the guy who didn't want anything to do with you for the last…"

"Ron, yes, I know…"

"And for all you know, he could try to kill you with his father in the castle and…."

"A little too late for that isn't it?" Draco murmured with a sneer.

"…and if you need us, we'll be just around there and …"

"Ron," said Harry firmly. "Go!"

"Going," huffed Ron. "Just telling you…"

"I know…" said Harry pointedly turning his back to the Weasleys who were moving away. "Can you cast a Privacy Spell, you know, one of those with one-way-mirror walls."

"Sure," said Draco pulling out his wand from the sheath that ran along his inner left arm. Harry wondered if he could get something similar for his own wand. It was a lot more sensible than stuffing it into your pants pocket or… "But you know the spell as well."

"I've got a headache," Harry confessed. "I don't think I can cast a simple Hover Charm let alone that."

"Against the wall," Draco said reluctantly. "You can lean against it and I can use the wall as a base."

"About the kiss," Harry said leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. "Does that mean we're together?"

"Great place for a romantic conversation," Draco said, standing stiffly.

"Yes, well, I have a secret kink for dark and gloomy places," Harry said dryly. "Are we together?"

"Are we?" Draco said shiftily.

"I take it we're not," Harry said, straightening up and letting his arms fall to the side.

"Just like that?" Draco asked.

"Time is short and we don't have the time to play the guessing game and …"Harry trailed off as Draco held up his hand.

"…I'm not ready to come out and make a general announcement to the school that we're together."

"All right," Harry said. "I'm not either. But you…do know that people know…Blaise knows…and he's in your house."

"And he's blackmailing me because of that," Draco said. "He overheard a part of a conversation I had with Lupin and he thinks I was pregnant with your child."

"I sort of figured that out," Harry said wryly. "I don't suppose we could change his mind about it…"

"Potter," said Draco with a grin. "Does your head hurt a lot?"

"A little," Harry said confused.

"Funny thing," Draco said with a teasing simile. "I always thought people got headaches to avoid sex after they got married…"

"Sex," Harry said then wondered if he had shouted. He certainly was blushing.

"I'm not going to jump you here," Draco said. "But I won't stop you if you'd want to kiss me."

Harry decided that he didn't need to wait for an engraved invitation. He took a step forward and put a hand on Draco's shoulder and realized that though he had grown taller, Draco was still a little taller than him. The kiss, unlike before, was unhurried. Their tongues met and dueled slowly, taking time to explore, while their hands roamed. When they parted briefly to breath several seconds later, Harry sighed as he wound his hands around the taller boy's neck and pulled himself up.

Draco laughed silently at the attempt and said, "come on," and suddenly lifted him using an arm to support Harry's waist. "It'll be easier if you put your legs around me."

"That's a girl thing," Harry protested, blushing at just how easily Draco had lifted him.

"Meaning to talk to you about it," Draco said conversationally moving forward until Harry was braced against the wall. "You and your ex-girlfriend are a little too close for my comfort, you know. I saw you sitting on the grass chatting, I saw you holding hands, I…umph…"

Harry decided to end the conversation with a kiss, running a hand through Draco's hair. It was now gelled back into place. He remembered from the time at Grimmauld place when Draco wore it loose and wondered if there was a chance of making him wear it like that again. He could feel himself growing hard as they kissed, and wished his jeans weren't so tight. He could feel Draco's arousal through his robe, which wasn't made of a thick material like his jeans.

Draco maneuvered him against a small ridge on the wall, held him up single handedly with an arm around his waist and with the other he fumbled to unzip Harry. "Wait," said Harry, feeling shy all of a sudden.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," Draco leered at him while keeping busy.

"But that was some time back," Harry protested, feeling stupid, blushing hard but unwilling to let go of Draco's neck.

"What's changed between then and now?" Draco teased as he pulled the zipper down completely and slipped his hand in. "See, no underwear as usual."

"Yes, well," said Harry, even as his fingers unlaced Draco's erection. "I don't suppose me being a growing boy applies to certain parts."

"Want to bet," growled Draco in a low voice as his fingers closed around the head of his erection and Harry felt his penis give a twitch. It was the combination of the low seductive voice, the danger they were in and the paper thin Privacy Bubble which separated him from his friends that made the whole event exciting and… arousing.

"We can't do this here," Harry told him in a low urgent whisper, as he stroked Draco in a way that made the blond groan.

"We are not going to have a shag fest here," Draco told him lowering his head to nibble at his lower lip and nip down his jaw and finally his neck. Harry let his head fall back, ignoring the sharp pain as the bump on his head was coming into contact with the hard stone wall, while he gave Draco full access to his neck to suck and mark. After all, he decided, his friends couldn't be so dumb that they imagined Draco and he were playing 'I see' inside a Privacy Bubble.

Harry moaned again, sliding his body against Draco's as their erections came into contact. He pressed forward hard, enjoying the feel of the almost pain / pleasure. It had been so long since he and Draco had shared any type of close physical contact that he found it impossible to resist his impulses. Soon, they were grinding against each other, hands frantically touching, hips gyrating, the friction and the need bringing them close to the edge quickly.

"You'd think after all this time, I'd have forgotten how you felt," Draco whispered in his ear.

"Whose fault was that?" Harry panted out, ignoring the pain in his hip as he pushed against Draco. "You could have told me about Blaise."

Draco kissed Harry again, harder, while their hips bucked and he got a handfull of Harry's ass and pulled him closer. "You…" pant "..talking would have…" pant "…given him more ammunition."

Harry breathed hard and bucked up against Draco, his fingers digging into his shoulders, leaving scratch marks on the bare shoulders. He spread his legs further to get Draco closer yet. Their erections rubbed and slid against each other, driving them both over the edge. The next instant Draco stiffened, then shuddered, and Harry watched his face change to an expression of rapture as he came. The next moment he could feel his own release

He untangled his legs and slid to the ground shakily, and Draco leaned forward so that their foreheads were together. Draco looked at him through a fringe of sweat stuck hair and smiled. "Not bad, huh?" he said.

"Not by a long shot," Harry said with a faint smile, while locking his knees. "How about a Scourgify."

Draco cast a Cleaning Charm then smiled. "I can do a spell to disperse the smell. What would you prefer, wood rose or gardenia?"

"Don't you have a normal, no smell spell," Harry asked trying hard not to laugh. "There's no need to flaunt what we did to the others."

"The love bite on your neck does that fine," Draco said with a smirk.

"Oh," said Harry as his hand flew to his neck and Draco tucked himself in. The he gently did the same for Harry and pulled his t-shirt down.

"You either wear something that's too small for you, or too big," he grumbled as he pushed his air back.

"Harry, come on," he heard Ginny call him from the outside. 'We've found something."

"We should join the others," Harry said with a blush when he realized everyone was going to know just exactly what he and Draco had been up to.

"And we didn't even get a chance to talk," Draco said taking the Privacy Bubble down.

"You wanted to talk?" Harry said in surprise.

"Need to clarify a few things," Draco said as he strolled away calmly as if getting off with his so-called enemy was something he did everyday. "Just, Harry…" he said turning around. "…try not to dress like Britney Spears next time."

Harry wondered if his life would ever be the same as he hurried after …his boyfriend.

a/n- for the record, I can't write sex scenes. The next time I have to write one, I'll just put a link to some other fic with a sex scene, you can read it from there and come back to read the rest. :)


	18. Chapter 18

A/n- the story moves back and forth between now and then. Try to keep up with it people. The past appears in _italics. _Unbetaed but promise to post the betaed version as soon as possible. For those who don't know, I reposted the previous chapter with some corrections.

Chapter 18: "Out of the Chamber."

Draco sat stiffly in the chair as his father sat on the other side, facing him. Lucius looked gaunt, his hair in disarray, a large bruise where Lupin had hit him turning a lovely color of purple.

"Father," Draco said trying hard not to fidget.

"Son," said Lucius in an equally somber voice. "How's the shoulder?"

"I'll live," Draco said in a stilted voice wanting to get the conversation over with. He was tired, his body ached and he wanted to see how Harry was doing. His hand trembled as he thought of what had happened and the fear drove away the last of his patience.

"I don't have to do this," he said pushing his chair away from the table and wincing as his muscles protested at the sudden movements. "I'm tired and…"

"Sit down," said the cold voice and Draco sat down abruptly like a puppet who had his strings cut. Beaten and shackled, Lucius still have enough in him command Draco with a word.

"What do you want?" Draco asked sullenly, pouting like a child knowing he had lost the verbal battle of wills.

"Tell me what happened," Lucius said evenly. "You told me up to when you killed the monster."

"There's nothing much to say, is there…." Draco snapped back angrily.

"Are you growing a backbone after all this time," Lucius asked with an amused smile on his lips. "Continue from where you stopped last time."

"Fuck you," snarled Draco in anger, looking at the handcuffs; lowly Muggle metal handcuffs that held Lucius in captivity. No matter how good he was, Lucius had yet to perfect the art of picking locks with his hands tied behind him. "I don't see why they are letting you live after all this."

"Because Potter specifically said he needed me," Lucius sneered back, challenging. There was a sexual undertone to that which Draco could not have missed, have he been blind and deaf and mentally challenged. He looked at the Auror who was suppose to keep watch over them but the man was standing back, making sure there was no magical activity between them and not listening in on the conversation. Draco almost snorted.

They should know by now that Lucius used magic as one of his weapons. His words were more damaging than any spell he could throw at him.

"Potter doesn't need you," Draco snarled back.

"Did he tell you that?" Lucius taunted. "Now that you are together again…"

…which was the problem. Draco had yet to give Harry a clear word about their relationship. Harry hadn't pushed him after the kiss and jerk off session in the monster's layer but he was not going say it out aloud. Saying anything aloud gave it definition and that was the last thing he needed. So he had distracted Harry with a kiss and then proceeded to study the door Granger had uncovered in the side wall.

"A metal door?" Lucius inquired.

"Large metal door," Draco confirmed blankly. "The key needed to open it was inside the monster. The reason it was falling apart was apparent by then. In its stomach was a metal key which fitted perfectly into the slot. Led to a spiral staircase with no side railings…"

i _And Harry who had been climbing before him had swayed. Draco had swung up, ignoring his secure handhold in the middle to support the brunette before he fell over. "I'm fine," Harry said but leaned against Draco gratefully. "Just a little dizzy. I think I'm growing old." He looked so adorable with those crooked glasses; Granger's spell had done little to straighten out the frame so one side of it slid down the nose precariously. _

"_Good for you then," Draco said roughly giving him a faint push to the lower back but staying close to him for the rest of the way up. "Just… lean on me if you need to," he added as they reached the top._

"_I'm cool," Harry said with a faint grin but leaned against Draco in search of support. Draco gave into the feeling of being needed and sighed but then reality came crashing down and they had to deal with the rest._ /i 

"It was annoying," Draco said to his father keeping his face blank. "The Mudblood was really losing it by then and Weasley kept on wanting to hold the Sword and Blaise was trying to come up with the best way to study it without …"

"The Sword of Gryffindor," Lucius said, almost reverently.

"Yes, yes," Draco snapped impatiently, eager to get the session over with. Once he was gone, the entire story would be replayed. His version would be compared with what the rest had told, Granger to Snape, Weasley to McGonagall, Potter to Lupin and so on. Unfortunately for Draco, his father wanted to meet him and they had decided to kill two birds with one stone. So here he was, telling his sire the events of the Chamber of Secrets as he has observed. "I've told you about the Sword before. Can I go on?"

"Such eagerness," Lucius mocked softly.

"I've missed a lot a school work," Draco said truthfully. "I need to get back to it."

"When you are finished," Lucius said, seriously, lowering his face a little and looking at him under his long blond lashes. Draco suddenly wanted to hit his father, bury his fist in his face and feel the hard cheekbone imprint on his knuckles followed by the burst of pain as bones realigned and protested. He did neither. Instead, he took a deep breath, leaned back and started to recite expressionlessly.

i_ "We are back where we started," Harry said looking around as they came up to the top floor._

"_Well, this time we can get someone else to bleed other than Granger," Blaise said snidely._

"_I suppose I can't," Harry aid thoughtfully. "Being a half blood and all. Do you think Vol…You –Know- Who had someone else bleed for him."_

"_Most likely some unfortunate pureblood," Hermione said gravely. "I would say Sirius' brother at a guess but I'm not quiet sure of the time line. He was younger than Sirius and was at school around the time You-Know-Who came back to ask for a teaching position from Dumbledore. For all we know, perhaps that was when he hid this here. Used that as an excuse to get into school to look for something and to deposit a Hor…" look at Blaise "…object of value to him back here. After all, did have a good knowledge of where…these things were hidden."_

"_But…" protested Weasley. "If he knew it was here, why did he not take this Horcu…thing…" again a look towards Blaise. "…and not the one in the cave by the sea."_

"_Several reasons," Harry spoke. "Perhaps he had a change of heart later on and not while he was at school or this cannot be obtained by normal means."_

"_You're all talking as if it is here," Weaslette pointed out. "what normal means?"_

"_Oh, it's here," Draco said with sudden conviction. "I can feel it in my bones."_ /i 

And he could, like ants crawling on him.

"Interesting," Lucius said. "That talent must have come from your mother's side of the family."

"Something must have come from her," Draco said swiftly wanting to get that subject over with. "After all, I am related to the Blacks."

"Who bled in the end?" Lucius asked, cutting the small talk down to nothing.

"I did," Draco answered swiftly.

i _Not that he was eager, but because he was already bleeding from a scrape and Draco was sure his newly found status(as undeclared boyfriend) with Potter would be strengthened if he bled for the cause, so to speak._

"_Three drops of blood should do this," he said shaking his elbow over the bowl._

_The change was instantaneous. There was a sudden shifting beneath them as the floor rumbled and the six of them stirred uneasily. Potter reached for Draco immediately and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Do we wait now?" he inquired._

"_Not much," Granger said as the faint faraway rumbling continued. "I don't think this'll take long."_

"_Long enough to know why Blaise is blackmailing Draco," Harry asked coldly._

"_Oh, that…" said Blaise looking uncomfortable. "I …you see…" _

"_Just tell me," said Harry in a calm voice which made Draco's blood freeze. Had he being Blaise he would have nosedived into the staircase back into the empty monster's layer._

"_What's there to tell," Blaise sneered back, his back straight, his right hand figuring his wand in a nervous gesture._

"_Why in the world are you blackmailing him?" Weasley asked, dispersing some of the tension. "What child…look…as far as we know Draco doesn't have a child."_

"_Well, whatever you might think," Blaise said foolishly thinking he was gaining the upper hand. "Draco has yet to deny it. Well…all of you know he's sleeping with Potter…otherwise you would have said something when the two of them were trying to crawl into each other just now. And…so he lost the baby but still…I have proof…"_

"_Is that why you've been avoiding me?" Harry asked Draco in a low voice which carried over the group._

"_That and other things," Blaise said, not knowing that he should keep his mouth shut. "Slytherins don't take kindly to those who are bitches."_

"_What?" said Harry, obviously surprised._

"_What's top," said Weasley then shut up, his face turning an amusing color of puce._

"_Prison mentality," Granger said. "If you top, you are a man, if not…then you're a bitch. And I suppose to a pureblood…it would be the end of their reputation…"_

"_Oh," said Harry with a frown. "So that is why they have a male pregnancy potion but…"_

"_So you admit," Blaise said with glee._

"_I don't admit to anything," Harry said angrily. "Here's a question for you." Suddenly Potter was standing next to Blaise, his wand pressed hard against his chin. "What does it take to stop you from blackmailing him?"_

"_You wouldn't," scoffed Blaise looking down from the awkward angle his head had tipped back to._

"_I would," Harry grated back angrily. "I know for a fact the Malfoy fortune is frozen so unless you are using him as your personal sex slave, you're abusing Draco's privileges as Headboy. The reason this place is called Chamber of Secrets is because that what it is…a secret and remember…no one knows you are down here with us."_

"_Oh, really," scoffed Blaise but he did look worried. He knew Harry's friends won't tell on him and Draco would gladly see him gone. "What are you going to do, kill me and hide my body?"_

"_I'm tempted," gritted back Harry. _

"_But you see the nature of this is, should anything happen to me, the news goes to the paper for the end of the day," Blaise ground back._

"_Well, let's try it again," said Harry, his wand not slipping one bit. "You stop bothering Draco and I'll let you be. Otherwise, you'll never walk a corridor without looking over your shoulder."_

"_Did the Golden Boy, just threaten me?" Blaise asked moving back so the wand slipped from under him._

"_No," said Harry coldly. "Threats are things you don't carry out. This I fully intend to."_

"_How are you going to do that?" Blaise asked._

"_By telling the Ministry your mother is a Death Eater," Granger said suddenly._

"_She's not," Blaise said with assuredness._

"_May be," said Granger triumphantly. "But she does have eight dead husbands to account for and a close investigation to make sure she's not a death eater might unearth something incriminating about that." _

"_Fuck you," snarled Blaise but his bravado was gone. Draco admitted that Granger did know how to keep a person down, half sane or not._

"_And if you ever…" said Harry, his eyes blazing with repressed anger._

"_Something's happening," Weaslette said from her position as silent observer as a potion of the wall facing them swung open._ /i 

"It was some sort of small opening," Draco said without pause. "Almost a tunnel but much smaller and it kept on getting narrower as if went in. And it was dark and …"Draco stopped with an effort. "Look, to cut the long story short…it was sort of thing that a person would not fit in."

"What was it made of," Lucius asked, looking interested.

"Stone," Draco snapped out impatiently.

"Ah," said Lucius reaching forward and stroking his face. Draco did him best not to shrink as the Auror who was in charge moved forward. "Such impedances from my son," said Lucius as his fingers dug into his face and Draco knew that by tomorrow he would be sporting bruises. The Auror stepped closer and Lucius dropped his hand as Draco sat still, trying hard not to flinch at the pain. "And…go on…" Lucius said swiftly.

"The Horcrux was there in the end of the tunnel," Draco continued after the Auror had returned to his post. "At the very end."

"How could it have gotten there?" mused Lucius.

"Potter thought it might be a snake of some kind," Draco said, seeing no point in hiding. "Nagini, perhaps."

"Yes, yes," said Lucius looking positively chirper. "But she's dead so…"

"Or an extremely slender person…" Draco added for good measure.

"You got it out," Lucius said trying to finish off that part of their adventure.

i _"How about a levitation charm?" Harry asked peering in._

"_Doesn't work," said Granger after a minute of waving her wand in the air as if chasing a fly. "You try it Harry."_

_Harry also tried it with and without his wand and gave up. Everyone else tried with similar results; apart form Blaise who was sulking in a corner._

"_Now what?" Weasley said as he put his head in. "We can't fit into it."_

"_And there's some sort of mechanism," Granger said studying it silently. "I think the moment you take the Horcrux out of it's niche, something happens. I don't know, trigger an alarm."_

"_Can we place something of equal weight on it," Harry asked._

"_It's tuned to it's magical signature," Granger said patiently. "This is Hogwarts, Harry, not MI-3."_

"_So, what happens," asked Harry. "Last time it was a bunch of Nefri."_

"_This time something more close to nature," Draco said. "Perhaps lake water, which is as good as any."_

"_Will it flood at once or in part?" Weasley asked, showing no sign of panicking._

"_Perhaps enough time to run to the exit," Draco said. "It there wasn't a blockage."_

"_I can go in there," Weaslette suddenly said. "I'm the skinniest here and I think I can fit into it."_

"_You can't turn," Draco pointed out. "You'll have to crawl backwards and that'll take far too long."_

"_Got any other options?" Weaslette asked giving her wand to Granger._

"_Can't anyone else fit into it?" Harry asked, unwilling to put his sweetheart in anymore danger._

"_Can anyone else fit?" Draco asked with a snort. He had a vague idea that next to Ginny Weasley he was the slimmest in the group. He might not make it all the way in, but he could fit in until half way._

"_I can try," Potter said._

"_You'll get stuck," Draco said, not unkindly._

"_We don't have time to go back and recruit people for this," said Ginny Weasley and then she crawled into the opening, her lighted wand held between her teeth._

"_Ginny!" said Weasley moving to peer in._

"_Move," said Draco suddenly making up his mind. "I'll pull her out. I'm slim enough to fit in after her and I can pull her out by her feet when she's picked that…" /_i 

"What I don't understand is, why you," Lucius said, interrupting his train of thought.

"No one else would fit," Draco said brusquely. "Potter's shoulders are too wide and Weasley is rather wide allover too, only it doesn't show because he's tall."

"And Granger?" Lucius asked.

"She's got more…chest," Draco said, not pointing out that he doubted Granger had the reach or the upper body strength needed to pull the younger girl out.

"Like that Parkinson girl," Lucius said with a faint smile.

Draco decided that his father had not seen Pansy in a while. He knew that during the time he was in a relationship with Pansy, had either one of them deviated from the missionary position, he would have had to be scraped off the bed.

"You were stupid," Lucius said viciously. "You should have left them to deal with the problem. Instead you got caught in the water and what…"

"Slammed against a wall," Draco said calmly. He had shattered his shoulder bone, bruised his right hand, pulled his knee and received a huge wallop on his head.

"But you are well now," Lucius said dismissively. "This is not the time to wallow in self induced physical misery."

"Well, I didn't have time to deal with my injuries then, either," Draco snapped back.

i _The Horcrux was a cup,(not very large but Golden in color with the Hufflepuff crest on it) which Weaslette had let go the moment they had cleared the tunnel / pipe and Potter had cleaved it in two easily with his Sword. There had been a whoosh of air and a splatter of blood and Potter had started to cough again as the water had flooded in, fast. It was the debris that had floated with the rest which had swept him aside and broken his bones. _

_Draco had wondered if he would die, trapped beneath the plank that had broken his bone, one white jagged end sticking out of his skin, blood mixing with the dark water and the pain that made him want to throw up. He had surface twice only to go under again, pain and shock making his god hand as unresponsive as the other. He could barely breathe but did not have the interest to reach the air not six inches above him. Then a large hand had found him, pulled him up and cast a numbing spell on his injured shoulder. _

_He had turned around, half expected Harry, surprised to see Weasley instead. "Can you walk?" Weasley had shouted over the roar of the water and Draco had nodded numbly._

"_Come on then," said Weasley, and had half carried him towards the rock fall. "I made Harry go ahead with the two girls…something's wrong with him."_

"_What do you mean?" Draco asked, dragging his mind away from the half. "He got caught in the water?"_

"_No," said Weasley. "Hermione says it's magic. He…can't breathe."_

_Those three magic words, 'he can't breath' opened a whole world of memories for him. Pale blue lips, bulging eyes as people fell to the floor, gasping for breath, their feet drumming the ground in their last moments and …_

"_Did my father touch him?" he had asked, shaking himself out of the stupor caused by blood loss and pain. _

"_Lucius," exclaimed Ron as they had reached the trio who had gone ahead of them, Potter hanging onto his sword as if it was a crutch, Granger with fizzy wet hair (yes, it was fizzy even when wet) and Ginny Weasley who looked like a half drowned rat with her clothes stuck to her. "Only…a little"_

"_Draco, your arm," exclaimed Granger as Harry struggled to sit up, his throat muscles bulging as they tried to force air into his lungs._

"_I'm fine," said Draco distractedly, even as he realized that he should be making a fuss over the whole thing. He was badly injured, he was losing blood and he should get medical attention. But he was not over looking his over injuries so he must have hit his head harder than he'd originally thought. _

"_You're not," said Weaslette as she reached for his shoulder. He'd flinched when her fingers had ghosted over him but the hand had been gentle. "I can't do anything for this," she'd said. "You're bleeding so I'll stop that, but I can't reset the bone without pulling your arm and…that's not something I want to do now."_

"_It's Harry I'm worried about," Draco said hurriedly._

"_He thinks Lucius might have cast a spell on him," Weasley explained._

"_What spell?" Granger asked._

"_W...ater," Harry had gasped pointing over their shoulders at the rising water level._

"_I take it Blaise got out," Draco said reaching for his wand. "Hold him still."_

"_What are you doing?" Weasley had asked looking at the glowing tip of his wand._

"_His airway is closing up," he said brusquely, ignoring his shaking arm. "He'll die of suffocation before we can get him up." One of his fathers most frequently used spells, one where the victim suffered and died in silence._

"_What are you going to do?" Weasley asked, his face pale with stress as the water swirled around their ankles._

"_He can't breath through so well…I plan on…making him another airway," Draco said. It was technically the only cure since he was not a Medi-person and they did not have the time to deal with the whole thing. "I need a tube of some kind…and could Weaslette do that numbing spell on his throat…" He could do this. He had done a tracheotomy once._

_Draco had looked at Granger and had seen understanding. Then he had looked at Harry, who had wordlessly tipped his head back exposing his throat so he could burn a hole through for him to breath. /_i 

"You do realize I had no intention of killing him?" Lucius asked slowly.

"Really," said Draco sarcastically.

"Really," Lucius said with a smirk. "He said he would be there for the lessons the next day, and I did that particular bit of magic on him to show him the dangers of magic. How was I to know you would be missing for a week?"

"We didn't know it was a week," Draco protested feebly. "Time flowed differently down there. Does give to the right to cast that spell on him."

"And Potter said he would train with me, as soon as he's better," Lucius went on as if Draco had not said anything.

"I'm leaving," said Draco looking at the Auror who was approaching them to inform him that their time was up. "I'll see you later, if possible." There, that was the polite thing to say.

"Very well," said Lucius as if he was dismissing Draco from an afternoon of tea and cakes.

------- ---------- ---------

"He's bruised you," said Lupin as Draco emerged from the room, blinking.

"I'll live," he said touching his lower jaw. He looked at Lupin, seen the gentle worried eyes and smiled. It was hard to connect this with the angry, violent man who had nearly killed his father when it came to light that Harry had almost died. Everyone of them, McGonagall, Arthur Weasley and even Snape had been worried but Lupin had taken Potter's near death very badly…or very violently, storming into Lucius' quarters and pounding him to the ground. "Where's Snape?"

"He went to question Bellatrix," Lupin said, with a slight twitch in his facial muscles. "The castle isn't safe for him with Auror all over the place. Not all of them are on our side and one sighting of him by the wrong party is all we need."

"He got that new memory potion working?" Draco asked as they strolled forward.

"The Basilisk fang does have some uses," Lupin said as they reached the end of the corridor. "Why don't you drop in on Harry and tell him how you are. He's driving Madam Pomfry up the wall and you know how worried he gets every time you meet your father."

Draco smiled at the older man and hurried to the left, while the werewolf went to the right. However, when he got to the Infirmary, Potter was not along. In his bed, half inclined on it, sat Cho 'Slut' Chang.

"Professor Chang," Draco said stepping in and letting the door shut behind him.

Cho looked up startled but made no move to sit up nor extract the hand that was on Harry's shoulder. Draco wanted to stride up to the bed, then and there and press his lips to Harry's marking him, but he did not. Could not.

"Mr. Malfoy," said Cho looking at him with a displeased gaze. "Can I help you?"

"I wanted to speak to Potter," he said smoothly sitting on the other side of the bed.

"Then I'll wait," said Cho he hand on Harry's shoulder tightening. "It's not as if you two have the best history and it would be stupid of me to leave him alone with you."

"Don't you have a class now," Draco asked through gritted teeth. "Second year Poison."

"Potions," Cho snapped.

"Actually," said Harry in a hoarse voice, trying to disperse the situation. "I'm go…ing to slee…p now, so…"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," said Cho as she stood up. "Perhaps it's best if you left."

"Really," said Draco. "And leave him along with you, unattended."

"Safer than leaving him with you," Cho snapped back.

"Draco can stay," said Potter sitting up with effort. "Really….Professor Chang…"

"How many times have I to tell you, call me Cho," said Cho in a sweet low voice which was totally at odds with her previous voice. "Well, I do have some papers to grade…"

Draco stopped himself from commenting that she probably needed help reading the stuff and waited for Cho to leave.

"Will you be safe with him?" Cho asked again. Harry nodded not bothering to talk and strain his throat even more. "Don't forget, next weekend," said Cho, almost kissing Harry on the cheek but stopping at the last moment. She sneered at Draco as she left in a flurry of blue robes.

"What weekend," Draco asked, leaning to kiss him on the cheek. Harry turned his head and caught the kiss on his lips and leaned back.

"Out…date," he said shortly.

"Potter," said Draco in a low dangerous voice. "Are you going with her on a date?"

"Miss…ed the last one."

"Good," said Draco as he sighed. "Don't go…with Cho. Where are you going anyway…Hogsmead."

"Ministry," Harry said shaking his head. "Lunch…with …sister…canteen there."

"Really," said Draco with a frown. He was thinking. He had barely paid attention to Cybele since he had returned but he was interested. Maybe…he could… "Can I go with you?" he asked.

"…." Harry looked at him in surprise.

"It's not like a proper date or anything," Draco said. "I'll tag along with you for your safety."

Harry smiled at that and ran a hand down his leg.

"Potter," said Draco smiling despite the stern tone. "None of that, now."

Harry cupped his groin briefly through his trousers then dropped his hand.

"Damn," said Draco. The touch was brief but the results were not. "You get me hard and you can't even give me a blow job," he grumbled as he dropped his forehead.

Harry laughed silently.

"You'll pay for that," Draco said but he settled into the bed and smiled as well. "Move over, git, don't take over the whole bed."

"Boo…ts."

"I'm not going to settle down, just, spend some more time with you," Draco said, but he cast a simple Locking Spell and took his boots off. He hadn't slept much the night before so maybe he could snug….get comfortable for a bit and get some sleep. The only people who were allowed to visit Harry during day time were Weasley, Granger and Weaslette so he wasn't bothered.

He did have to leave in a bit. He was missing far too many classes…but that could wait, he thought as an arm wound around him and a dark head tucked itself under his chin. He was just about to drift off when the door was pushed open with a loud bang. The both sat up startled, Harry wheezing for breath.

"God, Blaise," Draco shouted angrily. "The reason there's a …Who died?"

"No one," gasped out Blaise. "It's just…you know, I didn't know about the Chamber having…different time flow and…I forgot…"

"what are you babbling about?" Draco asked in a low voice, even though he had a suspicion as to what was going on.

"I …remember…I sent my Pensive to the Bank with a note saying if they didn't receive a weekly notice from me, they would send it to Rita Skeeter...well, since we spent a week in the Chamber…I seemed to have overlooked sending my weekly notice."

A/N –I try to be fair to my female characters but I really don't like Cho. I think she's a . I'm trying to move on with the story. One more Horcrux down and a couple few more to go.

http:(slash)(slash)en(dot)wikipedia(dot)org(slash)wiki(slash)Tracheotomy for more details. I really don't know the full procedure but not something done simply.

Once again, I have no idea if Basilisk fang can be used in Memory Potions but for the sake of the plot I assume it can be used to unblock very powerful memory modification spells. I need it for the plot. Yes, it is a part of my plot…and everything will eventually tie down.

It's raining, I'm sleepy and there's a lab full of machines which need AutoCAD2000. I'm burned out.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: "Acceptance."

"Brace yourself," Lucius said as Harry went spinning against the wall.

"Fat lot of help that is," he mumbled, picking up his glasses and sitting up, slightly stunned. A warm pair of hands helped him up and a concerned hand ran over his body, almost as if checking for broken bones but lingering a tad too long in the wrong places.

"Are you all right?" Lucius asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm fine," Harry said jerking back on unsteady legs. He did not want to signal the Aurors who were waiting outside though they would have come as soon as he turned towards them.

"You should learn to relax when you fall," Lucius said as if Harry had not spoken. "Let your body go limp. If you stiffen as you fall, the chances are, you'll hurt yourself more. Now, it's inevitable you will get tossed around, just don't let it get to you."

"I'll try not to," Harry replied grudgingly.

"Shall we do it again?" Lucius asked in a low, sultry tone which made an involuntary shiver run down Harry's spine.

"I think I'll skip for the time being," Harry said, plastering a unsteady smile on his face. "I've got a couple of essays to write and some homework to catch up with."

"And from the gossip, I hear you have a hot date with a Professor soon," Lucius said with a wink.

"News do travel fast, don't they," said Harry as he put his robe over his clothes. Not that he was feeling insecure, but his sessions with Lucius had not gotten any easier. The man had never touched him apart from a seemingly accidental brush of fingers, but the things he said could be interpreted in many ways. The bi-weekly three hour grueling sparing matches between him and Lucius usually left him with weak knees and sweaty palms that would not go away for hours afterwards.

"You did make her wait for quite some time before you agreed," Lucius said as if Harry had said something interesting.

"Only two or three weeks," he said in reply.

"What are you going to wear?" Lucius said, but there was something dignified about him that made his lurid comments all the more disturbing.

"I…" said Harry freezing in mid-motion. "Wear?"

"You are taking a young lady out," explained Lucius patiently. "You should take care of your appearance. I know my son does have a weakness for well dressed… people."

"Clothes," Harry said wondering where this was leading.

"But a special date," said Lucius then stopped. "You plan on putting the rest of your life on halt for the war?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"You are letting the Dark Lord win by ignoring life," Lucius said patiently. "You don't take care of your appearance. I know your studies are lacking because of your training and you are slipping. Take time to enjoy yourself once in a while. Go out and buy some clothes. I know young ladies find more pleasure in that than young men but…some times it feels good to pamper yourself."

"If you put it that way," Harry said disgruntled. No one had ever spoken to him in that way and it hit a spot which he didn't know he had. He'd always wanted someone to tell him… to take care of himself and Lucius was doing just that.

Months of dueling and Lucius still got the drop on him. Harry might be stronger in magic but he was also slower to react and ended up feeling clumsy and heavy handed like Neville. But he was learning, and speaking with Lucius was more enlightening than he'd believed possible.

"Yes," said Lucius, turning away casually before swiftly casting a silent spell over his shoulder. Harry reacted instantly, brining up his wand and stopping the spell before it reached him. He conjured the first thing that came to his mind, a flower vase, which shattered under the impact of the spell showering him with fragments of pottery.

"Impressive," said Lucius, disregarding the splinters that had pierced his skin, making him bleed. "I did not think you had it in you. You have improved."

"Thank you," Harry said with feeling, knowing that praise from Lucius had to be earned. Sometimes with blood. He wiped a drop of sweat off his forehead and grimaced. "But maybe I could have conjured a pillow instead."

"Or a metal wall or a table," Lucius said with a smile. "Each has its pitfalls. A pillow could burst, making you sneeze from dust, a metal wall is hard to conjure and you might have to stop the spell with your chest instead, and a table…wood splinters."

"I could have dodged," Harry said.

"In close quarters," Lucius said in reply. "Don't always think…react fast because in a duel you don't have the time to think twenty options and list them for reference."

"I know," Harry said, remembering giving the same advice to his first DA class. He let out a breath he had been holding then let his body relax.

"But young ones these days," said Lucius with a faint smile. "No stamina whatsoever. Just can't keep up."

"You try a full day of school work and then dueling," Harry snapped back before he could stop himself.

"Please," said Lucius, smiling appealingly and Harry was struck again by how similar to Draco's that smile was. "I was young once, too, and did a bit of running around myself. Did I tell you about the time we thought McGonagall was wearing a kilt under her robe and you know what they say about what goes under kilts…"

"Do I even want to know where this is going?" Harry asked.

"Maybe not," Lucius said with a faint smile. "But anyway, I was picked to cast a 'Leviosa' on her robes as she went past. I was in detention for a week."

"So what was she wearing underneath?" Harry asked before he could stop himself.

"Victoria's secret," Lucius said with a smile. "The moral of the story is everyone is unpredictable. Just remember that. Otherwise, they'll be accusing me of corrupting you with unwanted tales of misspent youth."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Harry as he turned swiftly and left, running into Snape and Lupin outside the room as he maneuvered around the Aurors who went in to collect Lucius. "What's up?" he asked when they did not even comment on his bloodied state.

"You want the good news or the bad?" Lupin asked in a distressed voice.

"Er…" said Harry uncertainly. "Good."

"Our poisoned Minister of Magic might yet make a recovery," Lupin said with a semi-pleased expression. "That bit of Monster…whatever you brought was very useful."

"So…is that also the bad news?" Harry asked. "That he might recover and I might be called to the Ministry."

"No," said Snape. "The problem is, Ballatrix seems to be recovering her memory in leaps and bounds, which should have been a good thing but it isn't. She was talking a bit before, but now…she's shutting up and nothing short of torture would make her open her mouth."

"I suppose using Veritaserum is out of the question," Harry said, disregarding Snape, who was glowering at him.

"Veritaserum is overused and far too well known," Snape said with disdain. Yes, he might be 'dating' Lupin but that was never going to turn Snape into his second or was it third godfather. "Death Eaters usually anticipate such things the moment they accept the Dark Mark."

"They are immune to it?" Harry asked as one of the Aurors cast a few cleaning spells on him and checked to see if there were any lingering magical effects on him.

"Too much bother," Snape said with a sneer. "They are usually given a potion, which will kill them if mixed with Veritaserum. If they are caught and questioned, they are as good as dead."

"Oh," said Harry in a small voice as basic healing spells were cast on him. "A recent development?"

"After Dark Lords' second coming," Snape said. "Too many Death Eaters talked rather than to go to prison and he does not want to chance that again."

"Well," said Harry, looking around a bit. "I'd better get going. I…have to meet Ron and all at the Quidditch pitch."

"This has nothing to do with two blonds who were flying around when we walked past?" smirked Snape.

"Two?" said Harry puzzled before he smiled. "Oh, Cybele. Draco's been teaching her a few tricks. Thinks she's going to be a Seeker soon."

------- ----------- ----------

"You don't have to worry about it, Harry," said Ron as they watched the blonds zip over the posts. "Even if she does become a Seeker, she's born in February so you'll still be the youngest Seeker ever."

"That good?" he asked looking at Ron for confirmation.

"I've seen better but she's improving," Ron confessed, reluctantly. "She's good. Might not be as good as you but she'll give Malfoy a run for his money."

"Never thought I'd see Draco giving flying lessons to a Hufflepuff junior without a reason," said Hermione looking, up from the book she was reading. "Shouldn't you be feeling jealous he's spending all that time with her?" There was a teasing smile on her lips.

"That's the least of my worries," Harry said with an answering smile.

"Lucius?" Ron asked, tensing a little.

"No," said Harry reluctantly. "Oh, he worries me but really…" he broke off as the two flyers landed. He watched the two of them dismount and head towards the stand, noticing the similarities in their slender limbs and blond hair. Draco hopped over the front seats and climbed up to the separate viewing box, which they were using. The boxes were used by house Professors and guests during matches, but being in seventh year had special privileges. They could use them for practices and such if no one else had requested the use of those before hand. The boxes could comfortably seat ten people in two rows of five. They also provided adequate cover from the elements and had a Privacy Spell, which rendered them invisible to the outside if needed. "Good flying," he said with a smile as Draco looked around to see if there was anyone around then opened the swing door leading into the box.

"The three of you alone," said Draco, in his way of greeting. He tossed his broom onto a stand and sat down on a lower tier. "Where's the Weaslette?"

"At some female meeting," Ron said with a grimace. "With Pansy Parkinson and a few other girls."

"Oh," said Draco with a faint smile. "What…the Frustrated Females' Union." He looked at Cybele, who was standing there, her broom in hand, listening in on the conversation, and scowled. "Oi," he said. "You're not going to learn anything new from this. Go in…take my broom with you." But he smiled as he said it, and the fondness there was evident to everybody present.

"Uh," said Ron watching Cybele's retreating back. "She's good."

"I know," said Draco, pride coming through. "Just wish her parents would realize how good she is."

"They don't" said Ron in surprise.

"They're Muggles," Draco said in disgust, as if that explained everything. "Don't even know that brooms are meant to fly."

"You don't say," said Hermione sarcastically.

"Hey," said Draco, remembering. "How did training go?"

"I'm alive, aren't I?" Harry said in disgust as Draco closed the door, then jumped over a row of seats behind them to sit down next to him, once Cybele was out of sight.

"I can't believe they are letting you train with Lucius after he tried to kill you," Ron said.

"For the hundredth time, I don't think Lucius intended for Harry to die," Hermione said, snapping her book shut. "You know he asked Harry for confirmation that they were having a training session the day after before he cast that spell on Harry. He didn't know we were going to be stuck in the Chamber for a week."

"So," said Ron, speaking for Harry as well. "What's his point?"

"He's just showing his hand," Draco answered for Hermione. "He might as well have spelled out that he's strong enough to kill Harry but not likely to do so. If he'd just said so, no one would have believed him, without a wand and all. But a demonstration like that can be quite effective."

"To gain my trust," Harry said with a frown. "But why? He agreed to coach me and all but to think he'd had a change of heart is hard to imagine. Why is he here?" He looked at Draco and saw an expression of…fear flirt across his face before the shutters came down. Something told him he was not going to get a straight answer from him, at least not now.

"We wait," Draco said cryptically, ducking down, as a group of noisy students walked past under them. They could not be seen from the outside, but Draco's reaction made Harry bristle with resentment. He tried hard not to say something out of spite, but it was getting harder as time went by.

"How are you dealing with being dragged out of the closet?" Ron asked with narrowed eyes after having seen both their reactions.

"The newspaper said I had Potter's love child," Draco scoffed. "How stupid is that? People think Skeeter has finally lost her mind and taken things a tad too far. Even people who listened to all of her garbage are laughing at her. What's there to believe? I mean, all the Slytherins are laughing at it and the Gryffindor are …"

"I know," admitted Harry. His housemates had found the whole thing hilarious. They seemed to think that Rita Skeeter had finally flipped. Harry'd had a few Ravenclaws come and shake his hand and tell him that they did not think he was the Heir to Slytherin and that they did not think he was delusional or sex crazed. After all those years of writing false information, Rita had written one bit of news which had an element of truth in it, which no one seemed to believe. It would have been ironically funny, had Draco not been at the receiving end of it. The worst was at meals in the Great Hall. Then, insults would fly, most of them towards Draco, some towards Slytherins in general, since nearly everyone seemed to believe they had generated the news to gain attention.

"Do you know what your…Finnigan said to me," Draco said as if reading Harry's mind. "He said, I was too good for the likes of you and I was crazy if I even thought that you'd look at me in i _'that'_ /i way. Said I should call that Rita bitch and tell her to write an article saying I apologize to you for causing you all the trouble." From the way he rubbed his throat as he said it, it was apparent it had not been a friendly conversation.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer to that question.

"God, no," exclaimed Draco, looking shocked. "Then every one would think I was sleeping with you or something and then they'd know…know…I'm…gay." There it was, out in the open, and the trio and Draco froze as the words seemed to turn into a big white elephant that stood in front of them.

"Yeah, well," said Harry, sounding bitter. "Then everyone would know we're together."

"Not yet, Harry," said Draco, trying to placate Harry as usual once he'd put his foot in. "I mean, after school… maybe."

"What am I?" Harry demanded angrily. "Your secret indiscretion? I'm getting sick of our… secret whatever. You don't want to be seen in public with me or ...anything. Are you … ashamed of me?"

"It's not easy for me, you know," Draco said in a tight voice. "It's not like I wanted to fall for you."

"Regretting it, are you?" Harry snapped back.

"Children, really," said Hermione. "Can you two not fight for a bit? All you seem to do is either grope in corners or fight. You really need to study more with your exams around the corner and…"

"Yes, mother," said Harry relaxing a bit at Hermione's clumsy attempt at dissolving the tension. Before, when Draco and Harry had started fighting, Ron and Hermione had walked away, giving them space, but as of recent, they seemed to prefer hanging around, defusing the anxiety. For which Harry was both grateful and annoyed. It was not as if he couldn't handle it on his own but he knew his friends only meant for the best.

"What are they doing here?" Ron asked, changing the subject rapidly as Ginny and a bunch of females came into view from a side entrance to the stands, chattering away.

"Same as us," said Draco standing up quickly. "Looking for a place to talk without being seen or spied on. I have to get going…I...uh…have homework."

"Which you remembered the moment as bunch of other people who might see you with us… I'm sorry, with me, came in now," Harry bit out in frustration. There was only so much he could take about a clandestine relationship. Groping in a closet was fine but he was just not cut out for it. He did not want a public marriage ceremony but he did expect something.

"No," denied Draco.

"Sit down Draco," Hermione said thoughtfully. "They haven't seen us yet with the Privacy Spell and we can listen to them. I've always been curious as to what they talk about in those meetings and there are a few things I need to tell you."

"Like what?"

"Like the things Madam Pomfrey asked me to look up on your behalf," she said, holding out the book she had been reading for him to read the title. "Remember the research she told me to do?"

"Bloody hell!" Draco said loudly looking at the cover, which read i _Birth Control to Self Control - The Art of Contraceptives_. /i 

----- --------- --------

"And then your jaw starts hurting from keeping your mouth open for so long and you know…. you just have to hold it open for hours…"

i _"And then the try to pull your hair and stuff. You know how annoying it is…" /_i 

"Look, the Male Pregnancy Potion did change your body in a way," Hermione was saying while the rest were only half listening. "There i _is_ /i a chance you'll wind up getting pregnant if you have… intercourse with another male and … you were… at the receiving end…"

i_ "….and the taste…and they always expect you to swallow.." /_i 

i_ "…ewww…" /_i 

i_ "…are lucky, no one came on your hair. It's really hard to wash out when it dries but try walking home with dried come on your …" /_i 

"This time. if you do become pregnant, you'll have to carry it to full term. Abortion is not going to be an option so you'll just have to take care," Hermione said steadily, trying to ignore the girls below them.

i_ "…and then they have the gall to…" /_i 

"That's what they're discussing!" Ron said finally as the girls continued to chatter, oblivious to their presence below them. "About giving blow jobs."

"I suppose the topics might vary from time to time," Hermione said in an amused voice. "There's only so much you can talk about having a dick down your throat."

"I mean, Ginny!" said Ron. "Wait till mom hears about this."

"You're going to tell her that your little sister is an expert in blow jobs?" Draco said in surprise. "Even I wouldn't try that. Plus, that'll give Mrs. Weasley the chance to chase Harry with an axe. "

"Well," said Harry. "But… who… she and I didn't…"

"I hope not," murmured Ron in a displeased voice. "Really, the girls these days. I mean Hermione and I…"

"Time out," said Harry while Draco, distracted by something he was reading, did not even react to the conversation.

"I have to either cast a… that's a female spell," Draco said, his nose buried in the book. "I knew there were aftereffects of the Male Pregnancy Potion but the chances of me getting knocked up… I've found it… a potion that'll be effective for an entire week. I can look forward to nausea and mood swings if the potion is not prepared properly. No worries there… the next time I want to have sex and think of bottoming, I'll just approach Lupin and tell him to inform Snape…"

"I can imagine how that's going to turn out," Ron said sarcastically. "Professor Lupin can you please tell Snape I need a Contraceptive Potion because I'm thinking of resuming my sex life with … Hey, I just thought of … oh, God! You and Harry! That's why Hermione decided to give that book to you now. Tell me you two haven't already…!!!"

"As if that would ever happen," Harry snapped as the meeting below tapered off and the girls started to drift off in twos and threes. "There are Muggle methods."

"I'm not …going to bottom for you," Draco said snapping the book shut. "That should help."

"Yes, well but … fine," Harry angrily. "It's not like anyone would care about what we do."

"Oh," said Draco seeing the worry in Harry's face. "McGonagall knows. And approves."

"She can't help it, seeing that you saved my life down in the Chamber," Harry bit out ungraciously, looking down at the stands, where only Ginny and Pansy remained, deep in conversation. He did not even want to know what the two of them were up to.

"Harry," said Ron in a low voice. "You… don't have a lot of… you've never really cared about what other people think to be affected by it but Draco's being brought up that way. It was tough on Charlie when he came out, too, and mom didn't take it all too well. I mean, she kept on setting him up with all these nice witches in the hope it was a passing phase and it might have been one of the reasons he went to Rumania in the first place. He's happy there now and she's gotten used to the idea but…"

"You mean, since I don't have a family to care about…" Harry said bitterly.

"No he didn't," snapped Draco. "Quit twisting his word around. That's it," he said, jumping to his feet and rushing down. Harry, for a moment, thought he had gone too far and had pushed him away, but all Draco did was head towards Ginny and Pansy. "I've got to tell you something," he said loudly. "I'm dating Harry Potter."

"Ok," said Ginny sounding puzzled.

"I know," said Pansy.

"You know!" exclaimed both Draco and Ginny.

"You told her," accused Draco.

"No I didn't," said Ginny while Pansy said, "she didn't," at the same time.

"Then how…?" spluttered Draco.

"Remember the time you went to complain to the Gryffindor prefects about our club and Granger was acting wacky?" Pansy said calmly.

"Yes," said Draco slowly.

"You and Potter were holding hands then and I'd have to be a blind Hufflepuff not to notice it. And Granger did mention boyfriend and I'm not that stupid."

"You're more observant than half the people here," Ginny said.

Harry couldn't watch anymore. He got up, pushed open the door and stepped out.

"How long were to listening?" Ginny asked looking shocked.

Ron burst out, probably with every intention of talking to Ginny but Harry stopped him. "I'm going clothes shopping today… for my meeting with Cho at the Ministry…" to call it a date was rubbing it in and he did not want to do that. "…Draco, will you come with me to help me pick out something ?"

"I…" said Draco pausing. "Hogsmeade… uh… look… I'm…"

"I'll come," said Ginny jumping to her feet. "We can have some quality time together."

"I…" stammered Draco, trying hard not to look relived.

"It's ok," said Harry, feeling stupid and miserable. "It's not like you can be seen in public with me."

---- -------- --------- --------

"But…" said Harry, almost shouting.

"Don't shout," hissed Ginny, pulling at his sleeve. "We're drawing enough attention as it is."

"But…" said Harry, his voice dropping to a whisper. "Blaise Zabini?"

"He asked me out to a Hogsmeade weekend," said Ginny. "Not…to marry him. We've been seeing each other around the school a bit but…"

"But…" said Harry. Apparently, his vocabulary had shrunk in leaps and bounds. "He's a…"

"He's a Slytherin, a coward, someone who does anything only if he has something to gain…" said Ginny. "Can describe someone else we know."

"His parents…" said Harry trying to protest.

"Are not Death Eaters, unlike some other boy's whom my friend is dating," said Ginny, pulling out a green shirt.

"Not green," said Harry. "Everything in my wardrobe that isn't gray is green. Everyone gives me green, thinking it'll go with my eyes or something. I need a little variety. But you can…"

"…do better," said Ginny returning the shirt to the rack. "I can say the same of you."

"Yeah," said Harry deflating. "Why tell me?"

"You can tell Ron," said Ginny with a smirk. "After all, we both have something in common."

"Slytherins," said Harry with a wry grin. "At least yours is willing to be seen in public with you."

"After a month of dodging in the shadows," said Ginny. "He's taking me for granted. How about leather?"

"With Hermione's vegan phase?" said Harry. They looked at each other and shuddered.

"All right," said Ginny. "No dead cow."

"It bothers me," said Harry miserably. "He acts as if I'm not good enough. He ignores me when everyone is around and… I… he doesn't… sometimes I think the only reason he's with me is 'cause I have some use."

"Give him time," said Ginny, not bothering ask who 'he' was. "It's not like Blaise is taking me to the Leavers' Ball. He'll probably ask me to wear a veil over my face so no one will know he's dating me."

"And you'll do that?" asked Harry, pulling out a red shirt.

"Put that back," snapped Ginny. "Every bull in the vicinity will be rushing at you if you wear that. I'm a girl. I can do what I want."

"You think I should just do it," asked Harry. "Kiss him in public or something?"

"Or not," said Ginny. "Blue or yellow."

"Not that blue. God!!! Why not?"

"Draco is not Blaise," Ginny said simply. "What else is bothering you?"

"I…" Harry paused. "Black slacks."

"…are not worrying," said Ginny, turning around. She pulled him close until they were standing nose to nose. "Spill."

"Did I shrink?"

"Six inch high heels," said Ginny. "Tell me."

"I like Lucius," Harry blurted out. Ginny almost fell over. "Not like that… he's the guy who tired to kill me but he tells jokes and asks stuff about me and acts as if he cares. Even Lupin has been busy with Snape and stuff and…"

"Father figure?"

"Hope not," said Harry. "Let's just drop that topic. How about…gray."

"No!"

"How about we go to the other side of the store and look up some dresses. You could do with a few."

"Harry…no…"

"I want to," said Harry firmly. And if we don't find anything good for me, you can put me in a dress and call me Harriett."

-------------- ---------------

"It looks great on you."

"You think it'll be overkill if I wear it on the date."

"Nah, it's you."

"But if I wear if for a Hogsmeade weekend, I won't have anything else to wear…"

"Ginny," said Harry. "Come with me to the Ministry."

"With you and Cho… and Draco."

"Draco's coming with us into the Ministry but then he said he had some business to do, I'll be alone."

"Unlike you to want someone," said Ginny, twirling around.

"I don't trust Cho," said Harry. "And she rubs all over me. If I took you along…" He stopped. "I'm sorry… I have no right to use you like that. I'm not being fair to you."

"I'm sorry," said Ginny. "I used to think we could work this out after the war but … We would have been good together."

"I know," said Harry. "I…" He looked down and bit his lower lip.

"Don't apologize," said Ginny. "It's done. How about a kiss?"

"A kiss," said Harry.

"For old times' sake," said Ginny. She inched closer. "And Draco just walked in the door with Blaise so you can do something to make him react."

"He might just dump me," Harry said.

"Oh please," said Ginny. "He'll rave but he won't dump you. He'll just get to know that… he can't let you hang. You can always leave him. And it'll teach Blaise not to take me for granted."

"Well…"

"Harry, we were good once," she said softly.

He tilted his head and caught her lips, warm and soft, and pulled her closer. It might not be the thing to do, but it was all he had. He tried to tell her he was sorry for everything, and as he kissed her, he realized something. Ginny would always love him. He would be special for her, all his life but this was her way of saying that it was over. They were both moving on. She was strong enough to live. When they broke off, he looked over Ginny's shoulder straight into a pair of hurt gray eyes and knew he'd made a mistake.

--------- -------------- ------------------

"Where were you?" Ron asked as Harry crawled through the portrait hole.

"With Cho," Harry said grumpily, putting his broom away.

"Couldn't it have waited?" Ginny said looking equally displeased. "We sent people to look for you. You were gone for hours and Seamus was about to start the party without you."

"Oh," said Harry with an embarrassed look. "I didn't think we'd be celebrating that."

"What?" said Ron jumping up. "Our first win in a Quidditch match this year and not celebrate it!"

"It wasn't much of a win," Harry said, sitting down in the vacant chair. It was true. The Hufflepuff Seeker had spotted the Snitch five minutes after the match had started, turned around a little too fast and had promptly fallen off her broom. It wasn't much of a fall, about ten feet, and the Cushioning Charm had helped, but she had fainted in true Hufflepuff fashion, leaving Harry with the Snitch practically in his grip. It was a good thing the match had been short and fast; he had not been able to concentrate on anything since the disastrous Hogsmeade weekend two weeks back.

Amazing that one little kiss worked for certain people and not for others. As far as he knew, Ginny's little relationship was going pretty well, while his was…

"What did she want?" Ron asked, passing Harry a plate of some sweets, which he took automatically. Soon the Firewhisky would come out and they would all be tripping over their shoelaces. Perhaps they already were, judging from the noise outside the portrait hole.

"A date," Harry said grumpily. "I keep on telling her I'm busy but she's got me cleaning storages and …" he sighed, frustrated. "I went for a walk afterwards."

"He'll come around," said Ginny, making a grasp for a bottle of questionable content, which Ron snatched out of her fingers. "Blaise says he's equally miserable."

"It was my fault," Harry said. "Why do I always mess it up?"

"Karma," Ginny said dryly. "I started it. I did try to talk to him about it but he won't even listen to me…"

Harry desperately wanted to blame someone else, even if that someone else was Ginny, but he couldn't. He looked around frustrated, feeling trapped among a roomful of people -- most of them juniors he barely knew -- while the commotion outside grew in leaps and bounds.

"I'll just send away whoever it is outside," said Ron, standing up. "Before some professor decides to investigate and catches us with our stash ."

"Want me to come?" Ginny offered.

"No, stay," said Ron. "If someone turns into a canary, turn them back before Hermione spots them." However, before Ron could reach the entrance of the common room, the portrait swung open and two juniors were thrown in .

"What…" said Ron, trailing off as Draco Malfoy stepped through, his face a grimace of distaste.

"I suppose people who make it through this have a bright future in a circus" He said, standing up and brushing his robe. He looked around and saw Ron, who was standing the closest to the door. "Is Potter here?"

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Seamus asked, stepping forward. His not too steady steps indicated that he had already sampled the bottles.

"It's alright, Seamus," said Ron, blocking him with his larger body. Ginny stood up as well and, form somewhere in the corner, Hermione materialized, the three forming a barrier between Draco and the rest of Gryffindor House, who were converging on him.

"Is he here?" Draco repeated, seemingly oblivious to the crowd gathered around him. "I looked in the Upper Common where your usually hang out but they said you were down here."

"I'm here," Harry said, feeling almost as if he were in a dream, standing up. Several people tried to protect him but Harry waved them away and walked forward, until he was nose to nose with Draco.

"Where were you?" Draco spat out. "You weren't in your room and… I thought you might have done something stupid like sneaked out of the school grounds while everyone was busy."

"I…did go for a walk but…"

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Now that you're fine, I'll be going," said Draco, turning back and ignoring Hermione.

"Wait," said Harry. "What's this about??"

"Nothing," Draco said already opening the small doorway.

"Wait," said Harry; his hand rose in a pleading motion. "Stay."

"Yeah," said Ginny. "We have mysterious drinks and unmentionable edibles."

Draco's lips twitched a bit. "I'll pass."

"Are you crazy…?" Dean bit out. "Inviting him!"

"Please," said Harry.

"I've got students to scare," Draco said. "Just stay in your room for the night and…"

"Why?" demanded Ron. "You didn't come charging in to make sure we brush our teeth. You didn't even bust our party so what is it?"

"Nothing," Draco said, a little more softly. "Just…"

"Do tell," said Seamus steeping forward, his fists clenched to fight.

"If you must know," said Draco looking at Neville with a cruel smile. "Bellatrix has escaped…again. They think she'll come after Harry, and when he didn't come back..."

"Why do you care?" Harry asked in a low voice

"Bloody hell, Potter," Draco snapped. "I crawled into the lion's den on my own because I wanted to borrow Granger's spell for keeping my hair in check."

"You care," Harry repeated.

"Of course I care, you moron," Draco growled.

Harry took a step forward then stopped, looking at the people around him.

"Oh, sod it," said Draco holding out his hand for Harry to clasp, only to suddenly find Harry in his arms, clutching him hard.. "So much for keeping this thing under wraps, eh?"

The entir common room was silent, almost as if someone had cast a Immobile Curse on everyone. Finally Seamus asked in a slurred voice: "How much did he drink?"

a/n – the story Lucius tells about McGonagall came to me after looking at someone's slashfest request. I liked that request and wish I could turn it into a full story but…since I seem to write epics, I'm not going to. Maybe, later…when this is all finished.

I promise an (almost)sex scene in the next chapter. I'm not going up to NC-17. would kill me) but hey, I'll try something.

To Merrymoon, thanks for the psst.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N For Michelle who reminded me that I haven't updated in 12 days :) and those of you who have been with me all this way. This chapter is short but hope it'll keep you busy until next time. Slight description of sex in this chapter. If you think it's too offensive (though after seen some of the stuff on the net I doubt it, but still, I have a softer rating so I know the type of readers I attract.) please tell me and I'll tone it down.

Betaed by Ray. Thank you….ever so much.

Chapter 20: The Staff Room.

Draco sat up with a start, his heart beating irregularly, wondering what had awaken him. Then the knock on the door was repeated and he became fully awake.

"There's someone at the door," Blaise told him unhelpfully.

"Really," Draco bit back sarcastically as he pushed away the bed cover and swung his legs over the side, pushing his hair out of his eyes,

"It's three in the morning," Blaise said, casting a tempus spell. "Must be some Head Boy business."

"I suppose hoping for a real desperate Harry Potter on the other side is a just wistful thinking," Draco mumbled as he picked up his robe before wandlessly lighting the candles in the room.

"Mr. Malfoy," a female voice called for him.

"Professor McGonagall," said Draco, as he practically ran to the door and pulled it open, his heart in his throat. "Is everything all right? Has Harry…." he trialed off seeing a teary bundle of Hogwarts robes standing next to the Headmistress. "Cybele!"

"She wanted to see you," the Headmistress said and Draco saw the Hufflepuff housemistress standing behind her. "She's had some bad news. It seemed churlish of me to refuse her in the light of what has happened."

"What is it?" Draco asked, instantly dropping to his knees and holding out his hands. The blonde female paused for a moment then threw herself into his arms weeping piteously.

"Mamma and poppa are dead," she sobbed against his chest and Draco hugged her tighter as he looked over her shoulder towards Professor Sprout.

She shook her head, indicating that they should not talk about it in front of the child, probably making it worse for her. Draco nodded, picked the child and stood up. The girl continued to sob, her head buried against his shoulder while he stroked her hair.

"Shh," he said at a lack of things to say, then looked at the two professors for guidance.

"I suggest we go to the Staff Room," Professor Sprout said and Draco nodded in agreement. At this time of night, there was hardly anyone there and he didn't want to take the sobbing girl into his room. As they walked down the corridors looking at the sleeping portraits, Draco felt the ghost of a presence next to him and stilled as invisible fingers closed over his elbow.

"Potter," he hissed, though not quiet enough since the two professors in front stopped.

"Is he here?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm here," said Harry pushing the invisibility cloak off him head. "What's happening?"

"Not now, Potter," Draco said irritatably, as he adjusted the weight of the girl in his arms. It also annoyed him that McGonagall had not chased, which made him as important as the Professors but at the same time he was glad to see the messy head of his…boyfriend. Harry signed, took off the cloak until it was loosely draped over his shoulders, like a shroud.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked persistently. Draco did not reply since Cybele seemed more aware of her surroundings. "Why are you carrying her?" Harry demanded forcefully. Did he sound jealous?

"Because…it's none of your business," Draco snapped. "If you want to come, keep your mouth shut. It's three in the morning. What are you doing walking around in your nightwear?"

"I'm the resident insomniac," Harry deadpanned. "Actually, Hermione set an alarm to trigger if there's any kind of disturbance. Tonight is my watch. Sort of."

"Does Ron know you're out here?" Draco asked softly, trying not to make the girl in his arms uncomfortable.

"No," admitted Harry.

"You do know the dangers of walking around along," McGonagall said sharply as they walking into the Staff Room, dimly lit by a pair of candles. The fireplace came to life as they walked in but the room remained dark due to the long shadows it cast. Several portraits stirred and looked to see whom the intruders were but most of them seemed to be already awake. Harry the cloak off completely and draped it over one hand, then strolled in confidently. Draco noticed that Harry was not asked to go back by either of the professors. They treated him as if he was one of them and he probably was.

"Take a seat while I make some tea," McGonagall said as they all sat around in comfortable chairs.

"Tea," Harry started to protest but Draco sank into the chair, still feeling half asleep and trying to process what had happened. Cybele snuggled against him, her sobbing giving way to hiccups as she buried her head under his chin.

They sat in silence, sipping unwanted cups of tea until Draco looked up from the bundle on his lap and nodded, "She's asleep."

"Poor child," said Sprout moving forward to take her but Draco shook his head.

"Leave her be," he said firmly. "You said her parents died." He added, ignoring Harry's sharp exclamation.

"The official report says it was a car accident…"

"I've heard that before," Harry said wryly.

"…but it seems to be Death Eaters," Sprout said. "The Dark Mark was seen over her house last night and…"

"But…" protested Harry. "Why…we have other Muggleborn in school if they are after Muggleborn. I mean, not that I want them dead but we have ….why a first year's parents."

"There's more," McGonagall said. "Are you comfortable with her on your lap or should I just transfer her to the Infirmary?" she asked Draco.

"I'm fine," said Draco, tightening his grip on Cybele. He was not about to give her up all of a sudden. There was small amount of pride involved as well. When the entire world had come crashing down on her, she had not run off to her House Mistress or her friends. She had come running to him – a Seventh Year Slytherin senior whom most of the students either disliked or were scared of. To be needed in a time of distress was a new experience and though he did not usually deal with tears well, with Cybele he felt natural and humbled that she trusted him that much.

"Is she sleeping?" Harry asked, showing at least some signs of compassion. He frowned, pulled out a wand and cast a spell over her, which Draco had seen him cast before. "There," he said. "I'd like to listen to what you have to say also. I mean, she's a Muggle. Why isn't she going home to her relatives or grandparents or whatever?"

"Maybe because they are Muggles," Draco sneered. How dare Potter suggest he send her away when she had come to him?

"Not all of them are bad you know," Potter said mildly. "Just like not all Pure Bloods are Death Eaters."

Low blow as far as Draco was concerned since Cybele's parents had been killed in a Death Eater attack which meant Pure Bloods were involved. "Potter," he growled, shifting Cybele, wishing he was free of his burden for a moment so he could strangle Potter while smiling.

"Boys," said McGonagall sharply. "If you want to do your little mating ritual, I suggest you do it elsewhere. A girl's parents have died and …" she took a deep breath and calmed herself. Draco noticed that her hands were shaking and that she was more shook up than he had originally assumed to be. "Do you have any idea what this will do to the school?"

"You're going to close down the school," Potter as usual jumped in.

"Of course not," Draco snapped. "They can't close the school just because…" he trailed off as he looked at the Head Mistress' face. "You are going to close down the school," he accused with a sinking feeling.

"We can't say," Sprout, speaking for the first time. "This news will be on the paper tomorrow and if the Muggleborns panic and leave there's nothing we can do about it."

"It's not because of the school," Potter said, sounding desperate. "I don't think the attack had anything to do with the school and Hogwarts isn't everything."

"No, not everything revolves around Hogwarts," Draco agreed as he looked at Potter's face, which looked strained and drawn at the same time. He wriggled one hand free and reached over squeezed Harry's shoulder. "I'm sure it won't come to that."

Harry turned around and looked at him, startled by the physical contact, before giving him a wan smile. "Well," he said trying sound cheerful. "There's always Grimmauld Place."

"I'm not setting foot in there," Draco snapped before he remembered that he had not even been invited to stay with Potter should the school close down. He closed his mouth sharply and hoped no one would notice his slip of the tongue. Potter looked at him as if he had said something nice, his face almost split in half by a smile and Draco realized Harry had caught his slip and was happy about it. "Well, it's not exactly like I can go back home," he said defensively. Then he decided to switch topics before his foot wound up in his mouth again. "You said other things?"

"Well," said Sprout hesitantly. "It's about Cybele's relatives."

"Doesn't she have any?" Potter asked. "Is that why she's not going home?"

"She has some," said Sprout. "It's just that Cybele is adopted…was…by her parents…"

"So," Potter prompted.

"She was not officially adopted. There appears to be something wrong with the paperwork and…as far as we can tell, no one knows what to do with her. None of the relatives know she is a witch and, as a result, know where she schools or what she's capable of."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"Foster care," Potter said suddenly. "They'll place her in foster care and might not let her come back to Hogwarts…"

"If there is Hogwarts," Draco mumbled churlishly.

"Just that it might not be a good idea for her to go home all of a sudden," McGonagall said. "There will be questions like where she's schooling and we have so many problems on our hands, Oblivating Muggles who listen to her might not be possible. Add to the fact that Oblivating her is not a good idea…"

"She can stay here, can't she?" Draco asked desperately. He did not understand half the conversation but surely, in the end if Cybele could stay. "I mean…"

"If it's money," Potter said suddenly. "I can pay for her. You don't even need to tell her. Tell her that the school has a fund for orphans and I'll…"

"There's no need, Potter," Sprout said with a faint smile. "Hogwarts is not so desperate that we will dismiss a student on financial grounds."

"After all, if Tom Riddle got a free education from here, I'm sure Cybele can as well," McGonagall said sharply then stopped. "All right, that's it. We are all stressed and taking this very badly. I suggest you all go back to bed, and we'll discuss this tomorrow."

"I can't go back to my room," said Draco, standing up with Cybele draped over his arms.

"I think it's most inappropriate that Mr. Malfoy should…spend the night with her," Sprout said blushing furiously. Draco mentally rolled his eyes and bet himself that she was a virgin.

"I'm sure Cybele's virtues are safe for the night," McGonagall said tiredly as she stood up as well. "I know that Mr. Malfoy isn't interested in her in that way," she added looking straight at Harry, who joined Sprout in a blushing competition. "There's a small room here for visiting Professors," she said gesturing with her wand and the wall cleared to show a small room attached to the Staff Room, with a single bed, unlit fireplace and a small table and chair in the corner. "That'll do for the night, I think," she added. "I'll have a House Elf bring over your things in the morning."

"Thank you," Draco said as the two Professors walked to the door.

"Potter," McGonagall said once they'd reached the door.

"I…just want to speak to Draco for a few minutes," He said faintly.

"Don't take long," McGonagall said wearily. "You will be having lessons tomorrow baring any other…" she paused as a Portrait in the room suddenly spoke.

"I should warn you, that Umbridge woman is heading this way," said one of the former Professors who was wearing a purple night cap and fluffy bunny slippers which clashed with his bright yellow night robes.

"Thank you," said Sprout, who hastily put out the fire then stepped out. "I'm going to close the door now," she said. "You two take care."

-------- --------------- -----------------

"Well," said Harry once Draco had placed the sleeping girl on the bed. "That was unexpected."

"Tell me about it," said Draco strolling back to the teachers lounge and dropping into a comfortable chair. He did not bother to light a fire incase it attracted more attention. "Lock the door. That way we can talk without Umbridge or someone walking in and wondering why we're in the Staff Room." He heard Potter oblige; he did cast a mean locking spell, one, Draco was sure, even Snape would have problems getting through. Harry walked towards Draco, using the light from the embers to guide him in the semi-darkness and made to sit in the chair next to Draco. Draco held out his hand "Come here," he said softly. Harry paused, frowning. It was obviously not what he'd expected but he took Draco's hand and let himself be guided until he was perched on Draco's lap, a little stiffly. "You can relax you know," he said with a faint smile. "I think the chair is pretty strong and I can bare your weight."

"This is weird," Harry said but he relaxed, almost mirroring the pose Cybele had struck a few minutes before by draping himself across Draco's chest. Being taller than Cybele Harry's head came up to Draco's shoulder easily. "I …are you sure I'm not squishing you?"

"If I makes you feel any better, I've had Pansy Parkinson on my lap," Draco offered, licking the inner shell of Harry's ear which was within reach.

Harry made an odd groaning noise from his chest and tilted his head back, letting Draco tongue his way down Potter's neck, nibbling him gently enough so no bite marks would be visible. Crisis or not McGonagall was observant enough to notice any mysterious hickeys that would appear on the Harry overnight and he was in no mood to answer that question.

"Quite frankly, the thought of you and that pug nosed female does little to help the moment," Harry said in a strangled voice as Draco continued to explore his collar bone. "Oh, Draco…there…."

Harry twisted around until their lips met and he kissed Draco passionately, adjusting his body on the wide comfortable chair until his legs were on either side of Draco straddling him which his groin was aligned with his boyfriends'. Draco kissed back enthusiastically, hard, needing the relief from the tension and the shock of the news about … Cybele … damn …

"We can't," he gasped, breaking away. "Cybele…"

"The silence spell I cast on her earlier is in effect and I think Sprout cast a sleep spell on her," Harry said as he tried to dive into the kiss again. "We might as well make the most of this." This was true, as there was very little privacy to be found in the school. Unlike what most thought, there were not many abandoned classrooms and most were already taken up by other couples and seventh year students who were studying for their final exams. More and more students seemed to be channeling Hermione, studying desperately, reciting spells and study material in dark corners, holding books with an air of desperation. And as Harry had once jokingly pointed out, they had to get a three month advance booking if they ever planned on using the Astronomy Tower as a love nest.

"Well then," said Draco smirking. "Since you put it that way, off with your clothes." He did not say it seriously and did not think Harry would carry it out; for a brave Gryffindor, Harry was notoriously shy when it came to nudity and such things. Therefore, he was surprised when Harry slid off his lap in one smooth move and took off his loose t-shirt.

Harry was not overly developed but for a seventeen year old who had been underfed and ill-treated most of his life, he was all right. There was very little hair on his chest but a faint trial of dark brown ran down his middle, over his flat stomach, (muscled from hours of flying and the intensive physical exercise both Lupin and Lucius had subjected him to) and disappeared into the waist band of his trousers . His nipples were erect from being exposed to air, and despite the cheeky grin on his face, Draco could see that Harry was feeling self conscious about been in a state of undress.

"How about the rest," Draco said, teasingly as Harry started to look distinctly uncomfortable.

"No way," Harry protested, making a move to cross his arms across his chest but stopping when he saw Draco smirk knowingly. "I'm not wearing any underwear."

"Nice of you to put it that way," said Draco with a leer. "You always come to check out hallway disturbances like that, so you can scare McGonagall half to death?"

"No, you idiot," hissed Harry with a wry smile. "I lied. Hermione did cast a spell in front of the office so we'd know if anyone was up but I cast the same charm on your door so I'll know if it opens at night. I came down when your room opened. I thought you might be in trouble or something."

"Or going out to meet my love interest at night," Draco said, not sure whether to be pissed that Harry had cast an observation spell on his room. "Don't trust me at night, do you?"

"Not like that, you moron," Harry said sounding half angry. "I always think that there might be someone after your skin around here and better safe than…"

"Naked," Draco finished, dismissing the topic. He had a half naked Harry Potter in front of him and all he could speak of was that. He had come to accept that they would always fight. Theirs was not going to be a sugar-sweet relationship where they cuddled and mumbled sweet nothings. They'd have disagreements; after all he was a Slytherin and Harry was a Gryffindor but in the end it worked. Their arguments were never deadly and it kept them on their toes. "Take the rest off."

"Forget it," said Harry firmly.

"Take it off," said Draco with a half-smile. "Take it off, take it off, take it off…." He repeated softly.

"Fine," said Harry suddenly. "You asked for it, you idiot," and pulled down the loose sweat pants he wore to bed, his movements shaky and self-conscious.

Draco had always wondered how people became hard instantly. It seemed like something that would be advertised for some cheap Sex Spell or something the Weasley brothers would come up with for the adult population. He'd even thought that such things were false. He wasn't sure if his erection was instantaneous or not, only when he looked down at himself after looking at the expanse of tanned skin revealed, with the curl of dark pubic hair, he was hard.

"Oh, fuck," Draco said in a dazed voice, his eyes fixed on the naked vision in front of him, adjusting himself with his right hand while his left clawed the arm rest of the chair. "You look bloody gorgeous."

"Thank you," said Harry, giving a low bow once he'd overcome his initial shyness. "I'm sorry it wasn't much of a show. The next time we'll try it with music."

"Next time…" said Draco still trying to form a coherent reply. "Next time…"

"…will be somewhere other than the Staff Room," he said as he reached for his discarded clothes.

"Wait," said Draco standing up, his erection tenting his sleep-pants and was visible even through his robe. He undid the belt single handedly and dropped his robe to the floor carelessly.

"You know, our headmistress is likely to return to check on us once she'd dealt with Umbridge," Harry said warningly but making no move to put on his clothes. He instead, gave a confidant grin and waited as Draco took a step towards him as if sleep walking.

"Well," said Draco, trying to undo the button of his night-shirt with strangely clumsy figures. "We'd better hurry up."

"For what?" asked Harry as he walked towards Draco and closed his hands over the buttons. Harry undid the buttons with surprisingly nimbleness and leaned forward to lick Draco's chest as it was uncovered. His tongue teased his nipple before biting gently. Then he pulled back a little and blew on it until both his nipples were hard. "You're not actually suggesting we have sex are you?"

"Well," said Draco. "Planning on dying a virgin?"

"No," said Harry. 'Just don't want my first time to be in Umbridge's chair."

"Oh, bollocks," said Draco in frustration. "I wasn't planning on …on…doing you on a chair."

"You were planning on buggering me on a table?" Harry asked in a dry voice.

"Where's the blushing virgin when you need him," Draco said as he reached for his wand. "I don't suppose we could get swept away in the heat of the moment and…"

"In the heat of the moment I could do you and you could wind up pregnant," Harry said with a shake on his head. "You'd think I'd have something else to worry about other than that once I've started to bat for the other team."

"And they say romance is dead," Draco said with a gasp of laughter. "Come here," he added as Harry leaned in for a kiss. They kissed gently, savoring the moment, naked skin against naked skin as Harry pushed Draco's night shirt to the floor as well and started to hump his leg in earnest.

Draco braced himself for the inevitable curses and cast a Cleansing Spell.

"Oh," said Harry stepping back a hand wrapped around his lower stomach. "Oh, shit."

"Exactly," said Draco, bracing himself for the explosion.

"What did you do?"

"Cleaning Spell plus a lubrication charm," Draco said helpfully.

"Thank you," gasped out Harry. "I think you vanished my left kidney."

"Quit overreacting," said Draco, though his fingers gently started to probe Harry in a not-so-sexual manner. "I don't mess such spells up. Maybe the inner lining of your digestive tract… but I've practiced… "

"Practiced," said Harry, straightening up experimentally and scowling at Draco. "Really, that was uncomfortable."

"Sorry," said Draco, meaning it when he saw Harry's erection wilting. "Here," he said and cast the final spell.

"What was that?" Harry asked him suspiciously.

"That," said Draco moving forward to scoop up Harry and place him on the center table so he was flat on his back "was a Muscle Relaxant."

"Oh," said Harry.

"Oh," confirmed Draco. "Now, lie still while I," he gave Harry's renewing erection a couple of obligatory licks but he was far too excited and didn't think he was going to last through a lengthy foreplay. "…get you ready."

"I thought," said Harry spreading his legs and gasping when Draco thrust two fingers in "You cast a Muscle Relaxant spell."

"I mild one," said Draco. "It must be…four in the morning so I cast one that would wear out in a couple of hours unless you want to spend the rest of today wearing butt-plug and I mean it in a not-romantic way."

"Thank you for being so bloo...oh…hell…" gasped Harry arching off the table. "You found my …prostate…didn't think it felt that way…"

"So…you've at least know the basics of what I'm doing."

"What gave me… away… the fact I haven't run screaming the moment you put…oh …oh …you … finger ….up …my….ass…."

"Three…fingu… bloody hell Potter, I don't think I'm going to last that long….put your legs on my shoulder…"

"That….hurt," Harry gasped after a couple of seconds once Draco had entered his tight passage.

"That's 'cause you're a virgin," Draco panted back, struggling to stay still. "Stay still or… this won't last very long."

Anyway, neither of them lasted very long.

"That… was …wow," said Harry gasping, as he lay on the table, cock spent, his stomach and Draco's middle covered in cum. "Think you can do…a …some cleaning spell on me …I think I melted."

"Sorry about that," Draco said apologetically. "Didn't mean to finish off so soon."

"I…. don't think I'd have lived if it had been any longer," Harry said in a small voice. "Draco… that was…."

"…All right?"

"Brilliant," Harry said.

"Maybe you ought to go out and meet more people."

"Look, I know …it wasn't perfect…"

"Perfect… only if it's five seconds of perfection…"

"You lasted longer… and well…I liked it because it was with you."

"You're turning in to a girl," Draco said gruffly pulling Harry off the table and doing the necessary cleaning spells. Though he tried hard to act otherwise, he looked pleased as well. "You'd better get back…before..."

"Oh…my God," Harry gasped in shock. "I forgot Cybele."

"She's still sleeping," Draco said then muttered. "Either that or she's traumatized for life."

--------- ------------- -------------- ---------- ------------------

Draco woke with a start then swore. He'd fallen asleep fully clothed on the bed cover next to Harry while talking to him. They'd both returned to Cybele's bed after… their less-that-perfect sex and Harry had gotten onto the bed on the other side of Cybele. They had been discussing the incident and Harry had been telling him about living with Muggles when they fallen asleep. He lifted his head a bit to confirm that Harry was indeed asleep on the other side of the bed when a hand clamped down hard.

"Don't shout," a familiar voice whispered. "If you shout or try anything when I remove my hand… I'll kill the girl."

Draco nodded dumbly, his heart beating wildly.

"How did you get out?" Draco whispered back furiously when the hand eased off his face. He wondered if he should dive for his wand on the nightstand then decided that it was not worth the effort. "Don't hurt Harry," he added for good measure.

"Security is lax," Lucius said smugly sitting on the side of the bed. "There was some …problem today with Bellatrix…"

"Bellatrix…" Draco gasped. "…you mean…she's the one who attacked Cybele's parents…?"

"Cybele," said Lucius softly. "I'd forgotten…" he reached around Draco to the sleeping girl and pushed back some blonde hair. "Ah... yes, I can see Narcissa in her…" He stroked her face gently while Draco tried hard not to scream. "As for harming Harry… why would I hurt the very reason for me being here?"

"What do you mean?" said Draco struggling to think clearly. He'd had too little sleep and wild tabletop sex after a long time, a heady combination which called for a warm bed and …a comfortable body…ok, he was still not thinking clearly. "Look, I thought you gave up the idea of that bloody ritual ages ago."

"Me… give up that the of becoming one of the most powerful Wizards alive," Lucius said with a snort, fingering Cybele's hair. "I told Snape all about her…" he added.

"Her…" Draco said blankly before realizing that his father had switched topics. "Her…you told Snape about Cybele…"

"Not in so many words but, yes, I told him when he came to ask me questions about prison…with Bellatrix and Sirius, all in adjoining cells….Blacks always wound up in dungeons…even your mother had a strange fascination with the family crypt…"

"But…" said Draco hastily interrupting before his father said something he would rather not hear. "It's not going to work…I'm not going to help you and you're on your own."

"But…" said Lucius with a faint ironic smile. "I have help. Harry will help me himself… I started this, and I'll end this."

"I'm calling for help now," Draco said. "You can't hurt Harry."

"I won't hurt him," Lucius said softly. "He'll just stop being a Wizard…you know he's confused. I can feel it. He talks to me when he comes to train …about this and that… his Occlumency lessons to keep him sane and safe from the Dark Lord… I'll just make him happy."

"No," said Draco standing up practically shouting, and then looked at the other two sleeping occupants in the bed. "What did you do to them?"

"A Slumber Spell," Lucius said dismissively. "They'll feel slightly sluggish tomorrow but that can be passed off as normal after what happened tonight. Just because you are …in what you believe to be some sort of arrangement with Potter does not mean you can forget your priorities."

"I gave them up the day you drugged me and decided to use me as a pawn," Draco shouted back.

"But…you're still my son."

"I'm not letting you hurt Harry," Draco spat out.

"Then…save him," Lucius said. "He doesn't know the full extent of your involvement. Tell him if you think he can stand it. After all, you will have to choose between us."

"They'll know you've escaped and…" Draco said fishing blindly.

"Will they?" Lucius taunted him. "I'll be back in my cell and they won't know any better. You telling them won't help since they'll never believe you. I made this arrangement so I can come close to Potter and Hogwarts is my home. I lived seven years here, not going home for holidays or weekends or anything. I know this castle inside out… better than Tom Riddle…perhaps not as well as James Potter and his nosy bunch…snot nosed juniors… but in the dungeons and Slytherin section, there's nothing that I don't know."

"But…"

"Time is short," said Lucius standing up. "Have the ingredients ready for the ritual…by… next week…and I'm sure we'll have no trouble getting Potter to come with you…."

Draco opened his mouth to protest when the sleep spell hit him. He fell over onto the bed, eyes fluttering closed as Lucius headed back to his holding room before he was missed.

A/N – don't you get fed up of all those perfect sex scenes?

Next chapter, more Harry Lucius interactions plus… what's with Cybele and Bellatrix and Draco chooses a side.


	21. Chapter 21

A./N

Sorry for the delay but the thing is, I thought I'll do a x-men slash fan fic for the slashfest at livejournal. It started out as a drabble and grew to 17,000 words. I finished posting it and now I can put more time into this. And my real life. Any my project. And my work. Nice to see I have my priorities straightened out. oh, can someone rec my finished story in http:(slash)(slash)//community. I can rec myself but if someone recs me I get more credibility. P.s don't say I asked. :) She betas my chapters.

Chapter 21: The Ministry

He had heard of morning-afters but this was ridiculous. "Did I do something wrong?" Harry asked for the hundredth time from a distracted Draco.

"Most likely," Draco said without even looking up from his parchment. "You should concentrate more to the left and try to do a little flick with your wrist, not that forward stabbing motion as if you want to take someone's eye out."

"Not the spell," said Harry in frustration, putting down his wand. "I mean… us. You haven't spoken to me properly since…you know…"

"Since we had sex on the staff room table," Draco said calmly as he folded his parchment into a small square.

"Why don't you say that a little louder," Harry said dryly trying hard not to flinch. "I think there are a few third years in the corner who didn't hear you."

"Don't overreact, Potter," Draco snapped. "We have a Privacy Bubble up and it's not as if we're the center of attention."

"We aren't," said Harry trying hard not to think i '_it's over, he doesn't like me' /i _ sort of morbid thoughts. Draco had been pretty cold to him since that night and he had no way of knowing what was wrong.

"I'm just worried," Draco said, sitting back and running a free hand through his hair. "I mean with Cybele and Bellatrix and…"

"What does one have to do with the other?" Harry asked in frustration. Sometimes he just couldn't understand his boyfriend's (now that's one way of calling him) obsession with the girl. He did like her but really…

"Get a grip, Potter," Draco snapped, making him blush as he realized his thoughts must have been reflected on his face. "Think for yourself, for God's sake, instead of expecting everyone else to think for you."

"I'm sorry," said Harry, feeling slightly ashamed of himself. After all, he had been too young to remember his parents but Cybele probably remembered her parents clearly and she couldn't even go home to their funeral; though he did hear that McGonagall was trying to arrange it for her. "You mean…Bellatrix is somehow involved in killing her parents?"

"Finally," said Draco, throwing up his hands. "You do have a brain. Think! The Death Eaters were quiet until she escaped and then all hell breaks loose. We have Muggleborns and purebloods leaving school so fast there aren't enough carriages to take them to the station."

"But why?" Harry said in frustration, when there was a commotion from the group of Gryffindors who were studying close to them. "What…" said Harry, looking up in surprise then he gasped. "Oh, he did it! Ron finally managed to become and Animagus."

"Well," said Draco, looking up at the group with a boarded expression on his face. "First Longbottom and now Weasley. Knew you lot were bird brained."

---------- ------------- -----------------

Harry was dressed in his best clothes -- or what he considered to be his best clothes -- worrying his shirt for the hundredth time. "Do…I look all right?" he asked hesitantly as he stood there in front of the mirror.

"Like a proper Prince Charming from Tales of Long Ago," the mirror replied. "You'd need blond hair of course and a couple of inches more in height, and if you were wearing the yellow cape over your sword…." Harry gave up. He knew some of Hermione's spells did not work but trying to give the Magic Mirror more perspective might not have been one of her better ideas.

"Thanks," said Harry grumpily as he stepped back and pulled down the curtain to cover the mirror. All he needed was a second opinion…if he could find someone to ask. After all, his sense of fashion was not what he was famous for. He could hardly ask Ginny who was surely in Blaise's company -- he did not want to find out he was wearing clashing colors in front of a Slytherin -- and both his friends were out of the question.

He peeked out at the seventh year common room where Ron was excitedly repeating his success. "I mean…I've been practicing and all that, but it was quite easy. I didn't think about it…just closed my eyes and then I was…."

To demonstrate he closed his eyes, screwed his face in concentration and suddenly shifted into his Animagus form, which was a bright red rooster. Those around him clapped and oohed, and Harry gave a wry smile. It was not very often that Ron became the center of attention, and when he did, he milked it for all it was worth.

He did not want to intrude on his friend's success, though he made a mental note to try and practice his Animagus form harder. He simply did not seem to have the time to do anything, not even his homework, and it did not seem likely that he would be getting any anytime soon. However, Harry was still determined to become an Animagus, especially since he wanted to know if his form would be the same as his father's.

"Oh, there you are," came a chirpy voice and Hermione appeared, looking slightly flustered. "Told you it was purebloods. Draco is one and so is Ron. So is Neville, which is why they are all Animagi. I tell you it is all Pure bloods and…" Harry mentally tuned her out; stress seemed to push Hermione over the edge and all she could do was harp over her obsession, which, at the moment, turned out to be turning into her Animagus form, which she was sure she couldn't do since she was not a pureblood.

"How do I look?" Harry asked from Hermione as she walked around his and Ron's room, mumbling under her breath. Harry was sure that the only reason she had come into their room was because if she had watched Ron turn into a rooster one more time she would have blown up.

"You look…" said Hermione looking at Harry for the first time. "Is it tonight…your big date?" She looked at him for a moment then seemed to remember something. "Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back."

She hurried to Ginny who was standing by the doorway, unsure whether she was welcome or not. The common room was for seventh year students only but Ginny managed to walk in and out unmolested, mainly since she was Ron's sister and his temper was legendary, and also because she was a member of the Quidditch team and that gave her special privileges. As Hermione walked towards her, Harry paused. It was the same expression she had had the day she had forced him and Ron to drink Polyjuice Potion. It was one mixed with "I mean it" and "I'll cram it down your throat if you don't."

He looked around fugitively, then cast an Eavesdropping Charm, which he had somehow learned from watching Draco -- Draco cast that spell almost reflexively. Not that it served Harry much purpose now, but the sight of two people talking in a corner was too much for him to resist. Harry often wondered how much of their private conversations Draco had eavesdropped on and whether he was still doing it. There seemed to be no nice way of asking …

"I don't want to do it," Ginny's voice sounded very loud and Harry looked around see if anyone else could hear her but he seemed to be the only person. He retreated slowly, back to his room so he could concentrate on whatever Hermione seemed intent on forcing Ginny to do.

"But…" Hermione sounded determinate. "…I told you, you don't have to do anything, really. Just…pretend to…lead him out a bit."

"But Blaise," said Ginny. "What if he finds out?"

"He won't," Hermione said. "Look, it's not like you really like him. You've been through far too many boyfriends for this to be the one."

"I know this isn't serious, but close to Slytherin territory. What if you get caught?" Ginny spat out. "Plus, I sort of like Blaise."

"But admit it, you'd have to be out of your mind to trust him an inch," Hermione snapped back. "I mean, this is the guy who ran when the water level was rising while you crawled into a small pipe to…"

"That's so unfair of you," Ginny gasped out. "And anyway, it's none of your business."

"It is mine when Harry is involved," Hermione continued. "I just need to get into the room and tonight is as good a night as any. You just get him away for a while and since Draco is going with Harry…I know the room will be free."

"I don't like it," Ginny said reluctantly. "I'm only doing this because of Harry."

"That's all I need," Hermione said in a satisfied voice.

"You'd better hope you're wrong this time," Ginny said venomously.

"And this can cost Harry's life," Hermione said heatedly. "All of you seemed to have forgotten that Draco was sent to Grimmauld Place for a purpose, not just to find out where the safe house was. And Harry dreamt of Vold- You-Know-Who…" after the incident in the Chamber of Secrets, Hermione seemed more cautious about saying the Voldemort 's name out aloud. "..planning some Ceremony with Lucius . Now I know everyone of you have forgotten about it but I haven't, and… anyway, I saw Draco in the potions cupboard where he had no business to be."

"He could have been cleaning it up," Ginny offered.

"I can see him doing it for Snape but not for Cho Chang," Hermione said with disgust.

"I agree," Ginny said soberly. "I…don't like this but I'll do it. For Harry… But he and Draco seem so close now…"

"Which is why he doesn't need to know," Hermione said grimly. "If I'm wrong and Draco isn't involved, then… no loss. If he is…better we find out and tell Harry and not him finding out for himself. Or we solve it ourselves…."

Harry slumped bonelessly onto the bed, not caring the least if he creased his clothes. He could not believe what the two girls were talking about. Served him right for eavesdropping. Perhaps he had been better off not knowing. He took a deep breath and ended the spell before stepping out of the room and walking down the back staircase which joined both Gryffindor common rooms. He squeezed out through the portrait hole, ignored the Fat Lady who was saying something complimentary about his clothes, and stormed towards Lupin's quarters. He needed to talk with someone. His entire world was falling apart. Draco would not betray him, no matter what Hermione thought.

He knocked on the door leading to Lupin's study and waited, tapping the wall with his wand impatiently. He had been standing there for some time when the door was pulled open and Snape came into view, his robe gaping open around the chest. Despite his agitation, Harry looked around cautiously.

"What if I had been someone else?" Harry snapped. What if he had been a student who had wanted to meet Lupin on some study matter and Snape had opened the door. He was wanted for murder by the Ministry and arresting Snape seemed to be the one aim of many up-and-rising Auror's dream.

"Observation spell," Snape snapped impatiently. "I knew you were out here all along" He stepped back, adjusting his robe and Harry blushed crimson.

"Did I …come at a bad time?"

"You have been known to have worst timing possible," Snape snapped as he pulled his robe closer.

"Well, then…I'll come back… when you two aren't…I mean, I'm sorry…"

Snape looked at him for a moment as if he had lost his head, then blushed a startling color of mauve. "Merlin forbid, I was not…we were not…" He looked around rapidly as if wishing he was anywhere but in his lover's study confronted by a former student who seemed to think he had been having sex on the table with his defense teacher. "We were arguing. Now get in here before I change my mind and…"

"Let Harry in," Lupin's strained voice came through and Harry pushed past Snape impatiently. He wanted to know whether they still thought Draco was working with his father but even as he opened his mouth it was obvious he had come at a bad time.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. It was obvious i _something_ /i was wrong. Lupin looked distressed; his face was pinched and his lips were sealed firmly together in anger. Two bright spots burned on his cheeks and in his hand was a quill, which he was shredding in quick angry jerks. Whatever the situation, Harry did not think it was their sex life that was on the brink of collapsing.

"Perhaps you can talk some sense into him," Snape said after he had secured the Locking Charms. "He's intent on going back to his pack."

"It's good you came, Harry," Lupin said calmly as if Snape hadn't spoken. "I was going to contact you soon. I'll be going away for sometime now and was hoping you would like to take over my classes while I'm gone. Just the first and second year students. I won't be gone long, perhaps a month at best, and if you could teach them a few good defensive spells …"

"You're going to the werewolf pack," Harry gasped out as the enormity of the situation sank in. "Are you crazy? They'll kill you!"

"On the contrary," Lupin said with a faint smile. "I think I'll be able to work very well with them. I'll be useful to them since I can tell them the latest news in Hogwarts and of Lucius Malfoy…"

"No," said Harry. "You can't go…what about my Defense training?"

"You seemed to be getting on well with Lucius…"

"But…" Harry gasped. "It's not safe."

"Listen to the boy for a change," Snape grated out. "I agree with him." Snape looked as if someone had grabbed his genitals and given them a good twist, but his voice was firm.

"No, Severus," Lupin said. "This is not open for discussion."

"Does McGonagall know?" Harry asked, grasping at straws.

"She suggested it," Snape spat out. "She…"

"I'll go talk to her," Harry said hurriedly. "You can't go; there must be a mistake…"

"Harry," said Lupin looking up. "I think it's better if you leave."

"But…"

"Go Harry. Don't you have a ball to go to tonight? I have a few things to discuss with you?. I'll send you the class teaching schedule as soon as possible…"

"But…" Even as he protested, he was led by his had towards the door, pushed out abruptly.

"I have to deal with Severus first. Come and meet me tomorrow afternoon, after lessons, if possible." Lupin said in a low whisper to Harry as if that would explain everything and then he was standing in the corridor, mouth open, wondering if things could get any worse.

No, he thought. The worst would be Lucius escaping. The moment he thought of it Harry was running down the corridor towards the part of the castle where Lucius was being held. He reached the corridor breathlessly and turned the corner…and looked into the cell and …stopped. And I thought things couldn't get any worse, he thought as he watched Lucius having an animated conversation through the bars with a disgusting looking …Umbridge.

…who should not be contact with the Death Eater in the first place…

Harry pushed open the outside door, which was not even locked and stormed in. "What are you doing?" he spat out, his body shaking with suppressed anger. "You shouldn't be here. Where are the Aurors?"

For once the toad-like woman did not have any excuse as she squeezed out past Harry, her hair pulled down, her pink ribbon on the floor behind her. As she left, she glanced up at Harry and sneered. "You might think you are …"

"Get out," Harry shouted, then almost hit her in his anger. "What did you do to the Aurors?"

"I sent them away," she said triumphantly. "Fudge was back long enough to give me some privileges again."

"Well," said Harry. "All we need is a centaur now," he said and watched her blanch. "Tell them to come back… before I inform the Ministry of how you're using your privileges…"

He watched her retreating back and turned around when…

"You can't report her, you know," Lucius said softly.

"Why ever not?" Harry turned back and said, his wand held tight in front of him. "She left the outside door unlocked. How often has she been doing this…?"

"Yes, but," Lucius said softly. "She knows you know and if you report her, you lose your hold over her. Use what you have to do is utilize that information to get the maximum…"

"How Slytherin of you," Harry sneered. "And there I was thinking you had a better taste."

"You think I like her?" Lucius said, surprise on his face genuine. "Surely you must have figured out by now that everyone has a price and for her… it's…"

"Tall blond men," Harry said before he could stop himself.

"Much like your preferences," Lucius insinuated. "Come in Harry. The prison door is still keyed to you and I can hardly kill you in plain sight of all the Aurors."

"Get lost," Harry muttered, putting his wand away and stepping back.

He handed his wand over to the Auror who had showed up just then and stepped in, noting that the Observation Spell was still disabled. But whoever was in charge of the cell did not make a fuss; they were far too used to seeing Harry Potter step into the cell of Lucius Malfoy for it to become an everyday incident and it had been one of them who had let Umbridge talk to the prisoner alone. Harry made a mental note to talk to McGonagall about Lucius Malfoy's security as soon as possible.

"You look nice today," Lucius said looking at Harry for the first time. "All dressed up, What are you… Ah, yes, today is the big night. Scrimgeour is returning to the Ministry isn't he and there's a ball in his honor."

"Yes," Harry said reluctantly.

"Umbridge does talk," Lucius said dispassionately as he walked closer. "She was very vexed as to why she wasn't invited when you have been."

"So…" said Harry as Lucius drew closer.

"Whom are you going with?" Lucius asked, breathing down on Harry. Harry refused to step back, since it would show that he was intimidated. Not that it didn't get him hot and bothered. Both the Malfoys smelled the same close up…

"Uh…" said Harry as Lucius reached for the collar of his dress robe. "Cho…Chang, she said…"

"But," said Lucius sounding reprimanding. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you sleeping with my son? And I do mean having sex and not…sleeping as such."

"How did you…?" Harry asked, blushing furiously.

"You might not know this," Lucius said in a conspiratorial way, as if giving away an important secret. "But I'm a father and sometimes fathers can deduce things from looking at their sons or seeing them in a certain way…"

"I can't take him," Harry said, stepping back as a warm hand crept under his robe, brushing his neck. "I don't think the wizarding world is that open…"

"Don't move," Lucius said even as his hand burrowed deeper.

"What…"

"You seemed to have creased your robe dreadfully. What did you do, fall on your bed after you'd finished dressing?"

"Actually…your hand…"

"Sorry about that," said Lucius who had somehow had his hand down Harry's robe to the point of touching his nipples. "Now cast this spell to get the creases out and …let's see if we can do something about your hair."

"No, it's…"

"Not fine," Lucius said. "Unless this is a ball where you're going as a scarecrow…this is not a fancy dress party by any chance…"

"Oh, quit insulting me," Harry snarled torn between anger and humiliation. "I suppose you're just disappointed your old pal, Fudge didn't get to stay in the Ministry."

At that Lucius looked at him seriously. "Should I remind you I was in Azkaban while Fudge was Minister of Magic?" he said in a cold voice. "And Fudge was not a nice man. He let people run loose in the prisons doing as they please with the prisoners and …I think I told Snape this already."

"Told Snape what?" Harry asked, drawn to the conversation.

"About the Blacks and Azkaban and…family I believe," Lucius said elusively. "Shouldn't you be going? I think you're going to be late."

------------- ------------- -------------

"I'm going with Cho," Harry told Draco who had come out of his room in answer to his knock. Draco was not dressed in anything special; a simple pair of black pants, a white shirt and his ever present black boots. "I know you want to come but this is…so…I can't take you with me…"

"Turn around," Draco said as if he hadn't heard Harry at all. "Good, that robe looks good on you. Thought you'd go all red or something. Black with gold trimmings, very elegant. Who chose it?"

"Ginny," Harry tried again. "I mean, I'm going with a girl. I really don't think the Ministry would appreciate it if I came with you who also happens to be the biggest supporter of your father who in turn happens to be a…"

"What do you mean i '_happens to be'_? /i Draco queried. "When did this become present tense?"

"You mean your father doesn't…" Harry drifted off as Blaise came to the door.

"Was wondering what took you so long to answer the door," Blaise said in a haughty voice. "Are you two going to have sex in the doorway? Might be quite entertaining."

"Get lost, Blaise," Draco said echoing Harry's words to his father not long ago but with more feeling behind it. "We need to use the room for a while. Go find Ginny or something."

"Just don't stain the bed sheets," Blaise said without much interest, but he moved out of the room rapidly. After the incident in the Chamber of Secrets, the interaction between Draco and Blaise had changed subtly. They both still shared a room but the balance of power had shifted enough that sometimes, when Draco said something, Blaise obeyed.

"Draco, we can't…"said Harry even as stepped in. Unlike his own room, which could only be accessed through the Gryffindor seventh year common room, Draco had a room outside Slytherin territory, perhaps more as a result of his status as Head Boy. After all, it would not do for students to come tramping down the Slytherin common room every time they had a problem, though Harry could hardly see students approaching Draco about any problem. He wondered if the Head Boy room moved around the castle depending on which House the Head Boy or Girl was from. After all, the castle seemed to adapt to the needs of the students easily enough.

This was the first time he had ever been in Draco's room and he looked around with interest. It was not Slytherin green as he had expected it to be, but was tastefully decorated in subdued hues, which screamed money. Between Blaise and Draco, both from rich pureblood families with implacable taste in interior decorations, they had managed to wipe up what looked like a normal bedroom. Harry mentally compared it with the room he shared with Ron and had to admit that Ron had gone slightly overboard with the red.

"Oh, we aren't," Draco said in exasperation. "What is it with you and sex anyway? I mean, I shag you once and you expect…"

Harry kept his mouth shut, seething under the events that seemed to be spiraling out of control. "I saw your father tonight," he said at last when Blaise was out of sight. Served Draco right if Hermione decided to search the room. "Locking lips with Umbridge …figuratively speaking."

"So that's how he got…" Draco said then stopped.

"Got what?" Harry followed through even as Draco propelled him into the room with a hand to his small back.

"…to know what is happening around here," Draco finished a little reluctantly. Almost as if it was not exactly what he had been planning to say.

"I didn't think Umbridge was on the top of things around here," Harry said with a frown.

"Who cares," Draco said with a shrug as he closed the door. "Now, before you announce to the entire hallway, I'm coming with you."

"How?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Easy," said Draco. "With this," he added pulling out a …chain. Harry looked at it with surprise. Well, maybe a little more than surprise since his mouth was hanging open. It was a slender golden chain made delicately, but clearly not made to be worn around the neck. It was longer than normal and at one end, there was a handle where a user could curl a couple of fingers around…as if to hold it and on the other end, more attention grabbing, was a leather collar with gold studs…

"I don't think they approve of slaves, either," Harry managed faintly.

"I hope not," Draco said with a smirk. "What's with you and your…. Here, this is for me when I become…" He closed his eyes, concentrated and …suddenly his hair started to grow. Harry watched in fascination as Draco's face changed too, becoming longer, even as he dropped to the floor on all four, finally stopping his transformation.

"You're a dog!" Harry exclaimed. "Draco, that is great. Your Animagus form is a dog…why are you golden brown? I thought you'd be white-gold like your hair."

There were a few grunts and Draco transformed back to his human form. "Trust you to notice that first," he said, grumpily. "I'm telling this to you and you alone. I turn golden brown 'cause that's my natural hair color. We Malfoys have a permanent hair color change spell which is a sort of family secret."

"Is your mother's hair also spelled blonde? Harry asked still wanting to hurt him for his sharp words

"No," Draco said a little sadly, probably at the memory of her. "Hers was all natural. I think there's a recessive gene in the Black family somewhere. I mean, all those black heads like your godfather (dig which Harry wethered without a wince)and all of a sudden, you get a pure white-blonde. Isn't that…Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You know what recessive gene means," Harry said with a faint laugh ignoring the hurt brought on by the reminder of Sirius. "You continue to surprise me."

"So do you," Draco said with a faint smile. "You look rather handsome tonight. Cho is one lucky girl."

"Why didn't you tell me before you were an Animagus?" Harry said in fascination, ignoring the barb. "I can see why you were so clam when everyone was trying but still, why didn't you announce it? Before, you'd have done anything to get the drop on Ron and…"

"Really?" said Draco with a raise of his eyebrow. "You think my main goal in life is to get the drop on Weasley."

"You know I didn't mean it that way."

"Good," Draco said decisive, pushing the chain into Harry's grip. "You'd better use this. Guests are allowed to take pets and I think they'll understand since they know your godfather was a dog."

"Thanks," said Harry, feeling a little deflated at the memory of Sirius. Even after all this time, he still felt the loss of his guardian.

"Plus, I think it's a Black trait," Draco said with a wry grin.

"What?" Harry asked, trying hard to deal with his memory of Sirius. Would he have even approved of Draco?

"Dog Animagi."

"Oh," said Harry with understanding. "And also going unregistered as well. An advantage when you want to move about."

"Ah, I almost forgot," Draco smiled. "Potters have that in their family as well."

------------ --------------- ----------------

Harry looked around nervously as he danced with Cho. She danced well, and he had let her lead, mostly because she had taken dancing lessons all her life and he hadn't. He had left Draco with other "pets" some officials had brought and walked in, feeling a little apprehensive. Inside, he had had barely time to breathe before he was swept over by rushing officials, well wishers, annoying idiots who wanted to talk to Harry Potter and the press. By the time he had posed for enough photos to start a photo gallery of his own, with Cho hanging onto him like a limp duck (a pretty limp duck in high heels and a transparent robe, underneath which she wore a Muggle style dress made of a scrap of cloth; perhaps a black handkerchief) he had lost track of Draco completely.

By the time he'd finally finished dancing, this time with a tiny wife of a Ministry official who was probably half-fey by the looks of her pointed ears and none too subtle suggestion they retreat to the garden and have sex under an oak tree, a waiter approached him with a tray full of glasses. Harry did a quick turn around, noting the black and white outfit and the final part fell into place. It was the same as Draco's clothing before he had become a dog. Draco could turn back to his human form and with a little Glamour, pass for a waiter. The Ministry was all for show and magic tray floaters were too lowly for their standards. More likely they'd wanted to impress their guests by having people who actually work for them, and the Squibs whom they had hired for the job were all too happy to find some form of employment to complain.

"Harry," said Cho suddenly materializing at his elbow. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he said automatically, looking around at the waiters who were circling discreetly.

"You look a little distracted," Cho said stroking his upper arm. "Shall we get some fresh air and …"

"…look at an oak tree?" Harry said remembering his dancing partner from before.

"What?' Cho asked looking startled.

"Nothing," said Harry. "Don't you think it's a little cold outside? Christmas is around the corner and it'll be snowing soon." He paused for a moment. "Christmas! I haven't even bought presents for anyone."

"Oh," said Cho archly as she led him away. "Do you have a list in mind?"

"The usual," said Harry as he craned his neck about the milling crowd. He spotted Scrimgeour doing the same, probably looking for him and ducked down. "You know, Ron and the Weasleys, Hermione…and Draco…" most of the school knew about their involvement by now, so he might as well let her know it was never going to work out between them. "…Lupin, Sna…er…a friend, Hagrid, haven't seen him in a while and…"

"Am I on the list?" Cho asked coyly.

"No," Harry said abruptly. "I don't…" he stopped seeing moisture fill her eyes so rapidly that her mascara swam. "Look, don't…"

"Oh," she said trying hard not to blink so her makeup wouldn't dissolve. "I…give me a minute," she said and rushed out through a conveniently open French window, which led to a magical garden. He followed her, feeling terrible. He was no gentleman but he did not want his date to cry, and waterworks seemed to be Cho's specialty. He wasn't sure if she was faking it or not but it seemed rude of him to ignore her distress completely.

He found her sobbing in a corner of the balcony, looking at the fairy lights as she wiped her eyes furiously.

"Cho," he said tentatively. "I'm sorry."

"I never had a chance with you did I?" she asked.

"Maybe when I was in third year or fourth," Harry said. "I did like you then but interests change with time and I guess we all grew up."

"I heard this rumor that you were with that Malfoy …despicable…he's…" she sobbed.

"How I live my life…" Harry started coldly.

"Oh," said Cho looking up, looking mortified. "I didn't mean your lifestyle, I meant that Malfoy boy's behavior. He insults me in class and doesn't care for me and…and…I have problems with lessons as it is and…he's so rude."

"He can be nice as well," Harry said defensively, still remembering Draco's well placed verbal barbs.

"I messed if up with you didn't I?" Cho said with a self-deprecating smile. "Look at me, I seem to be crying every time we go out and be jealous of other people in you life, though this time, I seemed to have a reason."

Her honesty and the way her shoulders slumped made Harry feel a little guilty. They had all been horrible to Cho as a class and she seemed to so sorry. "Cho," he said hesitantly. i '_Here I go again, feeling sorry for people who don't deserve my sympathy' /i _. "Let's go back in. You'll catch a cold in that… (half undone dress?) robe." There, now he sounded like a sensible Molly. He needed to get his head examined.

"I'm fine," she said, looking out, shaking her head. "You go ahead and…"

"Come on," he said going towards her and putting hand around her shoulder, intent on drawing her in. It would not do for the tabloids to get hold of the date of Harry Potter in tears outside while he danced with some nymphomaniac who was someone else's wife.

"You go ahead," she said but she turned around at looked at him, her dark eyes shimmering with unshed tears, looking large and luminous and…

"More champagne, sir," said a cold voice next to his elbow making him jump.

"No, thanks…" said Harry turning around to chase away the plain looking waiter…catering staff … who was wearing an incredibly expensive pair of dragon hide boots. "Cho," he said, his eyes still fixed on the waiter. "I'll be inside waiting for you." Before she could protest, he was out dragging Draco with him.

"I was worried about you," he said. "How did it go?"

"How did you know it was me?" Draco asked in a normal voice.

"Boots," Harry said shortly.

"Damn," Draco cursed. "It was the best I could do. I couldn't go shopping for a cheaper pair. Can imagine the stir that'll cause? The Malfoy heir going for something cheaper… that'll be the day!"

"You had me worried," Harry said as he dragged Draco behind a curtain. Glamour or no Glamour, he did not want to be seen in deep conversation with a member of the catering service.

"Didn't seem that way," Draco said, snapping his hand free. "You seemed too busy about to lock lips with…"

"She was upset," Harry said, patiently.

"Well, you seem to have this talent for making her cry," Draco said snidely.

"How correct you are," Harry agreed, remembering what Cho had said earlier.

"I leave you alone and the next thing you know, you and some girl are…"

"Did you go to the Ministry?" Harry interrupted.

"It was easy," Draco said with a smile, remembering his cleverness. "Everyone who should be there was here and I stole a pass from someone's coat in the cloak room."

"They didn't check you for magic," Harry asked referring to the Glamour.

"I told them I forgot something in my office," Draco said. "And everyone is wearing Glamour today, if they start looking for it they'll go crazy. You think that wizard there from the Spell Reversal Committee has a nose that small? Anyway, I also took your invitation when I left so I could come back in."

"Smoothly done," Harry said. "What did you want to find out?"

"Magical parentage," Draco said.

"Couldn't you have done it at school?" Harry asked, realizing that it had been for Cybele.

"Hogwarts records all magical births, Muggle-born or otherwise. In the Ministry, there's a similar book but it also notes the parentage."

"What did you find out?" Harry repeated.

"Cybele is a Black," Draco said firmly.

"Whose child is she?" Harry asked with trepidation.

Draco grimaced and looked away. "You're not going to like this," he said.

"So, tell me."

"Bellatrix Lestrange was listed as her mother ," Draco said softly.

"What!" Harry almost shouted. "That bitch…"

"There's more," Draco said.

"What can be worse?" Harry forced out.

"Her father…"

"Lestrange…"

"No," Draco said, almost against his will. "It was listed as…as Sirius Black."

Harry leaned back, feeling for the opening and tripped over the excess curtain that had pooled on the floor. He landed on his knees, unmindful of the pain, pushed through the curtains and was out, looking shocked and stunned. He almost ran into the back of a wizard who had been standing near him. He was about to try and explain his sudden emergence from behind a curtain with a waiter, on the top of it but could see that the man's attention was centered on the middle of the hall. In fact, everyone was looking towards the middle, and they all looked agitated.

"What's going on?" Harry asked in a loud voice, trying to be heard.

The man turned around and looked at him, half stunned. "Hogwarts is under attack, again," he said in a dazed voice.

A/N more to come. Hold on ppl :) later…. This is Friday. I expect some comments by the end of the weekend :)


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: "A Bit of an Explanation."

A/N –this is most likely my last installation for this year. I'll have chapter 23: "Christmas at Grimmauld Place" finished by next year :). To everyone who is reading this, I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Thank you for the reviews and the interest you've taken in this story. I'm lousy at answering reviews but try to answer most of the questions in the chapter itself. This story is almost over. Just a couple of more chapters… I think. Unbetaed because I wanted to post this before Christmas. If you think the explanations are not enough, please, let me know. I'll be including more explanations in the next chapter.

----- -------------- --------------- --------------------------

Draco stumbled to his knees before he could regain his balance, rolling to avoid a curse which had been heading his way. He stood hurriedly and threw himself backwards before the next curse could catch him flat on the ground. Even as he got up, the ground shook and he lost his balance, falling down again, this time smack on his face, his chin catching a rock sharply.

"Shit," he said as he looked up, scooting away on all four, dignity be damned, though he would have preferred to lie down and wallow in his pain a little if not for the fact he was in the middle of a battle. There were Aurors, Hogwarts professors and Death Eaters running around brandishing wands, casting spells and from the looks of it, being very intent of killing each other.

Trust Potter to jump right into the middle of the battle. He decided that he was being a little unfair to blame it all on Harry. The moment they had heard that Hogwarts was being attacked, they had both Apperated as close to the Hogwarts ground as possible. Or rather Potter had Apperated with him as a side-along, mostly since they did not want the Ministry to realize there had been a double Apparation. The only satisfaction he got was that Cho Chang was probably somewhere on a lone balcony, her plans to seduce Potter in ruins. Which proved to be the only bright point their calculations had been a little off and the school wards had been down. As a result they had both emerged in to the thick of a battle.

They had gotten separated the moment they had entered the melee. Draco looked around but he was not unduly worried. He knew that Potter could look after himself well enough and he had luck on his side. Potter would be all right; there were people who were looking out for him. However, no one would mourn the death of a son of a Death Eater and caught in the cross fire, he was target practice for just about everyone.

Draco dived behind a shrub of some kind hoping who ever was aiming at him would loose interest and turned around only to find himself truly caught in a type of vine. Cursing his luck that he had stumbled across the one and only Attachment Vine on the whole of the school grounds, Draco tried to break free noiselessly; it would not do to announce his presence to just about everybody out to get a piece of him.

He turned around when he heard the sound of someone approaching, trying to bring his wand up despite it winding around his wrist enthusiastically. He looked around at the school ground through the bush, which was sporadically lighted up by a burst of stray spell and tried hard not to panic. It would not do…he thought, trying to think which spell he could cast; something that did not require much wand movement and no jaw movement at all, since the vine seem to be intent on strangling him on the top of it when…

"Lumos!"

"Gran…Hermione," Draco gasped in relief, even as the vine cringed from the sudden burst of light and hastily retreated. . "You gave me quiet a sc…You startled me."

"Saw to run behind here," she said, casting some small spell which made the vines retreat. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," said Draco, feeling his bleeding chin. Oh, well, it had been too pointed anyway. Now it was probably down to size.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked looking around.

"We got separated," Draco said, shaking the last of the vines free.

"We're under attack," she said as she hopped up and down impatiently.

"Tell me something I don't know," Draco said irritated by her unresponsiveness. From the way she kept on looking around it was obvious she was waiting for someone else. Weasley perhaps.

"I've got my periods," she told him chirpily.

"Something I don't want to know," Draco said looking at her closely. All the Dark Magic around her was making her lose her fragile hold on her composure. One of these days he was going to ask Potter exactly what happened for her to turn out this way. You'd think she was getting better and the next thing you knew, out o f the blue, she was babbling the most useless of information.

"Well, you did ask," she said in a clam voice, when the person she had been waiting for also came into view.

"Weaslette," said Draco looking around. "Aren't you all suppose to be inside, safe and sound?" Even as he said it he could hear the 'pops ' as Ministry Aurors arrived, ready to do battle. Things would be settling down soon.

"Someone attacked the first year students," Weaslette said and Draco could see blood flecks on her face as she came closer. "Most of the Professors are there but a few are out here. They attacked just after late night dinner and most of the students hadn't returned to their houses. It was a bit of a mess you see, since some of the students panicked and ran outside and there was one in particular, a second year Ravenclaw who…"

Draco stared at the red headed female who was… babbling, only she never babbled. "What's going on?' he asked suspiciously. "Is the attack over or what?"

"There were only a handful of Death Eaters," Ginny Weasley said calmly as she looking at him intently. "About four I think, and all of them are said to be new. Anyway, the Aurors are here and they're being rounded up even as we speak. They were out numbered from the beginning. I don't know why they even bothered to attack."

"Com'on," said Hermione grabbing his upper arm while he was trying to figure out the final outcome. No attack was without a purpose though he doubted that anyone could be that dumb. You did not attack the only Wizarding School in the whole of Britain and hope to get away with it unless there was an ulterior motive. He groaned as Granger's fingers squeezed his bruised flesh a little too hard as she tried to urge him to move but he did not protest.

"Where exactly are we going," he asked. "And what about Harry?"

"Ron went to find him," Granger said immediately. "With Remus …and Snape is also sneaking around in the middle."

Draco relaxed a little though he had not been aware that he had been tense. Then he remembered something Weaslette had said, "You said first years were attacked. Which house?"

"Slytherin," Weaslette said in a subdued voice. "I'm sorry Draco but two of them got hit by curses and …we took them to Madam Pomfrey…but it doesn't look good."

Draco signed, wondering why he could not feel that bad about the injury to two of his housemates. He was just glad that it had not been the Hufflepuffs who had been attacked. If something had happened to Cybele…

"Cybele," he gasped. "Is she all right?"

"I…" said Granger looking momentarily lost. "I…that is...I don't think…she was hurt…"

"It's got to be Bellatrix," he said breaking into the run towards the school. "She must have come back for her. Oh, she thought Cybele would be in Slytherin …not…"

"What's Cybele got to do with Bellatrix?" Weaslette asked, keeping pace with him easily. Granger, the less physically active of the two was struggling but she was keeping up with Draco's long legged pace, probably from practicing walking with Weasley.

"She's…" Draco hesitated but decided to plunge in. After all, if he didn't tell the girls then Potter would. "Her mother…and we just found out today…" he added at the sight of two fierce expressions. Gryffindor girls were probably the most dangerous females to play around with and they did not enjoy been made fools of. If they though he was withholding information from them, then he might as well say 'bye' to his balls in advance.

"Really," said Granger in a peculiar voice. "Through here," she added, pointing to a side door which led into the school. It was an old Care of Magical Creatures classroom which had access to the outside independent of the Main Entrance. Since Hagrid lived in the cottage, the room had not been used since his first year, for which Draco was grateful. Most of the woodwork looked gnawed on and some of the walls had odd splotch marks which he hoped wasn't from the students.

"Uh uh," said Draco suddenly weary. They were going in the right direction but something was not what it seemed. The appearance of the two girls, the way they led them away from the main entrance, all screamed of subterfuge. He was a Slytherin and his danger-senses were going off like crazy. "Look," he said turning around suddenly as the door closed behind him. "I…we…" at that moment the Binding Charm hit him. He stumbled as he lost his footing as and the Hogwarts wall slammed against his shoulder painfully.

He turned around to protest, fear and confusion dueling in his mind, when the outer classroom door opened and a messy head appeared, making his gasp with relief. "Potter," he said. "Your two friends have…"

"What's going on?" Harry said as he took in the scene. Wordlessly, in a text book perfect example of wandless magic, he waved his hand lighting so the bond holding Draco parted and helped him to his feet.

"Harry…" said Ginny looking shocked.

"Harry," said Hermione in a small voice.

"I know who I am, thank you," he said firmly as he felt up Draco, casting small healing spells to take away most of the damage done by the loving bush outside. "I take it this has something to do with what you found out from this afternoon's escapade," he said.

"You knew," Granger said in a shocked voice.

"I overheard you talking," Potter said firmly as he gave Draco back his wand. "I would have warned you if you weren't being snippy to me," he added to Draco as he reached for his wand.

"Harry, no!" shouted Granger, pulling out her wand as if to hit him with a Cruico. "You can't give him your wand, he might…"

"That bad," said Harry softly taking in Weaslette who had also pulled out her wand. "What exactly has Draco done this time?"

"I didn't do anything," said Draco in a loud voice feeling out of his depth.

"Let's tie him up," Granger said in a pleading voice.

"I'm really not into bondage," Draco said flippantly, trying to get out his present predicament, if he only knew why.

"Face it, Malfoy," said Weaslette in a perfectly clam, cold voice. "We're not stupid."

"I'm supposed to face that?" Draco said sarcastically.

"No, just the fact you can't fool everybody," Granger said sitting down on a rickety chair next to him. "We didn't plan to catch you along today but luck seems to be on our side so we've using the opportunity given."

"For you information," Draco gritted out. "I didn't know anything about the attack on the school."

"He didn't," Harry said in a small voice leaning against the wall, away from Draco, his arms crossed, looking unreachable. "I can vouch for him."

"We didn't think you did," Ginny said to Draco hastily as if afraid to provoke Potter's wrath.

"Then what do you think I've been doing," he cried out in frustration.

"I think you know it better than we do," Ginny Weasley hissed. Weaslette was clearly nervous, but Granger looked plain scary. Her mouth set in a grim line, she stood looking at him from her position by the door, her wand in hand almost as if waiting for him to move so she could hex him

"What do you want?" he asked as Ginny looked at Hermione with an unreadable look. "Harry, this is totally unnecessary."

"You know," said Ginny to her friend, looking slightly nervous at his mention of her former boy friend. "What happened afterwards? Do we let him go and he…"

"He doesn't need to tell anyone," Granger said in a low knowing voice, which sent shivers down his back.

"What!" said Draco loudly. "You're going to hide my body after decapitating me or are you going to just Obliviate me."

"Hermione," said Ginny sounding rather unsure. "I don't think…"

"Of course, no one's going to hurt you," Harry said but it was obvious he was taking a backseat in the entire proceedings, letting the girls run the show.

"Don't worry," said Hermione looking dangerously sane at the moment (Draco would have done anything for a little crazed out version of her personality.) making him sweat buckets. "I don't think he'll be telling anything once we are done."

"You know, blackmail only works if you have something worth keeping quiet about," Draco told her irritated by her high and mighty attitude. "Who put you up to this, Weasley?" Blackmail sounded like just the thing those poor Blood Traitors would use to keep food on the table.

"Trust me," said Granger sounding even calmer. "If Ron knew half of what we know, you won't be sitting here in one piece. He tends to be a bit heavy handed when it comes to dealing with dark wizards."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Draco as he tried the oldest bluff in the book while he furiously tried to free his hands. "There are Death Eaters out there and the school…"

"I think things are settling down now," Granger said with a grimace.

"Then they might be wondering where the Head boy is," Draco said, pressing his point.

"You aren't exactly known for bravery and action," Weaslette pointed out snidely. "They'll probably look for you under the bed and then when that doesn't work, they'll start turning over rocks to make sure you haven't crawled under one."

"No need for that," Potter said a low voice which carried enough authority to shut up the girl and make her flush.

"You've hurt my feelings," Draco spat back at her. "Just let me go…" he drifted off when he saw the book Granger had unearth from her bag. "Where did you get that from?"

"Your room," she said as she hefted it for a better grip. "I was so surprised to see this…with you…"

"I'll kill Blaise," Draco said with venom.

"Oh," said Weaslette with a little smile. "I can assure you he didn't have any part of that…"

"Too busy feeling up your skirt," Draco guessed even as he considered his options. He had the satisfaction of seen her flinch which was just as well since he was still smarting over her earlier comment that he hid in the face of danger. He did not think changing into a dog would help since the classroom door was closed and he could hardly be expected to bite anyone… "You should know better than to go messing around my room Granger…You could be expelled for…"

"…I'm not the one dabbling in Dark Arts," she said holding out the book for his inspection even though he knew what it was. "You got anything to say."

Draco was slightly impressed. The Protection Wards he had set up to guard the book were beyond that of a novice and Hermione seemed to have disabled them without growing horns, spots or having hair sprout in the most uncomfortable of places. He signed. Denying that it was not his was useless. It had his signature on it but other than that…"What do you want me to say," he said finally. "Yes, I brought a book that is banned from the school curriculum. That's hardly a reason for you to try and kill me. I'm sure there are plenty of students who have Weasley's banned items in their trunks…"

"I don't know," said Weaslette thoughtfully. "Explain to me the difference between Puking Pustules and a book on …what is it about anyway…?"

"It's about Transferring Power," Hermione said as she set the book down with a thump. "Forcefully transferring other people's magical energy into someone and there by killing him or her. Only catch is for someone to do that…"

"It can't be done," Ginny said firmly. "I've heard of it. You can only do that if both the people who are involved are virgins. I don't think it's applicable here…unless I'm guessing Harry is a virgin and You-Know-Who spent all his time with his own snake."

"I don't want to think of that," Draco said with a shudder. "Do you mind, looking at his face was bad enough and…"

"It says here that it'll work just as well if one of them is a virgin," Hermione said pointedly.

"Then Potter has no worries," Draco said smugly. "Unless you're worried about yourself…"

"Harry and Ginny never…" Hermione looked up looking red all of a sudden. "I know he wouldn't," she said in a low voice. "I know he didn't back at Grimmuld Place and…"

"We did," Draco said feeling smug. That'd show the assuming girls. "Here, at school…recently and I have no reason to do that if I was preserving him for a Dark Magic Virgin sacrifice…" He cast an eye at Potter who was still silent but beet red. However, he met Draco's eyes firmly and when the girls looked at him, they were the ones who looked away first, not Potter.

"Then tell me," said Hermione in frustration thumping the book on the table for emphasis. "I know there's something here. Either you tell me now or I find out on my own. It might take a little time but believe me finding information is what I do best and I'll read this end to end and find all the other books and I'll find out what you're up to. Harry had a dream…vision of a your father and Vol.. Vol…you –Know-Who and I'll…"

"Granger, breath," said Draco in a low voice. "Ok, let me speak first. I have to check on the students...Cybele…"

"Let him go, Hermione," Ginny said in a low voice, sounding exhausted. "I think…"

"Not yet," said Granger brightening visibly as she thought of another idea. "You know, Harry is an excellent Legilimens. I think he'll be interested in knowing exactly what he can read in your head. He might have not done that before…"

"I'm not going to do that now," Harry said softly. "Hermione, you are way out of line here. Draco has a right to his privacy. I'm not about to pull a Snape on him."

"Maybe, but it means saving all of us, so…."

"I'm not going to probe his mind," Harry said firmly. "And to save us all, I suggest we move out of here and into the Main Hall. People must be worried."

"I remember last year, all you wanted to do was get into his mind," Granger argued back. "Harry, you can't trust him. He wanted to kill Dumbledore and almost killed Ron. Harry….you have to do this…" She suddenly paused, here eyes narrowing as she thought of something new. She straightened up, moved to Potter and whispered something to his ear which made him go still. Draco did not like it at all.

"I…" Potter waived, then suddenly nodded. "All right, I'll just look into your mind. I'm sorry Draco but Hermione just presented an extremely persuasive argument and I think she's right. I'm sorry, but maybe, there is no other way. You know Draco, it might be easier if you just told us what we want to know."

"Anyway, since when did you get good at Legilimens? It takes years of practice and dedication to be proficient in it," Draco said in disbelief

"Remember all those classes I had with Snape…extra Potions lessons and even this year, the times I spent with him…missing school," Potter said with a faint tilt in his chin. "I'm good. Even Snape said so, so you'd better believe it, because getting praise from that man is more difficult than getting a nesting dragon to give up one of its egg."

Looking at Potter's confidant face, Draco had no choice but to tell the truth. It was either that or let him blunder into his mind and there were some things he didn't want Potter to know about him, ever. But after this, he did not think Potter would ever want to talk to him, anyway.

"Why don't we sit down," he said warily.

"That long," Potter said but he also sat down. "Or that bad."

-------------- ---------------- -----------------

"Let's go over the facts again," Granger said in her school-ma'am voice. "The reason You-Know-Who can get into Harry's mind is because there is a connection between then. One that got created when he used Harry's blood to make himself a new body."

"There was a connection before," Draco said confirming her words. "When the curse failed only it was made stronger when he used Harry's blood. That is why he's able to tap into Harry's thoughts from time to time, not because he's a Horcrux."

"So…" said Potter slowly, showing none of the emotions he was feeling at this revelation. "Your father found out that there was a way to transfer power between such linked people and wanted to transfer my powers to Voldemort, and then by extension to himself…." He had however, gotten up during Draco's explanation and was pacing around the room, as if too excited to remain seated.

"It's the Dark Mark isn't it?" Granger, the quick one guessed. "Just like there's a link between Volde…mort and Harry, there is a link between the Death Eaters and him through the Dark Mark. Trust your father to turn it into an advantage. He'd have the power of two powerful wizards at his control…if it doesn't burn him out."

"Why not just the power of one of them?" Ginny asked, puzzled.

"And have the other one hunt him down," Granger said sounding impatient at the stupid question. "I think not."

"Only the ritual called for a willing sacrifice," Weaslette continued moving on with the conversation.

Draco bit back his quip about three bodies, one brain and nodded. "The sacrifice does not really call for a willing victim, just someone who steps into the circle willingly. You see, the procedure is quiet painful and people seemed to change their minds in the middle of it so being willing at the beginning is quite enough."

"That's it," Harry said in a dull voice. He, however, walked from his position by the wall and slumped next to Draco on the chair. His shoulder rubbed Draco's and his knee brushed his thigh. Content that Potter was not about the hex him, Draco leaned back into the welcoming warmth. He would have preferred an all out hug but he knew Potter wasn't demonstrative in front of his friends.

"So…you came into our…home to try and capture one of us," Ginny said. "You knew Harry would come to rescue whoever and when he did, he would have come willingly…"

"It didn't work, all right," Draco said feeling miserable. "The sacrifice calls for a whole lot of ingredients, the blood of a pure blood friend from both sides, a few rare plants and all that. My father was under the impression by tracking me through the…baby…I was carrying that he would be able to either kidnap one of you or find out where the secret headquarters were."

"We've been through that before," Harry said. "So, now your father is here, and so are the Death Eaters so I take it that he still intends to carry out his plan."

"I'm not sure," Draco admitted, reluctant to give up on his father. "I don't think he had anything to do with the attack today." Lucius might be a bastard but family loyalty was deeply ingrained into him. Almost a reflex. "He is still loyal to the Dark Lord," he added. He was also loyal to his boyfriend.

"Anything else you forgot to tell us," Potter said suddenly. "You know you could have told this to me earlier. There I was loosing sleep over thinking I might have part of that …that manic in me and you had the answer to it all along."

Draco realized that his first assumption that Potter had settled next to him due to fondness was a mistake. Apparently, he had moved closer so he could vent his anger without shouting across the room.

"Look, Potter," Draco said turning towards Harry, his palm held out in a pleading gesture. "He was my father and he's all I've got... as family…" Potter, being an orphan would not understand family values and loyalty but to Draco it was all he had. His father, whether a Dark Wizard or not, was in the end, in father.

The spell explored at moment (and thinking back Draco was sure it was one of those Stunner Disks Weasleys were so fond of, one that could be thrown into a room to temporarily throw everyone out of kilter), flinging them all back in a flurry of arms and legs. Draco's chair toppled back as he scrabbled for a handhold. He grabbed the back of Harry's chair and in the process pulled them both over. The girls who had been standing were not that lucky. They both went flying towards the wall and hit it with decisive thumps which would have made Draco wince in sympathy had his head not been ringing.

"Surely you don't mean that," said a familiar voice, making them all jump. "After all, you've got your beloved aunt."

"You," said Potter, the first to react as he got to his feet with surprising speed, his wand still in his hand.

"Potter," Bellatrix Lestrange tittered. "I am surprised to see you here, rubbing shoulders with my errant nephew."

"You were the one who attacked the school," Granger said accusingly as she struggled to sit up, scrabbling for her wand. "What do you want?"

"Only something that is mine," she said as she pulled something… or rather someone into view. "I hope you don't mind me dropping into collect my daughter." She revealed the frightened figure of Cybele, dressed in her night gown and bunny slippers, who had been hiding behind her.

"Your daughter," Ginny spat out, her wand also held out but unwilling to cast a spell since Cybele was in the way. "You can't take her like that…"

"Why ever not?" Bellatrix said in a cold voice, still using Cybele as a shield. "Why don't you move out of the way and let me go out. I didn't know you were here, I came to use the door leading out, now get out of the way before someone gets hurt."

"She's not just your daughter," Potter said loudly. "She's Sirius' daughter, too." Next to Draco, Ginny gasped while Granger looked as if a great mystery has been cleared up.

"Is she?" she Bellatrix as she eyed them suspiciously. "I really don't know much about it. Ah…but I did kill him, didn't I." She pulled Cybele closer to her and smiled down, half crazed. "I killed you daddy but hope you won't mind, dear"

"Let her go," Ginny said in a high pitched voice, probably seen the dazed look that was over coming Cybele's features. "After all, you didn't want her all this time and now you suddenly do."

"It's not that I didn't want her," Bellatrix said as if speaking to a child, even as her Disarming spell caught Hermione squarely in the middle, before any of them could react. "Never liked Mudbloods much and that missy was getting on my nerve," she said, her wand pointed towards Ginny. Half mad and babbling, she was still a dangerous adversary. "I didn't remember her at all until Severus freed my mind," she said with a smile.

"You had her while you were in prison," Draco spoke aloud as he stood up slowly. His wand had slipped from his grip when he had fallen over and he left it on the ground knowing that reaching for it was futile. As if reading his mind, Bellatrix brought down her wand across Cybele's neck, leaving a shallow cut cross her neck. Blood bloomed slowly and started to run down, soaking the blue nightgown even as she struggled. "Now why don't we all drop our wands," Bellatrix said in a falsely pleasant voice. "I want my daughter…alive. I don't care in what condition as long as she's with me."

Draco hoped Potter would not call it bluff since he wasn't sure of the sanity of his aunt. But Potter was being oddly silent, letting Bellatrix call all the shots. Purebloods had odd concepts of family and were quick to dispose of each other if they did not meet with their plans. Maybe that was why their population was at an all time low. There might be thousands of unmarked graves on Pureblood land where children who did not meet their parent's expectations were buried.

Wordlessly, Potter dropped his wand. "You mean, you had her in prison and someone made you forget…and you remembered it only after you got that Memory Potion from Snape," he said.

"You could say that," Bellatrix said edging forwards towards the door at the end of the classroom. "I didn't forget…someone erased my memories. When in prison you have no idea of what they do to us. Fudge was a fool who though he could live forever, letting his people try to breed these superior Wizards. Thrust him to have chose Sirius to father my child. Knew there had to be a reason as to why she was in Hufflepuff."

Ah, Draco knew what to keep her busy. "Hufflepuff," he said derisively. "But Auntie, weren't someone in our family almost sorted into Hufflepuff once."

Bellatrix bristled, but stopped moving. "Not in my life time," she said with a snort.

"Breed," Granger said, interrupting them all and making Draco wince. Trust her to be as undiplomatic as …only a Mudblood could be.

"Breed a wizard so pure that he will be stronger than anyone else," Bellatrix signed. "Oh, well, would have preferred Rudolph but he was never much of a Wizard. I mean, I didn't know who it was, they had me blindfolded….I supposed the less information you have, the less you have to erase and used an Imperius Curse on him, but still…"

"You know," Draco said conversationally. "She could stay here for a while…" Persuade her that Hogwarts was safe and…

"After the trouble I went to track her down and kill her Mudblood parents…"

Cybele gave a chocked sob which made Draco wince but he was happy that she was not totally catatonic.

"Enough talking," Bellatrix said, becoming aware that she was wasting time. "Get out of the way…" Draco noted that Ginny had been inching towards her wand while they were talking. His eyes must have given her away since Bellatrix turned around, her wand pointed at her instantly. "Don't you move…"

"Liberacorpus," Harry said softly just then, while she was distracted and Bellatrix was suddenly plucked out of the ground and was hanging from the ceiling, looking slightly shocked. While the rest might have been slow to react Bellatrix was anything but sluggish. Her wand was still in her hand and as she pointed it down, another voice called out sharply from the doorway, "Stupefy!"

"Longbottom," said Draco looking at the new comer.

"I was by the door," Longbottom said, his double chin quivering. "I saw her with the girl and was following her. She had her back to me the whole time while she was talking to you, but I didn't…didn't…"

"What!" said Draco impatiently as he strode towards Cybele who had fallen to the ground and was lying there in a small sobbing heap.

"I wanted to kill her," the fat boy said, tears running down his face. "I wanted to and…I couldn't…"

"Well done, Neville," Ginny said loudly, interrupting Draco who had opened his mouth to comment. "Now she can be dealt with properly by the law. If you'd killed her, you'd have been no better than her." Draco winced at the false sentiments of the speech, wondering what the annoying female was harping about.

"How is she?" Potter asked coming towards him as the girls reassured Bellatrix.

"Why didn't you use that spell when she first came in," Draco turned around furious. "You could have spared us all the agony if indecision and she heard a few things a little girl should never have heard."

"I did what you did," Potter said calmly looking at him. "I waited for the right time to play my hand…after all, I learn from the best."

-------------- --------------- ----------------

"Mad at me?" Draco said as he walking into the empty Quidditch box.

"I should ask you the same question," Potter said calmly as he looked at Draco. Then he returned his gaze towards the empty Quidditch pit which looked bigger without the flags.

"I'm not…" Draco said with a sign of despair. "I think we're sort of equal." He let the subject go, not wanting to harp over it. "So…to Grimmauld place…"

"We don't have much choice," Harry said with a grimace. "I mean, the school is going to shut down and…"

"Hey," said Draco as he put a hand around Harry shoulder, drawing him closer. "You've got me…and Cybele…"

"She's coming with us?" Harry asked, looking up.

"Molly Fire-called," Draco said with a faint smile at the memory of that conversation. Prewitts were a good family, after all. "She said there hadn't been little girls around in ages and plus, I was thinking…Grimmauld Place is her home, too."

"I was thinking about that," Potter said. "Transferring Sirius' legacy to her. I mean, she is the heir…"

"In pureblood world, you'll have problems with females owning estates," Draco said in a low voice, wondering why he hadn't thought of it. "But you could have her as your ward…"

"The girls said to tell you they were sorry about the stunt they pulled," Harry said changing the subject which indicated that he would have to think more on the topic.

"They'd better be," Draco said bristling at the memory, readily dropping the previous subject of conversation. "Nothing they are going to do is going to make me forgive them…"

"Hermione is working to unfreeze your vault," Potter said.

"Oh, well," said Draco backing away. "I guess it wasn't that bad and no one was hurt. So, were you really going to look into my head."

"You kidding," Harry said with an honest laugh. "Snape told me I would never be able to see in to the mind of a Flobberworm, let along a person."

"Very Slytherin, Potter," Draco said grudgingly.

Harry simply laughed at that, turned around and captured his lips in a soft kiss. Draco answered eagerly, winding a hand around Harry as he made to pull away. With a low groan they both leaned towards each other, unbuttoning school uniforms and trying to get close despite the odd benches.

Suddenly Draco had enough of the grappling as he sat back and pulled out his wand.

"Sit back and relax," he said as he Transfigured the bench to something slightly more comfortable. "Lie back and let me do the work," he said as he pulled Harry's robe open.

Then he started to touch Harry lightly, first with his fingers, then light touches intensified as he continued, flicks of his darting tongue alternating with languid, gentle sucking along Harry's neck and shoulders, his longish hair brushing softly and tantalizingly making Harry squirm. Boldened by his success, Draco started to move further down, his lips and tongue tracing route down the center of the chest, stopping occasionally to dart side ways and flick over the hardening nipples. Harry made a low protesting sound and tried to sit up. Draco pushed him down and then bit down hard, making Harry gasp and arch. Then the warm caresses moved upward, circling his nipples without touching, until Harry was making odd protesting sounds trying to draw Draco closer.

"Sit still or I'll tie you down," Draco threatened hoping Harry would let him do just that. His fantasies were starting to surprise even himself.

Draco started to move down, slowly opening the rest of the robe and reaching for Harry's trousers, which were tenting impressively. He signed, reached to adjust his own erection which was uncomfortably placed in his own trousers, then made to free Harry. He wondered if he should try to do it with his teeth then gave up the idea as ridiculous. He undid the buttons deftly with one hand while he continued to stroke Harry's chest with the other. Once the trousers were pushed down, the underwear became evident, showing a wet spot where…

Draco groaned as he took it in. A part of him wanted to bury his face in between the legs and inhale deeply…He lowered his head and flicked his tongue over the damp stop on the clothe, feeling the heat and the hardness beneath. It was strangely more erotic to tease Potter through his clothes than have him fully naked. He mouthed the erection softly and then drew back, eliciting a soft groan and a lift of hips at the loss of contact.

Draco could feel see from the way Potter's hand clenched and unclench that all he wanted to do was grab Draco and press him down, or preferably tear his robes off and fuck his face. He quivered at the thought and relented. "You can touch me, too," he said in a ragged voice, wanting to feel some relief for himself. "I'd much rather this be a two way…"

Harry's eyes, which were half closed, suddenly snapped open and he stared at Draco as if seen him for the first time. "That's it," he said sitting up, dislodging Draco who fell back hard. "Two way…Draco, we need you father."

"Do you mind," said Draco sitting up with a grimace. "He's on his way back to a high security cell and…do you have to bring him up…"

"No," said Harry as he pulled up Draco, looking excited in a way which had nothing to do with sex. "We need your father to tell us more about the ceremony. It's applicable both ways...isn't it? If Voldemort can take my powers, I should be able to take his."

"We'll ask him," Draco said grumpily. "But really Potter. You have the worst timing ever."

A/N- ok, end of chapter. I'm going to be offline for sometime. Enjoy your holidays ppl. Proper sex scene next time. (If I get enough reviews.)


	23. Chapter 23

A/n- thank you everyone for the lovely reviews. Thank you ArgyleSlayer for the long one which I liked. Happy Birthday Strangeou. (I'm sorry, my French is terrible)You did say your birthday was on the 15th. Different time zones but I hope this chapter was posted on time. Unbeated but I'll replace this with the betaed chapter as soon as it comes back from the beta. Until then, please be kind enough to point out the mistakes.

Chapter 23: Christmas at Grimmauld Place.

Harry signed for the umpteenth time and snapped close the book he had been dozing over. It was a cold, gloomy day, and the depressing feeling of being inside Grimmauld Place did nothing to lessen the sentiment of impending doom. He wondered for a moment or two whether he should throw the book across the room then decided that he would never hear the end of it from Hermione.

She had been reading…researching as hard as he was, looking for a clue of the final Horcrux. All of them, including Ginny and Draco had read every book they could find referring to the Founders. At least, now he could say he has finally read, Hogwarts: A History from cover to cover.

Everyone had joined in enthusiastically when they had first come to Grimmauld Place, going through books, helping him find out obscure Hexes and Curses that might help, but as time went to real life started to interfere. Ron was moving more and more in the company of the Twins, joining them at the shop and in spite of their bickering, all three of them spent a lot of time working on a special range of Weasley Treats for Christmas. Harry couldn't find fault with Ron though he did feel a little hurt at Ron's abandonment at times. He knew that should they not finish schooling the chances of finding employment was slim for any of them and unlike Harry, Ron did not have a family fortune, a famous name or even a superb flying skill to fall back on. And Ron had always resented the fact he did not have enough and was hoping that the Twins would let him join into their business.

Ginny was the busiest, roped into household duties by her mother as the number of people staying over increased in number. Mrs. Weasley could not or would not cope with the work load with Fleur in the kitchen and the three Weasely women (Fleur having joined the family after a small, hasty wedding a few weeks before) had more disagreements on how to run the house than anyone had ever thought possible. Ginny looked extremely angry that she had been roped into a traditional Witch role of manning the kitchen and expressed her opinion by hexing anyone who teased her (the Twins) with all the complex hexes which she seemed to have learned from Harry's books.

Harry was grateful that the Weasleys never questioned him as to where he was spending Christmas. Mr. Weasley had picked him, Draco and Cybele up at the station along with the rest of the gang as if it was something ordinary, driven to Grimmauld house under the protection of the Aurors (including Tonks) where they were all welcomes with open arms by Mrs. Weasley. Meeting her had been tense; Harry was seeing her for the first time after the disastrous holidays but she had hugged him and he had hugged back and it was as if things had never happened. There were signs; even the twins did not mention Percy any more and everyone treated her a little gently but things were more cheerful than they had been before the start of the school term.

Sleeping arrangements were almost the same, Harry shared a room with Ron and Draco, much to Draco's disgust and Ron's amusement, and Cybele was roomed with the girls. Harry and Draco had been spending time apart, despite the fact they were living in the same house. Harry was sure they had seen each other more often when they were under different Houses at school than when they were sleeping in the same room.

But this gave him time, in-between his other reading to practice the art of becoming an Animagus. He knew that Hermione was also practicing in secret, thought she announced loudly that only Purebloods could do. Harry was sure he was close; he could feel his skin tingling at time when he tried to spell but the final step seemed to be out of reach, at least for the time being. However, he needed to successes; he might be dating Malfoy but the competitive sprit between them haven't died down so much that he could et all the snide remarks Draco make occasionally about the Bird –Brains of Gryffindor slide by.

He would have been miffed had he not known that Draco was working just as hard as everyone else to help Harry. Draco left the house daily with Snape to question his father about his evil master plan. Although, Harry had been all for the straightforward approached even he could see the foolhardiness of it. Therefore, he was letting Draco convince Lucius that he was all for it and glean information about the ceremony through subterfuge. Harry was not sure whether it was good thing that Draco spent all that time with his father. He knew Lucius could be a persuasive bastard and even after all his time spent cursing Lucius, he could not build up the white hot rage required to kill him if it was ever needed.

He sighed again and was about to get up and go in search of company, even if it was Snape when a small blonde head strolled into the study. Harry looked up with a smile and tried hard to comprehend how such a lovely child could have Bellatrix Lestrange as her mother. But of course, he reminded himself, she was also Sirius' and that made a world of difference.

From what they had been able to glean, the guards at Azkaban had pretty much run the prison along with the Dementors. To be able to work alongside such vicious creatures, a part of you must already be dead, Lupin had reasoned, which may be why they had tortured and had their fun with prisoners. Snape had finally admitted that Lucius might have insinuated that Azkaban guards do mistreat prisoners, but even he was not willing to say how much. How they had forced Sirius to mate with his beloved cousin was something they'd never know and Harry preferred it that way. He would rather that his memories of Sirius be untainted by a screaming mad woman who had killed him in the end.

Cybele was a product of ….Harry did not want to admit it but well, incest… but as Mrs. Weasley had pointed out when Ron had rather crudely mentioned it at breakfast one (after stopping Draco from Hexing him on the spot) that in Wizarding families, where there were very few purebloods to choose from, cousins usually did marry each other. Not that Bellatrix and Sirius would ever have produced an offspring between them given the choice.

"What are you doing?" Cybele asked Harry as she came around and he tried together his thoughts to offer her a rational answer.

He and Cybele were not as comfortable with each other as with the rest of the gang. Cybele had joined with the girls enthusiastically, Ginny and her getting into more mischief than thought possible; so much so that Mrs. Weasley had threatened to douse Ginny with a potion to make sure she hadn't been de-aged. Hermione was more of a scholarly elder sister who tried to tutor Cybele through the rather long school vacation, much to her disgust.

"She needs to learn, for Merlin's sake," Hermione had argued. "With the war coming on, it might be wise for her to be able to throw a few hexes on her own and with all of us adults here we won't be getting any of those underage Magic usage warnings."

"I was just…. reading," Harry said finally when he realized that the girl was staring at him nervously. "What were you up to?" There, he had communicated back, intelligently and coherently.

"I was with Tonks until she had to go away," the little girl said and Harry tired to find an appropriate conversation topic. Tonks had welcomed the latest addition to the Black family with enthusiasm and had even suggested that Cybele come home with her, saying that her mother would love to have another little girl underfoot. But Mrs. Weasley had stepped in, pointing out that at the moment, Draco seemed to be closest thing to a relative Cybele had and tearing her away from him would be too much of a shock to her system. But it did not stop Tonks from trying to spoil her rotten while testing to see if she had the magic in her to become a Metamorphmagus.

It had been Ron who had pointed out to Harry why Cybele seemed to be none-too-friendly with him. "When I met you, I was scared," he'd said. "You were Harry Potter. She probably heard more about you on her way to Hogwarts than about Dumbledore."

Harry could live with hero worship, although he was not getting used to he had been subjected to it for almost seven years constantly, it but he had hoped that as Sirius' daughter, Cybele would thaw out a bit for him. Perhaps, he thought, this was as good a time as any for them to bond.

"Why don't you sit down and help me?" he said with a faint smile pointing towards a huge pile of books that was all around him. "You can pick those up one by one and throw them out the window."

"You'll bonk someone on the head," Cybele told him knowingly but sat down on a small cushion on the floor which Hermione had used to sit on while reading. "Where's everyone?"

"Let's see," said Harry hoping the girl wasn't getting fed up of his company already. "Ron went to get himself registered as an Animagus, Hermione is doing some research at Hogwarts library, Draco's…he's…"

"He went out with Uncle Severus," the girl told him.

"Uncle Severus!" Harry spluttered. "Since when did he become your uncle?"

"Dwaco says I should call him that," Cybele said and Harry realized that though she was the same age as he had been when he'd first come to Hogwarts her shielded childhood had made her act younger than what he had at her age.

"Why are you reading all those books anyway?" Cybele queried with a wide eyed look which Harry was sure would have boys falling all over her very soon. He thought it over and decided that Draco would probably hex every male below the age of fifty who came near Cybele who was not a family member. He wasn't even sure, if given a choice between him and Cybele the Draco would chose him.

"Uh," he said absentmindedly and decided that he had better pay attention to her before she decided that all the knocks he'd taken while growing up had turned him into some kind of half-wit. "I'm trying to find something," he said finally feeling a little stupid.

"Something that belonged to the Hogwarts founders," Cybele guessed picking up a book which he had been reading called "What you didn't know about the Hogwarts Founders" written by someone whom Harry considered to be sex crazed witch with a lot of free time in her hands and nothing better to do than speculate about absurd sex scandals between the founders.

"Yes, well," said Harry as he took the book from her and keeping in on a stand next to him. The book did not only include lurid details but also some explicitly graphical pictures of the famous four in certain positions which Harry didn't know existed outside of a contortionists' booth. "Mainly for something that belonged to either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor."

"Not Hufflepuff," Cybele asked, probably due on house loyalty.

"I've…already found it," Harry said with a slight grimace which Cybele misinterpreted.

"Well, I know everybody thinks my house sucks but…"

"I don't," Harry said hurriedly. "It's just that…everyone does not have the same opinion on houses. I mean, I'm in Gryffindor and Draco doesn't think much of that either."

"He said it might be better if I was in your house or any other than the one I'm in," Cybele said with a pout which Harry was sure she must have practiced infrount of the mirror. Then again, he really wasn't used to dealing with little kids.

"He does speak before he thinks sometimes," Harry said dryly. "Hufflepuff is a great house. It's all about…" He could hardly tell her it was all about left over kids who did not fit into any other house.

"Friends," Cybele said with a little perk.

"It is?" said Harry. "I mean, it is," he said, hastily changing his tone from a questioning to statement of fact.

"When I first got on to the train on one would speak to me and they were all wearing these funny clothes…" Cybele said firmly. "And I…was feeling…"

"Left out?" Harry guessed.

"Yeah," said Cybele. "So when I put on the Hat and it asked me what I wanted I told it I wanted lots and lots and friends…"

"And it put you in Hufflepuff," Harry said with a sigh. "Well, all in all, it wasn't too bad."

"It wasn't," Cybele said with a half smile. "Dwaco said that you are related to Gryffindor."

"Did he," said Harry half pleased that Draco felt it important enough to be mentioned and half-annoyed that Draco went around telling such things to…well, Cybele was almost family.

"So maybe when you're looking for something that belonged to Gryffindor, you're probably looking for something that belongs to you," Cybele said thoughtfully.

"To me," said Harry thoughtfully. "I don't own…" he started but then stopped remembering that he did really own a lot. A vault full of money from his parents...his father who was a pureblood… "But thank you for the idea…" he said smiling towards her as the door leading to the room opened.

"Honey, I'm home," Draco drawled as he strolled into the room looking slightly disordered and tired. "Hey," he said brightening at the sight of Cybele on the floor next to Harry. "You two having a bonding moment?"

"Not really," said Harry with a grin. "I think she just saved me from a mountain of reading and …gave me an idea on what to look for."

"Anything I can help with?" Draco asked as he flopped onto the chair next to Harry and close up Harry could see that his face had a pinched look which meant he was exhausted.

"Tough day?" he said sympathetically.

"Though father," Draco confirmed looking at Cybele, indicating that did not want to talk about it in detail with the girl present. "He's all for world domination and grand plans while hating everyone but expecting unwavering loyalty from everyone."

"Isn't that typical Lucius?" Harry said with a grimace. "How is he?"

"Concerned about my father now," Draco said a little snidely. "Doing all right," he added grudgingly. "Molly packed him a hamper of food. Said it was the Christmas month and no one should go hungry…"

"You didn't poison it or lace anything with Veritaserum did you?" Harry said only half-jokingly.

"He only eats when no one's around," Draco said with a frown. "And unless we poison him outright there's not much we can do about it."

"So," said Harry finally asking the question he was dying to know. "Did he talk about anything useful?"

"I'll tell you later when everyone's together," Draco said getting up again. "I'll give the full version at the meeting tonight. I don't want to repeat it over and over again and I need Snape to fill in a few gaps."

"Where's Snape?' Harry asked, getting up as well.

"In his room," Draco said running a hand through his hair. "I'm bushed. I'm going to take a shower but before I do that Molly was baking when I came in. Want to go check it out?" he asked from Cybele as he held out a hand to her. She got up eagerly and took his outstretched hand. "Coming?" Draco asked from Harry.

"No," he said with a smile. "You two go ahead. I need to talk to Snape."

"Well," said Draco leaning forward and placing a quick kiss on Harry's forehead. "Here's hoping for a deserted house or some time on our own."

"Keep wishing," Harry said as the two blonds disappeared into the corridor leading to the kitchen. The two of them getting any time on their own was next to impossible and it seemed nothing got away from Mrs. Weasley's sharp eyes.

Harry remembered the time Charlie had come home after visiting his friends the week before. He had even come back around eleven in the night which was pretty reasonable for a Dragon Keeper from Rumania to come home to, only Molly had taken one look at him gotten hold of him by the ear and had told him the dangers of casual sex until both his ears had burned. By the time Molly had convince Charlie that the only sex he was ever going to get while his parents were still alive was with either a dragon or to a person he had made a long time commitment to Harry was sure on one in the vicinity would ever be having a sex life until they were twenty or above. He had noted that Hermione and Ron sat apart at the table after that and they did not even hold hands.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and gave a self deprecating smile. He was stalling for time unwilling to go speak to Snape who was usually in an even worse mood than normal. Taking a deep breath Harry decided to tackle the matter before he lost his nerve and proceeded upstairs, reluctantly.

--------- ---------- ---------- -----------

Snape was in his room, his back to the open door looking out the window at the gloomy street below. His back was stiff and his posture spoke of tension and exhaustion. Harry knocked on the door and waited for the man to turn around.

"Potter," said Snape looking over his shoulder. "What do you want now?"

"Please, sir," said Harry feeling a little stupid about what he was going to ask. "I just wanted to know…"

"Come in," said Snape in a low voice. "Someone might see you talking to me from the door and think you were scared to come in."

Harry gritted his teeth and tried hard not to react. Snape always had some cutting remark about him which he tried to ignore. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away, Potter," said Snape walking away from the window, reluctantly.

"Did my father …was he a descendant from Gryffindor?"

"As far as I know, yes," Snape said with a snarl. "In the close circles of the Order and a few pureblood families it was some sort of unspoken bit of knowledge. There was no way of really confirming it but people do speak and it was probably why the Dark Lord came after you rather than Longbottom. Not that there aren't plenty of descendants from Gryffindor from what people claim. That man went around …"

"So, the Potters weren't anyone special," Harry asked wincing when he realized that he had voiced his question wrong. "I mean…you know I'm trying to find the Horcrux and then I thought if my father was an inheritor that he might have owned some heirloom or something…"

"I know what you mean," Snape said in a ponderous drawl. "You want to know if your father had anything of value which was so important that…"

"Yes, yes," said Harry impatiently. He stepped closer and tried hard to suppress a grimace. Snape looked as if he hadn't washed his hair in weeks since it hung in limp, oily locks or bothered to brush his yellower than usual teeth for that matter. What Lupin saw in the man was beyond him; good looks aside a little personal hygiene would have helped but Harry knew that part of Snape's decline was because Lupin had gone to re-join the pack a month back and had not returned. "But was there anything Voldemort could have used as a Horcrux."

"No," said Snape in a snapping voice. "As far as I know your grandfather sold most of the family heirlooms to fund Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix. You may not believe it Potter, but a thing like the Order was a very expensive thing to maintain, much like a white elephant. Anyway, the Potter estate was sold and they fell out of the public eye and your parents moved to some small hovel in some godforsaken…"

"I get the picture," Harry said with a smile which was more a snarl. "But they must have something, a few mementoes…"

"Shouldn't you have received them by now then?" Snape asked without looking at Harry. His attention seemed to have reverted back to his window. "It's going to snow," he said in a low voice almost disjointedly.

"He's going to be all right," Harry said in a hushed voice, not wanting to break the spell but he was too late. Snape was not someone who wanted snotty brats interfering with his love life or dishing out pity for him.

"Potter," he said in a barely controlled voice. "If I wanted your sympathy, then I'd…"

"He'll come back," Harry said firmly. "Just you wait and see, he'll be here for Christmas."

Perhaps it was Harry's insistence or perhaps because he desperately wanted it to be so, something inside Snape seemed to give and his shoulders stooped forward in exhaustion. "I hope so too, Potter," he said in a bleak voice which made Harry feel terrible.

That show of human weakness spurred Harry into action as he reached forward and gave Snape a firm hug, something he was sure he was going to regret to the end of days. "He's a wolf," he whispered. "They always come back to their mates."

Snape did not make a move to ward him off. Infact, he seemed to relax under the brief human contact, patting Harry on the shoulder lightly. "Don't get sentimental on me Potter," he said gruffly. "Just leave me alone."

'What do you know,' though Harry stepping back. Snape smelled clean, of rosewood and vanilla, not sweat, grime and grease as Harry had half expected him to. He turned around hurriedly before Snape decided to run back into his usual bitter, biting self and hurried to the doorway.

"Potter," said Snape as Harry reached the door. Harry paused and turned around slowly. "Your father did not have anything of value as such but he did love you both… your mother and you…very much. If there was anything he considered priceless, it would have been his family." Snape might have meant the words comfortingly but as far as Harry was concerned they drove cold shards of fear into his heart.

-------------- --------------- ---------------

Molly was an extremely good cook but at that moment her biscuits tasted like sawdust. "Your parents' grave," she said as she passed him the butter which he waved aside.

"I went to their house during the last days of my holidays," Harry said. "It was just a husk and the cemetery close by had a plaque but they said no one could find the bodies because they were burned in the fire…"

"I suppose they moved the bodies then," Molly said thoughtfully.

"Moved the bodies where?" asked Hermione, who had been drinking some tea in the kitchen.

"The Potters had a separate family cemetery," Molly said. "All purebloods from good families do, you know. We have a grand one right next to the old Knightly estate and the Malfoys have an entire acre…"

But Harry wasn't listening because he had a nasty suspicion that he knew where the last Horcrux was, and from the way Hermione was studying his face intently in was obvious that she did not miss much.

--------- ---------- -------------

"Why is it that we must always go on midnight capers?" Ron grumbled as he stumbled sleepily.

"You mean, why can't we get up at ten in the morning and go somewhere at a decent time instead of …" Draco ran into Ron who had stopped by the door and gasped.

"Look, I didn't ask any of you to come with me," Harry snapped, irritated by the constant grumbling.

"Of course you didn't ask," Ron shot back. "You would have rather gone off in secret making it some one man mission to…"

"It is my mission…"

"Yeah, well, you seem so on to cutting off everybody…"

"It's not like I have a choice…"

"Really, Potter, what do you mean, no choice?" Draco intervened. "You have some sort of martyr complex which makes you think you have the weight of the Wizarding World on your shoulders."

"May be I do," Harry snapped.

"Yes, you did facedown Snake-face on your own a couple of times," Draco said in a sarcastic voice.

"Hey," said Ron indignantly, missing the sarcasm completely. "What do you mean alone; we were there with him every step of the way, even when you were plotting all sorts of evil plans to poison me…"

"Pipe down, all three of you," Ginny said appearing with all of the sudden out of the gloom. "What are you three arguing about? Can't you wait until we're out of the yard before we officially kill each other? That is, if there isn't someone else who wants to kill us even more."

"I guess they are all stressed out," said Hermione who had shown up behind them.

"Enough with the physiological analysis, Granger," Draco said with a growl.

"Can we go?" Harry asked exasperated. "Do we have everything we need?"

"Enough for a midnight grave digging expedition," Ginny quipped with false cheer.

"You sure you want to do this?" Hermione asked Harry grimly.

"The other choice is tell my suspicions to everyone in the Order and then all of us will go to cemetery to dig up my parents and if I'm wrong and there is no Horcrux there…well…"

"Perhaps it would not hurt to take someone with us," Draco said in a much calmer tone. "I mean, your adventures have not always turned out all right."

"Well, that mean we keep trying until we get one right," Ginny said as she opened the gate and walked out. Then she paused… "Hermione…"

"I disabled the wards," Hermione said in a slightly miffed voice. "Thought it would not have hurt if you'd asked before you waltzed out."

"I see we're not the only people stressed out," Draco said under his breath.

"The idea of opening coffins does that to people," Ron said, offering a small olive branch to Draco which was accepted with a grudging nod. "Shall I call the Knight Bus or shall we stand here arguing about that, too."

------------- -------------- --------------

"Well, you sure you wanna get down here?" the driver, who was someone new, asked looking at the lot of them.

"Not really," said Ginny dryly. "But we seemed to have no other choice."

"Well," the driver flashed a grin. "It's your funeral," he said and started to chuckle, feeling pleased with his quip.

"That's funny," Draco said fingering his wand until Ron shoved him from behind so he was pushed out.

"I wasn't going to do anything," Draco said angrily, watching the bus streak away. He pulled off the wool cap he had been wearing to cover his tell-tale blonde hair, the only disguise he was willing to put up with. "Just a little itch that'll…"

"We'll have time for that later when we come back," said Hermione. "This shouldn't take long. We go to the Crypt, the door should open for Harry since he's Potter blood and afterwards we open the coffins or whatever and …"

"Then we wing it," Ron finished. "You still want to do this Harry? There's still time for us to go back before anyone notices we are missing and then we can…come back with troops."

Harry knew that reciting the plan did make him squirm but they had discussed it for three days and come to the same conclusion. If Harry thought the Horcrux was there, they'd have to go see and there was no other way around it. And they had to do it when no one was around, hence the midnight journey.

"You know, when I was a kid I used to read these horror stories and wonder why people went to hunted house, lonely rooms with blood on the walls and stuff when they could all be safe and sound, not going anywhere," Ginny said scrambling up the short wall that divided the property from the cemetery.

"You forgot, all these stupid girls also ran after fleeing criminals and maniacs with nothing but a pen knife," Hermione added as she let Ron pull her up.

"My reading was reserved for midnight activities that did not require you to get out of bed," Draco said as he jumped up the wall and held out an arm for Harry. Harry grabbed the arm and was pulled up easily.

"Remind me to share your porn," Harry whisper as the other three slid down.

"I'll demonstrate it," said Draco hurriedly dropping kiss on Harry's lips before jumping down.

"Is that Potter Manor?" Ginny asked pointing towards a large mansion which was visible over the half wall to the left of them. It was a gloomy edifice, with long, narrow windows and tall gnarled oak tree all around it. Harry pulled his coat closer to him; the air was chilly though the snow Snape had predicted had yet to fall.

"If it is, it's not much different from the Black House," Ron said.

"Well, at least my house was cheerful looking," Draco said mournfully. "You would have liked it Harry."

"There's a still a chance you can get it back," Hermione said.

"Keep hoping," said Ron, walked forward and tripped over a fallen tomb stone.

"Sorry," said Ginny pulling out flashlights and handing them around. After their last adventure, they were very careful about using magic incase it triggered off something else. As a result they were resorting to Muggle methods once in a while.

"Here lies Mary-Anne Potter; gone too soon, for her we mourn. Rest in peace. Born 1764 died 1768," Ron read the inscription of the tomb stone which he had fallen over.

"We're at the old end of the cemetery," Hermione said.

"We'll have to move to the other end to find…," Harry said not wanting to say 'my parent's graves.' "They should be the… the…" it was harder than he had imagined it to be. "…last to be buried here."

"Are you all…" Hermione asked slowly.

"He's fine," Draco snapped stepping in. "Can we just get moving before my balls freeze."

They walked in silence towards the other end of the cemetery. The first bit was a little difficult, the tomb stones and statues had fallen over, bramble and over grown weeds blocked their paths and most of the unkempt graves had grown over so much they must have walked right over them. It was depressing, more so with the bleak outset, with the leaf less trees and the cold gusts of wind that made way under their coats.

Draco slipped a hand through his, for which he was grateful. And guilty. Ginny was walking alongside Ron and Hermione who were also walking hand in hand, more for comfort than anything else. But she was all alone while they were in pairs and he felt bad about it. If nothing else, she was a friend.

"Anything interesting?" asked Draco skirting a low nettle bush.

"Was thinking we should have brought along Blaise to keep Ginny company," Harry said.

"A Gryffindor and a Slytherin," murmured Draco. "You won't dare."

Harry smile in the dark at Draco's weak attempt at lightening the mood and nodded. "It'll be terrible, won't it?"

"They'll fight none-stop," Draco said. "Hand of an angel…duck… and they'll have problems wondering which House their kids will go to."

"That's easy," Harry said. "Hufflepuff."

"Really Potter," said Draco in mock offence.

"Yeah," he said feeling better. "And next time we'll just have to try for a son because we already have a daughter."

Draco tripped over a rock and fell flat on his face.

----- --------- ----------

This has to be it," said Hermione coming towards what looked like a small summer house, in the far corner of the cemetery. The white walls glittered in the moon light and dried ivy which clung to the walls looked like barbed wire.

"Then lets go in," said Harry before he could change his mind. He kept him hand, palm open of the stone slab which was the door and after a brief moment of panic when he thought he'd have to break through it, the door swung open. He swung the flash light in a low arc to make sure that the inside was clear. It was surprisingly clean, with two marble coffins in either side of the room with an everlasting flower wreath between them. He brought out his wand and despite the 'no magic' agreement hastily lighted the wooden torches on wither side as he stepped in. Darkness could hide many a secrets and he did not want to accidentally step on a stray animal or a curse.

"Ladies first," said Ron, ushering Draco in.

"Up yours, Weasley," Draco said in a pleasant voice.

"Boys," said Hermione walking in between them.

"Fine," said Ginny also walking in. "The two of you guard the entrance."

Once inside the five of them took considerable space so that it was crowded and more cheerful.

"I'll take the left and you take the right," Harry told Ron. "Hermione, Draco, get the spells ready." Incase whatever was inside wasn't friendly. "Ginny, you're back up."

"I'm ready," Ginny said firmly, her wand in hand.

"Basic levitation spell with a little boost," Ron said as he cast his spell. Harry was second behind him. The small room echoed with the sound of shattering marble Harry leaned forward to look in to the coffin. It was almost hard to see inside but finally he made out the form of a perfect skeleton, lying on its back. He tried to feel some emotion; he was looking at the remains of one of his parents but all he could feel was numbness. He was going to feel it later on but at that moment he knew his assumptions were wrong. They were going to get walk all the way back, tripping over unseen obstacles and get the Knight Bus and be home before molly came down to make breakfast…They were all going to talk about it in the cold day light and…

"Harry," said Ron in an oddly strangled voice.

He turned slowly, realizing that everyone else had gone quiet. He looked over the other coffin and flinched. Oh, god…for there lay, in all her glory, Lilly Potter as unblemished as the day she had died.

"Oh, shit," said Ron. The corpse seemed to stir though it could have been the flickering flames.

Then the eyes opened and all Harry could think was 'those are my eyes.' He could not move, his body seemed to freeze and the whole world came to stand still. Wind sang in his ears and the ground tilted and he stood, his whole world focused on his mother, who looked about the same age as he did sat up in her coffin.

"Avada Kedavra," said a voice and a green beam hit her squarely on the chest knocking her over. Then it was as if the light had gone out and as Harry turned around, he could see Draco, pale and shaking, holding on to his wand with a none-too steady hand.

_ i All of a sudden Harry was sitting back on a bed, looking down at a naked girl of about nine, blood pooling between her legs. She lay on a bed with black satin sheets while he sat, naked stooped over her. Her eyes were wide open, scared but also curious. He reached for her with hands were gnarled, brown like old wood with gray flaky skin and there was an intense pain in his forehead as if he had been stabbed._

_He was weak…someone had killed the last past of his soul and he was dying. He was in pain and anger like he had never felt before coursed through him as he reached forward and broke the girls' neck. /i _

---------- --------- ---------

"Brooding Potter?" said Draco from the doorway.

"Resting my feet," Harry said sitting up on the bed. "Finished decorating the tree?"

"Sort of," he said stepping in. "How's the head?"

"I'll live," he grimace. "Should stop fainting all over, you know. Bad for my image."

"Well, the damsel always faint," Draco said. "Holding up ok?"

"I wish people would stop thinking I'm on the verge of a mental break down," Harry snapped. "I am angry at Voldemort, he had no right to do that to my mother and I'm angry at Dumbledore for not figuring it out but…I'm not going to go berserker." They had gone over it thousands of times until he could not bear it no more

"All right, I won't bring it up," Draco said holding up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Come, I wanted to show you something."

"What?" said Harry slightly curious. He found it hard to dreg up any interest for anything these days.

"It's on the roof," Draco said, with a wink. "Hurry, while the others are busy." He held out his hand in a sweeping gesture and Harry let himself be pulled to his feet apprehensively.

"What if Molly catches us?" he asked, feeling apprehensive.

"Hermione's keeping her busy," Draco said. "I promised to let those two use the spot once we've finished."

The roof had small flat potion, between the two chimneys, and Draco's heat bubble helped keep the cutting wind at bay. It was a cozy spot, made more so by a couple of blankets and cushions which Draco had somehow smuggle out. Draco did not waste any time.

"Undress me," he ordered Harry. "Do what ever you want but make it quick. We only have time until they put the fairy lights on the tree." Harry put his fingers into the loose knit of his robe, trying to find the ends or fastenings by touch while Draco kissed his neck up to his jaw. He chuckled and pushed his shoulders away, then undid the sash himself in a moment. Harry took off his shirt, knowing that time was of the essence, then bent to slide his hands up his legs, catching his top's edge and lifting it, up his thighs, finding the waist of Draco's loose trousers and dipping index fingers under it just a little, then up the waist, the ribs, making him shiver again as he dragged his nails so lightly over the pale skin that he could scarcely feel the contact.

He pushed his hips into Draco's, rubbing his erection against the cloth of his pants and felt the responding hardness. Draco raised his pointed chin, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he gathered the silk robe in his hands. He brought it up over his head and he pulled out his arms and wrapped them around his waist. Since Draco was still a little taller than him, Harry had to pull his head down to kiss him. He tangled his hands in his fine hair, combed through the length of it and then did it again, burying his fingers where his hair was as warm as his scalp and dragging down slowly to the cool wash of the ends. He loved long hair. Or blond hair. Or Draco's hair.

It had so long since they had kissed properly that it all felt new. Here were the ridges at the roof of his mouth; here were the edges of his teeth; the top and the underside of his tongue, the varying textures of his lips and chin and throat: here a little rougher, there a little softer. Draco worked his trousers slowly down, his hands on his ass, his thighs, down to the backs of his knees. There he stopped, looking back up at him, laughter in his eyes. "Just take off the clothes, Potter, before I tear them off," he said. So Harry pulled them off hopping on one foot and then the other, toeing his shoes off while Draco watched, eyes hooded, two red patches burning on stood back - in fact, as he stepped out of the pants and boots, he circled him, looking like a predator deciding where first to bite.

Harry turned and caught him by the waist and worked his fingers into his trousers, running them back and forth until he writhed and twisted in his arms. The waistband rode his wrists as he reached farther down over cooler, tighter skin, skirting the erection to cup his butt.

He pulled down his trousers, ignoring Draco's frustrated sound as his hands left his ass, and leaving the fabric heaped around his ankles, stroked up the inside of her calves. He shifted his feet farther apart and he kissed Draco's legs as he rubbed them, up around the thighs, and he said "Ooh," in a slight high pitched voice (which he would never admit to) as he neared his crotch. He ran his fingertips across the last few inches of the inner thigh, and closed his lips over the head of the penis which was threatening to take his eye out. He gave an experimental swipe with his tongue, running up and down the back until he was pulled up firmly by a non-too steady hand.

"Not, now Potter, you don't want this to be over before we get started," he said in a rough voice.

"I take it you're going to top," Harry said with a fake grumble. He didn't mind but still he was a guy and no guy was born to be an eternal bottom.

"Until I get this problem solved," Draco told him steadily. "Look, Potter, Granger isn't sure if the normal Contraceptive Spell will work and I don't want to take any chances…not now."

"I know," Harry said, as he pulled Draco for a hug which quickly turned into a grope. "Just fix it quick 'cause I'm not cut out to be a permanent bottom."

In reply Draco led him to the pile of cushions and blanket on the roof, then sank to his knees gracefully. He kept looking at Harry with half closed eyes as he took his wand and cast a series of spells which they used before sex, something so familiar that Harry no longer flinched. Then he slowly lay back until he was lying at Harry's feet, his erection pointing straight up. "You get to be on top," he said softly.

Harry took his time getting ready, letting Draco build up enough frustration just be watching. Kneeling which his knees on either side of Draco's hips he griped the base of Draco's erection, then lifting his hips, sank down slowly onto it, let it fill his tight passage millimeter by millimeter. Once he was completely seated on Draco he paused, feeling his balls rest on the warm skin below. He clenched his muscles, relaxed and clenched again, smiling when Draco made an impatient sound.

"Potter," he growled. "If you don't move now, the only thing you'll be every riding will be your broom," he threatened.

"Pray I don't have to ride a broom soon," Harry joked back, but lifted himself using his thigh muscles and let gravity pull him back down. Draco groaned, but kept his mouth shut. Harry did it again changing the angle slight, gasping when this time it hit the spot. He set a slow, unhurried pace, watching his partner for any reaction, prolonging the contact. Suddenly, Draco reached forward, grabbed his erection which had been waving wildly and gave it a firm tug.

"Oh, Merlin," gasped Harry, his head falling backwards.

"Faster, Potter," Draco gasped back and Harry was only happy to oblige.

Afterward, all Harry could remember was the sound of flesh slapping flesh and the short gasps of breath as they tried to keep up with each other. Two cushions went flying off the roof and they did not even notice it until the next day, when Charlie, cleaning the driveway came across them. He could feel himself building up as Draco cursed in some obscure language and clutched his hips for leverage. And then they were coming, Harry first, making a sticky mess on Draco's fist, followed by Draco who howled loudly. It was just as well that they were outside since Molly would never have missed that.

"Potter," said Draco gently, as they lay side by side a few minutes later trying to catch their breath.

"Give me a minute," Harry said. "I'll get up…jest …"

"No," said Draco. "Open your eyes."

Harry opened his eyes to see snow flakes falling slowly. Some hit the Heat Bubble and disappeared but the rest kept on falling. It was like being inside a crystal ball where snow fell when shaken.

"It's beautiful," Harry said.

"I know," said Draco, turning towards him. He caught Harry's lips in a tender kiss. "Merry Christmas Potter."

A/n- almost over. Just two or three chapter to go.


	24. Chapter 24

Since it's being over three months since I last posted (my worst ever) so I thought I'll type up another chapter. This isn't even going to be full chapter. More like an interlude which will flow with the plot. It's to keep me writing so I won't lose interest in the story. I know it's lame but bear with me. I'm working on a longer chapter; I just need more free time (as if.) oh, yes, I'm upping the rating of the story. It started out as R but now I guess NC-17. Hope this doesn't offend anyone.

Chapter 24: Interlude

"Is it an earth tremor or are your hands shaking?' Lucius asked in a low voice as Draco poured them tea.

"Earth tremor," Draco snapped back as he passed a cup to his father, sloshing a little of the liquid over the rim in his haste to get it over with. He poured himself a cup as well, with a none-too steady hand and swallowed a mouthful of scalding tea liquid to get his nerves under control.

"Nervous?"

"Because all you've done is talk about your big break," Draco said without lowering his voice and got swatted on his head for his efforts.

"Silence, child," Lucius hissed. "There are people listening to us."

"Aren't they always," said Draco feeling as if he was seven again. Why was it that each time he spoke to his father, he wound up feeling de-aged and unworthy of Lucius' attention. "Why does it have to be at night," he came close to whining. "And all these details, how am I to remember them if I can't write it down?" _'And if I had written evidence, it would make my job easier.'_

"But you do have an excellent memory, son," Lucius said in a firm voice. "Unless all that … time you spend rutting has affected you brain."

Draco splutter, spraying them both with tea making Lucius draw back with a snarl of distaste. "Father," Draco coughed up. "How can you!" It was not the idea of Lucius knowing that he had sex with Harry, he assumed everyone knew that by now, he had been surprised that Lucius Malfoy had used a word as lowly as rutting over a cup of tea. It was not something he would have done before. And there was something decidedly unnatural about discussing your sex life with you father who was behind bars for trying to kill your current lover.

"It's the truth," Lucius said, smirking when he realized that he had gotten Draco's skin. "Have you been on the receiving end or…"

"Father," said Draco angrily, his voice taking a steely quality. "You are not endearing to me by insulting my private life and remember I'm the only person who can get you out."

"Amazing how this change of heart took place," Lucius said with a tilt of his head, letting his hair fall over one shoulder contemplating Draco's sudden willingness to help him. "You don't have any alternative motive, do you?"

"Of course I do," Draco said knowing that saying anything to the contrary would cause his father to be even more suspicious. After all, they were Slytherins to the bone, whether in school or out of school. It was amazing how Hogwarts had shaped their lives despite their dislike of the said institute. "If this plan of yours fails, do you expect me to stew in jail with you."

Lucius did not look offended by this; in fact he looked pleased. "At least our name will live on," he said with a gracious nod. "If it fails," he said contemplatively. "I'll let you know where some funding can be found for you."

Draco nodded, leaning back against the hard head rest. "Let's get this over with," he said. "Let's go over you idea on …"

--- --- - --

Draco shrugged off his cloak and hung in on the coat rack which tried to scuttle away. Annoyed, he pulled out his want, petrified the offending piece of furniture and proceeded to hang his garment. "That wasn't too bad, was it," he muttered under his breath giving it a pat as he walked past it, straight into one of the Weasley twins.

"I see you have returned," he said, in a not too-unfriendly tone. They had never really relaxed with him but had grudgingly accepted him as Harry's companion.

"It wasn't as if I could stand outside in the snow," Draco said a tad too sharply.

"Bad day," the twin inquired. "Daddy dearest not happy to see you."

"He was esthetic," Draco said sarcastically. "Where's Weasley…Ron…I need to talk to him."

"He's in his room," the other twin said, appeared from a door leading into another room off the corridor. He leaned on his twin's shoulder and smirked knowingly. "Or should we say your room since you seemed to be sharing it."

"Why all the underhanded comments?" Draco grated out, feeling tired. He had spend a long, around day listening to Lucius describe his plan of breaking out of prison. Despite his brilliance, Lucius was not the greatest of masterminds when it came to small details, which explains why he was in protected custody and not in his mansion. "Who cursed your balls off?"

"That the best you can do?' one of the twins asked even as he turned around to go.

Draco looked down and took a deep breath, knowing that should it come to hexing, he would most likely wind up as a multi-tentacled slug. The twins were very good when it came to such spells and there were two of them…

"Leave him alone, both of you," their sister came to the rescue looking like a red headed streak of lightning. "You're just jealous everyone else is getting laid apart form the two of you. Even Ron seems to be doing well in that department which is a lot more that I can say for."

"You aren't," one of the twins pointed out. "Not that we'd just stand by and…"

"I'm female," Ginny said as if it was the most obvious. "Come on Draco, you look like something a Kneazle dragged in."

Draco let the younger Weasley woman lead him into the kitchen feeling drained. He really wasn't cut out for constant verbal sparing. "Harry's busy with some stuff with mom," Ginny said letting his sit.

"It's Ron I need to speak to," Draco said warily pushing a hand through his hair. It was greasy and limp. He needed to wash it soon and get a trim around the edges wouldn't hurt. He was starting look positively ratty.

"I'll call him down," Ginny said as she handed him some hot cocoa and a plate of something she had baked. Draco found out that he was eternally grateful that it wasn't more tea. He'd had enough tea to last him a life time and it sat heavily in his stomach threatening to come back up.

"Wait," said Draco as Ginny made her to the kitchen door. "What's gotten the twins pissed off now?"

"It's more like everyone," Ginny said with a grimace. "Scrimgeour wants to have a meeting with all the Order members."

"He said that!" said Draco surprised. "I thought it was top secret."

"He didn't exactly say that he wants to meet with the members of the Order of the Phoenix," Ginny said with a grimace. "More like, he had heard of a group of people who were in league with Dumbledore to cause unrest in the Ministry and would like to speak to them."

"Your father as the culprit," Draco guessed. "But what does that have to do with…?"

"Your father," Ginny shot back. "We've been holding on to Lucius Malfoy under some pretence but we don't have the same influence he had over the Ministry as when Dumbledore was alive. They want their dark wizard back and we want to keep him."

"Oh," said Draco with a shake of his head. "It never gets any easier does it?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Ginny said in an acidic voice. "You know, maybe you should get some rest before you decide to tackle Ron…"

"Why?" asked Draco putting down his cup which seemed to be filled with hot ash dissolved in water. He really did not think he could put up with anything worse "Is he after my blood as well?"

"No," said Ginny. "You should give him a little more credit you know. He doesn't like you but nor is he likely to blame you for everything from snow to the slugs in the garden."

"I thought slugs were his specialty," Draco said, remembering Ron's back firing spell with mild amusement.

"Don't you start," Ginny said firmly.

"Sorry," said Draco biting back a grin. "Just that when you said he was busy…"

"Oh, I think he's busy, all right" Ginny said archly.

"With Hermione perhaps," Draco managed a tired leer which was really an effort.

"No," said Ginny. "He's trying to beat Bill at chess. It's something of an ongoing battle so you'd better stay out of it unless you want to go around with ice packs."

"That bad," said Draco, sipping his drink, unwilling to venture into the unknowns of Ginny's baking ability.

"Well, you might not believe it but the last time they had a match…"

"I didn't know you were back," Hermione said walking into the kitchen, a book in hand.

"How goes the battle ground?" Ginny said passing over the plate of oddly shaped objects which Hermione fell onto with enthusiasm.

"Don't look like that, Draco," Hermione said with a smile. "Ginny might not get the shapes just right but these things are great."

"Oh, that's it, is it," said Ginny with a wicked smile. 'From the way he were avoiding them I thought he knew I'd poisoned them."

"Very funny," said Hermione reaching for another. "Your mom needs back up with some midgets-harpies she's driving out. I tried to help but they kept getting caught in my hair."

"I'm on my way," said Ginny with no real enthusiasm as she went to get her wand from the counter top. "I suppose this is your way of telling me you two need some quality time."

"Is she the sharpest in the lot?" Draco wondered watching the retreating back.

"Well, Harry doesn't always go for looks only," Hermione said with an impish grin.

"You mean I'm the exception," Draco said feeling a little miffed.

"Cho Chang was the exception," Hermione said. "You are…verity" she drifted off then leaned back, wiping the crumbs off her chin. "What happened today?"

"Nothing good," Draco said. "If we let my father escape then the Weasleys and Hogwarts are going to go through hell. The Ministry knows we are holding him and to let a wanted criminal loose…"

"It might be worth the sacrifice," Hermione said but her eyes were troubled.

"I don't even know if the plan is fool proof," Draco said. "Not to mention if the spells work. We are thinking of siphoning off Dark…You-Know-Who's powers to Harry using a spell my father is thinking of using on himself. There are so many unknown variables and who knows if it'll work."

"Did you get the spell?" Hermione asked.

"Not completely," Draco said reluctantly. "Lucius doesn't even trust me. Here," he said handing over a piece of paper. "I wrote down what I could remember on the way here."

"This'll help," said Hermione looking at it. "I have somewhere to start looking and you've even mentioned the ingredients needed so I can cross refer with some similar spells."

"I just want to know if it's safe," Draco said a little wearily. "For Harry."

"If we don't win, it might not be safe for anyone," Hermione said softly. "Either way, Draco, he has to make a sacrifice. It's his…" she searched for the correct word. "…destiny."

"I hate such things," Draco said glumly though he wanted to fly at Hermione for saying such a thing. Instead he changed the topic, "I…'ve been thinking about what you said."

"Draco," said Hermione looking at him oddly. "I've told you a lot of things. You'll have to be a little more specific."

"Muggle contraceptives," Draco said with a straight face though he could feel his neck heating up. To hide his discomfort he picked up one of Ginny's out of shape cookies and bit into it. It was surprisingly soft and melted in his mouth. He had not thought he was hungry but all of a sudden he was starved.

"Good, isn't it" said Hermione at the expression of bliss on his face. "I'll give you something…" now it was her turn to turn beet red. "I brought something with me …"

"Haven't gotten around to using it yet," Draco chortled.

"I just didn't think it was the right time," Hermione said with a shrug. "I mean…I guess… I'm a bit of a coward when it comes to commitments."

"Sex isn't commitment," Draco said with a shrug.

"For me, it means that and a lot more," Hermione said honestly. "I love Ron and I don't want anything to happen to him. But with the final battle coming I know the chances of us all coming out unscathed is very small."

"How does fucking him have to affect that?" Draco asked bluntly.

"I don't want him to die," said Hermione tears coming to her eyes. "I know he's going to be in the front line, right next to Harry and if he …he dies…" she wiped away a stray tear. "I wanted to wait until we were married and I keep thinking that if I just have sex with him as if…as if…"

"…he might not survive the final battle, you might jinx him," Draco said.

"I don't want to sleep with him because I think he's not going to make it," Hermione said in a trembling voice. "I want to wait, know that we have a future and…all the time in the world to do it right…not just sex…having kids…having a home of our own…plans…" She grimaced and shook her head. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm starting to become hormonal or something. I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," said Draco feeling a little relieved that he was not the only person with such fears. "We are bonding. Our men are going to war and all of a sudden everyone's mortal…" He sighed. "Only… I have a feeling we'll be standing right there next to them…"

"True," Hermione agreed with a watery smile. "Tell you want, I'll look up the spell and you go talk to both Ron and Bill. They're both good and they'll iron out the plan with you. Once that's done we'll present the full report to the Order at Friday's meeting."

Draco stood up. "Thanks, Granger," he said affectionately.

"I'll also bring ...that…thing you wanted," she said with a wink. "Just wait… I have a few in my bag…"

--- ----- ----- ----- ----- -------

"If you take out the Auror here and have Lucius run down this corridor…" said Bill taping the map with his quill. "Who's going to watch this entrance?"

"That's a dead end," Draco pointed out. "No one's ever posted there."

"You aren't leaving any margin for error, are you" Bill pointed out. "What if there is someone there."

"Then I wing it," Draco snapped back, his temper fraying. Each time he'd come up with something, Bill had shot it down. As much as he admired the eldest Weasleys' wisdom, Draco was low of patience.

"That's not going to work unless…"

"I don't care," Draco said pushing off the table. "I can't even think straight any more, let along see the map. I'm going to take a bath and get some sleep. Hopefully by tomorrow I might be able to string two words together without tripping." He fingered the pocket in his robe for the thing (what did Muggles call it anyway?) Granger had helpfully passed on as he'd walked up to meet the two Weasleys. She was prompt if nothing else. Potter was still busy or being kept busy by the females in the house, most likely so he wouldn't have to worry his pretty little head over the finer details or maybe because by now he was under going a vigorous training with both Snape and Lupin.

He smiled as he walked into the bathroom, shedding his robe as he did. Lupin had come back; the news he had brought with him had not been good but it was not the least of his worries. He ran the water to fill the tub and sat of the ledge in his underwear thinking it over. Granger - too scared to have sex with Ron in case he thought she was having sex with him because he was doomed and she was feeling sorry for him; the same Granger who was doing an untold amount of research and work to come up with the perfect spell. He thought of the Weasleys ready to forfeited family honor to let a wanted criminal loose so they can win the war or have a fighting chance. Of Snape and Lupin, different but together, both outcasts of society fighting to save the people who had condemned them the most.

And Potter, training and training and trusting them to come up with a plan so he could face the Dark Lord whether he would win or not. Potter was scared but he was going to do what needed to be done; to live or to die, Potter was going to fulfill his duty and Draco sometimes wanted to scream at all of it. Potter, as far as he could see, had no future.

He remembered the way the two of them had sat of the roof top, relaxed, fully dressed (aka not after sex) watching Mrs. Weasley chase one of the twins around the back garden with a rolling pin.

"What are you going to do when this is over?" Draco had asked mentally cheering on Mrs. Weasley who seemed to be gaining.

"Get some sleep," Harry said flippantly.

"I mean, go back go school, finish your exams or what?" Draco had pushed.

"I've never thought of it that far," Harry said, pushing back his hair and smiling as Mrs. Weasely cast a spell which had the twin flat on face. "This would have been kinky if t wasn't his mother," Harry said with a grin. "Watch this, she has a cool spell which'll make the rolling pin spank …his ass."

"Potter," growled Draco.

"What!" said Potter with an innocent look. "It's not as if I have a spanking kink."

"Get real," Draco said with a snarl of frustration. "When all this is over, are you going to sell the house or…."

"I don't even know if I'll be around when all this is over," Harry said pointedly. "I've left a will, best you don't know what's in it until later but…"

"I mean," said Draco, overriding Harry as if he hadn't spoken. "I know Ron is going to be an auror and Granger is going to be some researcher but you…going to go back to teaching at Hogwarts or turn into a Quidditch Star."

"More like a block of concrete with a verse written on it," Harry said cheerfully. "That's more original than those choices."

Draco whirled around, wanting to slap Harry hard across the cheek or do something equally shocking for sounding so fatalistic. "Damn you," he said. "You aren't going to die."

"Am I not?" Harry shot back seriously, unmoved though his face must have reflected the fact he knew Draco wanted to hit him. "Face it Draco, I wasn't meant to survive."

"Say who?" Draco asked. "Some stupid prophecy. Bullshit Harry. You're not going to wind up dead."

"Don't count on it," said Harry reaching for the broom and rolling off the roof in a heart stopping move, which had Draco biting back a scream. They hadn't spoken properly since then and Draco wasn't sure whether he wanted to hit Potter on the head with a rolling pin or smother him with kisses.

He was so fed up with it. But from the way everybody treated Harry as if he was someone brave with an incurable disease; even his best friends… it sometimes made him want to smash something. He just wanted to…want to…Draco realized he didn't know.

He was angry with everyone from Granger to Snape. The conversation with Granger he'd had earlier in the kitchen had done nothing to calm him. She had sounded so resigned as if Harry's death was something they couldn't stop. He knew that Hermione loved her best friend with all her heart but she also loved Ron. Given a choice between your boyfriend and best friend the chances were the boy friend would win hands down. Draco sighed as he got into the tub, knowing that he was being unfair.

Given a choice between Ron and Harry, he would choose Harry without a second thought._ i Scrub his back, more soap /i _ Given a choice between anyone in the house and Harry he would choose Harry. _ i Maybe, he should have shampooed his hair first, oh well, bubbles… /i _Given a choice between Harry and his father….Draco didn't know. _ i Duck under to get the foam off your head, conditioner, ..um…body oil… /i _

He wondered if it was the same for the Weasleys. They were, unlike him related by blood and by a tight family bond only love could create. He knew that blood relationships along could not create a family. Hell, if that was the case then they'd all be one big happy family but if you were to choose someone to live would you choose your son or your son's best friend, whom you loved like your own son but was still not family.

He was been unfair. Draco had an inkling that the Weasleys did not think the same way as Malfoys did. They probably thought they were going to come out of the final confrontation without a scratch and Draco hoped so too; but he was not optimistic. Hell, Harry wasn't optimistic, joking about his death as if by saying it often enough he'd get used to it.

It had been so depressing that when Tonks had offered to take Cybele to visit her mother for a couple of weeks Draco had relented. The disheartening atmosphere in the house was getting to the child and who was he to deny her the chance to bond with her aunt. Plus, he had heard that Tonks' mother wasn't all that bad when it came to cooking and raising children and should he …die…not make it…then he'd have her living relatives look after her than the Weasleys. As nice as they were, Cybele wasn't meant to be brought up by a family of red heads who didn't have enough money to clothe their own, let along foundlings.

Though Harry had jokingly suggested they adopt Cybele as their daughter, Draco knew he was not ready for such a commitment. Harry was seventeen, and they'd had sex twice during the relationship. It was not the basis for raising a family. People change and idyllic as true love sounded, Draco knew that neither he nor Harry was going to marry and play house anytime soon.

He was sure that in the end someone would have to die. If it was the bad guys, well no great loss but if it was someone he had sided with…or loved…Draco sighed and stood up. He was also sure that any longer in the water and he would be a prune. He did not bother with a towel, just did a hasty drying charm and grabbed his robe. As he was about the open the door and step out…

"…cut him some slack, Sev," Lupin was saying. "You are going to kill him."

"You know that the only way he's going to even have a chance of coming out of this alive is if I push him to the limit," Snape said to his mate, Lupin, who was walking with a distinct limp. No one knew what had happened to Lupin during thee months he was gone, apart from Snape and no one really wanted to know. Lupin looked haggard, all his hair had gone silver and he walked with a painful limp, as if his left knee would not bend properly. Knowing about werewolf healing and resistance to magic Draco knew that the injury must have been very severe for Lupin to still suffer from it.

"So," said Lupin hesitantly. "How…is he?"

Draco froze, his hand on the door knob tightening around it reflexively. Didn't Lupin trust Harry to be good enough to beat the Dark Lord?

"He's got talent," Snape said slowly, measuring his words carefully. "But you must remember he's going to go against someone who is over twice his age, who has practiced the Dark Arts longer than you have been alive and has made his life's work killing and torturing people…all we need is time. With time Harry could have been a great Wizard…"

Why the past tense,' Draco thought. As if Harry was already dead.

"I promised Dumbledore that I'd do my best to get the boy ready and I will, but …"

"Don't you think you're pushing him far too hard?" Lupin said. "Sev, he's a boy and he's tired and….why do you want him to practice his magic on me. You know he's not cold blooded enough for that."

"Well," said Snape dryly, some of his acidity back. "If we wait until we capture another werewolf so he can cast spells at, we'll all die of old age…"

Draco leaned against the door until the corridor was empty then walked into the bedroom which the three boys shared. On his bed, clutching his pillow, Potter lay fast asleep. He must have been exhausted, Draco thought as he looked at the dirt stained face. He hadn't even bothered to remove his shoes.

"Oh, Harry," said Draco softly looking down at him. "What are we all doing to you?"

He picked up his robe intent on throwing it away, to take some of his anger out when the cellophane crackled. He took out Granger's present, crushing it against his palm. He tore open the cover and smelled it, smiling. "Kinky," he said then shrugged. Already a plan was forming in his mind, not to win the war, but to get Harry to relax. And what if Harry was to die…there…he's faced that fear, then he could not live with the regrets…And taking a deep breath, Draco threw Granger's little present into the air, bringing up his wand expertly. "Incendio!" He could only stare at the ashes falling, feeling dread built up in his middle knowing what needed to be done. He was as bad a Granger, he admitted to himself, only he was treating everything the Malfoy way.

Once his mind was made up the rest was easy. He removed Potter's battered sneakers, covered him with a blanket and kissed his messy hair, smelling the sweat and dirt ingrained, feeling comfortable with it.

--- ------- -------

Draco tackled the problem head on.

"You're going to kill him before the final battle if you keep working him this way," he told Mrs. Weasley whom he'd chosen as his alley, since he knew she cared for Harry and was the most easily swayed when it came to Harry's welfare. "He's exhausted, he's got bags under his eyes and he looks sixty."

"What do you have in mind, Draco?" she asked, stirring the stew.

So, he wasn't subtle enough to fool her but then again, his intentions had not been to fool her… sort of…maybe a little but still

"I want to take him away from here, for a couple of days. Two days max…we go on Tuesday morning and be back on Wednesday afternoon. I promise you that he'll be relaxed when he gets back."

"And where exactly are you going to take him?" she asked, turning around.

"Muggle London," Draco said. "There's a leisure center which caters to both Muggles and Wizards who don't want to be recognized. It's exclusive and very private. My father was a member and I've visited the place a couple of times. I think the business is slow with the war and all that and I can take a guest so…" Draco shut up when he realized he was babbling.

"I take it this involves a room and a single bed?" Mrs. Weasley asked in squarely.

"Yes," said Draco trusting his chin out. He knew she didn't like her children having sex before they were married but he was not her son and Harry wasn't either and…But still a little convincing couldn't hurt…

"Fine," she said.

Draco blinked a couple of time. "What!"

"I said fine," she said. "I know those men are working him so hard he can barely stay awake to eat at night and he needs a break. You take him to this place…pamper him and …" here her lips twitched. "…do anything else, as long as you bring his back safe and sound. I don't want to know the details of what you do and I know you're both adults but…Draco...are you using protection?"

Draco blushed, squirmed and wondered when he had lost the upper hand. "Thank you," he said, meaning it. All the speeches he had practiced, with effusive thanks were forgotten. He would have been happy to know that his simple 'thank you' was far more convincing than his pre-prepared speech. "It's just that Snape and all will never let him go…"

"Leave that to me," said Mrs. Weasley snapping off her apron and Draco knew he had won. Now all he had to do was convince Harry that a small holiday would be good for him.

---- ----- ----

Persuading Harry was easy. Draco should have realized that by then, Harry was just waiting for an excuse to sit back and put his feet up. He found the Boy-Who-Lived in the study, reading a book seated in a comfortable stuffed chair with arm rests designed to hold books for the reader.

"I have to practice," he said. "I have …"

"You can't even talk without repeating yourself," Draco pointed out. "It's just two days Potter, and we'll be back. You'll feel better and…"

"But Draco," Potter whined reminding him of Cybele. "I have work."

"If it's work, maybe they should pay you for it," Draco said sarcastically. "Otherwise it's called …" he almost said 'slavery' something he knew he'd regret later. Luckily for him Potter did not seemed bothered by his near foot-in-the-mouth slip. Perhaps he was taking it all wrong.

"Potter," Draco said softly, sitting on the wide armrest, near Harry's shoulder. "Harry. Harrrrrrry," he sang in a low voice.

"What?" snapped Harry, irritated, looking up at Draco, just as Draco had predicted he would. Draco did not bother replying. Instead, he leaned forward and caught Harry's mouth in his, in a bone melting kiss. He knew just what turned on Harry and he used his knowledge mercilessly. He forced his tongue into the warm mouth, caressing teasing, while his hands smoothed over the ratty t-shirt Potter wore. It was old but soft from frequent washes and clung to his chest enticingly. Draco broke the kiss slowly, opting to trial small kissed down Harry's neck, while his left hand sort Potter's nipples through the thin material and pinched them.

Draco licked the back of Potter's ear and nipped his ear lobe sharply. His hand slid over the chest down the Harry's jean encased groin which was throbbing with arousal. Draco cupped a hand over the bulge and gave it a faint squeeze while he sucked at the junction where the shoulder met the neck knowing the Potter had a sweet spot there. Not really hard. Healing charms did nothing to hide love bites and Draco did not want Mrs. Weasley to change her mind; but when Potter gave a small whimper he was hard pressed not to screw him right there on the floor.

"We'll go to this place I know," he said, his voice rough with arousal. Who said Potter was the only one affected; his erection screamed for relief from it's confinement. "We'll eat food fit for kings made by the best of chefs and then we can swim in the swimming pool and …there's even a hot spa. Heated rooms where you can lie naked on a towel while you sweat your worries away and afterwards an oil massage by a …a…" Draco paused as Potter's cock twitched beneath his cupped palm. Damn, he was going to have a long wanking session after this. Potter was half convince, just a little more persuasion…so Draco played his ace. "Hermione and I've been having this conversation and she gave me something she brought to use with Ron."

Potter was curious but not quiet getting it.

"The rooms are candle lit with huge king size beds and silk drapes. There's a magical breeze that makes it seem as if you are outside. The temperature is magically controlled and you can ask the management to make it really cold so you can have a blazing fire in the fireplace and snow on the window panes. They also provide you with this scented oil which can be used on any place of you body. Anyway, Granger gave me a little something for overcoming this 'problem' I have and well…the summery is…Potter… I want you to top me. I want to feel you hard and smooth inside me, moving …"

By now Harry's hips were surging off the chair to hump mindlessly against Draco's hand and his lips were parted as small puffs of breath came out. He opened his glazed eyes as Draco paused to swallow and said one word. "When?"

--- --- - -- - - --- --- --- ------- -----

Hiding in plain site was their motto so they dressed like Muggles and wore sun glasses. (Harry did not mention that he felt as if he'd stepped into a cheap action movie). Harry's hair had grown long enough to be tied back in a small pony-tail (which Draco found adorable) and Hermione found some left over make up to cover his scar. (Practicing magic on curse scars was not normally done.) In the end, Granger had been satisfied with the result. If Draco Malfoy showed up with a Muggle who bore resemblance to Harry Potter everyone would assume he was indulging in a little fantasy. "They'll never know it's you," Hermione had said. "Remember Superman, Clerk Kent."

"It's all the blue and red," Harry had replied much to Draco puzzlement and he made a note to himself to read up on this when they returned. The only sore point of their departure had been Ron, who was miffed that Harry was getting an all expenses paid holiday while he remained in the gloomy house; but a few cuffs from the twins seemed to have shaken his brains enough for him not to make any biting remarks before they had left the house.

The room there were given was wonderful, though the russet colored drapes was not his first choice. Draco thought about calling the management to change the sheets but Potter's eyes on him convinced him otherwise. Those eyes were almost black with passion and from the way he kept on licking his lips Potter wanted nothing more than to throw him on the bed and tear his clothes off and…Draco knew that though he had planned a candle lit dinner and a morning spent sunbathing, he had Potter wasn't going to be doing any of those things. They were going to be making the most of their time together.

They fell on each other as soon as the door had closed behind them, lips mashing together as their hands tore off each others clothing in a frenzy of movement. Draco wondered if it would be easier to strip his pants off before or after he had taken his boots off but then he didn't care at more as they fell backwards in a flurry of limbs and half undone clothes.

"Potter, stop," Draco managed to squeeze out in a breathless gasp as they emerge for air. "Just stop…rubbing me like that…and don't squirm or it'll be over before we get started."

"You're seventeen," Harry pointed out. "You'll recover." But he stepped back and divested the rest of their clothes in quick, economic movements, dropping them in a pile on the floor. Then he pressed Draco back into the bed and lay down beside him, a half smile hovering on his lips. Draco had always initiated their sexual activities and been the aggressor. For the change Harry was in charge and he liked it.

Harry's face was so close beside his on their shared pillow that Draco can feel the puffs of his breath against his skin. Draco did not normally bottom, even during the time when he did not have the threat of getting pregnant floating in the horizon. He had never felt comfortable about being in a vulnerable position for anyone and since most of his former bed-partners had been Slytherins, handing over power had been risky. But with Harry he felt comfortable; he trusted Harry not to humiliate him or make him feel cheapened after the experience.

Harry's body was pressed up against his. Where Harry's chest meets his, Draco could feel him breathing in and out. He leaned in closer, letting his own cock brush against Harry's, and was delighted at Harry's intake of breath. His own breath echoed Harry's, because the soft, silky pleasure of it was so much more intense than he had expected. Their erections rub together in a pleasurable feeling which made his toes curl.

Harry's voice vibrated in his ears, reaching down his body to sing inside him, getting under his skin and making him catch his breath. "I've been wanting to be here like this with you all day. For hours. I thought it would never end."

"I've want you," Draco managed at last when the tightness in his throat had eased enough for him to speak. His voice was rough, nearly a hoarse whisper, "Potter, shut up and kiss me."

With the barest smile, Harry leaned towards him, letting their lips meet, almost a gentle collision, before seizing his mouth with more urgency. After a moment, Harry pulled back, saying, "Since you were the one who wanted this to last, I think I'll take my time Are you up for that?"

Draco had to grin at that. "You mean, you're going to keep me on the edge, begging for it?"

"No, I just want to do this right. It's our first night together, officially without the fear of someone walking in on us," Harry added, seriously. "This is special."

Draco swallowed. "Alright." He didn't trust himself to say anything else. He can feel the desire building, a slowly banking fire that really was astounding, considering that they had both jerked off before they had set off from the Black Manor. Well, quite a few hours, he realizes... and wonders if he'd ever been this sexually stimulated before. The head of his cock is actually vibrating with the intensity of the energy starting to dance all over his body. His nerves were wrecked. He realized with slight tension that he was actually trembling. He was not cold. He'd just been waiting too damn long.

"Harry," he gasped, aware of how low his voice sounded. "Are you gonna fuck me or what?"

"You getting nervous here, Draco?" Harry teased, kissing him again and not really giving him a chance to answer.

"No," he said honestly when Harry released him. "I just want you to get on with it. We've been waiting all fucking day."

Harry didn't answer. Instead, he caught his eye, searching Draco's face. The green pupils are dilated, his eyes so big and dark that Draco almost gasped. Harry kissed him again, then moved down to his neck, sucking hard.

Draco can't stop himself from writhing against him, which inadvertently brings their cocks into harder contact. Pressing into Harry's body, shivering under the teeth that bite at his flesh, followed by the soothing stroke of the talented tongue.

Harry's hands were pushing him back as he lifted up to sit over Draco. His eyes gleamed as he ordered, "You said they provided oil here. I think we'll skip the magic altogether and go Muggle for a change. Hand over the bottle, Draco."

Draco fumbled above his head by the pillow and finally located the oil, handed it to Harry who sat back with his legs folded under him. "Now turn over," He said in a commanding voice.

Draco turned, shifting onto his side and laying on his belly, his face turned to the side. He spread his legs apart, waiting.

Harry knelt between his open legs and began to run a hand smoothly down his back, and then up again, letting his fingers trail over Draco's spine, his waist, down to his hips and back up. His hand started to move down again then, to Draco's ass, cupping him and rubbing—first gently, then with a kneading motion.

Draco let out a groan. It's been so long since anyone touched him like this. And to know that after this there was more to look forward to…. It's enough to make his cock leak, trapped between his body and the mattress.

He heard Harry snap the top open and then as Harry began to oil his cock, the slightly wet sound as Harry's hand slathering it on. Then he felt Harry's fingers between the cheeks of his ass, the slick fingers parting them and the long middle finger gently swirling at his puckered opening. He held his breath, trying to relax the ring of muscle.

He felt light-headed as the fingertip slid into him with a maddening, slow rhythm, in and out, in and out...

Draco couldn't speak. What could he say? His cheeks were flaming against the cool sheet beneath. Even when Harry murmured some endearment, all Draco could do was whimper as Harry slid his finger in deeper, reaching past the point he'd gone before, when they'd experimented.

"God, Draco," Harry breathed reverently, behind him.

Harry slid another finger in now, slowly working him open. Draco hissed at the intrusion. It burns a little but it was familiar enough that he doesn't tighten. Harry worked his ass, stretching him more fully and he couldn't help the shiver that ran over him as he waited for Harry to consider him prepped enough to take it.

It had been a while and Draco knew that. "Harry," he said. "Another finger, if you can 'cause…" he felt a blush run up his back but they were comfortable enough to voice their needs and Draco fully expected to walk normally once it was all over.

Harry added a third finger smoothly, though this burned a little more. However, Draco was ready and he rode the pain as it disappeared into a familiar feeling of stretching.

Then Harry withdrew, and he felt the blunt head of Harry's big cock... Very big, he realizes. (Not that he was ever going to admit that) He tightened against it in spite of himself, a pure reflex action.

"Go easy," Draco said, breathlessly.

"Don't worry, I will." Harry was as good as his word, just gently letting it nudge against him with a slow, undulating motion of his hips, rocking against Draco. Despite the earlier actions Harry can be a gentle lover when needed

Inevitably, Harry began to penetrate him, inch by inch sinking into his hole. Draco clenches his teeth against the burn. It had been a while and it was uncomfortable but he does not cry out in case Harry should stop.

"Fuck." Panting above him, Harry said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he grit out. No way in hell was he backing out. "F-fuck me," he said, sucking in a breath as Harry moved farther into him, impaling him as he lay full-length on him now.

Finally covering him, Harry rested his face against his neck, and whispered in his ear, "I've always wanted to do this to you. I should have done this to you years ago."

"So do it now," Draco said, the solution blindingly obvious to him.

Harry chuckled against him, the movement sending ripples of sensation into Draco's body where Harry's cock was embedded in him. Then Harry's mouth is back, his teeth nipping at Draco's neck, tongue licking at the sensitive skin and Draco is writhing under him.

"Fuck, please, just- Harry, please," he begged, needing to feel himself fucked, needing Harry to do it hard, slow and deep.

Accordingly, Harry began to thrust against him, sliding in further and coaxing a moan from Draco before he can stop it.

Harry did it again and Draco realized he'd never been this vocal before. It's like the noises were wrenched from him.

The slow, lazy movements made Draco want to growl in frustration as Harry's cock brushed his prostate as he move back and forth. He finally started to move on his own, trusting back, letting his internal muscles tighten making Harry groan in reflex. Soon, it became a game for them as they tried to outlast each other but Draco had experience on his side. (Ok, not much but compared to Harry who had none, it was a big gap.)

They continued with their slow movements until Harry can't take it any more. Draco could feel Harry's trusts becoming erratic and finally, he can feel the feeling of pressure build up inside him in response. It's not just the feeling of Potter, hard and deep inside him, it was also the visual image of that dark body, trusting hard over him that push him over the edge. With a strangled cry Draco felt himself come and soon after, he felt Harry empty himself inside, hot and filling. Harry rolled off sleepily, nuzzling his hair.

"You ok?" he asked. At least unlike some lovers he had not asked, "Am I good?" which made Draco want to punch their nose in.

"I came without touching," Draco told him. "Does it get any better?"

"After a nap," Harry mumbled sleepily as he snuggled closer to Draco while casting a wandless cleaning spell. It was not very efficient but Draco was impressed; even worn out as he was Harry had more control over his magic that anyone else he knew of. Draco did not respond, simply threw a hand over the warm body and pulled him closer. By then, Harry was fast asleep but Draco remain awake a little while longer, feeling Harry's cum flow out of him sluggishly.

p.s how many ppl think Harry will die at the end to Deadly Hollow?


	25. Chapter 25

A/N- I don't have a valid excuse for delaying this chapter. I handed in my thesis three weeks back. I'm a lousy author. Sorry, I got addicted to another fandom and started a story in it and though I've not very started to post it, I wrote a lot in that. The fandom is Gundam wing and you can blame Stray for getting me addicted. If you are interest in reading that, drop me a line. Comments for this chapter are also welcome though with my rate of updating, I think I've lost a few readers.

I've included humor into the category as well coz ppl keep telling me what I write is funny.

Chapter 25: It begins.

Harry leaned forward then knelt and finally lay back on the ground gasping for breath. He couldn't believe it. He was going to be sick and on the top of it all he couldn't afford get caught being sick, now. It would only make people reach for their Healing Charms or Spell books because if their champion was sick then everything else failed as well.

However, he could not find the strength to pull himself together enough to stand up and walk to the chair which was just three feet away. He found the power to sit up at last, still gasping for breath, his hair stuck with sweat and dust when the door to the attic burst open.

"Harry, mate, you here?" Ron asked as he came barreling through. "Hermione did it; she found the spell for the power transfer Lucius was talking about."

"Yes, Harry," said Hermione bursting in, her cheeks flushed with excitement. "It was the ingredients Draco mentioned. I only had to cross match it with fifteen books to find it and it was so easy in the end and…What are you doing on the floor."

"I …I…" Harry looked at his two friend's anxious faces and sighed. "I've a problem."

"You're sick," said Ron in an instant. "Wait Harry, don't move. I'll call Mum and she'll be here as soon as possible…"

"Ron," Harry said hurriedly before the redhead could go dashing out. "Stop. It's not that serious."

"Then what is it?" Hermione asked as she came closer and knelt next to him. She put a hand on his shoulder and peered down at him. "You look awfully pale Harry, as if you're about to pass out or something. Maybe I should call Molly."

"It's just…" he swallowed and then finally spat out. "I just found out what my Animagus form is."

"Oh, that's so nice," Hermione said with that tone of envy which made him cringe.

"Well," said Ron, shrewdly. "Shouldn't you be dancing on the roof nude or something instead of trying to absorb the dust in the attic?"

"It's not exactly what I expected to be," Harry told him. "I thought a bird of some sort 'cause I'm good at flying and …as Draco pointed out we are all featherbrains but instead…I was…a…"

"You might as well tell us," Ron said as Harry hesitated. "I mean, if you turn into a mouse or something it's better we know so we don't accidentally have Hermione's monster of a cat…" glare from Hermione but Ron refused to back down. "…gobble you up."

Hermione looked torn between wanting to defend her pet's honor and what Harry's Animagus form was. Finally, her curiosity won and with a glare at Ron which promised painful retribution later on, she turned her attention to Harry. "So, what was it?"

"Just... Don't want to tell anyone else," Harry held back. "Where is everybody?"

"The twins are out checking the Perimeter Wards," Ron said. "Someone tripped them again and we still don't know who did it."

"Fifth time this week," Harry counted. "Someone knows we're here."

"The house is not going to be breach, again," Hermione said. "But someone suspects we're close by."

"And they're not looking for us to give us free tickets for the next Quidditch season," Ron said worriedly. "Oh, well, back to the subject we were on. Spill mate, before we all regret this."

So Harry told them.

"Oh," said Hermione. "I need to sit down."

"You are sitting down," Ron told her, looking slightly shocked himself.

"Well, then, it's not too bad," said Hermione after a pause. "I mean, you won't be able to run cross a living room and it isn't going have anyone cheering but I suppose you'd have had the same problem if you were a hippopotamus or a gnat."

"Thank you for the image," Ron said weakly. "I think you're slipping a bit there Hermione."

"As in, I'm off to la la land," she said with a grin. "Not yet by Revenclaw, I'm tired. Going through those books wasn't fun."

"So we have the spell right," Harry said perking up. "If the spell is there then we can have it ready for the transfer and …and…"

"Harry," said Hermione thoughtfully. "Remember, you told me that you had a dream last semester, when you saw Lucius and Voldemort having some sort of conversation in a room."

"Faintly," Harry replied. "I'd all but forgotten about it. This was where I saw him holding a green …something in his hand right."

"Exactly," said Hermione enthusiastically. "That's what is needed to trap the power of each individual during the transfer. Now this spell calls for you to draw a circle and have protection shields up because …well…if the power leaks out, you have no idea what'll happen."

"But still, you can be ready with the spell, right?" said Harry. "You or the person casting the spell will be there so the power from Voldemort will not go to Lucius but shift to me instead."

"There's a problem," Hermione said with a slight frown. "We don't know where exactly the spell is going to be cast. We need to mention the place and the time in the spell to get the right alignment of the stars or it wouldn't work correctly. Even if I know the date, I still need the place or it might not work properly."

"And where this is going to take place is one thing Lucius is not telling Draco," Ron said thoughtfully.

"And he wants Draco to bust him out, soon," Harry said biting his lower lip in frustration. "We're running out of time."

"Speaking of lover boy," said Ron. "Where is he?"

"Went to see Cybele with Tonks," Harry said. "Thought it was safer to have the kid out of the way until all this is over. But he should be back soon."

"So," said Hermione cutting through to the original problem. "You going to tell him about your little transformation."

Harry's face fell as he remembered why he was sitting on the dust covered attic feeling sick to his bones. "I… don't know…" he said.

"It's a bit of a shock, but not the end of the world," Ron said reasonably. "With you, I suppose it would have been pretty disappointing if it had been a gnat or a black bird."

"Or a dust mite," Harry said with a grimace. "You don't mind."

"Harry," said Hermione with a giggle. "Sorry if I overreacted before but your Animagus form is so…you."

Impulsively Harry leaned forward and hugged the girl sitting next to him. "I don't know what I'll do without you," he said feeling relieved that his friends weren't freaking out as he'd expected them to. Under all the reassurance, his panic attack seemed unnecessary and hysterical.

"Failed all your assignments," Hermione said smartly getting up and brushing away the dust which clung to her skirts. "I have to go down before Molly sends someone looking for us. She really can't stand the thought of both me and Ron disappearing incase we start doing it like bunnies or something." She grimaced and looked around. "Time for my medication, I guess."

"What medication?" Harry asked after the bushy haired girl had gone down the attic ladder.

"Something Madam Pomfrey cooked up to keep her from saying things when she's stressed or tired," Ron explained. "It's a bit like a calming potion and Hermione doesn't sprout things off the top of her head when she takes it."

"But she's getting better, right?" Harry pressed. "It's not like anything is wrong with her, just the …"

"Pomfrey suggest we get her to rest away from magic for a bit," Ron said. "Go all out Muggle for a while but I guess she's not going to have a holiday anytime soon."

This reminded Harry that he'd taken time off with Draco to, as Hermione would say, do like bunnies do, while the others had been stuck in the house. "I'm sorry," he said feeling guilty. "I went on a bloody holiday and left you two and…"

"It's ok mate," said Ron going towards the chair and sitting down. "I won't say I wasn't mad at you but I think I can understand you needing a break and me and Hermione got a bit of a break as well."

"Oh," said Harry, realizing that once he and Draco had move out Ron must have had the bedroom all to himself. "So," he said a faint leer on his lips. ( i _He really should stay away from the twins i/ _) "Did you two do it?"

Ron colored slightly and then suddenly laughed. "I take it that you two used a lot of Lubrication Spells if you're asking me that." Harry stared at Ron until his friend winked. "I've heard the twins talk about it."

"So, did you and Hermione…" Harry asked wondering why he was asking something. "All right, forget it. It's not something I really want to know. I can't imagine the two of you going at each other…"

"It's freaky, isn't it," said Ron. "When I think of you and Draco together…" he grimaced. "Right down scary next to peeking into watch your parents having sex." The two of them stared for moment shocked and uncomfortable. "Of course," Ron amended. "My parents never have sex. We were all brought from a shop …that's why we're so poor."

Then suddenly they were laughing their head off. "I can't believe you said that," Harry gasped.

"But I'm more comfortable with that idea," Ron stated firmly as he wiped tears of laughter from his face. "I wish Mum would backup a bit where Hermione and I were concerned, we aren't going to anything stupid."

"Really," said Harry as he struggled to his feet.

"She was always hovering close by after you two were gone, so we decided not to use those Contraceptive Spells and use one of her Muggle methods…" he grimaced at the memory.

"That bad?" asked Harry, using a non-verbal wandless spell to remove the dust from his clothes.

"Yeah," exclaimed Ron, still trapped in the memory. "She called it a condom or something and… she wanted me to put it on and…" He stopped when he noticed that Harry had turned an interesting shade of purple. "Harry…mate, what's wrong."

"Draco," he managed to squeeze out as his insides turned to jelly.

"Something's happened to him?' asked Ron getting to his feet. "Don't tell me you two went and got Bonded before the final battle while you were away."

No," said Harry making a note to ask about this Bonding stuff once his head was cleared out. "Noting like that, just he said Hermione gave him something to …to not get pregnant and we...we didn't…"

"Didn't use anything," said Ron catching on surprisingly quickly. "Maybe he forgot."

"This is Draco Malfoy we are talking about," Harry said pointedly. "Not Neville Longbottom."

"Please, reassure me that you did not imply just now that you want to have sex with Neville," Ron said in a strangled voice. "Even if his name has that suggestive Bottom part to it."

"I have to find Hermione," Harry said, rushing towards the ladder. "I wonder if Draco is back by now."

"What did you think I gave him?" Hermione asked as Harry continued to pace the room, waiting for Draco to come back from visiting Cybele.

"I don't know," confessed Harry. "I never asked and when we got to the room we were…sort of …"

"Excited," Hermione supplied.

"Over whelmed," Ron offered.

"Horny," Ginny offered.

Harry turned around, spinning on his heels as he realized that they weren't the only people in the study. "How long were you here?" he asked even though the answer was pretty obvious. On one had entered the room since the three of them had trooped in, so Ginny must have already been there.

"I was here first…reading," Ginny said, standing up from the deep velvet colored high back chair she had been sitting, holding up a book in one hand as proof. The chair faced away from them so she had remained hidden from their view until she had decided to join their conversation. "When you came in as if the house was on fire I thought it was something serious."

"It is serious," said Ron. "I mean, Draco is a Malfoy first and foremost and he knows that if he has Harry's baby he can own everything here by killing Harry or when Harry dies."

"Your expectancy of my survival is stunning," Harry deadpanned, ignoring Ginny who had closed her book, marking the page she had been reading with a spell and moved forward to join them.

"I think it's romantic," Hermione giggled. "Think, Draco is risking everything to have a part of Harry to keep with him forever although, a mummified piece of his foreskin could have also done the trick."

"Ron," Harry couldn't help asking despite the graveness of the situation. "You have your parts intact, don't you?"

"It was that stupid book she read," Ron explained hastily. "Where his kind had eunuchs to look after the queen but their tradition implied you can't get a proper afterlife unless you have all your body parts intact so the parts of their body that was cut off was given back to be mummified and placed in their coffins."

Harry shuddered at the thought of the castrated man been given his bloodied balls in a dish and told to get if mummify.

"I soooo don't want to discuss my bother's penis here," Ginny said, clearly making all of them blush apart from Hermione who got hit by a silence spell by Ron before she could open her mouth. "I think you are all over reacting about this. Why don't you ask Draco when he comes back? Anyway, if you want my opinion, I'd say it's a mixture of both. If Draco had Harry's kid then there's no way the Wizarding world would persecute him for any of his war crimes."

"But still…" said Harry. "Why didn't he say anything and go through that elaborate arrangement of taking me out of the house and…"

"Maybe he does love you," Ginny said frankly. "If he just wanted you to father a kid or something then all he needed do was drag you into a broomcloset."

"It's not about love," Harry said evasively as the forbidden word came out.

"Back to the original question," said Hermione more in control of herself. "What did you think I gave Draco?"

"I don't know," said Harry reaching wildly. "Pills or creams or something …women use."

"Why Mr. Potter," said Hermione in a displeased voice. "I do believe you are a sexist."

"He's gay," Ron said casually. "What do you expect?"

"Thank you Ron," Harry snapped back. "I…" he stopped when he saw the object of the discussion standing at the door of the study looking at them worriedly.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Draco said, as they all looked at him. He had just returned from visiting his aunt's house and had taken pains to look his best for the visit. While the rest of them were dressed in casual jeans and t-shirts, Draco was dressed in a dark blue robe with the Malfoy crest embroided to the side, a silk shirt of a shade similar to the robe, black dress pants, dragon hide boots and a haughty expression which reminded Harry of Lucius. If he didn't know better, he'd have said that Draco had just discarded them as being not worth his attention but he had gotten to know his lover a lot better of the past few months and he knew that the expression was a mask with which he hid his insecurities.

As the blond stood there, regarding them as if they were under observation Harry felt his heart give a lurch. He might rave and rage but in the end he was very, very fond of his little dragon. "Draco," he said, walking towards the door. "How's Cybele?"

"Thinking of dieing her hair pink," Draco said with a grimace. "Did I walk into a Gryffindor …" he turned his cheek to catch Harry welcome peck on his lips and continued. "…war council."

"Oh, nothing like that," said Harry slipping hand around Draco's waist and drawing him into the room. "We were just…"

And Hermione cast a spell which brought them all to a halt. Draco stopped short as he was enveloped in a white glow which shimmered a little and then faded away to nothing. "You're not pregnant," Hermione said sounding disappointed.

"You…you just discussed i/ _that /i _ with a bunch of people," Draco almost shouted, rounding off to face Harry, sounding angry.

"You're not pregnant," said Harry, feeling strangely relieved and oddly disappointed. He didn't know what to think, he had been sure that Draco was pregnant and this revelation was rather unexpected. Not that he wanted the responsibility of raising a baby or anything but he had been mentally bracing himself for the task ahead of something small, blond and warm and noisy and he wasn't sure whether to scream with joy or feel let down. He had argued with himself that he did not need another burden in the form of Draco expecting his child but he had resigned himself for it and had accepted it in his own way.

"I'm not," Draco said, shaking himself loose from Harry's grip and walking into the study. He dropped into a comfortable reading chair and slumped back, eyes closed. "I checked today in the morning."

"It's only been a week since you and Harry went on your vacation," Hermione said, strangely tactful. "And a week is sometimes too early to tell."

"But I was able to tell…the last time," Draco said, his eyes still closed, head tipped back.

"Sometimes if doesn't work just like that," Ginny said. "I heard Mum and Mrs. Smallgrace talking about how many times she had to try before she got it right."

"Ginny," said Ron in a strangled voice. "Mrs. Smallgrace has twelve children and that includes two sets of triplets."

"Maybe I'm getting the people mixed up," Ginny admitted. "But still, I read somewhere some people don't get pregnant straightaway."

"A week is too early to tell," Hermione said again. "For all we know, Draco could be expecting triplets."

"Malfoys do not litter like common animals," said Draco still not moving. "Such a thing is unheard of."

"I'm not worried," Harry said. "Just angry you decided to do something like that without telling me."

"It was a spur of the moment thing, all right," Draco said jumping to his feet. "It's not like I'm going to repeat it. For Merlin's sake Potter, you have to call a full Gryffindor meeting when you suspect I'm expecting your child. I didn't know it was that despicable to you. I think the Dark Lord storming the house would have met with a lesser force."

"Of course, I don't find the idea despicable," Harry shot back. "You're overreacting as usual. And should Voldemort ever storm the house then he'd have to…"

"Hay, guys…Harry, where are you?" they heard the twins shout. "We caught our ward tripper. Come one down, everyone."

"Oh, saved by an idiot," said Draco the first to flee the room before anyone of them could react.

"I thought that went well," Ron said sarcastically. "Did he just turn the blame for everything onto Harry and walk out."

"I wonder if he gives private lessons," Hermione walked out as well.

"Next time you talk it out with Draco, leave out the entourage," Ginny said as she patted Harry on the back as she moved out as well.

Harry was the last to leave, feeling as if he was floundering in deep water, a feeling which failed to dissipate when he walked into the kitchen to find Blaise Zabini drinking hot cocoa with Mrs. Weasley.

"You're the one who's been tripping the wards," Harry exclaimed as he stared at the dark haired boy.

"How else was I to get an invitation into the house," the boy shrugged and said. "I was getting pretty desperate."

"Then why do you keep on hiding every time we rush out?" one of the twins demanded.

"You were scary," Blaise said. "With your wands and all and don't think I've forgotten the time turned into a canary the last time you cast a spell on me."

"That was in school," the twin had the sense to edge away from Mrs. Weasley.

"What do you want?' Draco demanded pushing past Harry to stand in front of Blaise, his arms crossed.

"All dress up," said Blaise with a raised eyebrow. "Impersonating Lucius Malfoy are we?"

"If I was, then I'd be screwing your mother," Draco snapped back, still in a bad temper.

"Draco," said Mrs. Weasley standing up and Harry became aware of Lupin and Bill in the background, both of whom looked slightly more amused at the situation than anything else.

"I don't think he came because he couldn't live with out Ginny," one of the twins said hurriedly, to dissipate the situation. "What is it you want, protection?"

"In exchange for information," Blaise said. "Mom's way over this one and she doesn't know what she's doing. Now that the Malfoy estate has been seized everyone is there and …and everyone is awaiting the arrival of Lucius Malfoy."

"Where's your estate?" Hermione asked, interested. "Can you mark it on a map or is it an Unplottable."

"Are you sure it's the place?" Ron asked. "It would be pretty stupid if we prepared a spell for this and then find out the ceremony is going to be held in Scotland."

"No," said Draco, firmly. "I should have thought of it before. My father's being having an affair with his mother for ages. She's completely taken by him so …yes…I'd go out on a limb and say…yes."

"Lock him up," said Lupin speaking suddenly. He took a step forward, bracing his good leg, wincing as if it pained him. "Blaise, I'm putting you under house arrest."

"What!" the boy exclaimed in surprise. Harry saw that it did not stop him from reaching for another cookie. Maybe Blaise had expected this sort of treatment when he'd come there.

"When something looks too good it, usually is," Snape said appearing from behind Lupin, where he had been concealed in the shadows causing the new arrival to drop the cookie he had been biting into.

"You were here too," he said in a low voice, which sounded a lot like betrayal. "All this time."

"Hand over your wand," Snape said. "I'm putting you under house arrest for the duration of the war."

"It's must be a trap," said Ron as he glared.

"We don't have much choice do we," Draco said as he moved out of the kitchen. "Hermione, can you get that spell ready. I'm going to bust my father out of prison tomorrow. It's time we got this started."

"Draco," said Harry moving to get his attention. He grasped Draco by the upper arm and dragged him a fair way away from everybody who was doing a good impression of pixies let loose in classroom.

"Potter," said Draco in a cold voice.

"Do we have time for a kiss," he whispered leaning forward a letting his breath brush Draco's ear.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111

Despite the fact they had all gone to sleep late at night after numerous preparations they were all up at dawn, yawning and grumbling looking for the world as if they hadn't had any sleep during the night. Harry was sure no one had gotten any sleep. He had Draco had spend the night in bed, drawing comfort from each other while Hermione and Ron had spend the night whispering in the corner bed. There had been no sex involved, and the half hearted attempts were merely just that. They had not even continued the conversation they had been having in the study, deeming it unimportant in the wake of everything.

They met in the visitor's parlor, sitting in pairs, even Lupin and Snape in an unusual display of affection.

"Where's Blaise?" Ginny asked as she sat down next to Bill, Flure having gone to her parents house sometimes back.

"Asleep," Snape said. "I slipped him a little sleeping potion last night and he'll sleep for the remainder of the day. Better than him being up to any mischief and by the time he's awake, I have a feeling everything would have run its course."

"Have you contacted Lucius?" Lupin asked in a quiet voice.

"Going to break him out today," Draco replied. "I've got a scheduled meeting at six so that should do it."

"We'll meet you in Willow Keep," Lupin said.

"Isn't it rather odd to name Zabini's house Willow Keep?" said Ron.

"It's because that house came under Mrs. Zabini after her first husband died and he was not called Zabini," Snape said derisive.

"How can we get in?" Ginny asked in a small voice.

"You're not going," Mrs. Weasley said in a firm voice. "You'll stay here and watch over the house."

"As if it needs…" Ginny started then clamped her mouth shut. "Fine, pick on me if you want. We'll see who stays behind."

"How are you going to get us in?" Harry asked before Mrs. Weasley could hound Ginny.

"I have a little status there," Lupin said with a shrug. "Won it the hard way…" he pointed towards his knee. "…but it has some uses."

"What did you do?" Hermione asked as everyone digested the news in silence.

"Something I should have done ages ago," Lupin replied evasively

"He fought Greyback and defeated him in single combat," Snape said with a tinge of pride in his voice. "He leads the werewolves,now."

"Well done," said Bill, his voice low and full of pleasure. "I won't say no if you lead the pack."

"Bill," said Mrs. Weasley looking visibly distressed. "Don't speak like that."

"But I am something in between," Bill countered back. "When this is over, I was thinking of having Lupin bite me so I can be a full werewolf. This one or the other is getting on my never."

"But Flure and you won't be able to have children, son," Mr. Weasley said gently, holding his wife's hand.

"We can't already," Bill said pointedly.

"Oh, that's all right," said Ginny before the mood could become any somber. "When Draco had triplets Harry will be more than happy to give you one."

"I'd rather drown myself than have triplets," Draco said, his upper lip curling in a familiar sneer.

"What I'm going to do is cast a Monitoring Spell n Draco," said Lupin hurriedly. "It's what Mediwizards use to monitor their patients. That way, when you infiltrate Hogwarts and break out your father we'll be able to see how you are doing by monitoring your heart rate and all. And you'll also be wearing this…" Lupin said handing over a small locket. "It's a small charm which will show us what you see. Not exactly but if you want us to see anything you'll have to hold it in that direction and we'll be able to see it too."

"Who's idea was it?" Harry asked.

"Mine," Hermione said. "It's like a small camera only you use magic because you can't get electronics to work within Hogwarts."

"Let's get started," said Snape standing up and Harry noted that he had been holding ands with Lupin under the folds of his cloak. The sight should have made him feel glad but instead drove a cold spine of fear into him.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11

They were all crowed around the two crystal balls, one showing a grainy picture of the insides of Hogwarts and the other a squiggle which was Draco's heartbeat and blood pressure. They were all armed and ready to go at a moments notice, tense and uncomfortable and the twins were trying hard to break the somber mood. They had spend most of the morning saying good byes to each other and people seem to want quiet moments with thoes dear to them. Much to his annoyance, Harry found out that the moment he had Draco tired to get a moment's peace someone would want to come and pat his back, hug him or kiss him and act as if he was already dead, then wish his luck.

"Oh," said Fred. "Look at him go." The locket charm did not include sounds so the twins had thought it their duty to provide sound for everyone. "Tap, tap, tap."

"Of course, the only thing you can see is his boots and the ground," Ron pointed out. "The locket is facing downwards."

"He'll adjust it when the time comes," Hermione said confidently.

"He's turned a corner," said George. "Did anyone feel dizzy or was it just me?"

"And he's reached daddy's cell," Fred joined.

Lupin, who had long since stopped trying to shut up the two, rolled his eyes.

"Action," said Fred as the viewer jerked crazily and then there was a pair of legs on the floor.

"He's taken down the Auror on guard outside," Lupin supplied.

"Look at daddy's little feet," Fred cooed as Lucius looking slightly bored sat on his bed to pull on his boots. Even Harry had to admit that the man had dainty feet though why he was thinking such things in a moment like that but the whole thing had a feeling of unreality to him. He watched Draco blow open the lock and hand over the spare wand to Lucius. Then Draco pulled out the Marauders Map Harry had given him and consulted it to make sure they were alone.

"Wow," said George sounding impressed. "Can you see his heartbeat? It's steady all the way. The guy must have nerves of steel."

"Actually," said Hermione. "I found out that my Calming Potion is all gone. He must have drunk it all."

"How much?" Lupin asked looking slight worried.

"Half a bottle or so," Hermione said with a shrug. "I don't think there's an adverse effect from taking too much."

"No, but you're going to have Hermione mooning You-Know-Who," Ron predicted gloomily.

"He's moving again," said Fred as Draco made way to the kitchen.

"Kitchen?" said Fred. "Hungry are we."

"Dobby is there," Harry said quietly. "House elves are the only things that can teleport in and out without Hogwarts magic interfering. He'll follow Draco's order so he'll have them out soon. Hopefully Lucius would know to keep his mouth shut and not scare the daylights out of Dobby."

"Let's go," said Lupin, moving back. "Get you wands ready people. We're going to battle now."

"Good luck," said Ron straightening up from the crystal ball. The reluctant glace he gave was not because he was sorry to leave it but because they all knew the inside of the house was safe and once they left it they did not know what would happen.

"We'll pull through this," said Harry, speaking with confidence he did not feel.

"I know we will," said Hermione in a low voice.

"No last words mate," said Fred with a clap on Harry's back. "Saddle up the horse, or Buckbeak or whatever."

Harry gave the crystal one last glance and smiled faintly. If nothing else, Draco was out of the castle safely and now if was up to him. He wondered how many of them would return to the house the following day and how many of them would be able to.

A/N- one more chapter and epilogue.

As for what Harry's Animagus form is, I'll let you know when the time is right. I might be late with the updates but this is not abandoned. I'm going to finish this.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N- no excuses for delaying this. I finished a 23 chapter long Gundam wing fanfic before coming back to this. I have just finished presenting my final thesis for my Masters, defended it in an oral presentation, which took up most of my RL - so I finally have some free time to try and edit the mistakes in the in these two fics. wince Also configure an apache server and see why the php config…

Oh, well, on with the fic.

Wait! One more thing. I haven't read Deadly Hollows yet so no spoilers. Unbetaed at the moment but will be eventually.

-- - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

Chapter 26: "The End is at Hand"

The feeling was similar to a diver emerging into air after being underwater - for a long, long time. Draco closed his mouth, pressing his lips tightly to stop himself from gasping for air as they breached the last of the protection wards surrounding the mansion. He knew that as long as he held onto the masked Death Eater, who had met them at the entrance, that he would not be hurt by the wards. However, should he let go for even a fraction of a second, the wards would detect him as an intruder and crush him like an insect caught under the heel of his dragon hide boot.

He cast a glance at his father and noted, slightly pleased, that Lucius Malfoy was not faring any better. While Draco sensed overwhelming pressure, he felt none of the panic that should have accompanied the situation. Granger's Calming potion seemed to be something to boast about.

"The Dark Lord awaits you inside." The Death Eater who had accompanied them through the wards spoke and Draco looked up in surprise. He had expected to hear a deep, masculine voice. Instead the person who's face was hidden by the mask, was definitely female …and young.

"He knows we're coming today?" Draco uttered before he could help himself. He had always trusted himself to be calm and composed, but then it was surprising to find out just how much of it had been prudence and just how much of it had been fear. It seemed that the potion he had taken made him less cautious and prone to taking risks.

"He knows everything," the female replied in a tone which suggested Voldemort might as well have created the Universe in a single day.

'_Bet he doesn't know about this_,' Draco thought with an internal smile, then tried hard to collect his thoughts. It would not do for someone with Occlumency to catch his thoughts before the plan was in motion. He absentmindedly put out a hand to steady the still panting Lucius while generating 'white noise' or inconsequential thoughts to block any mind probes. Harry had been very insistent that he learn that, at least.

"Move it," the Death Eater snapped, her voice as sharp as a rusted nail against a metal beam and Draco winced. Now he knew why he was gay – did all women sound like that when they were annoyed?

He gave his father a side way glance and indicated that they should move inside before they angered the Witch who had escorted them through the wards. The more agreeable they were, the less likely for those who were watching over them to be on guard and that would provide each of them with opportunities to unfold out their plans.

Draco thought it ironic that both the Malfoys wanted to destroy Voldemort for two totally different purposes. They were both determined to back a winner – only Draco's goal for someone else to succeed while Lucius wanted all the power for himself. He hastily stopped himself from thinking further and started to generate random thoughts about gardens and hedges as he walked beside his father into Zabini's Mansion, knowing that each step was bringing him closer to the most dangerous person in the Wizarding world.

As expected, they did not go above ground but rather underground – towards what looked like an abandoned wine cellar, through a hatch in the garden and down a flight of steps. The entrance was guarded by a pile of dirty clothes which resolved into Wormtail. Draco snarled in disgust as they walked past the pest and the traitor had the nerve to show yellow teeth in return. _'Trust the snake to hole up in the damp,_' thought Draco before he could clamp down on his thoughts. He looked around with a little more interest than necessary as they struggled down the stone cut steps, forcefully thinking about his surroundings. The part of the Mansion they were heading towards seemed to be much older than the building aboveground as evident from the walls on either side of the steps.

The way the steps had been worn down by countless feet suggested something dating back to the Druids – which meant there was probably a circle of Power on which the foundation of the house was built on. Draco wasn't sure if that was a good idea or not. The Malfoys build their Mansion close to Stonehenge, not on top of it for several reasons, one of which was…while having a freely available power source was a bonus, sitting on top of a lighted gunpowder keg was an immense risk. No one knew just how out of control wild magic could get.

However, he had no choice but the keep on walking down towards the bottomless pit, lit by non-magical light – torches mounted on the wall, smoking and crackling. "Why don't you use Magical light?" Draco asked as they continued to follow their (new) escort down the steps. The female who had first met them had stayed up – apparently her job was to keep an eye out for intruders at ground level. Their present escort was also hooded, robed and undoubtablly male. He was also more level tempered than the female Death Eater who had greeted them earlier.

"The Lord was afraid that magic here would disrupt any spells being cast below," the man replied slowly. "He is going to be casting a very delicate spell tonight and there should be no interference what so ever."

As the man spoke, Lucius looked up slightly puzzled but also pleased. It was apparent Lucius knew this man and was going to use it to his advantage. Lucius inched towards the man and spoke to him in a low voice…hurriedly. Draco took a deep breath to brace himself then followed the rest down, knowing that the next few hours was going to be crucial for his survival.

---!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11—

"You see, Potter," Voldemort hissed to the crystal ball. "All I want for you is to come to me. I have something of yours…" pointed a bony finger towards Draco who was still gasping from the effects of the last curse- a Cruciatus, which had made him scream until his throat was raw. He lifted his head from the cold, stone floor, a bump rising where he had banged his head repeatedly as he'd withered around in pain. Draco knew that he presented a sorry sight, his hair plastered with dirt, his robe torn in places, his lips bleeding where he'd bitten through. In other words he looked like a victim.

Draco tried to compose himself. The Calming potion was not a Painless potion and he could feel his muscles tense, but he knew the longer he took to relax, harder it was going to be for him to move swiftly should he need to. He needed to be ready to move when the signal came and there was no way he was going to be mobile while withering from the after effects of having his body tortured by various curses. It also did not help that he was about to be tied up more firmly a fly caught in the spider web, and used as the bait for one shortsighted Gryffindor.

In an effort to get his body under control, Draco tried to put the various pieces of the puzzle together. It was more complicated than anyone had thought possible but laying the facts straight kept him busy---for the time being.

Draco did not know for sure who had originally come up with the idea to leech Potter's powers into Voldemort – his father or the Dark Lord himself. The only thing he was sure of was that it was an ancient spell which called for the participant to be willing. It also called for a collection of ingredients such as the blood of a pureblood friend. When Draco had been send into the Order Headquarters – the Grimmauld Place he had been on a mission to collected most of the ingredients needed, including the key ingredient – which had been Potter, the Sacrifice (ok, willing Donor).

While Voldemort dreamt of having Potters' powers for himself, Lucius was also plotting in the sidelines in an attempt to leech both Potters' and Voldemort's powers for his exclusive use. As far as Draco was concerned the plan was far too complicated to be of any use to anyone.

It was trap within a trap. When the Order had first come to hear of Voldemort's plan to leech Potter's power there had been several scenarios. One of which had been the reverse spell, where the Dark Lords power would flow into Potter instead. The trick was to put the two opposing Wizards in the same room (willingly) where the spell was going to be cast. That had been one of the conditions imposed on by the spell to make sure it would not be misused. They both had to be willing which made the whole thing a little i _complicated_. /i 

Therefore, Draco had had been chosen as the unfortunate middleman to draw in Harry. Lucius did not question Draco's willingness to be the bait in a trap to lure in Potter; it was expected of him as the only Malfoy child to be subservient to his father's wishes. Perhaps Lucius really thought that the reason Draco had gone along without a word of protest was to see his father rise to power. However, Draco's loyalties had shifted during his stay at Grimmauld Place and his survival lay in the hopes that Harry would win the final battle.

So, the plan had been laid. Draco would pretend to help his father escape from the Hogwarts Dungeons and together they would make their way to the Dark Lord. He would wear a Tracking Charm with him most of the way which would help the others (a.k.a Order members who actively supported Harry Potter) track him to the location where Voldemort was lying low. Since Lucius knew Draco was, what he called, Potter's weakness, Lucius would convince Voldemort to _'invite'_ Potter to come rescue Draco who was a prisoner of the Dark Lord.

Everyone knew just how heroically stupid Potter was and just how easy it was to lure him into a trap. Therefore, it would not be surprising that Harry would come leaping to Draco's rescue and there by step willingly into the spell circle.[1 Draco knew Potter would be waiting for Voldemort to give out his location, seemingly accidentally but not very subtly. Voldemort knew that Potter would come and that was all he cared about. Whether the Boy Wonder knew he was walking into a trap or not relevant as long as he did.

The spell called for was long and complicated – but could be recited by either one of the participants or by a third party who would stand outside the circle as long as the recipient of the power was named clearly. Snape had assumed that Lucius would recite the spell while stepping into the circle himself. Which made Draco's part in the spell all the more perilous. Draco just hoped they would be able to reverse the spell, since otherwise they would all be at the mercy of the Dark Lord with Harry Potter nothing more than a squib.

!!!!---!!!—1!!!!!-!!!!!

Two hours had passed since Voldemort had passed on the invitation to Potter, in the form of an owl and Draco was ready to scream in frustration. The Calming Potion would eventually wear out and he would be reduced to a quivering mass of robes, unless Potter did something soon. The hardest part seemed to be waiting, as he could testify and even Lucius was starting to get agitated.

"He will come, my Lord," Lucius said in response to an unspoken question. "He is _extremely_ fond of my son."

"Is he?" Voldemort asked looking annoyed. Well, as annoyed as those features could manage. "Are you sure you are not overestimating his fondness for your son?" he asked sounding almost disgusted.

Draco tried hard not to imagine anyone having sex with Voldemort and failed. Therefore he decided that perhaps some of those feelings could have been envy…a thought he did not pursue since he was trying to stay alive, not wind up dead or petrified.

He was tired- no one ever talked about just how tiring it was to wait for the end of the world (or so it felt to him) tied and laid in the middle of the black salt[2 circle like a damsel in distress just waiting to be rescued. However, it seemed rescue was something which took time - and made a lot of noise.

Draco had no idea just how far down underground they were but he could hear the muted hiss of spells being cast on ground level and the vibration of the rocks under his cheek which spoke of explosions. He rolled to a side and struggled to his knees and finally straightened to a respectable crouch on the floor. It was the best he could do under the circumstances, since he was tied with enough rope to build a rope bridge across the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch without a wand.

Draco wondered what exactly was going on above him. Who was leading the attack and who had joined Potter? He knew the Weasleys would be there, apart from Ginny who was going to be left at home since she was considered too young to join in any bloody massacres. Where the Weasleys went so did Granger, followed by the Aurors. Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks and perhaps that other man – Draco tried to remember his name, Kingsey…um…Kingsley or something like that. There should be others if he was not mistaken.

The aboveground Death Eaters had the backup of Werewolves and for once Draco was glad he was not going to have to deal with them. Watching the facial expressions of both Voldemort and his father from behind his curtain of hair, Draco decided that there was something neither of them had anticipated. The Werewolves were now led by Lupin and though he was a scrawny looking DADA Professor, Remus Lupin made one heck of a Werewolf. On the top of that, there was former Death Eater Snape who probably knew the inner workings of the entire Voldemort's army better than the Luicus did. After all, Snape had not spent most of his recent years languishing in one prison or the other.

There was the sound of spells being cast close by and as if in silent agreement both Lucius and Voldemort seemed to melt into the shadows. There was a long pause followed by the thud of footsteps on the stone staircase and Draco mentally rolled his eyes as Potter's scruffy sneakers appeared in his line of vision.

'_This is way too lame_,' Draco thought as Harry stepped across the circle boundary and knelt in front of him. As soon as the gag had been torn off, Draco obediently mouthed "You took your time coming here didn't you?" as if he was in some badly written comic book.[3

"Well," Harry said dryly as he pointed his wand at the ropes which promptly fell to the ground in a loose pile. So, Potter was practicing his magic even as he spoke. "I was coming to rescue my true love - had to stop to comb my hair on the way." The famous Potter hair made the comment more incongruous than ever.

"You could have done with some deodorant, too," Draco grumbled as a drop of sweat rolled off Potter's forehead. "You smell like a pig."

"That's the thanks I get for rescuing you," Harry managed dryly, as he looked at Draco straight in the eye. '_Ready,'_ he mouthed silently and Draco gave an imperceptible nod. The plan was on the way.

"You certainly are not Prince Charming," Draco said with a huff. "Give me your wand, Potter. They took mine and I know you can't cast a decent spell to restore blood circulation to my limbs." It was as pathetic an excuse as he could come up with but Draco's acting abilities did not extend to Wizarding Academy Levels.

"Yes, my darling," Potter replied with as much teasing as possible and Draco looked up startled. Potter's eyes were sparkling with excitement, and though his lips were drawn together with tension, there was no fear. Draco suddenly understood that for better or for worse, Potter was finally going to face his enemy and he was just glad the wait was over. Harry was going to face his enemy once and for all and it was all he had ever wanted to do.

Then silently, all his teasing gone in that second, Potter calmly handed over his wand to Draco and at that moment the spell activated. With a cry – half startled, half triumph, Draco threw Potter's wand over his head in a perfect arc over the shoulder. He knew that the spell that would leech Potter's powers was already being activated and that things were finally in progress. It was too late to turn back now.

It was almost as if a gong had been sound. Only instead of sound silence filled the little underground cavern, all the sounds of fighting above ground was cut off abruptly in one heart beat and all Draco could do was watch the shadows gathered becoming deeper. In that second he felt scared. Really, really scared as Voldemort glided into the circle.

"Potter," the Dark Lord hissed quietly. "We meet again."

"I knew it was a trap," Potter said defiantly, standing there in his too large jeans and sag necked t-shirt. "You've used the same trick on me before and just how many times do you think can a person fall for the same trick."

"But you still came," Voldemort said slowly.

"I wanted to meet you again," Potter said his chin thrust in the air, as if challenging the Dark Lord with shear insolence. "You have to admit we might as well get this over with, once and for all, before you get so old you'll need to get dentures."

Draco wondered what dentures were then made a mental note to ask about it later. It looked like he might have to get used to a few odd muggle customs as well. Then again, he was quickly distracted from that thought by the sudden change in air pressure. It was almost as if an invisible hand had hit him hard on the chest, bodily lifted him and threw him out of the circle.

As he landed outside, Draco fell to his knees, stunned by the rapidity with which the actions. He was still trying to struggle to his feet when the low sonorous drone of the spell being recited, by his father perpetrated the silence. Draco spun around, shocked that he had missed the beginning – to see Lucius about to step into the circle. He had to block the third entrant to prevent the spell from splitting into three and becoming even more complicated. There was no way he could counteract a three way spell.

Draco literally jumped into action, swiping low to bring down Lucius just as he was about to step inside. Lucius hit the floor, hard, in an undignified heap of robes, probably bruising his delicate butt in the process while the reciting stopped and the spell circle solidified into a transparent half-dome Lucius looked up furiously at Draco, mouth open in surprised.

"The spell has already started," Draco said looking down at his father as he got to his feet. "You can't interfere anymore."

"You fool," snarled Lucius pulling out his wand in a single smooth move and pointing it at Draco. "Do you think I would have closed the spell circle without counting me into it. I have left a clause in the spell that would allow me to participate in it." The fact Lucius was actually explaining the whole concept to his son rather than hexing made it clear that he still thought Draco to be on his side. "I calibrated this spell for this time and place …do you think I'm stupid enough not to bend it to my will."

"Maybe not," Draco bit out trying not to be daunted by the wand pointed squarely at him. "But I'm not going to let you…" In mid-sentence he leapt at his father, kicking the wand hand as he did. Draco was wandless, but he had not been rotting away in some dungeon prison like his father had been. In the past year, Draco had put on a few inches in height and build up some muscles. He was stronger and surer of himself than ever before and finally, he had a reason to stand up to his father. "…did you think…," Draco shouted at Lucius as he threw a wild punch as him. "…that I would be your lap dog forever. Well, father…guess what…I choose Potter."

It actually felt liberating to say just that. He had wanted to say that to his father for a long time; not the part about his choosing Potter…that was shear bravado, but to actually hit the man who had oppressed his entirely life. To be able to bring down the person who had kept him hanging like a puppet on a string – Draco was actually getting carried away as he started to roll on the ground trying to get the upper hand where Lucius was concerned.

Somewhere in the back of Draco's mind he could hear the spell being activated in Voldemort's deep voice. Though Potter had been told to memories the counter spell by Granger, he knew that Potter was notoriously short on memory when it came to remembering anything other than what he'd had for breakfast. He should simply knock his father out and get on his feet and be ready to shout out the words to Potter like some prompter in a school play, incase he forgot the proper words.

Not that Potter was dumb, he was just more into action - than actual intellectual things like Draco was. Which might be a important point, he was starting to realize as Lucius slowly gained the upper hand in their tussle. For a moment Draco froze in shock as pain radiated from his forehead throughout his body. Lucius had taken a handful of his hair and slammed his head on the floor, stunning him momentarily. When Draco was clear headed enough to roll over he was looking down at the end of a wand, held in his face by an extremely irritated looking Lucius.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Draco watched from his position flat on his back on the floor as Lucius toppled over with a look of total amazement frozen in his face. He looked at Granger who had appeared from over the archway, which lead to the staircase.

"What took you so long?" he inquired as he got to his feet, helped by Ron Weasley who had appeared behind Granger.

"You seemed to be having fun," Granger replied in a tense voice, more out of habit than anything else since her eyes were fixed on the circle, where the two most powerful wizards of all time was battling it out. Draco turned around fast, one hand still on Weasley's shoulder for balance.

Harry was standing in the center of the circle, his hair standing on end, looking frozen. His lips were moving in unison with Voldemort's. They were both mouthing the spell, each trying to say it slowly and clearly. There was no way that either of them would be able to get the drop on the other. The reverse spell only counted as long as they could make it work.

"You were supposed to have started on the counter spell to undo the outside protection," Hermione said in a displeased voice as she approached the duo. She stopped short as she reached the barrier which had pushed Draco out of the center and prodded it gently.

"Well, I was busy," Draco said, defensively. "I was supposed to be a last resort, remember. You were the one who was going to chant the spell."

"No," Hermione said with a grimace. "It's too late now. We can't interfere at this stage."

"You mean, now they are going to be locked in there," Draco asked as Voldemort's reached into his robe and brought out the green glowing globe. They were all starting to become familiar with it, even if they haven't seen the original. It had first made an appearance in one of Harry's dreams and later on, Hermione had managed to identify it as the storage medium for power during the transfer.

"But…" Ron said in a low voice. "Harry has to hold that…otherwise it won't be of any use."

"We can't interfere," Hermione said in frustration as she threw herself at the barrier.

Draco was starting to wish that Snape was there. He would have known what to do. However, he had to do something or be killed. "Where's Snape?" he asked hurriedly.

"He's busy," Hermione said. "We are winning up there but there seemed to be so many Death Eaters there's you'd think it was the Clone wars. All those people in white robes and wand…"She took a step back then launched herself at the barrier again. "I remember reading about this," she explained to the two stunned boys who were watching over her. "This barrier is flexible …if you penetrate it at full speed."

"Penetrate," Draco managed in a small voice as his mind offered a myriad of solutions which had nothing to with spell breaching.

"What's a Clone?" Ron asked sounding puzzled.

"Never mind," Hermione said as she looked at the two locked in battle. "Come on, Harry…just grab that… and…"

"He needs a distraction," Draco said with a frown.

"But what?" Ron asked looking vexed. "If you hadn't been so busy rolling on the floor with your father…"

"I suppose you stopped on the way for a quick shag with Granger here since it took you so…"

"Will you two stop it," Hermione screeched. "I'm getting sick of this…Just throw something at the barrier…that will cause a resonance which will…"

There was a small cough and they all turned as one towards the new addition.

"Ginny," said Ron and Hermione at the same time.

"I know who I am," Ginny snapped as she walked down, broom in hand. "What's going on?"

"How did you get out," Ron demanded. "Mom warded the house from top to bottom."

"Not top enough," Ginny said with a confidant grin. "You know that skylight from which you can get on to the roof…the one where you all keep on going up to screw…"

Draco colored. Granger colored. Weasley colored.

"…well, someone forgot to spell that shut, so I climbed on to the roof and flew off," the red-headed female concluded.

"Now I know why the twins like you," Ron grumbled.

Draco was also starting to see what Potter had seen in this girl and it was a bit of a shock.

"Stand back," Ginny said as she mounted the broom. "If I can get enough speed….I should be bale to…" She took off without even bothering to complete her sentence. Ron gave an aborted shout which Granger clutched her wand…pale and drawn out.

Draco wasn't sure whether to scream in frustration or laugh at their pathetic attempts to break the spell when Ginny Weasley … and her broom crashed into the barrier.

There were a lot of 'dos' and 'do nots' in the Wizarding world. One of the 'do nots' was never interfere in a powerful spell since the consequences could be dire. In Ginny's case the same force which had hurled Draco back threw her away, as if she was a rag doll. Granger cast a Cushioning spell which seemed to reduce the damage but still…the girl hit the wall with a sickening thud and crumpled to the floor.

"Ginny!" Ron screamed as Granger rushed to the fallen figure. However, Draco's attention was drawn to Potter who was looking intently at Voldemort who was struggling with the spell.

It had worked, he realized.

The Dark Lord had been the one who had been casting the spell and when little Miss Too Big For Her Own Shoes had bounced against the Spell cover hard enough for the caster to feel the effects. It was the most pathetic attempts at breaking a spell but it had worked…just not enough.

Voldemort was not one of the strongest Wizards alive for nothing. He picked up where he'd stopped and continued smoothly while Potter now was distracted by the sight of the crumpled form of his former girl friend. Draco fumed angrily. Potter had better pick himself up and do something before they all got killed. Draco could hear Granger casting Reviving spells in an increasingly panicked voice but his main concern was for the two combatants inside the enclosed circle.

There was a loud shout, followed by a scream as Draco watched the spell unfurl. In side the circle Voldemort stopped his chanting a few seconds ahead of Potter. Then the two stood still as the world seemed to stop. To Draco's untrained eye it looked as if a small hurricane had picked up Potter, whirled him around and sucked him dry. He could see the dark hair rising, followed by the surprised look on Potter's face almost scared but more disbelief as he was lifted off the ground. Even Granger stopped her healing to look up and Draco turned around to see Ron, on his knees beside his sister, his mouth open in shock, watching the drama unfold.

Draco could only watch as the sphere in Voldemort's hand glowed green and then there was a 'whoosh' feeling as if something large had been sucked in through a small hole and Potter collapsed. His glasses fell to the ground and shattered. There was a stunned silence as the spell finished and the protective dome around it dispersed into small fairy lights.

"Oh, no," Hermione said in a low voice. "We failed."

"No…" Draco mouthed automatically even as he reached for his none- existent wand. "Dammit, Potter…do something."

"Your precious Boy Who Lived is now a squib," Voldemort said, slowly, unhurriedly as he adjusted his robes. Snake Face knew that he was the most powerful person in the entire world at that moment and none of the people present were strong enough to fight him.

Draco fell to his knees, feeling slightly shaky but more intent on getting his father's Wand which had been lying on the floor all but forgotten. His figures closed around it and he looked at it. He had two choices…either he run away or poked the Dark Lord in they with his wand…both of which were of little use. So he did the only other thing possible... "Potter, catch…" he said as he threw the wand at the stunned boy.

Harry lay on the ground and watched the wand do a small bounce before rolling into a groove next to him. Potter looked at the wand as if he had never seen it before and for a moment Draco was afraid that his memories had also been sucking into Voldemort with his powers. However, then Harry sat up slowly and picked up the wand shakily and looked at Voldemort as if asking him permission to use it.

It was not that, Draco realized a second later. Potter was just surprised that Voldemort had let a wand fall into his hands.

"You maybe able to use it," Voldemort said, his voice almost low and caring. "The spell does not suck you dry to the point you are no longer a wizard. After all this was designed for willing participants and no one wants to be a squib."

"It could be a lie," Weasley said in a strangled voice, as if he had a mouthful of worms.

"It isn't." There was a note of resignation as Snape walked into the room supporting a bleeding Lupin. "Potter just might be able to cast a Wingardium Leviosaand make a feather float, just barely but that's the extent of his powers."

"But…" said another voice as a limping Bill Weasley walked in half carrying on of the twins. "There is a way for the spell to be reversed, isn't there?"

"Only if the person gives back the powers willingly or dies," Hermione sounded resigned. "Someone better take a look at Ginny… I think she's hurt bad."

There were more foot steps and Draco saw the inevitability - of defeat. A single Death Eater appeared in the corner, looking weary and scared. Though the robe still covered the new comers face, Draco recognized the female who had escorted them through the wards. Her entire physical outlook brightened when she saw Voldemort standing as she bowed low to greet her master. The seriousness of the situation became obvious as the rest did not even pay attention to her - they continued to stare at the tall figure in the middle of the room.

"There's nothing you can do," Voldemort said softly. "You have lost. Bow to me and I might spare a few of you."

"I take it that would not include me," Snape said dryly as he helped Lupin up and then signed. "I suppose we could all try casting spells at you…"

"They wouldn't touch me now," Voldemort said triumphantly. "You must have already known this since you haven't trued anything on me."

"Why hasten the obvious," Snape said in a small voice.

"Because there is always a chance," said Granger, standing up firmly. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Voldemort only to have it knocked off by one of the Death Eaters who was standing directly behind her. As they watched the female Death Eater took off her hood and revealed her face …a mouse brown face with no discernable features and smiled ferally. She moved closer to the Dark Lord, almost prostrating herself and stood next to him as if she had been elected his right hand woman. From the way Voldemort looked more amused than annoyed it was obvious she was going to survive her insubordination. Perhaps being on a power high also put you in a good move.

"Now, young Malfoy," Voldemort said as he effortlessly lifted his hand and pointed towards Granger _"Imperio!"_ She froze in her position, eyes wide in surprise.

"I hear …" The Order members, on cue cast enough spells to bring down a rampaging dragon, only to have the spell reflected back. Draco groaned. Of course, Potter had practiced his wandless magic, non verbal spells and all. He had been primed for a fight and now all his training had horned his magic …and now it was being used by someone else. "…Muggleborns are so clumsy," he continued as if he had not being interrupted. "Pick up your wand," he commanded to Hermione and everyone tensed. Then with a casual flick of his hand Voldemort ordered Hermione to do something…his mind powers had probably doubled as well and … Granger put her wand right through her right eye in a sickening move which made Ron scream and the twin cringe.

Potter moved…he slowly got up.

"…have switched sides just like my trusted follower who has also…" He pointed at Snape casually. _"Crucio!"_

Snape went down like a sack of potatoes taking Lupin with him, his mouth open in a silent scream, his body frozen in a position so uncomfortable it made Draco wince. However, he started to wither on the floor as Lupin got to his knees slowly as well. It was obvious both the men were stunned. Draco did not think it was a killing blow. Voldemort was enjoying himself far too much to kill any of his enemies outright. He was gloating.

Draco knew that Evil Lords should not gloat but at the moment the odds were stacked against them and there was very little they could do about it. They were essentially beaten, on their knees and there was nothing they could do about it.

Potter slowly looked at Draco from under his fringe of hair and gave him a grimace of a smile. Then he slowly straightened and threw down Lucius' wand which was all but useless in his hand. "You forgot one thing," he said slowly.

"What?" Voldemort sounded genuinely puzzled and from the look of those around them, it was obvious that no one was aware of a plan B.

In return, Potter lunged at Voldemort startling everyone even as Voldemort brought up his wand. Then it stopped as the female Death Eater grabbed onto Voldemort's wand hand like a small dog latching onto a man's foot and held on with a look of grim determination on her face.

Draco watched as Potter seemed to shimmer…as his body lost shape and…it clicked…

"Oh, my god," the twin gasped. "His Animagus form."

"I totally forgot," Ron said in a hushed voice. "Of course…he just might have enough magic in him to…"

"Potter has an Animagus form?" Both Draco and Voldemort managed to appear derisive at the same time.

"You mean he really has one?" Draco demanded as Snape sat up, looking stunned by the revelation. "I thought he kept on avoiding me 'cause he didn't have one and didn't want to admit to it."

"He's got one alright," Weasley said wryly. "Just not something you'd want to…"

Potter's form changed, stretched and finally ended up as a black snake wrapped around Voldemort's hand. Time seemed to freeze as the snake opened it's mouth and sank it's fangs into the hand which held it, coiling around tighter even as the Dark Lord shouted in disbelief.

It was as if the world had gone mad. In the instant the floor cracked, the ceiling shattered and their magik went wild. For a moment Draco felt himself tingle from head to toe as a rush of power went straight through him and he gasped. The feeling was exhilarating – almost as if he was being killed by a thousand orgasms. It was – too much. He could not even comprehend the amount of power that was being released. He did not think Potter was that powerful but he was being buffeted by powers beyond his control.

With a gasp Draco fell to his knees as a large crack appeared on the floor where he was standing. Draco tried hard not to see the darkness beyond even as he started to fall. He threw himself side ways, feeling his back scream in protest as he twisted in mid-jump. It helped save him from the plummet to the center of the world but did not save him from being knocked out by a piece of falling plaster.

----!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!---

Snape came around first, mostly because he had not being knocked out. The pins and needles affecting his limbs seemed to be easing but he was not able to stand up. His left leg was on fire and he could feel the warm, sluggish flow of blood not threatening enough to require immediate attention. More importantly he was feeling the after effects of the torture he had endured and it was only by shear will that he held on to his consciousness. He also became aware that he was lying on someone else. A quick investigation revealed Lupin, who had been shielded from most of the carnage since Snape's body had shielded him from harm. Lupin was out cold, his head bleeding but it was reassuring to feel him breath evenly, crushed under Snape's weight. He'll be fine, Snape though looking over his lover hastily. It took a lot to kill a werewolf.

He looked around slowly to see who was up. Voldemort lay in the untouched center… unmoving, like a discarded husk. Next to him lay the female Death Eater who had shown up unexpectedly, her features shifting between mouse brown and bright pink. IT seemed Nymphadora had, had some uses after all. Potter was kneeling, shaking his head from side to side like a dog, his hair flying in all directions. Snape watched as Potter casually reached for his glasses, still shattered and put them on, repairing them even as he stood up, unmindful of what he was doing.

Potter's gaze seem to wander over the people strewn all over the floor, his eyes widening as he spotted Draco who's limp form was about to roll into a widening chasm on the ground. Harry almost ran to Draco but stopped when he saw Hermione, her wand still stuck, grotesquely, in her eye.

Even more importantly, her wand end seemed to be pointing towards the entrance of the underground chamber where Mr. Weasley lay precariously, about to be crushed beneath a slab of stone. Potter seemed to hesitate, torn between running to Mr. Weasley or towards Draco. He looked around for something, a wand, Snape guessed then seemed to slum in defeat as it became obvious it was not going to be found. Why the boy needed something like that to channel his magic through when he had enough to do wandless magic was a mystery but perhaps he wasn't adapted at using his newly returned magic.

Then as if by some unspoken command the slab trembled and Draco seem to roll closer to the chasm. There was a moment's hesitation, then …there was a noise of gravel moving as someone else moved.

Potter turned around and from his position on the floor Snape did not have the angel to see who the new comer was. But Potter did. "You," he hissed in displeasure.

"Who were you expecting?" Lucius Malfoy drawled.

"What do you want?" Harry demanded as Lucius came into view, disheveled, one of his hands at an awkward angel, broken but still looking better than most of them. In his other hand he held a wand, probably his – long and slender – or maybe –most likely Draco's.

"I wondered how the others found the entrance to this chamber," Lucius said conversationally. "Must have been Wormtail – traitor all round." He pointed his wand at Potter and Snape saw Harry brace himself.

Why the stupid boy simply stood there was a puzzle. Snape was starting to realize that Potter just did not realize the extent of his Magic, now merged with Voldemort's which made him extremely strong. Snape quivered at the injustice of it all. Here he was, understanding everything from the theory of magic and the inner workings of spells and there was all the power in the world bestowed upon one puny spectacled boy who didn't know how to tie his shoe laces properly.

"I was suggesting a life for a life," Lucius said smoothly. "You seemed to be at a dilemma, Potter. Choose…my son or that Mugglelover. I can cast one spell and save one person and you can save the other. So who will you…"

"There is no choice really," Potter seemed resigned, bitter even. "I…" He reached for Draco and pulled him close to him, away from the abyss.

"Well, then," Lucius said with a shrug as he used a Lightening Charm on the slab which hung over Arthur Weasley. "I suggest you let me walk away from here and we forget about the whole thing."

"What do you mean?" asked Potter from his position on his knees. He cradled his lovers head against his chest and looked at Lucius defiantly.

"You never saw me," Lucius said. "You came to and I was gone."

Potter seemed to hesitate and Snape tensed, wondering what his reaction was going to be.

"All right," he spoke. "For Arthur Weasley's life…in exchange…you get to walk away but Lucius…should we meet again…"

"Oh," said Lucius sounding amused. "Cut the dramatics Potter. What will you do if we meet again? Kill me in cold blood. Should we run into each other in Venice while having a cup of tea in an open restaurant you'd wipe out your wand and kill me on the spot."

Potter seemed to falter at the image and Snape snickered inwardly._ Good for you, Lucius,_' he thought. /i 

"And one more thing," said Lucius bending down. He pushed back Draco's hair and looked at his son closely. "I'm going to let you take care of something that belongs to me," he said. "We will meet again Potter Just remember that." With that Lucius swooped forward and captured Harry's lips in an intense kiss.

For a moment Potter seemed to stiffen and then kiss back…then come to his senses and push away. Snape rolled his eyes at the image. Things seemed to be progressing nicely as far as Snape was concerned and cleaning up a mess a such a bother. He closed his eyes and gave into the inviting darkness, finding comfort in Lupin's steady heartbeat.

---!!!!!!-----!!!!!!

A/N – That was one chapter I really should have written a long time back. Last time I'm taking up any long projects. No death scenes. I'm leaving such stuff for JKR. I know what you are thinking...what a stupid chapter. My well of inspiration is running dry but I would appreciate some comments. Anyway, there is only one more chapter and I wrap this up for good. Had to format my hard, which was a pain. Gah!!!

[1 Ok, ppl, think of it as a recap since I haven't updated in a bit. If you need a more detailed explanation or think this isn't clear or something, drop me a line and I'll try to work on it. I know, I haven't updated in ages so some of you must have forgotten what the plot is about.

[2 black salt – don't know if you get it in black. Maybe you can dye it. I do know that salt is used in most spells.

[3or fanfic in this case

[4 You do not need to be a powerful wizard to have an animagus form. I looked it up in the lexicon. Can't include links coz messes it up but it's there.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N- have a heart people, I just wound up formatting my hard twice and now I'm running on a trial version of windows which sucks. Sorry for the delay but then RL really kicked me in the butt. I do apologies for the lateness of this chapter.

Chapter 27: "Winding Up"

Harry walked a little way down the corridor leading to the main hall and stopped. He was wearing his new shirt and trousers, his hair was spelled back and his shoes were polished - twice. He looked fine. That is, if you didn't count the lipstick on his collar or the…

"Snogging girls in a corner, Potter," Draco asked as he walked up to Harry. His wand was out before Harry could duck and he felt a couple of extra strong Cleaning Charms wash over him.

Harry did not reply since his cheek was currently stinging but mostly because he felt that he deserved to be chastised. After all, he had not been able to do anything about the enthusiastic witch, twice his age, who had pursued him with enthusiasm, in full public view. "I couldn't do anything to chase her away," he mumbled, feeling slightly stupid.

"I know you idiot," said Draco, straightening Harry's shirt. "But you could have just stepped on her foot or something."

"I think I'll leave that to you," Harry said with a scowl. "After all, you did upend a punch bowl over her head."

"What's a victory ball with a little fun," Draco scowled.

"But…" Harry felt himself growing a little irritated. "You told her it was my fault."

"It could have been your fault," Draco pointed out. "Admit it, it _really_ could have been you. The last time you tried a Levitation spell, you lifted the roof off the house."

No 12, Grimmuld Place had never been the same after that.

"Exactly," Harry said with a wry smile. "You know I don't have that precise control love my magic to tip the drink exactly over her head."

"It was fun," Draco admitted with a smirk.

"I knew it," Harry smiled as well, feeling relaxed. "I just wanted to get away from it all for a while," he added. "All those people wanting to shake hands with me was making me feel as if I'm one of those wind up toys on display."

"One with so much magic you are making me extremely…" Draco leaned forward as and licked Harry's ear suggestively. "…extremely…" one of his hands started to reach for the waist band of the trousers while…

"Oh, there you are…"

The two parted, cursing as Hermione and Ron walked around the corridor looking slightly breathless.

"Let me guess," said Draco sarcastically. "You were waiting around the corner until Harry and I were…"

"Actually," said Ron hurriedly with a look in his face which said 'I really don't want to hear the rest of the sentence'. "We got news from St. Mungo about Ginny and thought you might want to hear it."

Harry looked up expectantly as the other two beamed at him. "She's awake?" he asked. He had not been allowed to visit Ginny since the Healers had predicted that his unstable magic would disrupt the Healing spells that had been weaved into her. He had gotten daily updates from everyone who had visited her (including Draco) but it was nothing like being there in person.

"And doing just fine," Ron said smiling happily. "And Blaise is there with her."

"He is extremely cleaver isn't he," Draco groused. "He knows that if he comes to the ball he might run across some Ministry cahoots who might want to know what he had been up to - but by sitting at the bedside of his true love he's taking the easy way out."

"He's not Ginny's true live," Ron scowled. "He's just…"

"It's not like Ginny is going to marry him or anything," Hermione said patiently. "Face it Ron, it's time she truly looked around a bit. It's not like she can live forever as Harry Potter's ex-girlfriend."

"When will she be coming home?" Harry asked trying to change the subject.

"Soon," Ron said with another grin. "Are you two coming? I'm starved."

"Ron," said Hermione sounding exasperated. "You just ate a whole plate of sandwiches and…"

"Yeah, but that was half an hour ago," Ron protested. "Come on, before everyone else finishes off the rest."

"You should know there are house-elves working their backs off to make sure that we do not run out of food," Hermione said sternly. "Don't you dare insult them…"

"I'm just going to check on a few things," Ron said as he took a step back. "Didn't you have something to discuss with Draco."

Hermione stopped, looking slightly embarrassed and looked down at the floor. She nodded towards Draco and then looked at Harry, meeting his eyes squarely. Harry noted that her magical eye was shining slightly in the semi-darkness of the corridor – a not so pleasant reminder that not all of them had gotten away unscathed.

"Harry," she said firmly. "I need to talk to Draco about a solution to your problem…." Meaning his magic which had doubled in power but had gotten so uncontrollable he was afraid to sneeze indoors. He was slightly relieved that he was not going to be dragged into the conversation where key words such as magical fluctuations and imbalance f the lay lines were bound to drive him to a stupor in five minutes. Ron usually closed his eyes and started snoring as soon as such discussions started. "I just thought of this…" Harry zoned out hastily as Draco brushed past him, pinching his butt as he did.

Harry wondered if he should be offended that Draco had made him squeal in full view of Hermione - who had seen the interaction; then he decided that he was in too good mood to care. On the top of it all, very few people treated him normally theses days; it was relief to be dealt with as a teenager and not the Boy-Who-Killed Voldemort

"Go right ahead," he said, glowering at Draco. He might not mind but that did not mean Draco was going to get away with it.

Draco looked innocently at Harry before winking and turning around, making his hair shimmer in the low candle light. Swallowing back a wave of lust, Harry tried to listen to what was been said without being over whelmed. Hermione seemed to be talking very fast (she always did most of the talking), Draco seemed to be listening, his eyes narrowed in concentration. Harry knew that half the things Hermione said was far too complicated for Draco to understand either. He had caught his lover going over arcane books to decipher Hermione's monologues, late in to the night frequently.

He was debating the wisdom of returning to the Banquette hall and facing the ministry officials (surprise, surprise, Scrimgeour and a few key members was conspicuously absent) who were bent on him making some sort of Ministry poster….Still there was Cybele. Harry wondered whom she was with. Before he had left the main room to escape a particularly rabid witch, Cybele had been dancing rather gracefully with Draco. It had drawn a few glances- the sight of two platinum blond heads swaying to the music. Still, he should join the main group and…

There was the double pop of someone apparating next to him and Harry jumped as both Hermione and Draco looked up. They looked back down again at a rough diagram Hermione was drawing in mid air using her wand so Harry assumed it wasn't anything seriousas he turned around to face the new comers.

"Having a private party are we?' Fred, recognizable from the arm brace he wore, asked.

"I just wanted some fresh air," Harry said with a shrug.

"And deserted corridors are just the place to grab it," George said with a grin.

"Are those to up to that discussion, again?" Fred grumbled. "Come on, Harry…"

"We want you to try out some of our new products," George finished.

"Now," said Harry as he looked around.

"Well," shrugged Fred. "Now's a good time as any and it's not like there's anything to hide. We just want to test it in a crowded room to see it's full effect."

"Somehow, I don't think Molly is going to let you get away with it just 'cause you are war heroes," Harry said darkly. No one mentioned the pending Order of Merlin.

"We didn't think so either," George agreed. "So we got this instead..." and unrolled something that looked like a long transparent wire. It was rather thin and flexible, almost as if it was made of colorless plastic and…had an ear attached to the end. The newly improved Extendable Ear.

"What do we need that for?" Harry asked as he looked at it. "And it's not really invisible is it…I guess that didn't work."

"No," Fred shook his head looking a little sad. "An invisibility field needed to be static but this is too mobile…so we're experimenting on different material. Anyway, we thought we'll give this a field test run by listening to a few conversations. The only good thing with this is, it had a longer reach than the older model, is able to recognize interesting conversation and more flexible. Can go through small spaces and the clarity of sound…and here…watch…you get to see some images as well." Fred looked like a mother boasting about his new born baby. "Got the idea from some Muggle book Hermione had…just don't tell her that will you…"

Harry watched the almost invisible ear sort of shimmy along the corridor and tentatively put the other end close to his ear. The air in front of him shimmered a bit and a grainy picture of the corridor appeared. Hastily, the twins grabbed Harry on either arm and spun him around so they were all facing away from Hermione and Draco – and the visual feed was blacked by their backs. Two red heads bracketed him from either side as the twins leaned in as well. The ear stopped briefly at Hermione's feet and the conversation between Draco and Hermione got carried across…

"…but Harry isn't like that….this isn't temporary so…"

"Look Granger, act your age and…" the ear started to move.

"Wait," Harry said hurriedly. "I want to hear what they are saying. Is there anyway to stop it from…"

"Just squeeze it here like this…"

"I tell you, I'm of age," Draco was snarling when the conversation came back into focus.

"But then again," Hermione sounded mischievous. "I saw you drinking nothing but pumpkin juice the entire time. You are of age so you can drink can't you…"

"Are you implying anything," Draco said, his voice pitching low to hide his emotions.

"Just that you are starting to act as if…you are expecting something …or should I say someone…" Hermione said in an equally low voice, mocking him tone.

"I'm not…" Harry watched Draco hand flutter over his stomach lightly before falling to his side. "I'm just…"

"Keeping it safe until you're sure you're not pregnant," Hermione snorted. "Draco, I know you try out the Pregnancy spell everyday."

"I have no idea what you mean," Draco huffed.

In reply Hermione tapped her magical eye and smiled. There was no way to restore a lost eye. Otherwise Harry would have been cured of his shortsightedness by default by the shear amount of time he'd spend visiting Madam Pomfry. The Healers had replaced Hermione's lost eye with a magical eye which was of much better quality than Mad Eyes. She had stated that she could not see through walls but was grateful for it.

"You'd think Moody was a peeping tom," she'd said with a laugh when she'd tried it out and Harry had felt distinctly uncomfortable thinking of the number of people Mad-Eye might have scrutinized under their robes.

"I can see the remains of spells cast," Hermione said triumphantly. "It's like faint color vapour trails…dies up after a while …sort of disperse away but it is so interesting. And as for you…I know you cast in every morning in the bathroom as regularly as cleaning your teeth. It's hard to recognize the spells by the color trails but I'm getting the hang of it and in your case…"

"And then you should know it's negative," Draco snapped back angrily. "I'm not…" again the fugitive look at Harry who had his back turned to Draco. "And what about you Granger…don't think I don't know what your secret is…"

"I have no idea what you are talking about…"

"Let me remind you," Draco said earnestly. "Remember that Calming potion which was supposed to keep your emotions in check. Well, guess what…on the day of the Final battle I had drunk the entire bottle. But you didn't utter one stupid word…how did it feel like to pretend to be uninhabited and tell people exactly what you feel like…"

"I see that's going to blow up," Fred said with a grin. "As entertaining as this is, I think we'd better step into it and…"

"Yeah," said George. "The dancing must be over by now."

"Ah…" said Harry remembering the original reason for him to step out of the way. "That should stop people from wanting to dance with me."

"Yeah, at least Snape was in a better mood by the time we left," Fred said with a wink. "He was trying to get McGonagall to admit that Slytherin deserved the house cup based on Draco's actions alone."

"You mean, Tonks is no longer dancing with Lupin," Harry asked feeling a smile split his face. It had been a rather daring gesture by the Metamorphmagus since she and Lupin had not been in very good terms. Since Snapes' leg was still healing he was not able to dance …not that anyone could imagine Snape slow dancing with Lupin.

Lupin had not been much of a dancer but he had accepted Tonks' offer of friendship –which had led him to do a slow shuffle dance around the dance floor with a medusa haired Auror.

"Nah," George grinned. "Lupin switched to Cybele now. I guess that's the only way to keep Snape happy is by showing him that dancing with your ex-girlfriend was not some random occurrence."

"Speak of possessive Slytherins," Fred said gesturing for Harry to move towards Hermione and Draco. Harry looked around of the Extendable Ear but it seemed to have slithered off and he knew the twins were listening into other conversations. There was an amazing amount of information that could be collected at such a gathering and Harry knew the twins weren't beyond a little blackmail. As Harry walked by the duo discussing magical theory Draco snagging Harry around the waist, scowling at Hermione who was glaring back at Draco.

"I sympathize with you," George told Harry, patting him in the manner of someone offering condolences at a funeral.

"Piss off, Fre…George," Draco snarled.

"Anyway," said Fred smoothly. "I did wonder. Whatever happened to Lucius Malfoy?"

"Probably under the rubble," George offered.

"He's too evil to be stopped by something ordinary like that," Hermione said with a grimace. "But still…he could be dead."

"If he was…Mad Eye wouldn't be missing the Victory Ball," George pointed out and Draco scowled. "Moody might be crazy but he's still sharp."

"Any idea where he is?" Draco asked in a low voice as they followed the twins and Hermione back to the Main Hall. Lucius had disappeared taking Umbridge with him. Umbridge's body had appeared a few days later, clearly killed by Lucius or by someone wielding his wand. No one had shed a tear over the despicable woman apart from a few ministry officials who wanted to stir up discord. Much to everyone's disgust she had been given a hero's funeral at the Ministry. Harry knew he might have to deal with Lucius Malfoy later on but at that moment it seemed like something in the distant future.

"Venice," Harry offered.

"Get real," Draco scowled. "We have property there. That's one of the first places anyone would look for him."

"I don't know," Harry shrugged. "I guess he's doing well wherever he is."

"Yes." Draco looked pensive. "I guess he will."

He looked at Harry then held out a hand. "Ready to join the crowd."

Harry smiled.

There was so much to do, so much to deal with. He had to go back to school and finish his exams. He had to make sure Cybele was provided for. He had to decide on what to do after school. He had such a lot of plans to make…

…be he had time.

Eventually….he will make the decisions but he no longer had a death head painted on his forehead. He was going to do everything at his own pace….and he had Draco to do it with. He knew there would be more obstacles, people to fight over. People would be prejudice about his choice of partner…

He took Draco's hand and grinned at his lover. The Wizarding world might as well get used to the fact the future Potters might be platinum blond

"Dance with me!"

A/N- it's over. No one sequels…no more chapters. Thank you to all of you who've stuck with me to the bitter end. I know as stories go this is far from perfect and there are loads of plot holes. Things I haven't addressed and need to deal with. Drop me a line if you can. Please…R & R ppl.

I'm going to go back and start betaing the previous chapters.


End file.
